


hooked

by guratanmatahari



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slice of Life, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, mention of drugs, profanities
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 78,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guratanmatahari/pseuds/guratanmatahari
Summary: wealthy businessman lee jinhyuk hires hooker kim wooseok to be his escort for his various business events. in ten days, the two get closer, only to discover that they fall in love with each other in the end.heavily inspired by pretty woman (1990)
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 46
Kudos: 1119





	1. prolog: dua dunia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had jitters and was very anxious while creating this one because of the immense pressure that i created by myself (knowing that writing explicit and smut scenes is definitely not my forte, but i tried!!!). but this has been engraved in my mind for such a long long time that i have to get this outta my head and write it down. plus, i treat this as a way to challenge myself, to get out of that comfort zone of writing fluffy stories lol. i know that this story is definitely not for everyone (as the story revolves around a very sensitive and vulgar topic) so i completely understand if it doesn't suit everyone's cup of tea. however, if you are willing to read this, thank you. i hope i can give you new perspective of viewing things from this story. as always, my cc and twitter dm/mentions are always open (i'm more active in twitter anyway). leave some kudos and enjoy the thrilling ride, bitches.

kedua kelopak mata kim wooseok terpejam ketika air hangat yang turun dari pancuran menyentuh kulitnya yang lengket karena keringat, dan mungkin juga, _lengket karena substansi hasil permainannya malam ini._ sesekali wooseok menghembuskan napasnya panjang, sembari menggosok tubuhnya dengan campuran sabun dan air yang terus turun dari pancuran. entah berapa kali wooseok mandi di kamar mandi motel ini, mungkin ini sudah yang kedua puluh kalinya, _wooseok lupa._ yang pasti wooseok hafal betul seluruh sudut dan sisi kamar mandi ini. kamar yang ditempatinya berbeda nomor setiap kalinya. tapi paling tidak, _interior kamar mandinya sama di setiap kamarnya_ , termasuk letak dimana sabun dan samponya berada ( _selalu di dalam pancuran_ , begitu pikir wooseok). wooseok tidak berlama-lama di dalam kamar mandi itu. setelah dirasa dirinya bersih (wooseok sudah menggosok seluruh sudut bagian bokongnya dengan sabun paling tidak tiga kali), keluarlah wooseok dari dalam kotak pancuran tersebut dan mengeringkan tubuh mungilnya dengan handuk. dilihatnya pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin yang mengembun akibat uap air hangat yang menyebar dalam kamar mandi tersebut, wooseok hanya menghela napasnya. bagian kiri lehernya agak merah, _berarti klien yang barusan menggigitnya cukup keras kalau sampai bekasnya terlihat seperti itu_. pada akhirnya, wooseok hanya menurunkan bahunya dan berlanjut mengeringkan badannya, kemudian memakai beberapa helai pakaiannya yang (untungnya) masih bersih. hanya kaus tanpa lengannya saja yang tidak dipakainya, terkena sisa abu rokok. dirobeknya kaus tanpa lengannya yang memang sudah belel dimakan usia itu, kemudian dilemparnya asal di atas lantai kamar mandi yang cukup becek. setelah menarik resleting bagian depan jaket bomber mininya sampai ke bagian lehernya (yang kalau wooseok mengangkat tangannya ke atas, jaket bomber itu akan naik mengekspos perut langsingnya yang juga dihiasi garis otot halus itu), barulah dia keluar dari kamar mandi.

kliennya masih disini, masih berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya _dalam keadaan telanjang_. beruntung kliennya masih punya rasa sopan dan tahu malu, karena bagian bawah tubuhnya dari pinggang hingga mata kakinya ditutupi dengan selimut. bukannya wooseok tidak biasa melihat organ tubuh utama laki-laki, _toh itu pemandangan yang dia lihat di setiap malamnya_ (punya orang lain maksudnya, bukan miliknya sendiri). tapi ya, ada rasa geli dan jijik saja buat wooseok karena mengingat beberapa jam yang lalu, _kepunyaan kliennya itu_ _ada di dalam analnya_. di tengah cahaya remang kamar motel yang bercampur dengan warna merah mencolok dari dinding kamar motel tersebut (wooseok bingung sebenarnya, _ada apa sih dengan desain kamar motel dan pilihan warna dindingnya yang selalu mencolok_ _?_ ), menyeruak asap putih yang muncul dari mulut sang klien. tawanya rendah sambil memandang wooseok,

"kapan aku bisa bertemu kamu lagi?" tanya si klien, bapak-bapak berperut tambun yang usianya kurang lebih lima puluh tahun (ini wooseok mengira-ngira saja), dengan nada penuh goda. tidak henti si bapak tua itu menjentikkan puntung rokok yang tersemat di antara jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kanannya, matanya menatap wooseok dengan tatapan _ingin_. _wooseok paling tidak suka percakapan basa-basi seperti ini_. harusnya, setiap kliennya tahu tentang pekerjaannya sebagai pekerja seks komersial bahwa kemungkinan, mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan wooseok di masa yang akan datang. _wooseok sudah menetapkan aturan soal transaksi satu kali untuk selamanya_ kepada semua calon kliennya. yang artinya, _begitu si klien sudah bermain dengan wooseok, maka itu lah permainan terakhirnya dengan wooseok_. paling tidak, aturan itu yang bisa melindunginya dari kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terburuk yang bisa muncul dari otaknya. tapi mungkin, si bapak tua ini _baru tercemplung ke dunia ini_ , kira-kira begitu asumsi wooseok. maka, wooseok hanya memberinya senyum miring sambil melipat tangannya. matanya mengerling manis,

" _mungkin lain kali_. aku permisi dulu, selamat malam," ucapnya dengan nada sopan dan manis, kemudian meninggalkan si bapak lima puluh tahun itu dalam diam. langkahnya makin cepat begitu dirinya sampai ke bagian meja resepsionis. wooseok kemudian berhenti sebentar untuk mendatangi salah satu wanita resepsionis yang sudah kenal betul dengan wooseok,

"hey!" panggil wooseok kepada sang wanita resepsionis. dikeluarkannya beberapa lembar sepuluh ribu won dari amplop yang dimasukkan ke dalam kantung jaket bombernya, kemudian digesernya lembaran kertas berwarna hijau muda tersebut di atas meja,

"buat kamu, anggap aja hadiah dari teman baik," ujarnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai, lembaran itu langsung diambil oleh sang wanita. sang wanita yang sudah lama mengenalnya itu akhirnya mengambil secarik uang tersebut, kemudian memasukkan uangnya ke dalam kantung bajunya.

"thanks, wooseok. si bapaknya aku apain, tuh? biarin aja?" wooseok hanya mengangkat bahunya,

"don't care. paling juga beberapa jam lagi dia check out. aku pulang dulu. take care!" seru wooseok sambil melambaikan tangannya, yang kemudian dia berjalan mundur sampai akhirnya dia membuka pintu lobi utama motel tersebut.

wooseok memeluk dirinya sebentar karena kedinginan kala angin malam menerpa tubuh mungilnya. seumur hidupnya, dia rasa dia tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan hembusan angin bulan oktober di kota seoul. tapi, pada akhirnya wooseok terus berjalan melawan pergerakan angin yang terus menusuk tubuh langsingnya, yang hanya berbalut jaket bomber mini dan celana kulit hitam yang bahannya sungguh ketat, memperlihatkan lekuk bokong serta kakinya yang kurus. bunyi langkah kaki akibat sepatu doc martensnya yang sudah tua termakan usia makin kencang suaranya, karena wooseok pada akhirnya berlari kecil melawan angin, tidak tahan oleh dinginnya. begitu dirinya sampai di halte bus terdekat, duduklah wooseok disana, menunggu bus yang akan mengantarkannya ke daerah rumahnya yang seharusnya, dalam kurun waktu lima belas menit, busnya datang.

dikeluarkannya bungkus kotak berisikan rokok beserta pemantiknya yang ditaruhnya di dalam kantung kiri jaketnya, dan dinyalakan satu linting rokoknya. asap rokok itu keluar lewat mulutnya perlahan. wooseok benar-benar menikmati bagaimana zat nikotin itu menyerap masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. _paling tidak, merokok bisa membuat badannya lebih hangat dan membuat pikirannya lebih tenang_. berkali-kali, dihisap dan dihembus rokoknya itu, sampai linting rokoknya berkurang panjangnya hingga ke ujung yang berwarna kecoklatan. 

begitu busnya sampai, dibuangnya puntung rokoknya asal dan diinjaknya puntung rokok itu sampai hancur, dan wooseok masuk ke dalam bus. wooseok tidak kaget, si supir bus tentu saja melihatnya dengan tatapan _jijik_ dan _menghakimi_ , seakan wooseok adalah bagian dari kelompok manusia yang tidak pantas duduk di dalam busnya. tapi wooseok sudah, dan memang tidak pernah peduli. _dia terbiasa dengan tatapan itu._ maka dengan cuek dia naik ke dalamnya dan duduk di bagian kursi paling belakang. 

di dalam perjalanannya, kepala wooseok disandarkan di jendela bus, wooseok menatap pemandangan yang disuguhkan dari balik jendela itu dengan pandangan kosong. sesekali menatap ke atas, melihat langit berwarna biru bercampur hitam. tidak ada bintang disana, mungkin termakan oleh asap polusi dan zat karbon monoksida. maka, kini pandangannya kembali ke jalan raya, melihat suasana daerah itaewon yang makin malam, makin ramai dikunjungi orang-orang dari berbagai kalangan. wooseok kenal betul dengan itaewon dan _segala dunia malam gemerlapnya_. jelas dia tahu, karena wooseok _sudah menjadi bagian dari dunia itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama_. wooseok kemudian mengeluarkan amplop putih berisikan berpuluh puluh lembar sepuluh ribu won (tidak terhitung) dan lima lembar lima puluh ribu won itu dari kantung jaketnya. wooseok belum sempat menghitung berapa nominal uang yang diterimanya. tapi paling tidak, secara kasat mata, _rasanya_ _uang hasil kerjanya malam ini cukup untuk membayar sewa apartemennya selama dua minggu_. 

wooseok mendengus sebentar, _kerja_ _katamu_ , pikirnya. lucu bahwa wooseok menganggap kalau ini adalah _pekerjaan utamanya_. karena kalau wooseok bisa memilih berbagai versi realita, wooseok juga maunya _tidak ada dalam versi realita yang seperti ini_ , dimana dia bekerja menjadi pekerja seks komersial di daerah yang dikenal dengan gemerlap dunia seks bebasnya. tapi, ya beginilah yang bisa diterimanya. maka, yang wooseok bisa lakukan hanya menerima kenyataan pahit tersebut dan menelannya kuat-kuat. karena wooseok juga butuh makan. dan tampaknya, sampai sekarang ini, _hanya tubuhnya lah yang bisa dijadikan sumber mata pencahariannya_. 

pandangan wooseok kembali menengadah ke atas. ditatapnya gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang menampilkan kelap-kelip lampu warna-warni. campuran spektrum warna yang mencolok di tengah gelapnya awan dan dinginnya malam itu membuatnya menghela napas panjang untuk sesaat. yang kemudian, menatap kelap-kelip itu lama membuatnya berandai-andai,

" _must be nice. to live up there and be rich_ ," gumam wooseok dari balik jendela sambil membayangkan dirinya ada di antara orang-orang kalangan atas itu, sebuah mimpi naif yang tidak akan pernah diraihnya dalam jangka waktu yang lama. paling tidak, itu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. _tapi soal masa depan memang hanya sang pencipta yang tahu_. maka, wooseok diberi kesempatan oleh sang pencipta untuk terus berandai dan bermimpi.

*

sementara dari lantai dua puluh tujuh sebuah penthouse di bilangan kawasan mewah di seoul, berdiri seorang laki-laki yang usianya belum mencapai tiga puluh tahun. posisi berdirinya tenang di ruang rekreasinya. dari balik jendela besar penthouse tersebut, laki-laki itu disuguhkan pemandangan berbagai gedung pencakar langit yang terlihat mikroskopis dan memancarkan titik cahaya warna warni. lucu bagaimana di malam hari pun, seoul terlihat masih sibuk, seakan kota itu tidak pernah mau untuk beristirahat sejenak dari hingar bingarnya. lelah berdiri, akhirnya laki-laki muda tersebut duduk terkulai di atas kursi malasnya. digulungnya lengan kemejanya sampai ke siku dan dibukanya kancing pertama kemejanya (laki-laki itu belum sempat mengganti kemejanya sedari dia kembali dari kantornya. terlalu malas). kembali dia meneguk birnya, sebuah minuman yang sesungguhnya jarang dia konsumsi. dirinya sendiri juga bingung kenapa malam ini pilihannya jatuh pada bir kalengan yang dia bisa beli di toko serbaguna. toh, _lee jinhyuk adalah seorang yang bisa memilih jenis minuman alkohol apapun di dunia ini_. kalau dia mau, dia bisa saja minum bergelas-gelas juglar cuveenya sampai puas (masih ada dua botol juglar cuvee yang disimpan secara khusus di dalam lemari minuman alkoholnya). tapi malam ini, mungkin, _jinhyuk ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru_. karena kadang, _minuman paling mahal di dunia ini belum tentu bisa melepaskan penatnya_. 

dirasa jinhyuk sudah menyesap tetes terakhir birnya, ditaruhnya kaleng bir kosong di atas meja kopi yang ada di sebelah kursi malasnya. matanya mau tidak mau menangkap kedip lampu notifikasi ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja kopi. bahkan di hari sabtu tengah malam seperti ini, _lampu notifikasi ponselnya tidak berhenti berkedip._ kesal dengan kedipnya yang makin frantik, maka dengan gusar jinhyuk membalik layar ponselnya supaya dia tidak bisa melihat kedip lampu itu. untuk malam ini, jinhyuk tidak mau sama sekali membuka puluhan pesan email yang barusan masuk itu. _ini hari sabtu_ , dengusnya, _biarkan aku beristirahat dengan tenang_ , dengusnya lagi. 

bukannya jinhyuk tidak bersyukur dengan keadaannya. justru, _harusnya dia jadi orang yang paling merasa bersyukur di dunia ini_. menjadi chief executive officer di usia terlampau muda adalah impian bagi kebanyakan orang seusianya. percayalah, tidak banyak teman-teman kolega yang seusianya yang bisa punya kesempatan ini (jinhyuk bisa memvalidasi ini, dia melihatnya dengan matanya sendiri). tapi, dibalik kuasa yang begitu besar, _akan selalu ada suatu konsekuensi yang tersembunyi di baliknya._ dan buat lee jinhyuk, konsekuensi menjadi ceo perusahaan warisan mendiang ayahnya adalah _dia harus hidup dalam mode autopilot_ , dimana dunianya selalu diisi oleh _kerja kerja dan kerja_. awal-awal, jinhyuk masih bisa menakar dirinya sendiri. lama-lama, _dirinya muak_. _kerja kerja kerja_. begitu terus dari pagi sampai malam. jinhyuk mendengus kala dia mengingat perkataan seseorang yang kerapkali terlontar ketika jinhyuk sudah muak dengan hidupnya. _kalau kamu tidak kerja kamu dapat uang darimana,_ itu yang selalu dilontarkan oleh manajer sekaligus asisten pribadinya. 

jinhyuk menghela napasnya panjang, berdiri lagi sambil menatap ke bawah dari jendela besarnya. dari atas sana, semuanya terlihat kecil dan mikroskopis. jinhyuk tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya, tangannya seakan ingin menggapai berbagai rangkaian gedung yang kini terlihat seperti miniatur di matanya. tapi tentu saja, jinhyuk tidak akan bisa menggapainya. maka, jinhyuk kembali memasukkan tangannya ke kantung celananya.

" _must be nice_ ," lirihnya pelan, hanya jinhyuk yang bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri,

" _to be ordinary_ ," lanjutnya lagi. dan mungkin, ucapan lee jinhyuk di malam itu dianggap sebagai doa oleh sang pencipta. karena tidak lama lagi, lee jinhyuk akan dipertemukan sesuatu, _atau seseorang_ , yang tidak biasa untuknya.


	2. permainan pertama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: mention of drugs, sex scenes.  
> yes you read it, jangan kaget karena chapter kedua udah ada explicit scenesnya, ya. i assume that when you clicked this, you are fully aware that you are already have your identification card, so please be responsible hehe.  
> p.s: ini baru pertama, masih ada main main yang lain :D

wooseok terbangun dalam keadaan perut yang berbunyi karena kelaparan, utamanya karena malam sebelumnya dia memilih untuk langsung terlelap ketimbang mengunyah sesuap nasi tadi malam. dengan langkai gontai dan mata yang setengah terbuka, wooseok bangkit dari ranjangnya, membuka sekat yang menjadi pembatas 'kamar' tidurnya, dan berjalan menuju dapur. begitu kulkasnya dibuka, wooseok berdecak kesal. hanya ada sebutir telur dan susu yang ujung kartonnya sudah terbuka. kemungkinan besar _seungyoun_ , teman satu apartemennya itu lupa untuk melakukan belanja mingguan mereka. 

omong-omong soal seungyoun, sudah dua malam ini wooseok tidak bertemu dengannya. sebagian alasannya karena wooseok bekerja sampai dini hari selama dua malam ini, sebagian alasannya juga karena seungyoun yang tidak kunjung pulang, dan wooseok paham soal itu. karena, _pekerjaan yang seungyoun lakukan juga sama dengannya._

wooseok akhirnya memutuskan duduk di sofa sambil meluruskan kakinya, kemudian fokus bermain game yang sudah diunduhnya sejak lama di ponselnya. tidak lama kemudian, sosok seungyoun muncul dari sekatnya. laki-laki yang badannya lebih bongsor dan tinggi dari wooseok tersebut keluar dengan muka yang masih mengantuk dan helai rambut yang mencuat kesana kemari karena terlalu lama merebahkan dirinya di atas bantal. sesekali seungyoun mengerang dan meregangkan badannya yang masih kaku akibat lelapnya.

"pulang jam berapa tadi malem, seok?" tanya seungyoun sambil menguap, suaranya masih serak karena baru terbangun,

"jam satu, mungkin? gue kira lo nggak pulang," sahut wooseok sambil menatap seungyoun, sementara yang disapa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. ekspresi wajah seungyoun berubah menjadi sesuatu yang... buat wooseok, _cukup mengkhawatirkan_.

" _i had to, karena ya..._ " seungyoun terlalu takut untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, hanya mampu mengelus tengkuk lehernya karena gugup. jelas dari gelagat seungyoun, wooseok bisa menduga seungyoun melakukan, atau terlibat dalam hal bodoh semalam.

"apaan, nggak?!" tanya wooseok gusar, kemudian langsung berdiri dari posisi berbaringnya dan menatap seungyoun,

" _ngerti lah_ , _same old same old,_ " gumam seungyoun. dan wooseok langsung _paham_. dengan segera wooseok menggoyangkan pundak seungyoun berkali-kali,

" _lo nggak ikut-ikutan kan, youn?_ " tanyanya khawatir, seungyoun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya frantik, gestur yang menandakan bahwa dia ingin wooseok percaya seungyoun tidak jatuh ke _perangkap yang kerap kali muncul_ di hampir setiap malamnya,

"nggak lah, gila. begitu gue liat ada _serbuk-serbuk_ gue langsung minta keluar ruangan, seok. bilangnya sih ke kamar mandi, padahal gue kabur. pada nggak nyadar juga sih, kayaknya. udah keburu halu duluan," jawab seungyoun jujur kemudian menghela napasnya panjang, wooseok langsung menurunkan pegangannya di atas pundak seungyoun kemudian mengangguk paham.

"jujur gue takut banget, seok. kalau satu titik serbuk nempel di badan gue, _satu titik aja_ , bisa aja gue ditangkep polisi," sahut seungyoun dengan nada gelisah,

" _ya lo kalau milih klien juga pinteran dikit, kek_ ," seru wooseok gusar,

"ya mana gue nyangka juga seok kalau ternyata klien gue tadi malem _mau pesta kokain juga_? it's not like i choose him anyway, he chose me that night," bela seungyoun sambil melipat tangannya, membuat wooseok menggaruk kepalanya frustasi.

"well you could've observed him first, dumb ass. remember the mess we almost had last time? _nggak kebayang kalau itu harus terulang lagi_ ," gumam wooseok, warna mukanya menjadi sedikit pucat mengingat satu atau dua kejadian yang pernah menimpa mereka di masa lampau.

ini, _ini risiko pekerjaan mereka berdua sebagai pekerja seks komersial_. satu dua kali, mereka pernah berinteraksi atau bahkan mendapatkan klien yang dekat sekali dengan kata _narkoba_ dan _substansi-substansi terlarang tersebut_. mereka pernah jatuh ke dalamnya. takut? tentu saja. biar bagaimanapun, ini ranah yang terlalu berbahaya untuk disentuh, bahkan untuk seungyoun dan wooseok sendiri. maka, setelah beberapa kali melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri bahwa penggunaan (atau bahkan mungkin sekadar melihat) substansi terlarang tersebut dapat membawa mereka ke bilik jeruji besi, wooseok dan seungyoun sama-sama berjanji untuk menghindari klien yang dekat dengan _dunia ini_. beruntungnya juga, mungkin seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dan pengalaman, wooseok dan seungyoun makin lihai dalam _memilih-milih calon klien mereka masing-masing_. tapi mungkin, malam kemarin, seungyoun _sedang tidak beruntung saja_ , yang untungnya seungyoun bisa kabur dari malapetaka tersebut.

"anyway, i'm safe now. don't worry, orangnya tadi malem juga kayaknya nggak inget sama muka gue," wooseok hanya mampu menghela napasnya begitu mendengar perkataan seungyoun,

"gue percaya aja deh sama lo. anyway, nih, simpen uangnya. bisa buat bayar sewa apartemen kita bulan depan," celetuk wooseok sambil memberikan lembaran uang yang cukup tebal itu ke tangan seungyoun. seungyoun menganga tidak percaya begitu melihat lembaran uang tersebut,

"lumayan juga nih, seok. kaya ya orangnya?" tanya seungyoun antusias sambil menghitung lembarannya satu persatu. wooseok cuma berdecak kemudian memutar bola matanya,

"baru pertama kali kayaknya, jadi nggak tau tarif. but it's good, right? _at least i didn't need to do the extra work last night_ ," seungyoun mendengus,

" _lagak lo extra work, berasa kita kerja kantoran beneran_ ,"

"hey, when i said extra work, _i mean it, okay?_ my blowjobs are _costly_ ," serunya sambil bersungut kesal, sementara seungyoun hanya mengangguk sambil terus menghitung lembaran uang yang dipegangnya. wooseok kemudian mengambil tiga lembar sepuluh ribu won dari genggaman seungyoun secara tiba-tiba,

"hey!" seru seungyoun karena kaget, sementara wooseok langsung memasukkan tiga puluh ribu won itu ke dalam kantung celana piyamanya.

wooseok kemudian memakai mantel tebalnya yang tergantung di dekat pintu keluar apartemen mereka berdua. sebenarnya bisa saja wooseok berganti baju, tapi dia sudah kepalang terlalu malas.

"mau kemana?" tanya seungyoun sambil mengernyitkan alisnya,

"ke mini market. _lo nggak liat kulkas kita isinya udah kosong banget_? gue laper mau sarapan disana aja," jawab wooseok, sambil melihat dirinya di depan ponselnya sebentar guna merapikan helaian rambutnya yang masih mencuat kesana kemari.

" _ntar malem keluar lagi_?" tanya seungyoun memastikan sambil menoleh ke arah wooseok. tatapan wooseok datar dan sinis, seakan ingin memberi tahu seungyoun bahwa harusnya, seungyoun tidak perlu bertanya lagi perihal dia malam ini akan keluar rumah atau tidak.

" _menurut lo? kalau gue nggak keluar kita beli makan pake apa?"_ tanyanya kembali pada seungyoun dengan nada sarkas, sementara seungyoun hanya tertawa,

"kali aja nggak keluar. gue nggak dulu ya, masih takut karena kejadian tadi malem,"

"terserah. gue keluar dulu," seru wooseok sambil memakai sandal jepitnya, kemudian membuka pintu apartemennya dan berjalan cepat menuruni anak tangga. wooseok sudah terlalu lapar sekarang. sayup-sayup didengarnya suara teriakan seungyoun yang menggema dari pantulan dinding lorong apartemen mereka,

" _seok,_ _sekalian beli concealer! masih keliatan banget itu bekasnya di leher lo!"_

*

wooseok menghembuskan napasnya secara perlahan, asap rokok yang tebal mulai keluar dari mulutnya. dengan santai dia bersandar di salah satu dinding gedung di gang tempat dia biasa mencari _mangsanya_ , sambil melihat-lihat ke sekitarnya. malam itu, gangnya terlihat lebih ramai biasanya. wooseok paham, dan _terbiasa_ betul dengan suasana ini. lampu neon warna warni yang kadang terlalu silau, sayup-sayup suara bass dari musik dansa yang terlalu kencang (kadang, wooseok juga ikut menari kecil mendengarnya), lalu lalang orang-orang yang berpakaian ekstravagan dan riasan yang terlalu tebal (entah pria maupun wanita), dan tentu, para calon klien yang akan mengajak wooseok untuk pergi ke surga dunia versi mereka sendiri (wooseok yang akan membawanya, bukan mereka).

bertahun-tahun, wooseok lama-lama belajar bahwa sesungguhnya, klien itu tidak perlu dicari, _dia akan datang dengan sendirinya_. bukan apa-apa, semakin tua dan semakin berpengalaman dirinya, _semakin pilih-pilih juga dia soal siapa yang akan ditidurinya_. dulu, wooseok berpikir bahwa _kuantitas ada di atas segalanya_. makin banyak dia mendapatkan mangsanya, _makin banyak uang yang didapatnya_. tapi harus wooseok akui, seiring waktu, _badannya sudah tidak kuat dipakai habis berkali-kali_. maka, wooseok sekarang lebih pemilih, _lebih baik dia mendapatkan klien yang mampu membayarnya dengan tarif mahal ketimbang lihai dalam permainan ranjangnya_. toh, buat apa juga memikirkan permainan ranjang, pikirnya. _wooseok sudah terlampau mati rasa soal ini_.

"hai manis," sapa salah satu laki-laki muda yang berjalan bergerombol dengan kawanannya ke wooseok, mengedipkan salah satu matanya dan kemudian bersiul. _catcalling_ , pikir wooseok. pada akhirnya wooseok hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas merokoknya, membiarkan laki-laki itu terus berjalan sampai si laki-laki menengok balik begitu langkahnya sudah jauh dari tempat wooseok berdiri. manis memang laki-laki itu, pikir wooseok, _tapi dia juga tahu bahwa laki-laki itu tidak akan mampu membuatnya memberikan permainan terbaiknya malam ini_ , pikirnya lagi. maka, dia biarkan si laki-laki itu berjalan menjauh darinya.

wooseok mulai gelisah, hampir jam sembilan malam, dia belum mendapatkan _satu_ mangsa pun. _siapa suruh pilih-pilih_ , pekikan suara seungyoun mulai terdengar di kepalanya. wooseok mendengus, kalau dia tidak pilih-pilih, _bisa-bisa dia sebodoh seungyoun dan mendapatkan insiden yang dialami dengan seungyoun tadi malam_ , bela dirinya sendiri.

tidak lama kemudian, doanya seakan didengar oleh sang pencipta. dari jarak sekitar sepuluh meter, wooseok melihat mobil audi mewah berwarna hitam pelan-pelan mendekat ke arah tempat dia berdiri. dari luar bagian kaca depan mobil yang dilapisi lapisan film, tidak terlihat siapa pemiliknya. tapi wooseok tahu, pemiliknya pastilah _orang kaya_ , dan _tidak tahu jalan_. karena, jarang-jarang ada mobil mewah lewat di gang yang sempit seperti ini. akhirnya, di bagian kursi setir, muncullah kepala sang pemilik mobil dari balik kaca jendela samping mobilnya. _ah, masih muda, dan sepertinya tampan_ , pikir wooseok. wooseok tersenyum menyeringai, kemudian membuang puntung rokoknya ke dalam tong sampah, dan menghampiri sang pemilik mobil dengan langkah pasti sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celana jinsnya.

*

lee jinhyuk sekarang sedang mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat ini, berkali-kali dia memukul kendali setir mobil yang sedang dikendarainya. _kenapa bisa nyasar kesini, sih?!_ gusarnya dalam hati. dalam hati jinhyuk menyesal kenapa tadi dia berani untuk kabur dari acara penggalangan dana sosial yang diadakan di kota incheon sedari sore tadi. penyesalannya makin bertambah karena mobil yang dibawanya ini _bukan mobilnya_ , melainkan mobil manajer sekaligus asisten pribadinya. _siapa suruh mobil yang biasanya membawanya kesana kemari diparkir di area parkiran mobil yang paling dalam?_ pasti ulah manajernya, pikirnya dalam hati, supaya jinhyuk _tidak bisa kabur dari acara itu_.

tapi tadi, jinhyuk benar-benar terlampau muak dengan acaranya. dia benci bersosialisasi dan berbasa basi dengan orang-orang yang kebanyakan usianya dua kali lipat dari usianya sendiri. pada akhirnya, dia diam-diam kabur membawa mobil manajernya ini. dengan kemampuan menyetir seadanya serta kemampuan membaca peta korea selatan yang minim lewat ponselnya, dia menyetir sendiri dari sebuah vila mewah di incheon menuju kompleks penthousenya di seoul.

yang jadi masalah adalah, di tengah-tengah perjalanan memasuki kota seoul, _ponselnya mati, sehingga putus sudah koneksi peta digitalnya_. ditambah lagi, jinhyuk sudah jarang sekali menyetir di seoul, jadi dia tidak terlalu tahu jalan. hanya berbekal insting dan memorinya soal kota yang baru ditinggalinya hampir setahun ini, dia hanya mampu mengira-ngira jalan yang akan dilaluinya supaya bisa sampai ke rumah dengan cepat. yang sialnya, _usahanya sia-sia._ karena sekarang dia berada di gang sempit yang kalau menurut observasinya, adalah salah satu tempat dimana para pekerja seks komersial berlalu lalang kesana kemari. jinhyuk paling benci berasumsi, tapi dari banyaknya orang yang berpakaian lebih meriah dari biasanya dan sesekali menggodanya dari luar jendela mobil, kelihatan sekali daerah ini adalah salah satu daerah gemerlapnya kota seoul.

jinhyuk melambatkan setirnya kala dia melihat sosok laki-laki yang (jinhyuk tidak mau berkilah soal ini) manis mendatanginya. badannya langsing, pinggangnya kecil (terlampau kecil, ada ya laki-laki dengan pinggang sekecil itu? pikirnya), dan dari pakaiannya, jinhyuk tahu bahwa dia juga _salah satu dari kaum yang menggodanya barusan_. laki-laki itu memakai atasan berwarna hitam yang bahannya cukup tipis dengan kerah v, belahannya terlalu rendah hingga jinhyuk bisa melihat tonjolan tulang selangkanya (lekukan tubuhnya terlihat sangat jelas dibawah cahaya lampu jalanan), serta celana jins hitam ketat yang banyak robekan di bagian lututnya. lehernya tidak lupa dihiasi kalung choker berwarna hitam, serta anting-anting bulat yang menghiasi tulang rawan telinganya. makin mendekat si laki-laki ke arahnya, makin jinhyuk sadar bahwa laki-laki ini juga menghiasi kelopak matanya dengan pulasan eyeshadow berwarna merah marun bercampur ungu, lengkap dengan garis mata yang hitam pekat, ujungnya naik sedikit sehingga memberi kesan mata yang tajam. 

si laki-laki manis tersebut kemudian membungkukkan badannya sambil tersenyum menggoda melalui jendela mobil jinhyuk yang sudah kepalang dibuka dari awal. tangannya dilipat kemudian disandarkan di bagian jendela mobil yang sedang dikendarai jinhyuk. _sekarang jinhyuk bisa lihat jelas dadanya dari tempat dia duduk_.

 _"mau kemana, tuan?"_ tanyanya dengan nada kelewat manis, sambil tersenyum, bibirnya terlihat mengkilap dan merona (mungkin juga si laki-laki ini memakai lip balm berwarna merah muda). _tuan katanya_ , dengus jinhyuk. _memang dia terlihat tua sekali apa sehingga harus dipanggil tuan?_ pikirnya.

"aku cuma _mau keluar_ dari sini," jawab jinhyuk singkat, yang disambut dengan anggukan pelan dari si laki-laki manis itu,

"biar aku tebak, _tuan nyasar, ya?_ karena kalau aku boleh jujur," kali ini kepala si laki-laki berani masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut,

" _jarang-jarang ada mobil audi lewat di gang sempit ini_ ," yang kemudian, dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum manis. jinhyuk tidak mau menyangkal, _jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat sehabis melihat senyum si laki-laki itu._ tapi jinhyuk masih mampu menjaga komposurnya, kemudian dirinya mengangguk pelan,

"hpku mati di tengah jalan, dan aku nggak tau jalan pulang," jawabnya singkat. si laki-laki hanya berdeham sambil mengusap dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik,

"aneh, ada ya orang nggak tau jalan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri," mendengar celetuk si laki-laki tersebut, jinhyuk hanya mendengus,

"aku baru pindah kesana. dan aku juga belum lama tinggal di seoul. sekarang cukup masuk akal kan, kalau aku nggak tau jalan pulang?"

"memang rumah tuan dimana?" tanya balik si laki-laki tersebut,

"crystal apartment complex?" mendengar jawaban jinhyuk, si laki-laki itu langsung bersiul. _sepertinya laki-laki ini tahu tempat jinhyuk kini tinggal._

"mau aku bantu arahkan jalan kesana, tuan? _aku tau seluruh sudut kota seoul_ ," ajaknya dengan nada yang (masih, menurut jinhyuk) kelewat manis tersebut. dalam hati, jinhyuk berasumsi, _apakah ini jebakan_ _?_ pikirnya. tapi kalau dia tidak menerima ajakan ini, bisa-bisa dia tidak pulang. ini sudah cukup malam, dan jinhyuk sudah lelah. paling tidak, laki-laki yang menghampirinya ini masih terlihat... _meyakinkan_. dibanding orang-orang yang dari tadi menggodanya itu. jinhyuk tidak mau mengambil risiko malam ini,dia benar-benar belum terlalu familier dengan seluruh sudut kota kelahirannya ini, termasuk daerah menuju ke penthouse barunya. pada akhirnya, jinhyuk mengiyakan ajakannya.

"baiklah, naik ke mobilku," ajak jinhyuk, yang kemudian si laki-laki tertawa,

"oke, lima puluh ribu won ya," _hah?_

 _"apa maksudmu?"_ tanya jinhyuk bingung, salah satu alisnya naik. si laki-laki manis hanya terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya,

" _nggak ada yang gratis di dunia ini tuan,_ termasuk membantumu mengarahkan jalan dan mengantarmu kembali ke rumah dengan selamat. aku juga butuh bertahan, tau. dan aku nggak punya uang untuk kembali ke rumahku begitu aku selesai mengantarmu," jawabnya enteng. jinhyuk mendengus. jinhyuk tentu tahu soal satu dua hal tentang segala transaksi finansial, walaupun dia memang benci mengakui pernyataan laki-laki barusan. _tidak ada yang gratis ketika kamu tinggal di bumi ini_.

"memang rumahmu jauh?" tanya jinhyuk basa basi, si laki-laki tersebut terus berjalan mengikuti mobil jinhyuk yang terus maju secara perlahan, mengikuti kecepatan laju mobilnya. tangannya dilipat, laki-laki itu kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya, seakan memberi kesan bahwa dia sedang _berpikir_.

"jauh, nggak ya? _jauh itu relatif, sih_ ," ucapnya dengan nada jenaka sambil kembali menoleh ke jinhyuk dengan tatapan goda. jinhyuk mendengus lagi, tapi diam-diam senyumnya muncul di wajahnya. jelas, laki-laki ini _lihai_ dalam bertutur kata yang mampu membuat jinhyuk merasa tertarik padanya, seolah ini adalah bagian dari pekerjaannya. dilihatnya sebentar beberapa lembaran uang yang ada di dalam dompetnya. ada satu lembar lima puluh ribu won sepertinya. pada akhirnya, jinhyuk menekan tombol di kendali setirnya guna membukakan pintu mobilnya.

"oke, lima puluh ribu won. masuklah, dan tunjukkan aku jalannya," ujar jinhyuk. si laki-laki manis hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya. alis jinhyuk mengernyit kala dia mencium aroma tubuh si laki-laki yang kini duduk di sebelahnya, _laki-laki ini bau rokoknya terlalu kuat_ , pikirnya. begitu si laki-laki manis selesai memasang sabuk pengamannya, dengan lihai dia menekan layar kecil yang ada di dashboard mobil tersebut. entah bagaimana caranya, tahu-tahu layar tersebut menampilkan peta digital yang dicari-carinya dari tadi. jinhyuk menganga sebentar kemudian menoleh ke arah si laki-laki manis tersebut.

"aku rasa ini bukan mobilmu, tuan. karena harusnya dari tadi tuan bisa menyalakan fitur maps yang ada di mobil ini," celetuk si laki-laki itu santai. jinhyuk diam sebentar sambil melihat si laki-laki manis itu, seakan si laki-laki manis adalah makhluk ajaib.

"tuan? ayo, jalan lima ratus meter kemudian belok kiri," suara manisnya memecah lamunan jinhyuk, yang kemudian jinhyuk sedikit gagap kemudian kembali fokus ke arah depan,

"oh, iya. oke," dan melajulah mobil itu dengan kecepatan perlahan, keluar dari gang sempit tersebut.

*

tidak sampai lima menit mereka ada di dalam mobil yang sama, laki-laki manis tersebut akhirnya menawarkan dirinya untuk menyetir mobil tersebut ketimbang diri jinhyuk. dengan raut wajah yang sedikit kesal, akhirnya si laki-laki manis kini duduk di kursi kendali setir, sementara jinhyuk duduk dengan pasrah di kursi penumpang depan.

" _baru kali ini aku ketemu orang yang nyetirnya kayak main bom bom car,_ " gumam si laki-laki sambil memutar bola matanya, membuat jinhyuk terkekeh dengan perasaan bersalah.

" _separah itu, ya? kemampuan menyetirku?"_ tanya jinhyuk maklum. sementara yang ditanya kembali memutar bola matanya lalu mendengus canda,

" _aku pernah liat yang lebih parah, sih,"_ jawabnya pelan, matanya fokus ke depan.

"maaf, ini bukan mobilku soalnya. dan udah lama banget aku nggak nyetir, jadi ya," bela jinhyuk kepada si laki-laki itu. si laki-laki hanya mengendikkan bahunya, kemudian kembali fokus dalam setirnya. 

"biasa disetirin sama supir ya, tuan? nggak heran, sih. _orang-orang seperti kamu punya banyak uang untuk mempekerjakan supir_ ," sahutnya jenaka, yang kemudian jinhyuk sambut dengan tawanya,

"i must say, i mean," jinhyuk kemudian berhenti berbicara. dia terlampau terbiasa mencampur bahasa berbicaranya dengan bahasa inggris, _satu bahasa yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi bahasa ibunya ketimbang bahasa asli kelahirannya_. masalahnya, belum tentu si laki-laki manis ini mengerti-

" _i understand english, sir. go on_ ," potong si laki-laki manis ini, membuat jinhyuk membelalakkan matanya. oke, _laki-laki ini memang penuh kejutan_ , begitu pikirnya. bukannya dia mau memandang sebelah mata laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini, tapi memang kalau boleh jujur, bahasa inggrisnya terlalu fasih. sadar bahwa jinhyuk melihat laki-laki itu cukup lama dan intens, kemudian si laki-laki manis tersebut menoleh ke arah jinhyuk dengan senyum tipisnya. mencoba menyeimbangkan komposurnya, jinhyuk berdeham sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terpotong tadi.

"i must say, you definitely know cars more than me," komentar jinhyuk, membuat si laki-laki manis ini terkekeh,

"kebetulan aku pernah dapet klien yang punya mobil ini, jadi aku pernah lihat bagaimana dia menavigasi mobil ini, that's all," jawabnya jujur. jinhyuk hanya mengangguk, yang kemudian dia kembali melontarkan pertanyaan kepada si laki-laki manis ini,

"by the way, _aku belum tau namamu siapa_ ," celetuk jinhyuk, membuat si laki-laki manis ini menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyum tipis. jinhyuk berani bersumpah, ada sesuatu yang terus menggelitik hatinya setiap dia melihat laki-laki ini tersenyum.

" _dua puluh ribu won untuk tau namaku_ ," jinhyuk terperangah, benar-benar laki-laki ini membuat segala aktivitasnya menjadi suatu transaksi,

"oh come on, you gotta be kidding me," sungutnya, membuat si laki-laki manis itu tertawa renyah. matanya menyipit dan senyumnya lebar, memperlihatkan semua gigi depannya,

"bercanda, tuan. aku wooseok, _kim wooseok_ ," jinhyuk mengangguk pelan. _kim wooseok_ , lafalnya kembali dengan bibirnya. jinhyuk kemudian memberikan tangan kanannya,

"aku _lee jinhyuk_. dan kamu bisa memanggil aku dengan nama aku aja, aku rasa kita seumuran," alih-alih dibalas jabatan tangannya, wooseok hanya menaikkan alisnya dengan tatapan jenaka,

"darimana kamu tau kalau kita seumuran, _jinhyuk?_ bisa aja aku lebih tua darimu," ada penekanan ketika wooseok melafalkan nama laki-laki yang ada di sebelahnya. jinhyuk kembali berdeham dan mengangkat bahunya,

"just guessing. unless you do some sort of procedure to make yourself look young," wooseok tertawa karena pernyataannya. _lucu juga laki-laki ini,_ pikir wooseok.

"well. i am flattered. but unfortunately, these are all real. my face and all. so you think i am that young, huh?" tanya wooseok lagi, yang disambut dengan kekehan jinhyuk.

"anyway, this is definitely not my usual night, dibayar cuma buat mengantarkan orang. _i guess i need to find another client and stay a bit longer tonight_ ," lanjut wooseok kemudian menghela napasnya panjang, membuat jinhyuk, entah kenapa, berdebar jantungnya. berarti benar asumsinya, _wooseok yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya ini mungkin benar-benar bekerja sebagai pekerja seks komersial._ _hooker_ , paling tidak itu istilah yang lebih familier di telinga jinhyuk.

"maaf kalau aku lancang bertanya, tapi pekerjaan kamu, i mean, are you really a-"

"hooker? sex worker? kupu-kupu malam? you got that right. dan kamu nggak perlu merasa bersalah bertanya soal ini, jinhyuk. it's normal. _it's my job, anyway_ ," potong wooseok santai, sambil tersenyum maklum. jinhyuk hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar jawabannya. jelas, _laki-laki ini sepertinya tidak sakit hati atau sekalipun merasa tersinggung ketika jinhyuk bertanya soal apa pekerjaannya_. atau mungkin, jinhyuk saja yang masih menganggap pertanyaan itu bisa terdengar tidak sopan. bagaimanapun, memilih bekerja sebagai pekerja seks komersial bukanlah pilihan hidup yang biasa, paling tidak itu yang ada di pikirannya. tapi mungkin, jinhyuk juga yang terlalu kolot.

"kalau aku boleh tau," tiba-tiba satu pertanyaan terlintas di otak jinhyuk,

"berapa tarifmu? i mean, _what is your rate for a night_?" ha, sepertinya jinhyuk sudah jatuh ke dalam perangkap wooseok, begitu pikir wooseok dalam otaknya. yang ditanya kemudian menoleh sebentar sambil tersenyum miring, kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya sebentar, memberi kesan bahwa dia sedang berpikir di depan jinhyuk.

" _dua ratus ribu won untuk satu malam_ , _harga minimum_ ," dan jinhyuk langsung bersiul kaget. jelas untuk tarifnya, _bisa dipastikan wooseok dikategorikan sebagai seseorang yang sudah terlampau profesional dalam pekerjaannya_. 

"nice rate," celetuk jinhyuk, membuat wooseok tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya,

"well it comes with the experience, _sweetheart_ ," sahut wooseok lirih sambil pelan-pelan, tangan wooseok yang bebas dari kendali setir berpindah ke _paha jinhyuk_ , mengelus pahanya pelan. jinhyuk hanya berdeham gugup, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil. anehnya, _jinhyuk tidak menyampingkan elusan wooseok yang terlampau pelan dan atentif itu_ , dia membiarkan wooseok mengelusnya, membuat wooseok sesekali menoleh ke arah jinhyuk dengan tatapan penuh arti. mereka tidak berbicara banyak setelah itu, hanya fokus dalam pandangan ke jalan raya yang anehnya semakin ramai seiring waktu.

*

tidak sampai tiga puluh menit, mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di kompleks penthouse tempat jinhyuk tinggal. wooseok hanya bersiul sambil memandang gedung tinggi itu dengan matanya sendiri, memindai gedung itu dari atas sampai bawah. begitu jinhyuk keluar dari kursi penumpang, dua laki-laki paruh baya lengkap dengan seragam menyerupai penjaga gedung mendatanginya dengan tergesa-gesa,

"tuan jinhyuk! tadi pak jung menelepon, beliau kira-"

"tenang, aku udah disini. tadi hpku mati, tolong kasih tau dia aja kalau aku udah pulang. dia bisa ambil mobilnya besok pagi, nanti aku kasih tau dia juga," potong jinhyuk santai, sambil merapikan bagian belakang jasnya yang kusut karena terlalu lama duduk di mobil. wooseok memperhatikan jinhyuk dan dua laki-laki paruh baya tersebut, terlihat sekali kalau _jinhyuk bukan orang yang biasa-biasa saja._ lamunan wooseok pecah kala jinhyuk menghampirinya kemudian memberinya satu lembar lima puluh ribu won tepat di depannya,

"ini, sesuai janjiku. terima kasih, wooseok. kamu bisa ke resepsionis di lobi dan minta mereka untuk memanggil taksi buat kamu," wooseok dengan sangat pelan mengambil lembaran uang tersebut dari pegangan jinhyuk. matanya menatap jinhyuk dalam-dalam, senyumnya manis dan menyeringai, membuat jinhyuk menelan ludahnya. entah ada aura magis apa yang dipancarkan oleh laki-laki ini, tapi setiap jinhyuk melihat bola matanya yang bulat, jinhyuk seakan ingin tahu _lebih dalam_ soal laki-laki manis ini.

"okay," jawab wooseok singkat, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah jinhyuk, ditelengkannya kepalanya, kemudian dia menempelkan bibirnya ke telinga jinhyuk,

" _thanks_ ," bisiknya pelan, tapi gema suaranya seakan menggetarkan badan jinhyuk _hingga ke bagian selatannya_. yang dibisikkan barusan kembali menelan ludahnya, tatapannya membulat.

"oke. kalau gitu aku masuk dulu, senang bertemu kamu, wooseok," ucapnya dengan volume suara yang pelan, kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk segera masuk ke dalam lobi kompleks penthousenya.

tidak sampai lima langkah, _jinhyuk berhenti_.

menoleh lah dia ke belakang, punggung wooseok yang membelakanginya _masih terlihat jelas di depannya_. wooseok kemudian dengan pelan-pelan mengeluarkan bungkus rokoknya dari dalam kantung celananya, kemudian dengan sangat pelan memilih linting rokoknya. jinhyuk mendengus sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, _jelas_ , _ini adalah permainan wooseok. mengulur waktu_. supaya jinhyuk mau _jatuh dalam permainannya_ dan mau _jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya_ , dan _mengajak wooseok sebagai partner sepadannya di atas ranjang_. ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di hati (dan bagian selatan) jinhyuk kala dia memergoki wooseok menoleh ke belakang, yang jinhyuk yakin, ini adalah triknya untuk terus mencuri tatapan dengan jinhyuk. laki-laki ini jelas _manis dan indah_ , begitu puji jinhyuk dalam hatinya. jinhyuk memang sudah tidak perjaka lagi, dia tahu satu dua hal tentang urusan ranjang. tapi bermain di ranjang dengan laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya dalam hitungan menit, terlebih, dengan laki-laki yang memang menjual seks sebagai pekerjaannya? _ini baru di luar norma dan kebiasaan jinhyuk_.

tapi malam ini, _jinhyuk ingin mencoba._ maka biarkan jinhyuk impulsif. biarkan jinhyuk bermain dengan wooseok. dan jinhyuk rasa, _tidak ada salahnya melakukan hal di luar norma kebiasaannya malam ini._ _perkara memuaskan kebutuhan primalnya dengan pekerja seks komersial biarlah jadi urusan pribadinya_. maka, jinhyuk kemudian memanggil wooseok,

"hey, wooseok," suaranya pelan, tapi cukup terdengar di telinga wooseok. yang dipanggil kemudian menoleh dan membalikkan badannya dengan perlahan. senyum manisnya terpatri di wajahnya yang kecil,

"hmmmm?" wooseok hanya bersenandung sambil memasukkan kembali linting rokoknya yang belum menyala. jinhyuk memindai figur langsing wooseok dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian dia tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. _bohong kalau jinhyuk tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki ini_. _this will be a fun ride_ , pikir jinhyuk. 

" _what is your rate again? for a night_?" tanya jinhyuk dengan suara agak bergetar, yang jinhyuk kemudian berkacak pinggang untuk meredam rasa canggung sekaligus antisipasinya untuk malam ini. wooseok hanya tersenyum dalam diam, kemudian melangkah dengan pelan mendekati jinhyuk. begitu jarak diantara mereka tidak sampai lima puluh sentimeter, wooseok kemudian berjinjit sedikit dan kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri jinhyuk, kali ini jarak bibirnya lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. hembusan napasnya terasa betul di telinga laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu,

" _let me do my game, then you decide the rate_ ," ditariknya tangan wooseok dengan sangat kencang oleh jinhyuk dan dibawanya wooseok ke dalam lobi dengan tergesa-gesa olehnya. wooseok cuma tersenyum penuh kemenangan, _sepertinya dia tidak akan pulang cepat malam ini_.

*

bagi wooseok, jinhyuk adalah pria yang _terlampau sabar, sangat sabar_. sesampainya mereka di dalam elevator menuju penthouse jinhyuk di lantai dua puluh tujuh itu, walau badan jinhyuk sudah _ditekan keras_ oleh badan wooseok (yang berarti, secara sengaja wooseok _menekan selangkangannya ke selangkangan jinhyuk yang hanya berbalut celana bahan tipis_ ), yang jinhyuk lakukan hanya terus-terusan mengecup leher wooseok, berkali-kali, di titik yang berbeda di setiap kecupannya. harusnya, semua pria normal pada umumnya (paling tidak, kebanyakan klien wooseok) akan langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk _bermain kasar_. tapi tidak buat lee jinhyuk, _dia punya banyak waktu di malam ini, maka dia bermain pelan_. mata wooseok terpejam tatkala bibir jinhyuk mengecup, menjilat, kemudian mengulum bagian leher yang dekat dengan telinganya. wooseok pun membenamkan jari-jarinya diantara helaian rambut jinhyuk yang kaku karena gel rambutnya. mau tidak mau, desahan wooseok lepas dari bibirnya kala dia merasakan bibir jinhyuk terus mengecup lehernya.

jinhyuk akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit guna mencium bagian rahang wooseok, hingga sampai ke dagu, dikecupnya pelan. begitu jinhyuk mulai menempelkan bibirnya di bibir wooseok, bibirnya ditahan oleh telapak tangan wooseok, membuat jinhyuk kebingungan. wooseok hanya tersenyum sambil ikut memiringkan kepalanya,

" _not so fast, sir_ ," bisik wooseok dengan bariton rendahnya. begitu bunyi elevator berdenting dan pintunya terbuka, dengan segera jinhyuk menggamit tangan wooseok menuju pintu depan penthousenya. dengan tergesa-gesa jinhyuk menekan passcode penthousenya dan menarik tangan wooseok erat. wooseok tidak sempat melihat secara seksama isi penthouse jinhyuk, tapi paling tidak, kesan yang wooseok tangkap dalam sekilas melihat isi penthousenya adalah furniturnya kebanyakan bergaya minimalis. tidak banyak furnitur, dan kebanyakan warnanya didominasi oleh warna ivori dan coklat tua, karena sebagian besar furniturnya adalah kayu jati. wooseok juga lihat ada sebuah piano grand berwarna hitam legam di dalamnya. tapi soal perkara betapa minimalisnya furnitur penthouse jinhyuk biarlah jadi urusan belakangan.

begitu mereka berdua masuk ke kamar tidur utama (yang berarti, kemungkinan besar ini adalah kamar jinhyuk), di tengah remangnya cahaya lampu tidur, jinhyuk berbalik badan sambil berkacak pinggang menatap wooseok. sorot matanya gelap karena sudah termakan rasa _ingin_ , ingin segera memulai permainan ranjangnya dengan wooseok. jelas wooseok ikut _naik_ melihat ekspresi jinhyuk yang langsung berubah tersebut.

" _so, what do you have for me?_ " tanya jinhyuk, suaranya langsung turun satu oktaf, seringainya lebar. wooseok hanya terkekeh, sambil membuka kancing celana jinsnya perlahan.

*

malam itu, jinhyuk lebih banyak memberi kuasa untuk wooseok dalam permainan mereka. maka, didorongnya jinhyuk oleh wooseok kuat-kuat supaya laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dapat merebahkan dirinya dengan nyaman. jinhyuk tidak merasa tersinggung, malah merasa antusias dengan apa yang akan dilakukan wooseok selanjutnya. wooseok kemudian berjalan mundur sekitar tiga langkah dari tempat tidur jinhyuk, kemudian membalikkan badannya, sehingga jinhyuk disuguhkan oleh punggung dan bokong wooseok yang sangat terlihat bentuknya akibat lekukan celana jinsnya yang terlalu ketat. pelan-pelan, sambil menoleh ke belakang, wooseok membuka satu persatu helai pakaiannya. dimulai dari atasannya, kemudian celana jinsnya, kaus kakinya, hingga akhirnya, _dilepasnya celana dalamnya di hadapan jinhyuk_. sengaja kalungnya tidak dilepas oleh wooseok, entah kenapa, tapi jinhyuk tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

jinhyuk hanya mampu menelan ludahnya begitu wooseok berbalik. dia tidak bisa bohong, _wooseok terlampau indah di matanya_. wajarlah kalau dia mematok tarif tinggi, karena _siapa juga yang bisa menolak pesona laki-laki ini._ wooseok kemudian merangkak pelan-pelan ke atas kasur. matanya menatap jinhyuk dalam-dalam, senyumnya masih dikulum, _pandangannya sangat, sangat menggoda_. pelan-pelan, wooseok duduk diantara selangkangan jinhyuk, menekan selangkangan jinhyuk yang masih berlapis celana lurus yang bahannya tipis, membuat jinhyuk bisa merasakan lekukan selangkangan wooseok yang sudah tidak berlapis apapun. jinhyuk otomatis mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang, matanya terpejam dan mulutnya terbuka, geraman serta desahan dosa tanpa disadari keluar dari mulutnya.

"now, before we start, aku ada dua aturan yang harus kamu patuhi," lirih wooseok. jari lentiknya menarik dagu jinhyuk, memaksa laki-laki yang lebih tinggi untuk fokus menatap mata wooseok yang sudah sayu termakan nafsu.

"pertama," wooseok kemudian menurunkan tangannya ke bagian pinggang jinhyuk, dibukanya ikat pinggang jinhyuk secara perlahan,

" _you cannot kiss me on the lips,_ " aturan ini menurut jinhyuk agak aneh, maka, dengan sisa kewarasannya jinhyuk bertanya pada wooseok,

" _kenapa_?" wooseok hanya terkekeh,

"hanya untuk melindungi diriku aja dari hal yang nggak-nggak. kamu nggak perlu tau alasan detilnya, yang penting kita tetep mainin _i_ _ni_ ," ditekannya lagi selangkangan jinhyuk dengan telapak tangannya, kali ini sambil diremas. jinhyuk menggeram lagi. tanpa jinhyuk sadari, celana jinhyuk sudah lucut dari pinggangnya, lengkap dengan celana boksernya. kali ini, gesekan kulitnya dengan kulit telanjang wooseok benar-benar terasa. hanya mampu menelan ludahnya, jinhyuk mengangguk pelan sambil mengelus bagian belakang pinggang wooseok.

"yang kedua?" kali ini jinhyuk yang berinisiatif bertanya,

"yang kedua. _i don't say i love you._ kalau kamu tanya kenapa, _i sell sex, not affection or love_. clear enough for now?" bisiknya lagi di telinga jinhyuk, kemudian wooseok mengulum daun telinga jinhyuk sambil membuka kancing kemeja jinhhyuk satu persatu. yang dikulum telinganya hanya mengangguk, kemudian tangannya turun ke bokong wooseok yang masih terangkat karena yang lebih kecil sedang menungging, _refleks dielusnya pelan_. wooseok hanya tertawa sambil menoleh ke arah bokongnya.

" _patience, baby_ ," bisik wooseok tepat di telinga jinhyuk, sebelum akhirnya dia menjauhkan kepalanya dari jinhyuk.

"now, _do you want the extra service or not?_ " tanya wooseok tiba-tiba, yang membuat jinhyuk mengernyitkan keningnya. _what the hell is extra service,_ gusar jinhyuk. pada akhirnya, _jinhyuk hanya mengangguk_. wooseok membalas anggukannya dengan senyum tipis.

kepala wooseok kemudian turun, hingga berada tepat di tengah selangkangan jinhyuk. wooseok tiba-tiba mengecup kepala kemaluan jinhyuk, yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan jilatan pelan disana, membuat jinhyuk langsung melempar kepalanya ke belakang. matanya terpejam _saking nikmatnya,_ jari-jari tangan kanannya tersemat diantara helai rambut wooseok yang halus, seakan-akan kepala wooseok menjadi tumpuannya saat ini. 

kalau boleh jujur, _wooseok gila_. ada sesuatu yang menakjubkan dari cara wooseok menjilat, mengulum, dan melapisi bagian selatan jinhyuk dengan mulut kecilnya. kepalanya bergerak naik turun mengikuti panjang bagian selatannya, sambil sesekali tangan kanannya mengenggam erat bagian kokohnya itu. dengan berani jinhyuk menatap mata wooseok yang masih terbuka lebar, pandangannya gelap sambil tidak berhenti mengulum bagian selatannya. wooseok hanya terkekeh pelan kala matanya bertemu jinhyuk. _jinhyuk tidak tahan_. pelepasan pertamanya akhirnya terjadi, menyisakan substansinya di ujung bibir wooseok.

wooseok tertawa sambil mengelap bibirnya sendiri dengan punggung tangannya. dibawah remangnya cahaya lampu, jinhyuk bisa lihat badan wooseok merah. suhu tubuhnya juga hangat (jinhyuk pun juga sama, saat ini kepalanya seakan berputar dan badannya panas karena nikmatnya barusan).

"i must say, _you taste good_ _,"_ tawa kecil wooseok menggema di kamar tidurnya, beriringan dengan suara deru napas jinhyuk yang tidak teratur. wooseok kemudian berlutut. dijilatnya jari telunjuknya sambil masih menatap mata jinhyuk, kemudian dilumurinya jari-jarinya dengan pelumas yang tadi sudah dia keluarkan dari kantung celananya. begitu jari pertamanya masuk, _wooseok mendesah_. matanya setengah terbuka dan mulut kecilnya menganga, salivanya sebagian keluar dari dalam mulutnya. satu jari, dua jari, kemudian ketika wooseok memasukkan jari ketiganya, desahannya makin hebat volumenya. jinhyuk cuma menelan ludah melihat pemandangan indah yang ada di depannya. _bagaimana tidak indah_. wooseok dengan tubuh telanjangnya yang merah dan hangat, sedikit menungging dengan dada yang basah karena keringat, sambil terus mendesah dan mengerang. matanya terpejam, sesekali berkedip karena _nikmat permainannya sendiri_. jari-jari tangan kanannya masih terbenam dalam lubangnya, terus menggesek dan menepuk rongga dalamnya itu dengan cepat. sementara kedua jari tangan kirinya dimasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, mencoba menahan desahan dosa yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya. _jinhyuk langsung naik melihatnya_. tidak beberapa lama, wooseok membuka matanya sambil merintih,

" _jinhyuk, kok diem aja? i need your help here,_ " pinta wooseok dengan desahan erotisnya, maka _jinhyuk pun menurut_. dengan sigap jinhyuk menarik tangan wooseok agar jari-jarinya lepas dari lubangnya, kemudian jinhyuk melumuri jari-jari tangan kanannya dengan pelumas. begitu satu jari masuk ke dalam wooseok, wooseok langsung menelengkan kepalanya dan mengerang nikmat,

" _a-aaah, jinhyuk_ ," desahannya panjang, melolong penuh dosa. _jinhyuk suka_. jinhyuk suka membuat wooseok tidak berdaya seperti ini. maka dia tambah lagi jarinya ke dalam, _dua jari jinhyuk yang lebih panjang dari jari wooseok sudah cukup untuk menjelajahi bagian dalam wooseok._ desahan patah-patah dan lolongan nama 'jinhyuk' terus keluar dari mulut wooseok. _jinhyuk benar-benar suka_. maka dia tambah lagi kecepatannya, _dia tambah lagi tekanan jarinya di dalam wooseok._

" _suka_ _, wooseok?_ " bisiknya di telinga wooseok, sambil mengulum daun telinganya. yang ditanya hanya mampu mengangguk frantik, matanya sudah tidak sanggup untuk dibuka,

" _suka. tapi kurang, maunya ini,_ " dengan gemetar wooseok meremas bagian selatan jinhyuk, membuat jinhyuk menggeram rendah. dikeluarkannya dua jarinya secara tiba-tiba dari dalam wooseok, _dan wooseok paham_. dengan segera wooseok memasangkan karet pengaman untuk melapisi kemaluan jinhyuk. kemudian, masih dalam posisi berlututnya, dengan pelan-pelan wooseok menurunkan tubuhnya dan mensejajarkan lubangnya dengan bagian tengah selangkangan jinhyuk.

badan jinhyuk makin panas kala kulitnya benar-benar menempel dengan kulit wooseok. begitu wooseok menekuk kakinya agar dirinya lebih nyaman, _begitu milik jinhyuk masuk sempurna di dalamnya_ , kepala wooseok langsung mendongak ke belakang, matanya benar-benar terpejam dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. mereka diam dalam posisinya, mencoba beradaptasi dengan sentuhan yang masih belum familier bagi mereka berdua. begitu sudah dirasa nyaman, wooseok menumpukan dirinya dengan menaruh telapak tangannya di atas dada jinhyuk. pinggul wooseok bergerak perlahan, _naik turun_ , _depan belakang_ , sebelum akhirnya wooseok mempercepat tempo permainannya sendiri.

" _j-jinhyuk, ah, ah_ , _jinhyuk,_ " desahan dan erangan wooseok terdengar penuh dosa di telinga jinhyuk, _tapi jinhyuk suka_. jinhyuk suka bagaimana wooseok terus berulang memanggil namanya. jinhyuk suka bagaimana bagian bawah selangkangannya diselimuti dengan rongga tubuh wooseok yang begitu panas dibawah sana. jinhyuk suka bagaimana pinggul wooseok terus bergerak, naik turun mencoba mengikuti lekukan kemaluan jinhyuk yang ada di dalamnya. maka, jinhyuk tidak hanya diam dan membiarkan wooseok bermain sendirian. jinhyuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya dari bawah dengan arah yang berlawanan dengan wooseok, _supaya wooseok juga bisa merasakan nikmat friksinya dengan jinhyuk_.

pinggang wooseok dicengkeram oleh telapak tangan lebar jinhyuk, utamanya supaya wooseok tidak oleng dari posisinya. di tengah-tengah sahutan namanya yang terus dipanggil oleh wooseok, jinhyuk hanya mampu menggeram sambil terus mencium dan menjilat bagian leher dan tulang selangka wooseok, di titik yang berbeda-beda di setiap ciumannya. tiba-tiba, leher jinhyuk dicengkeram erat oleh wooseok. jinhyuk dan wooseok sudah tidak tahan lagi, _keduanya mau lepas,_

" _wooseok_ ," suara jinhyuk parau, dan jinhyuk lepas lebih dahulu dibanding wooseok, karet pengamannya terisi penuh oleh substansinya. wooseok lepas setelahnya, substansinya menempel di bagian perut jinhyuk dan sebagian lekat di bagian depan kemeja jinhyuk yang memang sengaja tidak dilepas oleh wooseok, hanya kancingnya depannya saja yang terbuka. tidak lama kemudian, wooseok ambruk di atas badan jinhyuk, napasnya masih terengah-engah dan rambutnya basah karena keringat. jinhyuk juga sama lelahnya, hanya mampu terbaring lemas dengan wooseok yang ada di atasnya. badannya basah karena keringat dan lengket karena substansi mereka berdua. pelan-pelan dia usap bagian belakang kepala wooseok. mereka berdua tidak berbicara apa-apa untuk sementara. di kamar tidur yang luas itu hanya menggema suara deru napas mereka berdua. 

baik jinhyuk dan wooseok tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi _setelah ini_ , tapi untuk saat ini, biarlah mereka berdua turun dari ekstasenya masing-masing.


	3. transaksi satu kali untuk selamanya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warningnya untuk chapter ini: profanities and curse words, and lots and lots of adult topic, in case ada yang kurang nyaman bacanya. but then again, by the time you clicked this chapter harusnya udah pada sadar diri ya kalau kalian udah cukup umur untuk baca cerita ini.  
> enjoy the update!

wooseok terbangun di _ruangan yang bukan kamar tidurnya sendiri_ , melainkan _kamar tidur tamu penthouse jinhyuk_. itu juga, wooseok terpaksa bangun karena sinar matahari yang sudah mulai terik masuk secara malu-malu lewat jendela kamar itu. tapi kalau boleh jujur, _wooseok tadi malam tertidur dengan sangat pulas._ bagaimana tidak pulas, _kasur dan bantal di kamar tidur tamu itu sangat empuk_ , jauh lebih empuk dari ranjang tipis dan bantal yang ada di kamar tidurnya sendiri. wooseok kemudian meregangkan badannya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi yang tersedia di dalam kamar tidur tamu tersebut untuk mandi dan membersihkan dirinya.

sebenarnya, tadi malam wooseok ingin langsung pulang saja. setelah keduanya dapat kembali bernapas secara normal dan menapak dari ekstase mereka masing-masing, wooseok langsung meminta izin kepada jinhyuk untuk segera pulang,

"aku boleh pulang sekarang, jinhyuk?" tanyanya tadi malam.

alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan wooseok, jinhyuk malah bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian mengenakan bath robe tebalnya yang tergantung di kenop lemari pakaiannya. kemudian dibukanya lemari pakaiannya tersebut, diraihnya salah satu bath robe lainnya yang tergantung dalam lemari pakaiannya, kemudian diberikan kepada wooseok.

"pakai ini, dan ikut aku sebentar. bawa pakaianmu juga, ya," ucap jinhyuk sambil mengikat tali bath robenya. anehnya, _wooseok menurut_. dia mengekori jinhyuk dari belakang, mencoba mengikuti langkah kaki jinhyuk yang lebar (wooseok benar-benar baru sadar bahwa laki-laki ini kakinya _panjang sekali_ ), sampai akhirnya jinhyuk mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam kamar tidur tamu yang terletak persis di seberang kamar tidur jinhyuk.

"kamu istirahat aja disini. udah malem, _terlalu bahaya buat kamu pergi malem-malem begini_ ," ucapnya polos, dan wooseok mendengus canda. harusnya, jinhyuk tidak usah repot-repot mengkhawatirkan dirinya. toh, _wooseok juga sudah biasa pulang di waktu menjelang tengah malam seperti ini._ dan wooseok tahu jalan pulang ke rumah, dia masih menyimpan satu lembar lima puluh ribu wonnya di kantung jaketnya. tapi, jinhyuk hanya berdecak melihat ekspresi remeh wooseok.

"nurut aja sama aku, lagipula aku belum bisa membayarmu hari ini, baru bisa besok. istirahatlah, anggap ini hadiah ekstra dari aku," _hadiah ekstra katanya_. dan benar juga, wooseok belum mendapatkan bayaran hasil _kerjanya_ malam ini. akhirnya, _wooseok menyerah_. wooseok kemudian duduk di tepi kasur di kamar tidur tersebut, tangannya ditaruh manis di atas lututnya.

"okay, jinhyuk. _aku nurut aja sama kamu_ ," sahutnya dengan nada jenaka, membuat jinhyuk tertawa kecil melihatnya,

"baiklah, aku bersih-bersih diri dulu. selamat malam, wooseok. see you in the morning," dan jinhyuk pun akhirnya meninggalkan wooseok sendirian di kamar tersebut. menghela napasnya, wooseok akhirnya tertidur dengan keadaan tubuh yang dibersihkan seadanya dan hanya berbalut bath robe pemberian jinhyuk.

*

setelah selesai mandi dan membersihkan dirinya (kali ini wajahnya benar-benar polos tanpa riasan apapun, luntur karena dibilas dengan sabun muka yang tersedia dalam kamar mandi tersebut), wooseok akhirnya keluar dari kamar tidur tamu tersebut dan menghampiri jinhyuk, yang sudah rapi memakai kemeja berwarna biru muda (lengannya digulung sampai ke siku) dan blazer berwarna abu-abu muda. rambutnya di gel rapi, ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga keningnya terlihat. jinhyuk tampak sangat fokus bekerja (wooseok hanya berasumsi saja), mata jinhyuk hanya tertuju pada layar laptopnya, sambil sesekali menyeruput kopinya. aroma kopinya begitu menyengat di hidung wooseok. 

"oh, kamu udah bangun? oh... _wow_ ," lirih jinhyuk kala matanya bertemu dengan mata wooseok. laki-laki itu sudah kembali memakai pakaian yang dia gunakan tadi malam (untungnya semuanya bersih, tidak terkena substansi lengket apapun), tapi wajahnya benar-benar polos tanpa riasan apapun. melihat reaksi jinhyuk, wooseok kebingungan,

" _what's with the wow?"_ tanya wooseok,

"nothing. it's just... you look different without the heavy makeup. _good different,"_ jawab jinhyuk jujur. entah kenapa, mendengar sentimen yang dikatakan jinhyuk barusan, _wooseok malah grogi_. diusapnya tengkuk lehernya yang kini polos, tanpa dihiasi kalung yang dipakainya tadi malam.

" _thanks, i guess_?" jinhyuk kemudian berdeham, sambil menepuk meja makannya, sebuah gestur untuk mempersilahkan wooseok duduk di hadapannya,

"duduklah, udah aku siapin kopi," lanjut jinhyuk sambil menunjuk ke arah cangkir putih berisi kopi hitam dan sepiring roti tawar polos yang ada di depannya, lengkap dengan botol selai stroberi dan jar kecil berisi gula batu. wooseok pun akhirnya duduk dan langsung menyeruput kopinya, tanpa menambahkan sesendok gula sedikitpun. melihat wooseok langsung menyesap kopinya yang pahit, jinhyuk terkekeh,

"nggak ditambahin gula?"

" _i like my coffee bitter_ ," jawab wooseok sambil mengulum senyumnya. mereka hening untuk sementara waktu, membiarkan wooseok menyeruput kopinya sampai habis dan jinhyuk tetap fokus di depan layar laptopnya. sejujurnya, hening ini cukup menyiksa bagi wooseok. akhirnya, wooseok yang mulai bicara,

"jinhyuk, _about my payment_ ," sahut wooseok dengan nada sopan. wooseok mengingatkan jinhyuk alasan _kenapa dia ada disini_ , dan sejujurnya, _wooseok butuh uangnya ada di hadapannya sekarang juga._ jinhyuk akhirnya menengadahkan kepalanya dari layarnya kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari kantung celana lurusnya.

"oh iya. ini, tadi pagi baru kuambil uangnya di brankas," celetuk jinhyuk sambil menggeser amplop putih berisi lembaran uang yang terletak di atas meja itu ke hadapan wooseok. diambilnya amplop itu oleh wooseok, dan dihitungnya lembaran uang yang ada di dalam amplop itu. begitu wooseok selesai menghitung, mata wooseok membulat, tidak percaya dengan nominal uang yang diberikan jinhyuk kepadanya.

" _lima ratus ribu won?_ kamu nggak salah hitung kan, jinhyuk?" tanya wooseok memastikan, jinhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tenang,

"nope, emang aku ngasih kamu lima ratus ribu won. kenapa? _kurang_?" tanya jinhyuk balik, membuat wooseok terperangah. 

"kamu ngasih aku sebanyak ini karena aku emang _sejago itu tadi malam_ , atau karena-"

"well to be fair, last night was good. _so good actually, been a while since i had sex like that_ ," jawab jinhyuk jujur sambil menyeruput kopinya kembali. jawaban jinhyuk jelas membangkitkan rasa percaya diri wooseok. yang dipuji cuma bisa tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap tengkuk lehernya dan mengangkat bahunya,

"well, of course it was great. i'm a hooker, you see. _sex is my forte_ ," sahut wooseok, disambut dengan tawa jinhyuk.

"anyway, habis ini kamu pulang, terus... _kerja lagi?"_ tanya jinhyuk dengan hati-hati. ada penekanan dalam kata _kerja_ yang diucapkannya barusan. wooseok hanya menghela napasnya, sambil menyentuh ujung cangkirnya, membuat gerakan memutar dengan jari lentiknya,

"iya, mungkin? _nggak tau, sih_. biasanya hari senin gini sepi," jawabnya jujur, membuat jinhyuk hanya menjawab 'o' dari mulutnya.

"terus, kalau di pagi sampai siang gini kamu ngapain?" tanya jinhyuk lagi dengan nada penasaran,

"ya _nggak ngapa-ngapain_. paling tidur, atau mungkin main game sama teman satu rumahku. _kenapa kamu nanya-nanya terus ya, dari tadi_?" wooseok berbalik bertanya, bukan karena dia gusar atau merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan jinhyuk, tapi ya, pasti ada alasan kenapa jinhyuk terus bertanya seperti ini. akhirnya, jinhyuk melipat tangannya di depan wooseok.

"so i've been thinking, wooseok. sebenarnya ide ini baru muncul waktu aku bangun tidur tadi, but hear me out," jinhyuk kemudian mencondongkan badannya,

"first, allow me to introduce myself to you. my name is _lee jinhyuk_ , and _i work as a ceo_. lebih jelasnya, aku bekerja sebagai ceo perusahaan mendiang ayahku. basically what my company do is to buy and sell companies, merging and acquiring companies is also part of our agenda,"

"so in short, you buy smaller companies, then make it bigger?" tanya wooseok memastikan,

"not just smaller companies, any kind of company yang menurut aku bakal profitable kalau aku beli dan jual perusahaannya, i'll claim them. what we aim is more profit. more profit means more money. quite lucrative, actually,"

"tapi bukannya, kalau kamu beli dan jual perusahaan itu," kalimat wooseok terhenti untuk sementara, membuat jinhyuk menaikkan alisnya,

"go on,"

"bukannya, kalau kamu beli dan jual perusahaan apapun itu, someone will actually lose... _their_ _job_?" lanjut wooseok, dan jinhyuk hanya mampu menghela napasnya, menelan ludahnya, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"pretty much, yeah. but that's how business works, wooseok,"

"gee, _that's harsh_ ," sahut wooseok jujur,

"harsh, _but that's life_. anyway," kali ini jinhyuk menyematkan jari-jarinya sendiri,

"beberapa minggu terakhir ini aku sedang melakukan negosiasi dengan salah satu perusahaan. based on my instinct, dan tentunya research juga, perusahaan ini bakal jadi profitable di tangan aku. which is why, _i'm planning to buy this company_. masalahnya, pemilik perusahaan ini _sedikit keras kepala_. baik, _tapi keras kepala_. wajar sih, ini perusahaan turun temurun dari keluarganya, dan cara dia menjalankan perusahaannya masih sangat tradisional. anyway, intinya aku butuh lebih banyak mingle sama dia, butuh banyak berdiskusi dan bernegosiasi sama dia, _supaya dia mau menjual perusahaannya ke aku_. bukan cuma itu, aku juga harus bisa mingle dengan beberapa ceo dan direktur dari perusahaan-perusahaan pesaing dan kolega aku. tujuannya untuk networking aja sih, dan untuk future possibilites perusahaanku juga, siapa tau aku bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahaan-perusahaan ini," wooseok masih belum bisa menerka kemana arah percakapan ini akan berlabuh.

"terus, kenapa kamu cerita ini ya, sama aku?" tanya wooseok polos,

" _karena ada hubungannya sama kamu_ ," jawab jinhyuk santai, membuat wooseok mengernyitkan keningnya,

" _elaborate_ ," sahut wooseok singkat,

" _you see, i am not that good with this mingle thing_. karena di setiap acara mingle apapun, be it conferences, high teas, friendly golf competitions, even gala dinner, _aku selalu butuh pendamping di setiap acara yang aku datangi_. ini semacam aturan tidak tertulis di dunia aku. very stupid i know, but sometimes, a companion is needed in most business events. be it a spouse, a date, or in my case, _an escort_. now, it's not a secret anymore that i _swing,_ " ada penekanan dalam kata _swing_ barusan, wooseok langsung _paham_ , kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, sebuah gestur yang mempersilahkan jinhyuk untuk lanjut berbicara,

"some are fine with it, some are not fine with it. _but i don't care, and they won't care either_. all they care is that i always need a companion by my side, because apparently it's a tradition that i need to maintain, no matter how stupid it is. so what i'm trying to say is," wooseok menahan napasnya, jantungnya berdebar menunggu kalimat yang akan diucapkan jinhyuk selanjutnya,

" _wooseok, will you be my escort for these events_? and apparently, the person that i am targeting, the one that i've mentioned to you, will attend those events, all of them. your job is simple: accompany me in these events, let me do my work while you can socialize with these people in the events, and that's pretty much it. jadi, gimana, _mau nggak?_ " satu, dua, tiga detik, dan _seketika kepala wooseok pusing_. butuh waktu baginya untuk mencerna ini semua. dalam hatinya, dia masih bingung kenapa jinhyuk harus memilihnya, bukan orang lain, bukan laki-laki yang mungkin, _lebih sepantaran dengan jinhyuk dari segi kelas sosialnya_.

"this is too much to take," jawab wooseok jujur,

"it's fine, take your time to breathe, and think. i kinda predict that you'll be... perplexed by my proposal, anyway," lanjut jinhyuk menenangkan.

"so i'll pretend to be _your fake boyfriend_ for some time?" tanya wooseok lagi, jinhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya,

"rather than being a fake boyfriend, you'll act like my, um, i don't know, _beck and call boy?"_ wooseok mendengus, _beck and call_. sudah lama sekali dia tidak mendengar istilah ini.

"berapa lama? i mean, berapa lama aku harus menemani kamu?" tanya wooseok lagi dengan nada sungkan,

" _sepuluh hari._ kalau sesuai dengan kalkulasiku, sepertinya orang ini akan datang ke beberapa event yang akan kudatangi juga dalam sepuluh hari ke depan. _ten days, then you'll never see me again_ ," dan wooseok menyandarkan punggungnya ke badan kursi, bahunya turun.

"don't you think that ten days is a bit too long?" tanyanya dengan nada gusar,

"look, i know that ten days might be a bit too much, but-"

" _why me, though_ ," potong wooseok, membuat jinhyuk mengatupkan mulutnya.

" _why me_ _?_ bukan apa-apa jinhyuk, tapi aku cuma... i'm just a..." entah kenapa, kata yang dimaksud tertahan di tenggorokannya,

" _hooker_ ," perjelas jinhyuk,

"exactly, _a hooker_. why bother choose me when you can choose someone else? _what if i messed up_? bukan apa-apa jinhyuk, tapi kamu harus sadar kalau dunia kita benar-benar... _beda_ ," ini lah realita pahit yang harus ditelan mereka berdua. saat ini, dunia mereka benar-benar bagaikan _langit dan bumi_. buat wooseok, beradaptasi dalam dunianya jinhyuk seperti sedang mencoba menggapai langit yang tidak akan pernah bisa dicapainya.

"okay, let me answer this. pertama, _i am desperate, okay?_ aku nggak tau lagi harus menghubungi atau menemui siapa lagi yang bisa jadi escort aku untuk acara-acara ini. again, i already told you, _i am not good at socializing_. and i don't have a lot of option as of now, so that's quite valid reason, eh?" jawab jinhyuk tenang, wooseok hanya mengangguk pelan,

"and about us living in a different... world, as you said, soal tata krama dan etiket sebagai escort dan orang bisnis, _bisa kita atur_. aku akan ngajarin kamu segala etiket dan tata krama yang diperlukan supaya kamu bisa lebih berbaur nantinya. lagipula, aku kenal satu atau dua orang terpercaya yang bisa membantumu nantinya, termasuk dalam membelikan pakaian baru dan mengajarkan dining etiquette. intinya, _tenang wooseok._ untuk urusan yang satu ini, _just leave it to me_. and truthfully, wooseok," kali ini jinhyuk kembali mencondongkan badannya,

"you definitely got some class in you. i can't tell how, but _i can feel it_. aku tau kamu bukan sekadar pekerja seks biasa, wooseok. dari cara kamu berbicara dan bertindak, paling nggak kamu terdengar pintar dan gampang berbaur dengan orang baru. like, _i can tell that you are not just a hooker_ , itu perasaanku aja, sih," mendengar penjelasan jinhyuk barusan, _wooseok berasa dikuliti olehnya_. bukan apa-apa, sebenarnya, jinhyuk secara tidak langsung sudah mampu menebak _wooseok itu seperti apa orangnya_. dan memang benar, ada alasan tersendiri kenapa wooseok akhirnya bisa _jatuh ke dalam dunia ini._ tapi, untuk saat ini, wooseok memilih untuk diam dan mengangguk mendengar pernyataan jinhyuk barusan.

" _how much_? i mean, how much money that you are willing to pay for my service?" tanya wooseok kembali dengan penuh antisipasi,

"let's see," jinhyuk kemudian menghitung dengan jarinya, bergumam sebentar,

"aku bayar kamu lima ratus ribu won untuk satu malam, kalau sepuluh malam, say, _five million won_ _?_ dan ini belum termasuk bayaran aku untuk malam kemarin, ya,"

" _make it six_ ," wooseok akhirnya mulai bernegosiasi dengan jinhyuk, berharap dia mau menaikkan tarifnya,

"fine," _jinhyuk gila, kebanyakan uang apa bagaimana,_ pikir wooseok,

"come to think of it, _let's make it to six and a half_ ,"

" _then you got yourself a deal_ ," dan wooseok benar-benar lemas sekarang. enam setengah juta won, _hanya untuk menemaninya tertawa kesana kemari di acara bisnis yang cuma berlangsung kurang dari tiga jam setiap harinya._ sekarang, wooseok bisa memastikan bahwa jinhyuk _benar-benar kaya raya_. _gila. dan kaya raya._

" _kamu gila_ ," hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan oleh wooseok, membuat jinhyuk tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil melipat tangannya,

"bukan gila, _aku hanya suka tantangan_ ," jawab jinhyuk dengan nada pasti. ditunjukkannya pribadi jinhyuk yang percaya diri di depan wooseok. hati wooseok _sedikit_ tergelitik melihat jinhyuk seperti ini. _jinhyuk menarik_ , pikirnya, _dan dia ingin lebih banyak tau soal laki-laki ini_.

"one more question before i say yes,"

" _berarti kamu bakal bilang iya, dong?"_ tanya jinhyuk sambil menaikkan alisnya penuh harap, membuat wooseok mendengus. _bisa juga laki-laki ini menggoda dirinya_.

"aku... aku _nggak harus melakukan sexual intercourse sama kamu di setiap malamnya, kan?_ this is important jinhyuk, just to, you know, _to set our boundaries_ ," keluar juga kata sakti itu. _boundaries._ _batasan_. biar bagaimanapun, wooseok harus benar-benar profesional dalam pekerjaannya ini, termasuk berusaha memisahkan batasan personal antara dirinya dengan jinhyuk. karena ya, bukan apa-apa, wooseok tau, apabila salah satu dari mereka mulai melibatkan _perasaan_ dalam perjanjian ini, rasa-rasanya, menurut wooseok, _hasil akhirnya tidak akan berbuah baik._

jinhyuk paham betul dengan pertanyaan wooseok. dan akhirnya dia menggelengkan kepalanya yakin,

"nope. well to be fair, _aku juga nggak akan memaksa kamu kalau kamu nggak mau_. i hire you to be my _escort_ , not a _hooker._ i will treat the sex as a bonus, and _i will do it only if you want to do it_. and for your information, aku nggak akan melarang kamu kalau kamu mau pergi kemanapun, termasuk kembali ke rumah kamu misalnya. mungkin kamu mau tidur di rumah kamu dibanding tidur disini? walaupun sebenarnya, aku _lebih suka kamu menginap disini sih,_ selama sepuluh hari ke depan. karena ya, lebih mudah aja buat ketemu kamunya. tapi balik lagi, _terserah kamu_. _as long as you tell me where you are, then i'm fine with it._ is that clear enough, wooseok?" jawaban jinhyuk jelas. _sangat jelas_. rasa-rasanya wooseok sudah cukup berkontemplasi soal keputusannya menjadi pendamping jinhyuk selama sepuluh hari ke depan. 

dirasa ekspresi wooseok sudah lebih tenang, jinhyuk kemudian mengulurkan tangannya di depan wooseok. wooseok terdiam sebentar sambil menatap uluran tangan jinhyuk, kemudian matanya bertemu dengan mata jinhyuk. ada sebuah keyakinan yang dipancarkan dari sorot matanya, seakan bisa memastikan wooseok bahwa _semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini_. maka, untuk lebih meyakinkan dirinya, kembali ditatapnya mata jinhyuk dalam-dalam. bariton suara jinhyuk mulai menggema di telinganya,

_"so, kim wooseok, do we have a deal?"_

*

"terus, lo jawab apa, seok?" tanya seungyoun penuh antisipasi, menunggu jawaban wooseok yang kini sedang menyeruput milkshakenya khidmat,

"guess," jawab wooseok singkat setelah itu. seungyoun hanya menelan ludahnya, tangannya berhenti mengambil potongan kentang goreng yang ada di depannya,

" _yes?_ " dan wooseok mengangguk mantap mendengar dugaan seungyoun. seungyoun langsung terkesiap kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi restoran makanan cepat saji tempat mereka berada sekarang, benar-benar terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan keputusan wooseok tersebut. kini wooseok yang malah menatap seungyoun dengan heran.

"okay, what's with the face?" tanya wooseok gusar melihat ekspresi terperangah dan tidak percaya seungyoun,

" _lo gila, wooseok, bisa-bisanya,"_

"oke, kasih tau gue _dimana_ bagian gilanya gue menerima tawaran dia,"

" _ya gila aja_?! kenapa lo mau coba terima tawaran si ceo muda ini?"

"ya simpel aja jawabannya, _karena gue butuh uang_?! seungyoun, listen to me," sahut wooseok sambil kembali menyeruput sisa-sisa milkshake yang ada di gelas kertasnya sampai habis,

"we've been doing this for so long, dan kita berdua sama-sama tau kalau akhir-akhir ini untuk dapet uang sebanyak itu dalam seminggu, atau bahkan sebulan, tuh _susah banget,_ youn. we both know that i need the money to pay my bills, _our bills._ think about it, kapan lagi gue bisa dapet uang _sebanyak itu_ dengan cuma nemenin dia _ngobrol_ _dengan orang-orang tua renta yang punya terlalu banyak uang di rekening mereka_. kayak, please, kapan lagi kesempatan kayak gini dateng ke kehidupan kita, coba?" jawab wooseok dengan sangat atentif dan jelas, dengan nada sedikit gusar, karena sesungguhnya dia juga bingung, _kenapa juga seungyoun harus khawatir dengan perihal wooseok menyetujui tawaran tersebut?_

"iya, i know this is like a rare chance, but like, you know, _don't you remember_ _the rule that you made for yourself_?" dan wooseok paling benci kalau diingatkan seungyoun soal satu aturan yang pernah dibuat untuk dirinya sendiri itu.

" _one client can only fuck you once in his lifetime_ , karena buat lo-"

" _transaksi sama klien itu transaksi satu kali untuk selamanya_. i remember it, seungyoun," potong wooseok, sambil berdecak kemudian mengunyah potongan nuggetnya,

"nah, kalau lo udah setuju buat melakukan ini, that means you'll fuck him _twice? thrice? berkali-kali_? that means _you're breaking your own rule_ , no? tell me if i'm wrong-"

"seungyoun, he hired me to be his _escort_ , not a _sex buddy._ he specifically told me that _if i don't want to do it, he won't do it_. and no, i am not breaking my own rule. _if you think about it, this is also a one time transaction, you know_? cuma ya diperpanjang jadi sepuluh hari aja. setelah itu _gue nggak akan ketemu dia lagi_. also, ya udah lah, say that we'll have sex in between, _at least it's a good sex,"_ dan seungyoun langsung melipat tangannya, kemudian tersenyum menyeringai, membuat wooseok mengernyitkan alisnya.

"what?" tanya wooseok gusar,

"tell me, _is he cute_?" dan wooseok tersedak kunyahan nuggetnya sendiri,

"that is completely irrelevant question, can we just-"

"ha! _i knew it!_ _you're smitten by him!_ " seru seungyoun sambil memberikan kesimpulannya, membuat wooseok benar-benar terperangah. _bisa-bisanya sahabatnya ini membuat kesimpulan sendiri yang jelas-jelas tidak benar_.

"look, there is a _fine line_ between finding someone attractive AND having a crush on someone, okay. i am _not_ smitten by him. but i'm not gonna lie, _he's... okay,"_

 _"just okay?"_ goda seungyoun lagi, membuat wooseok mengerang gusar,

"okay he's _cute_ , but that's pretty much it. nggak ada yang salah kan dengan mengakui kalau orang yang kita tau itu _ganteng_?"

" _does he have a big dick too?_ "

" _god, i hate you_ ," dan seungyoun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wooseok yang gusar, senang sekali seungyoun menggodanya.

"on a serious note, wooseok," nada bicara seungyoun kembali berubah menjadi serius,

"please don't screw this up. we both know that this is very risky and-"

"don't worry, seungyoun. _untuk yang ini udah gue pikirin mateng-mateng_. i already told him about the boundaries. both of us will treat this as a transaction between an employer and an employee. _nothing more, nothing less_. dan dia udah setuju soal ini. makanya itu gue specifically minta sama dia buat _nggak tidur di kamar yang sama dengan dia,_ sebagai pengingat kalau ada batas antara gue dan dia. lo tau gue nggak akan pernah mau tidur di kamar yang sama dengan klien gue, bahkan hanya untuk semalam aja. _i always leave_ , you see,"

"hmmm _nggak tau, seok_. gue ngeliatnya bukan cuma perkara _tidur di kamar yang beda aja_ , tapi the whole thing is just... this is like a grey area between the two of you. what if, i don't know, _what if both of you crossed the line_? kalau kalian _kelepasan_ gimana _?"_ wooseok tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud _kelepasan_ oleh seungyoun ini,

"kelepasan gimana maksud lo?" tanya wooseok sambil mengernyitkan keningnya. sebenarnya, _wooseok sudah berasumsi soal apa yang dimaksud 'kelepasan' oleh seungyoun_ , tapi dia ingin memastikan saja apakah asumsinya benar atau tidak.

"you know, nggak tau sih, somehow along the way, setelah sekian lama kalian berinteraksi, you _l-word_ him,"

" _l-word_?"

"masa harus gue eja sih, seok? _l, o, v-_ ,"

" _okay stop, no need to continue_ ," potong wooseok sambil menutup mulut seungyoun dengan telapak tangannya, ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedikit kesal dan gusar. _bisa-bisanya seungyoun punya pemikiran seperti ini._ _terlampau jauh ini sih_ , gusar wooseok dalam hati. 

" _lo tuh kejauhan mikirnya tau, nggak?_ kayak, that is probably the last thing that would happen-"

"i don't know, gue cuma kepikiran _kemungkinan terburuknya aja_. _i just don't want you to get hurt, wooseok_. we both know the reason why you're doing this, _becoming a hooker_. sometimes, when you get too involved with one person for quite long time, _perasaan itu bisa tumbuh tau_? it may start as a _sexual relationship only._ granted, untung juga orangnya sadar akan batasan lo dan dia. tapi nggak ada yang tau ke depannya bakal _gimana_ ," jawab seungyoun sejelas-jelasnya. wooseok terdiam untuk sementara waktu, berusaha mencerna satu persatu kata dan rangkaian kalimat yang barusan terlontar dari mulut seungyoun. wooseok _paham_. _paham betul_. wooseok kemudian menghela napasnya panjang, lalu menatap mata seungyoun dalam-dalam,

"look, seungyoun, i get your concern. but seriously, don't worry. _i'll be fine_. i won't fall into the same trap again. yes, i also think it's inevitable for both of us to... you know, _have sex in between all of this,_ dan gue nggak akan menampik kenyataan itu. but i'll make sure that it will not involve any _feelings_. just, have faith on me, will you? and _fingers crossed that i'm not going to screw this up?"_ perjelas wooseok sambil menyilangkan jarinya dan menatap seungyoun penuh harap, _berharap seungyoun mengerti maksud wooseok dan kenapa wooseok mau menerima tawaran jinhyuk tersebut_. seungyoun cuma menghela napasnya panjang, kemudian mengangguk pelan. wooseok kemudian mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu, kemudian mengeluarkan _kartu plastik berwarna emas_ di depan seungyoun, disematkannya kartu itu diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"daripada kita pusing, _how about we do some shopping_?" ujar wooseok sambil mengangkat alisnya congkak, senyumnya lebar. mata seungyoun membulat kala melihat benda persegi panjang kecil yang tersemat di jari wooseok tersebut,

"holy shit, _is that his card?!_ kok bisa ada di lo?!" seru seungyoun antusias. wooseok cuma mengangkat bahunya, sambil melihat dan membolak-balikkan kartu tersebut berkali-kali,

"dia ngasih ini ke gue tadi pagi sebelum gue keluar dan sebelum dia berangkat kerja. gue disuruh belanja jas di the galleria buat nemenin dia ke gala dinner, _terus kata dia bayar pake ini aja_. i guess that's where he usually shops, the galleria,"

"ini dia ngasih lo kartu kredit buat belanja jas tuh, _di luar payment utamanya_? i mean he's going to pay you six and a half million won, right?"

"iya, _ini di luar payment utama gue._ by the way, ini kartu amex bukan, sih?" jawab wooseok santai sambil menerka-nerka merek kartu yang sedang dipegangnya.

"who the fuck cares about the card's type. _yang penting limitnya nggak, sih_?!" seru seungyoun lagi, membuat wooseok terkekeh melihat reaksi spontan seungyoun yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sebelumnya. 

"oh well then, _shall we_?" tanya wooseok sambil berdiri dan menepuk celananya guna membersihkan celananya dari sisa-sisa remahan tepung nugget yang dimakannya barusan.

*

wooseok tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia masuk ke dalam mal mewah yang terletak di daerah yang dianggap sebagai daerah elit di korea selatan itu. entah kenapa, jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. seungyoun pun juga rasa-rasanya sama dengan wooseok. kebetulan mal itu tidak sedang dalam keadaan ramai oleh pengunjung, mungkin juga karena hari itu hari senin dan masih siang hari. pelan-pelan mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, melewati sederetan toko yang menjual berbagai macam pakaian, aksesoris, dan semua barang yang menurut wooseok dan seungyoun, _tidak akan pernah bisa mereka beli seumur hidup mereka, bahkan ketika sudah bekerja siang malam di setiap harinya._

wooseok dan seungyoun kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam department store mal tersebut, berkali-kali mereka menoleh kesana kemari, berharap menemukan toko yang menjual berbagai macam jas yang pantas digunakan oleh wooseok di jamuan makan malam yang akan dihadirinya bersama jinhyuk dua hari lagi. terlalu lama mereka berdua berdiri di satu titik, sampai akhirnya ada wanita muda (yang wooseok duga bekerja sebagai salah satu asisten toko di department store tersebut) menghampiri wooseok dan seungyoun yang masih menerka-nerka kemana mereka akan melangkah di dalam department store tersebut.

"selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya si wanita itu dengan nada yang terkesan _memaksa_ dirinya untuk _sopan_ di hadapan wooseok dan seungyoun,

"um, iya. saya mau cari jas," jawab wooseok singkat, sementara seungyoun makin mengeratkan rangkulannya di tangan wooseok,

"jas seperti apa tuan? dan apa okasinya? kalau disini, biasanya harus buat janji dulu," lanjut si wanita itu lagi. wooseok mengernyitkan keningnya, baru kali ini wooseok mendengar dan tahu bahwa untuk membeli jas yang sudah jadi, harus buat janji terlebih dahulu dengan tokonya.

"saya baru tau kalau mau beli jas harus bikin janji dulu,"

"untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak-tidak, tuan. karena mungkin saja _tidak sesuai dengan budget anda_ ," lanjut si wanita, kali ini memindai wooseok dan seungyoun _dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki_ , dengan ekspresi yang seakan menghakimi wooseok dan seungyoun, yang kebetulan berpakaian _seadanya_ , wooseok masih dengan pakaian yang dipakainya tadi malam, sementara seungyoun hanya mengenakan kaus dan jins panjangnya. dan wooseok _langsung mengerti_. _langsung paham_. si wanita asisten toko ini jelas-jelas _merendahkan wooseok dan seungyoun_ , menganggap wooseok dan seungyoun _tidak mampu untuk membeli jas disini,_ atau mungkin lebih parah lagi, _dianggap tidak pantas untuk berbelanja disini,_ hanya karena menilai mereka berdua dari presensi dan pakaian yang mereka kenakan. wooseok kemudian mendengus kesal, menatap si wanita dengan tatapan nanar,

"maksud anda saya _nggak mampu_ buat belanja disini?" desis wooseok gusar, suaranya pelan, tapi cukup terdengar oleh wanita tersebut. wanita itu langsung menunjukkan ekspresi defensifnya, seakan tidak terima dengan perlakuan wooseok,

"bukan begitu tuan, ini standar dan prosedur toko kami, saya cuma-"

"saya punya uangnya _dan saya mampu untuk belanja disini_ ," ujar wooseok dengan nada meninggi, sambil mengeluarkan kartu kredit yang dari tadi dikantunginya, berusaha menunjukkan benda plastik tersebut tepat depan wajah wanita itu. suara wooseok yang cukup keras spontan mengalihkan perhatian beberapa pengunjung dan para asisten toko lainnya yang sedang berada disana.

"maaf tuan, kalau begitu-"

"gila ya kalian, _cuma karena saya nggak keliatan pakai baju mahal dan nggak keliatan kayak orang kaya, saya diperlakukan kayak begini_ ," ujar wooseok lagi dengan nada suara yang kali ini betul-betul tinggi, dan sepertinya, omongannya barusan memicu amarah dan perlawanan dari si wanita asisten toko,

"tuan, kalau tuan teriak-teriak lagi, saya bisa panggil sekuriti mal ini untuk menyeret tuan keluar," lanjut si wanita dengan nada suara yang terdengar seperti mengancam, wooseok malah makin memelototi si wanita, membuat seungyoun akhirnya menyeret wooseok untuk segera keluar dari department store tersebut.

"seok, _udah_. ayo kita keluar, _permisi_ ," dan dengan segera seungyoun melangkah lebih cepat menjauhi si wanita asisten toko tersebut, sambil menyeret wooseok yang sedikit melawan gerakan menyeret seungyoun, tapi pada akhirnya dengan terpaksa dia melangkah keluar, mengikuti pergerakan seungyoun.

begitu mereka keluar dari mal tersebut, sinar matahari yang begitu terik dan panas langsung menyinari mereka berdua, membuat mereka berdua kesilauan karenanya. seungyoun terpaksa melindungi pandangannya dengan mengangkat salah satu telapak tangannya tepat di depan alisnya.

"panas banget," gumam seungyoun sambil menggerutu, kemudian seungyoun menoleh ke arah wooseok, yang masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya. pandangannya seperti masih kesal dan marah, masih tidak terima dengan perlakuan wanita asisten toko tersebut. pelan-pelan, seungyoun menghampiri wooseok. dengan hati-hati dia menepuk pundak kanan wooseok,

"seok?" dan wooseok tiba-tiba tertawa pelan, tapi tawanya _getir_ , bukan tawa bahagia.

" _people will never treat us properly, huh, seungyoun_? at the end of the day, kita cuma dianggap kayak sampah nggak berguna buat masyarakat. screw people who see others only by their appearances. but then again, _siapa suruh juga sih, kerja jadi pelacur_ ," gumam wooseok lirih, suaranya bergetar. sebisa mungkin wooseok menahan tangisnya, dan kali ini, _wooseok masih mampu_.

wooseok terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini di malam hari, diperlakukan sebagai seseorang _yang tidak akan pernah bisa diterima di kalangan masyarakat normal_. tapi butuh satu hari di siang bolong untuk memastikan bahwa ternyata, _wooseok tidak suka, dan tidak akan pernah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini._ atau memang, wooseok harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa dia terlalu banyak _berekspektasi_ bahwa dia akan diperlakukan _setara,_ layaknya kalangan masyarakat normal pada umumnya. wooseok mendengus lagi. mungkin memang di dunia yang ditinggalinya ini, _sejatinya manusia mungkin hanya dinilai dari harta dan materinya saja_. lucu, seringkali wooseok mendengar bahwa _punya banyak uang tidak menjamin seseorang akan hidup bahagia_ , tapi nyatanya, _punya banyak uang memang memberi kuasa lebih bagi seseorang._ yang berarti, _kuasa lebih mungkin memang bisa memberikan lebih banyak kebahagiaan_. pikiran wooseok kemudian berkelana pada _lee jinhyuk_ , seorang laki-laki yang dalam sepuluh hari ke depan, _akan menjadi kliennya_. pada akhirnya, wooseok mengucap dalam hatinya, bahwa mungkin, _wooseok tidak boleh berekspektasi banyak kepada lee jinhyuk._ karena bisa saja, bisa saja lee jinhyuk juga sama dengan wanita asisten toko tadi, memperlakukan dirinya sebagai orang yang tidak punya apa-apa. memperlakukan dirinya sebagai orang yang tidak pantas berada di tengah-tengah masyarakat normal pada umumnya. _tidak lebih, dan tidak kurang_. dan wooseok rasa, _lebih baik dia menurunkan ekspektasinya_ , supaya wooseok tidak sakit hati nantinya.


	4. malam pertama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew finally, i have some time to update. ini banyak banget percakapannya but then again, i do feel it's necessary. enjoy the update!

wooseok hanya berdiri terpaku di depan pintu lobi resepsionis kompleks penthouse jinhyuk. harusnya, hanya dalam tiga langkah ke depan, dia sudah bisa mendorong pintu masuk lobi dan masuk ke dalamnya. tapi entah, _langkah kakinya terasa berat sore itu._ padahal hanya perkara berjalan tiga langkah dan membuka pintu saja, tapi ada banyak kontemplasi yang terus berputar di pikirannya. pagi tadi, setelah akhirnya dia mengiyakan permintaan jinhyuk untuk menjadi pendampingnya selama sepuluh hari ke depan, jinhyuk akhirnya memperbolehkan wooseok untuk kembali ke rumahnya sebentar guna mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk persiapan menginap di penthouse jinhyuk,

" _kamu bawa baju tidur aja, seok. nggak usah terlalu banyak bawa baju, nanti kan aku bakal beliin banyak baju formal dan pesta buat kamu_ ," ujar jinhyuk di pagi hari tadi seraya memakai jas kerjanya, sementara wooseok hanya mengangguk dan _menurut_ saja pada jinhyuk. dirinya benar-benar hanya membawa beberapa helai pakaian tidur dan beberapa pakaian santai yang paling tidak, _cocok dan pantas._ karena ya kalau boleh jujur, semua pakaian wooseok kebanyakan berbahan minim, tembus pandang, berbahan kulit yang ketat dan tidak mudah menyerap keringat, intinya terlalu _meriah_ dan _sensual_ untuk ukuran seorang pendamping pengusaha muda yang bergelimang harta dan uang. bukan apa-apa, wooseok juga ingin dianggap _pantas_ apabila dia disandingkan dengan jinhyuk nantinya. 

ada banyak alasan kenapa wooseok tiba-tiba kembali ragu dan berkontemplasi seperti ini, utamanya karena _kejadian tadi siang_ yang dialaminya bersama seungyoun. diperlakukan bak kalangan terbawah dari strata sosial masyarakat tadi siang membuat wooseok kembali berpikir, apakah akan setimpal usahanya nanti? bagaimana kalau nanti akhirnya semua yang dilakukannya bersama jinhyuk ini sia-sia? bagaimana kalau kemungkinan terburuk yang seungyoun sudah ucapkan tadi siang _terjadi padanya_? banyak ' _bagaimana_ ' yang terlintas di kepala wooseok, makin membuat langkahnya terasa berat saja. lama dia berdiri di depan pintu yang dari tadi belum dibukanya, sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar ada suara berdeham di belakangnya. pada akhirnya, seseorang yang ada di belakangnya itu menepuk pundaknya, membuat wooseok mengerjap kaget dan membalikkan badannya.

"dari tadi saya liat kamu berdiri di depan pintu, tapi kamu nggak masuk-masuk. _mau cari siapa, ya_?" di hadapan wooseok ada seorang wanita yang mungkin usianya mendekati paruh baya (mungkin sekitar usia mendekati empat puluh tahun), pakaiannya terlihat formal dengan blazer berwarna coklat muda dan celana pensil dengan warna senada. wajahnya hanya dipoles dengan riasan seadanya, mungkin wanita ini hanya menggambar alisnya supaya terlihat lebih tegas, lalu maskara, dan lip gloss berwarna merah muda, tapi kalau wooseok boleh jujur, wanita ini _sangat cantik_. maksud wooseok, untuk wanita seumuran dirinya, jelas bahwa wanita ini sangat menjaga dirinya dari penampilan eksteriornya. belum lagi, wanita ini memancarkan aura elegan, _sekaligus mengintimidasi_. pandangannya tajam menatap wooseok, membuat wooseok tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya.

"aku, aku mau ke lantai dua puluh tujuh," jawab wooseok singkat, sambil mengeratkan genggamannya di strap tas jinjingnya. wanita itu kemudian memiringkan kepalanya,

"dua puluh tujuh? mau ketemu siapa, ya?"

" _aku mau ketemu lee jinhyuk_ ," jawab wooseok jujur, sambil menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan takut. benar deh, _wanita ini mengintimidasi sekali auranya_ , pikir wooseok.

lima detik kemudian, sorot mata intimidatif wanita tersebut _berubah menjadi hangat_ , matanya berbinar dan tiba-tiba dia tersenyum simpul.

" _ah, so this is the person_. ayo ikut saya," ujar si wanita tersebut dengan percaya diri lalu mendorong pintu utama lobi tersebut, wooseok kemudian terperangah melihat reaksi wanita itu. _ini siapa, sih_? batinnya, tapi toh pada akhirnya wooseok berjalan mengekori wanita tersebut.

begitu para penjaga dan beberapa resepsionis melihat wanita itu, mereka langsung membungkuk hormat di hadapannya, membuat wooseok kembali membulatkan matanya, dia makin penasaran soal wanita ini, _tapi dirinya terlalu takut untuk bertanya._ pada akhirnya, wooseok hanya diam sambil berjalan di belakang wanita itu.

begitu elevator menuju lantai penthouse jinhyuk terbuka, dengan santai wanita itu menempelkan kartu akses ke penthouse jinhyuk tersebut ke mesin sensorik yang ditempel di dinding elevator, dan naiklah mereka berdua menuju lantai dua puluh tujuh.

"kita belum kenalan. kamu bisa panggil saya _madam park, wooseok,_ " dan wooseok melotot tidak percaya. _darimana wanita ini tahu namanya, padahal wooseok belum memperkenalkan dirinya kepada wanita itu?_ kecuali, kalau jinhyuk memang-

"kalau kamu kaget kenapa saya bisa tau nama kamu, _jinhyuk udah cerita soal kamu pagi ini,"_ dan wooseok kemudian mengangguk paham,

"maaf, kalau aku boleh tau, madam park, _siapanya jinhyuk, ya_?" tanya wooseok dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati. wanita yang sekarang wooseok sudah ketahui identitasnya itu kemudian menoleh ke belakang, ke arah wooseok sambil tersenyum,

"saya _caretaker_ nya jinhyuk. caretaker, baby sitter, unofficial personal assistant, fashion stylist, part-time cook, _everything._ role saya banyak buat dia. but it's okay, udah lama saya bekerja dengan keluarganya, _so i basically treat him as my own son, too_ ," wooseok mengangguk, tidak tahu harus bertanya apa lagi di depan madam park. walau sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang terlintas di pikiran wooseok. wooseok tahu bahwa ayah jinhyuk sudah meninggal dunia (paling tidak, asumsi ini muncul dari kata 'mendiang' yang terlontar di mulut jinhyuk pagi tadi), tapi wooseok juga jadi bertanya-tanya, _apakah ibu kandung jinhyuk masih ada_ _?_ belum sempat wooseok menyimpulkan asumsinya, tahu-tahu pintu elevatornya sudah terbuka, wooseok dan madam park sudah sampai di lantai penthouse jinhyuk.

"harusnya dalam kurun waktu sepuluh menit lagi jinhyuk udah sampai. saya udah bilang sama dia untuk jangan lembur hari ini, utamanya juga karena _ada kamu_. anak itu, _selalu memforsir dirinya untuk kerja terus_ , kadang saya pusing sekaligus iba sama dia," ucap madam park sambil menekan passcode di depan pintu utama penthouse jinhyuk dengan nada iba dan kasihan. begitu pintunya terbuka, madam park langsung berjalan menuju ruang makan dan menaruh tas kecilnya di atas meja, kemudian berjalan menuju dapur.

"please, wooseok. have a sit," sahutnya tanpa melihat wooseok, dirinya terlalu berkonsentrasi memindai berbagai pilihan minuman yang tersimpan di dalam kabinet dapur penthouse tersebut. dengan sungkan, sambil mengusap tengkuk lehernya, wooseok duduk di ruang makan, tas jinjing berisi pakaiannya itu ditaruhnya di lantai. _canggung sekali rasanya ada di ruang makan sebesar ini hanya berdua dengan wanita ini_ , pikirnya.

"kamu suka teh rasa apa, wooseok? or do you prefer coffee?" tanya madam park kembali sambil menyalakan teko listrik guna memanaskan air dengan antusias, kemudian dikeluarkannya beberapa kotak berisi kantung teh dengan berbagai rasa, juga jar berisi kopi hitam. wooseok hanya menggeleng pelan,

"nggak usah repot-repot, madam park," jawab wooseok dengan volume suara kecil, membuat wanita paruh baya itu berdecak,

"oh come on. please, don't be shy, _any time is a good time for a cup of tea._ how about chamomile? kamu suka teh rasa bunga kamomil, nggak?" tanya wanita itu lagi, sambil menaik-turunkan kantung teh bunga kamomil ke dalam cangkirnya yang sudah berisi air panas, pelan-pelan berubah warna airnya. wooseok tidak mampu menolaknya, pada akhirnya wooseok mengangguk lagi,

"okay, chamomile it is then," dengan cekatan madam park menyeduh teh milik wooseok, kemudian ditaruhnya kedua cangkir berisi teh tersebut di atas baki silver dan dibawanya dengan hati-hati ke meja makan. madam park kemudian duduk di sebelah wooseok, sambil mempersilahkan wooseok mengambil cangkirnya,

"please, wooseok. drink it while it's warm," ucapnya lembut, sambil menyeruput tehnya hati-hati,

"thank you, madam park," gumam wooseok, ikut menyeruput teh bunga kamomil tersebut, membiarkan hangat airnya menyesap ke dalam tenggorokannya, membuatnya menjadi lebih rileks. mereka berdua hanya menyeruput teh mereka masing-masing dalam diam, sambil menatap langit dari balik jendela besar di ruang rekreasi, warna langitnya kini sudah didominasi dengan warna jingga,

" _saya tau saya terlihat mengintimidasi, wooseok. people often tell me that_ ," sahut madam park sambil kembali menyeruput tehnya dengan tenang. wooseok mendengar kalimat tersebut langsung tersedak, _jangan-jangan madam park sadar bahwa wooseok juga sedikit takut dengannya_.

"but don't worry, i won't hurt you and i don't bite. mungkin, saya akan menyakiti kamu kalau _kamu menyakiti keluarga dan orang-orang terdekat saya_. tapi, kalau kamu baik sama saya, i can assure you, _i will treat you really well_. ya, harusnya saya baik sih sama kamu, karena kamu kan _temennya_ jinhyuk," ujarnya sambil terkekeh manis, wooseok hanya mengulum senyumnya tipis sambil mengangguk. menarik sekali wanita ini, dan sepertinya, wanita ini benar-benar sangat dekat dengan jinhyuk.

"kayaknya madam park deket banget ya, sama jinhyuk," lirih wooseok pelan sembari menghangatkan telapak tangannya dengan menempelkan telapak tangannya itu ke permukaan sisi cangkir yang masih hangat, madam park hanya tertawa saja,

"ya mau bagaimana lagi. jinhyuk-" 

dan tiba-tiba, terdengar bunyi tombol passcode yang sedang ditekan dari luar penthouse tersebut. begitu pintunya terbuka, masuk lah _lee jinhyuk_ , jas kerjanya digantung asal di atas pundak kirinya, lengan kemejanya digulung, dasinya sudah tidak berbentuk, dan dari sorot matanya, kelihatan sekali kalau laki-laki muda itu tampak _lelah_ , napasnya terengah-engah. sepertinya jinhyuk barusan berlari untuk segera sampai ke rumahnya sendiri.

madam park kemudian berdiri dari duduknya sambil melipat tangannya, pandangannya datar dan terlihat menghakimi,

" _you're late, young man_ ," ucap madam park, nada suaranya sama datarnya dengan ekspresi mukanya. jelas sekali bahwa ekspresinya menunjukkan dirinya tidak senang dengan fakta bahwa jinhyuk _telat lima menit_.

" _cuma telat lima menit,"_ bela jinhyuk sambil meringis, kemudian menggaruk-garuk kepalanya,

"biar cuma lima menit, _still, it's irresponsible for you to come late when you have guest waiting for you_ ," sanggah madam park kembali sambil mengambil tas kerja jinhyuk dari genggamannya, lalu ditaruhnya tas kerja jinhyuk di atas meja makan bersamaan dengan jas kerjanya, dilipatnya dengan rapi.

"sorry, tadi soalnya ada kerjaan mendadak, kata pak jung ada baiknya aku kerjain hari ini biar nggak ketunda-tunda," dan madam park memutar bola matanya,

" _that old hag_ , i swear to god jinhyuk. you are the ceo and he's only your manager, bisa aja kan kamu tolak kerja-"

"ya udah nggak usah dibahas lagi. i see that you've met wooseok, ma'am," potong jinhyuk tiba-tiba, sambil menatap ke arah wooseok dengan senyum memohon maaf, _apologetik,_ seakan ingin meminta maaf pada wooseok karena dia sudah datang telat. madam park pun ikut menatap wooseok sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"yes, kita baru aja berbincang-bincang tadi. i must say, _he's very cute_. _and handsome, too_. _gimana caranya kalian bisa kenal, jinhyuk_? karena ya, saya kenal kamu dari lama, dan _kamu susah banget berteman sama orang-orang seumuran kamu,_ " baik wooseok dan jinhyuk saling beradu pandang dalam waktu yang cukup lama. hening. yang terlintas di pikiran wooseok adalah, _berarti jinhyuk tidak menceritakan detilnya bagaimana dia bisa kenal dengan wooseok._ wooseok ingin mendengus, mungkin kalau madam park tahu perihal mereka bisa kenal karena perkara _melakukan hubungan seksual_ di malam sebelumnya, _dia bisa saja pingsan_. wooseok masih menutup mulutnya, membiarkan jinhyuk yang menjawab pertanyaan madam park itu,

"ya _ada deh_ , _you don't need to know._ intinya, now that you've met wooseok, _i definitely need your help to groom him, ma'am,_ " dan baru lah wooseok mengerti. oh. jangan-jangan madam park lah yang jinhyuk sebut sebagai _orang kepercayaan_ jinhyuk di percakapan pagi tadi. madam park hanya tersenyum,

"well, that's definitely my expertise," kekehnya sambil menatap wooseok,

"wooseok," panggil jinhyuk lembut, membuat wooseok mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah jinhyuk, si empunya suara,

"madam park ini orang kepercayaan aku. i've known her for so long and she practically raised me to become a man i am today, and this includes teaching me dining etiquette and professional socializing and networking as well. think of her as your... _grooming consultant? personal development coach? is that even a word, ma'am_?" tanya jinhyuk balik, membuat madam park berdecak,

"anyway, intinya madam park yang akan bantu mengurus dan mengajari kamu soal semuanya yang dibutuhkan untuk... _urusan_ _kita_ selama sepuluh hari ke depan. tenang aja, she won't bite you," lanjut jinhyuk menenangkan wooseok,

"well of course i won't bite. jangan terlalu dipikirin, wooseok. just think of me as your guide, if you can follow me well, i can assure you, _you'll be fine_ ," ujar madam park sambil masih tersenyum. wooseok hanya sanggup mengangguk,

"okay," lirih wooseok pelan.

"he's a nice boy, you know. i can tell that he will follow me well, _unlike you_ ," cibir madam park ke jinhyuk, membuat jinhyuk mengerang malu. melihat jinhyuk _tidak berdaya dan hanya menurut_ di depan wanita paruh baya seperti ini jujur, sangat menghibur bagi wooseok. mau tidak mau, wooseok tersenyum melihatnya. ketika tangannya masuk ke dalam kantung celananya, baru lah wooseok sadar akan sesuatu yang terlupakan olehnya. dia harus mengembalikan kartu kredit milik jinhyuk yang diberikan ke wooseok tadi pagi, karena ya, _wooseok tidak jadi menggunakan kartu kreditnya untuk membeli jas siang tadi_.

"ah, jinhyuk. ini, kartu kreditmu," ucapnya seraya memberikan kartu berbahan plastik tersebut ke jinhyuk. jinhyuk kemudian menerima kartunya dengan tatapan _takut dimarahi_ oleh madam park. karena begitu wooseok mengeluarkan kartu kredit milik jinhyuk itu dari dalam kantung celananya, ekspresi madam park langsung berubah dari yang tadinya masih tersenyum hangat menjadi heran, lengkap dengan kerutan keningnya.

" _lee jinhyuk_ , _what did you just do_?" tanya madam park dengan nada mengintimidasi dan tatapan nanar, jinhyuk hanya meringis sambil mengangkat bahunya,

" _oops,_ " dan madam park langsung memukul ringan lengan jinhyuk berkali-kali. memang kelihatannya tidak sakit, tapi kelihatan sekali kalau _madam park marah,_

"my boy, _i've raised you for the past fifteen years so that you could become a gentleman_ , and you did _this_ to your escort? _bisa-bisanya kamu membiarkan dia belanja baju sendirian_ ," tatapannya seperti benar-benar kecewa dan kesal dengan lee jinhyuk, walaupun wooseok tahu, dari lubuk hatinya, wanita ini tentu saja tidak _benar-benar marah_ dengan lee jinhyuk. jinhyuk masih meringis sambil mengusap bagian lengannya yang barusan dipukul,

"sorry, madam park. aku tadi beneran nggak bisa kalau harus nemenin dia pergi belanja jas,"

"well you could've just told me to accompany him, my boy. _a proper and fine gentleman should not act like this_. kamu yang minta dia buat jadi escort kamu, then _treat him properly_ ," seru madam park sambil melipat tangannya, bibirnya mengkerucut. jinhyuk kemudian menghela napasnya panjang,

"okay okay fine, _i am sorry._ maaf beneran wooseok, karena tadi aku nggak bisa nemenin kamu belanja. _i am truly sorry_ ," ucap jinhyuk sambil membungkuk sedikit dengan nada suara sangat bersalah, wooseok jadi tidak enak melihatnya.

" _it's okay, jinhyuk._ kamu kan juga sibuk kerja, aku paham," ucap wooseok sambil mengangguk pelan, helaan napas madam park panjang sambil menatap wooseok. kemudian dengan tiba-tiba, diambilnya kartu kredit jinhyuk itu dari wooseok, dan diputarnya kartu kredit itu di hadapan jinhyuk. sorot matanya seperti pasrah,

"kalau begitu, _besok akan saya temani dia membeli jas dan beberapa baju formal di siang hari,_ sebelum kalian berangkat ke gala dinner. kamu nggak usah khawatir wooseok, akan saya bantu kamu menemukan jas yang tepat buat gala dinner besok malam. untung saya udah clear out jadwal saya," ujar madam park memberikan solusinya kepada jinhyuk, kemudian mengelus punggung wooseok atentif. wooseok tidak keberatan dengan perlakuan madam park yang lembut seperti ini, _rasanya seperti disayang oleh ibu kandung sendiri_.

"then it's settled, besok kamu ditemenin madam park beli jas, ya. she has a good taste, you're in good hands, wooseok," sebut jinhyuk sambil menepuk tangannya riang.

dan kemudian lengan jinhyuk dipukul sekali lagi oleh madam park, jinhyuk kembali meringis kesakitan, sementara madam park tidak henti-hentinya menggerutu pelan, mengomeli perlakuan jinhyuk yang menurutnya tidak pantas ke wooseok. walau kalau boleh jujur, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah jinhyuk, sih. wooseok dapat memaklumi kesibukan jinhyuk. melihat pemandangan itu. wooseok tertawa kecil melihatnya. pertemuannya dengan madam park membuat wooseok benar-benar tidak sabar untuk hari esok, karena sepertinya hari esok akan _menyenangkan_ untuknya.

*

"jadi, kamu ngenalin aku ke madam park sebagai _teman sekolah kamu_?" tanya wooseok polos, sambil terduduk manis di ruang makan. keadaannya waktu wooseok bertanya soal ini ke jinhyuk, madam park sudah tidak ada di penthouse jinhyuk karena dia harus segera pulang, ada urusan lain katanya. tapi paling tidak, wooseok dan madam park sudah bertukar nomor ponsel, yang berarti sudah dipastikan besok dia akan dijemput oleh madam park guna berbelanja baju dan segala macam kebutuhan yang diperlukannya untuk sepuluh hari ke depan. 

"iya, well basically i told her the truth about our plan, sih. i mean the whole 'you being my escort for ten days' narrative. she found it silly at first, but in the end she thought it was a good idea. after all, it is for my own good. _plus, she just loves to torture people with her coaching, you know_? jadi wajar dia senang dengan rencana ini, _karena akhirnya dia bisa menggunakan ilmu dan keahliannya lagi, yaitu ngajarin orang tata krama_. god, those days of wondering which spoon that i should take when eating a dessert, it was a torture," erang jinhyuk sambil meminum airnya dari dapur, alisnya mengkerut. wooseok terkekeh mendengar pernyataan jenaka jinhyuk,

"but anyway, when she asked me about your daily day-to-day job, aku nggak mau jawab. she kept pestering me, so _i had to lie_. aku bilang kamu _teman sekolah_ aku, and we haven't met each other for so long, dan ketemunya di jalan. well, _not entirely lying, right?_ kita beneran pertama kali ketemu di jalan. and _i told her that you agreed to do this because you need money, dan dia percaya_. end of story," lanjut jinhyuk jujur, dan wooseok hanya mengangguk pelan. 

" _kenapa kamu nggak jujur soal pekerjaan aku ke madam park_?" bukan wooseok merasa tersinggung bahwa jinhyuk harus _berbohong_ soal pekerjaan wooseok yang sesungguhnya. tapi ya, wooseok rasa tidak ada salahnya mengaku yang sebenarnya kepada madam park. _apa jangan-jangan jinhyuk malu dengan fakta bahwa dia mempekerjakan pekerja seks komersial untuk menjadi pendamping pestanya?_ jinhyuk cuma terdiam, matanya terarah ke lantai dapur. wooseok tidak suka dengan keheningan ini dan dia juga tidak sabaran menanti jawaban jinhyuk, maka dia keluarkan asumsinya,

"apa jangan-jangan kamu mal-"

"if you think that i did this because i am ashamed with what you do for a living, _bukan itu sih, alasannya_. i just, _want to protect your real identity, i guess_. madam park mungkin orang yang baik, but there might be unwanted circumstances yang bisa membahayakan kamu kalau aku kasih tau dia apa pekerjaan sehari-hari kamu. bukan dianya yang bermasalah, tapi _orang-orang di lingkungan sekitar aku dan dia_. yes, i trust her, but i don't think i can trust others, not even my own manager for this one. after all, this is for the best right, _since we won't meet each other again after ten days?_ " 

dan wooseok bagai ditampar realita begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir jinhyuk. _jinhyuk benar_. setelah sepuluh hari, transaksi dirinya dengan jinhyuk selesai, dan mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi setelah itu. dipikir-pikir lagi, apa yang jinhyuk lakukan _sudah tepat_ , sepertinya. dan sesungguhnya, wooseok berterima kasih pada jinhyuk karena dia sudah berpikir sampai _sejauh ini_ untuk melindungi identitasnya yang sebenarnya.

"thanks, i guess," dan jinhyuk terkekeh,

"thanks for what?"

" _for protecting my identity,_ aku nggak nyangka kamu mikirin sampai sejauh ini," lanjut wooseok jujur. jinhyuk hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya,

"well, buat kebaikan aku juga nggak, sih? _i mean if we want to execute our plan really well_ , _mau nggak mau aku juga harus melindungi kamu_ , nggak sih? but don't mention it," dan wooseok ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban jinhyuk. tanpa wooseok sadar, tiba-tiba konter dapur sudah penuh dengan berbagai bahan makanan yang dikeluarkan jinhyuk dari kulkas, lengkap dengan peralatan memasaknya.

"anyway, _i'm starving_. kamu belum makan malam, kan, wooseok?" tanya jinhyuk. maunya wooseok menggeleng, karena ya, sesungguhnya, _wooseok jarang sekali makan di malam hari_ , utamanya karena ya biasanya, _malam hari dia pergunakan untuk bekerja dan mencari klien kesana kemari_ hingga matahari terbit. tapi, _perutnya tidak berkompromi dengannya malam ini_. perutnya berbunyi cukup keras, sampai-sampai wooseok harus mengusap perutnya, membuat jinhyuk tergelak.

"okay, you're definitely hungry," ucap jinhyuk masih sambil tersenyum, membuat wooseok merona malu karena kejadian barusan,

"anyway, do you like _kimchi spaghetti?_ " alis wooseok mengkerut mendengar kalimat jinhyuk barusan,

"what?" tanya wooseok, mencoba memastikan kembali pendengarannya salah atau tidak, _kimchi spaghetti?_

" _kimchi spaghetti._ don't tell me that you've never heard of this dish," wooseok menggeleng,

"nggak, aku bahkan nggak tau ada makanan kayak gini?" tanya wooseok heran, dan jinhyuk cuma tertawa,

"well let me tell you, _best fusion pasta i could ever make_ ,"

" _kamu yang masak?"_ tanya wooseok lagi, _ini serius tidak sih, bahwa jinhyuk yang akan memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua malam ini_ _?_ jinhyuk memutar bola matanya, seakan merasa tersinggung bahwa wooseok tidak percaya kalau jinhyuk _bisa memasak,_

 _"oh please, don't give me that look._ my food is edible, okay. more than edible, _it's actually tasty_. have some faith on me, will you?" seru jinhyuk sambil mengeluarkan talenan dan pisaunya, kemudian memotong bawang bombaynya dengan hati-hati. wooseok kemudian tersenyum dan beranjak dari kursinya,

" _do you need help_?" tanya wooseok sopan. wooseok mungkin tidak selihai dan sejago jinhyuk dalam urusan masak-memasak, tapi dia tahu satu dua cara dalam memotong sayuran, dan dia juga tahu cara merebus pasta dan mi. jinhyuk cuma tersenyum,

" _well, you can lend me a hand or two_ ," dan wooseok langsung berjalan ke dapur, membantu jinhyuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

*

butuh sekitar sepuluh kali kunyah bagi wooseok untuk bilang ke jinhyuk bahwa kimchi spaghetti yang dimasak jinhyuk itu,

" _enak, ini enak_ ," ucap wooseok seraya menggulung mi spagetinya secara perlahan, kemudian memasukkan gulungan kedua minya itu ke dalam mulutnya. jinhyuk tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian wooseok soal masakannya itu, dan akhirnya dia memulai menggulung spagetinya,

"enak, kan? told you, _i can cook_ ," ujar jinhyuk masih tertawa di sela sela kunyahnya, membuat wooseok tersenyum.

"aku kira kamu tipe orang yang lebih suka memesan makanan di luar, atau ya, _menyewa koki pribadi_ , supaya kamu nggak usah repot-repot memasak," ujar wooseok, membuat jinhyuk memutar bola matanya kemudian berdecak,

"kamu kayaknya kebanyakan nonton film atau reality show. i actually prefer eating home-cooked meals rather than eating take-outs, and hiring a private chef is a bit too much, don't you think? anyway, _this is definitely a privilege for me, to able to cook my comfort food_ ," mendengar kata 'privilege', pergerakan tangan wooseok dalam menggulung minya melambat, kunyahnya juga jadi berhenti. tanpa sadar, wooseok tersenyum tipis mendengar kata itu. pikirannya berkelana pada apa yang sudah dilaluinya hari ini. banyak hal yang terlintas di kepalanya, maka dia terdiam sebentar. jinhyuk yang menyadari itu semua, langsung menaikkan alisnya heran,

"is there something wrong?" tanyanya, dan wooseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya tidak berani menatap jinhyuk,

"nggak. tadi cuma kepikiran aja. malam kemarin, dan malam-malam sebelumnya, aku sedang ada di jalan raya, mencoba mencari klien, _working as a_ _hooker._ tapi malam ini, aku ada disini, di depan kamu, makan pasta. you said that being able to eat your comfort food is a privilege," ucap wooseok, kemudian dia menghela napasnya sebentar,

"for me, _this is definitely a privilege too_. jarang-jarang aku bisa makan enak di jam segini, without having to worry about not fucking another man in a night. so, i don't know, i guess this feels good? i mean it's been a while since i have a good meal like this," jawab wooseok sejujur-jujurnya. jinhyuk, mendengar kalimat wooseok, mencoba mencerna kalimatnya dalam-dalam. dia mencoba membalas kalimat wooseok,

"memang kamu jarang makan malam?" jinhyuk seketika merasa bodoh karena sudah menanyakan hal ini pada wooseok, tapi cuma itu yang terlintas di kepalanya,

"jarang banget. ya mau gimana, aku kan kerjanya malem. untuk kepikiran makan di malam hari aja bisa jarang, ya begitulah," jawab wooseok enteng. jinhyuk mengangguk lagi,

"then for the next ten days, i will make sure you eat a lot," ujar jinhyuk spontan, membuat wooseok terkekeh. _lucu juga laki-laki ini_ , pikir wooseok, tapi toh, wooseok mengiyakan saja apa yang dibilang jinhyuk barusan. 

"wooseok, maaf kalau ini terdengar lancang, but, _why are you doing this? i mean, is there any reason on why you become a hooker?"_ tanya jinhyuk hati-hati. mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, pergerakan wooseok benar-benar terhenti. dari sini lah jinhyuk sadar bahwa dia sudah melewati _batasan_ yang sudah ditetapkan oleh mereka berdua. pertanyaannya sepertinya kelewatan, maka dengan cepat jinhyuk meminta maaf kepada wooseok karena sudah lancang bertanya soal perihal kenapa wooseok akhirnya bisa terjun ke pekerjaan yang tidak biasa itu,

"sorry, i shouldn't ask you that,"

"no, it's okay. it's just-"

" _stop, j_ _angan dilanjutin_. that was very rude of me. i'm sorry. _nggak usah dijawab dan nggak usah diperjelas lagi, okay_? aku nggak akan tanya-tanya kamu lagi soal topik ini. _not until you're comfortable of telling it to me_ ," potong jinhyuk sambil tersenyum tipis,

"okay," lirih wooseok, dan jinhyuk kembali mengunyah spagetinya,

" _can i ask you a question, then_?" tanya wooseok hati-hati, jinhyuk kemudian mengelap mulutnya yang terkena saus spageti,

"sure, go ahead," jawab jinhyuk enteng,

"ini bukan pertanyaan, sih. but you seem close to madam park, it's almost like, _you consider her as your own mother._ it's nice, though. she is a lovely woman," dan jinhyuk terkekeh mendengar kalimat wooseok,

"well, i can't help but to treat her like my own mother. _especially when_ _you lost your mom when you were only ten years old,_ " dan wooseok mengernyitkan alisnya,

"i'm sorry, but your mom, is she...?" jinhyuk kemudian menghela napasnya,

" _she passed away when i was ten years old, kecelakaan mobil_. since then, it was only me and my dad. tapi aku juga nggak deket sama ayahku. we were civil with each other yes, _tapi sejujurnya aku nggak sedeket itu sama dia._ anyway, madam park tadinya bekerja sebagai guru privat aku waktu mulai masuk sekolah dasar, i was never good with anything that is related to academics, so she was like a godsent, and that's how i become very close to her. lagipula, balik lagi, aku nggak deket sama ayahku,"

"and the reason?"

"the reason on what?"

"you not being close with your father," dan jinhyuk kemudian berdeham sebentar,

"ya, karena dia nggak pernah memperlakukan aku _sebagai anak laki-lakinya_. more like, he treats me as his heir, his successor for his empire. jadi dari kecil, aku nggak pernah ngerasain _hubungan ayah anak yang normal_. dan aku juga jarang bertemu dia, dalam seminggu mungkin hanya beberapa jam aku ketemu dia. dan aku makin jarang bertemu dia waktu ibuku meninggal karena dia makin sibuk kerja. and the relationship got worse when," jinhyuk terdiam untuk sementara, kemudian terkekeh,

"got worse when...?" tanya wooseok memperjelas

"when i finally admitted to him that _i'm not straight._ he was furious, and he immediately sent me to the states, nyuruh aku kuliah disana. salah besar sih dia ngirim aku kesana, karena yang ada _aku makin nggak bisa menyangkal orientasi seksualku,_ aku malah lebih bebas disana. anyway, kita nggak berkomunikasi banyak selama aku disana. bahkan sampai di waktu hari dia meninggal dunia karena sakit yang dideritanya, aku udah nggak menghubungi dia selama dua minggu. jadi ya, you can say that our relationship was somewhat bland, jangan dicontoh ya," jawab jinhyuk panjang lebar, yang anehnya buat wooseok, jinhyuk menjawab ini dengan sikap _biasa-biasa saja_. tidak terlihat rasa sedih atau menyesal di raut mukanya, atau mungkin, _jinhyuk lihai dalam menyembunyikan kesedihannya_. karena biar bagaimanapun, cerita hidup jinhyuk _cukup sedih_ bila bisa dicerna secara merinci. siapa juga yang mau kehilangan kedua orangtua kandung di usia yang terlampau muda? wooseok rasa tidak ada yang mau. maka wooseok hanya mampu mengucapkan rasa sesal dan simpatinya pada jinhyuk,

"i am sorry, jinhyuk," lirih wooseok, sementara jinhyuk cuma menampik wooseok dengan melambaikan tangannya cepat,

"nah, it's okay, i'm used to it," jawab jinhyuk enteng. wooseok kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"anyway, i relate to you on the admitting part,"

"oh, really?" tanya jinhyuk, sambil melipat tangannya, wooseok mengangguk,

"my parents were also very furious when i told them that i don't like women," dan jinhyuk kemudian menjadi penasaran,

"terus yang kamu lakukan setelah mengaku adalah?"

" _kabur dari rumah,"_ dan jinhyuk malah tertawa,

"serius kamu?"

"iya, aku kabur dari rumah. udah bertahun-tahun aku nggak ketemu mereka, but _it's fine_. mereka juga nggak usaha buat nyari aku, dan aku juga senang bisa keluar dari rumah itu. they were very, hmmmm," dan wooseok berhenti berbicara, dan jinhyuk sabar menanti wooseok melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"if you don't want to continue, it's fine," hibur jinhyuk, tapi wooseok menggeleng,

"it's okay. they were very _conservative._ _old fashioned_ i would say, banyak pemikiran dan cara mereka yang menurut aku sangat kolot dan aku nggak cocok sama cara mereka menjalankan hidupnya. dan menyebalkannya, mereka juga keras kepala dan nggak mau mendengarkan pendapat aku. aku selalu merasa dikekang dan diatur secara berlebihan. so when i told them that i am not straight, hari berikutnya, aku kabur dari rumah. tapi ya udahlah, they already had disowned me as their son, anyway. and i don't feel too bad about it," jawab wooseok jujur, sambil kemudian menyeruput air putihnya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya karena sudah berani jujur soal lika-liku hidupnya barusan kepada jinhyuk. jinhyuk kemudian memangku dagunya,

" _in a way, we are very similar, don't you think_?" wooseok terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan jinhyuk,

"on which part?"

"us being gay and got disowned by our parents because of it," lanjut jinhyuk jujur, membuat wooseok tertawa. mereka berdua lama tertawa kecil bersama, sebelum akhirnya tawa mereka reda. wooseok kemudian memutar jarinya di atas permukaan gelasnya,

"tapi jujur, gara-gara orang tuaku, aku jadi bertekad kalau aku punya anak nanti, _aku nggak mau maksa dia untuk menjalani kehidupannya sesuai dengan maunya aku_. some parents, like mine, feel like they have the the rights to control their children's lives, just because they think it is the best for their children. aku rasa itu akan selalu jadi pemikiran yang salah. _no one knows what's best for you except yourself, karena kamu yang ngejalanin hidup kamu, bukan mereka._ jadi ya, semoga aja aku nggak kayak orangtuaku kalau aku punya anak nanti," lanjut wooseok sambil menatap mata jinhyuk dalam-dalam, mencoba mengajak jinhyuk untuk mau mendengarkannya secara atentif. dan jinhyuk juga ikut mengangguk mendengar kalimat wooseok barusan. jelas laki-laki yang ada di depan jinhyuk bukan _orang yang biasa-biasa saja pemikirannya_. terlihat bahwa wooseok adalah laki-laki yang pintar, terlampau pintar dan pandai, _karena seluruh kata yang barusan diucapkannya adalah sebenar-benarnya realita_ , dan mampu diucapkan wooseok dengan fasih. banyak hal yang menggelitik rasa penasaran jinhyuk untuk tahu wooseok secara lebih dalam, tapi untuk malam ini, rasanya sudah cukup perbincangan seriusnya dengan wooseok. 

"this has been a fruitful dinner, don't you think?" tanya jinhyuk lagi, membuat wooseok mengusap lehernya canggung, senyumnya tipis,

"yeah, sorry that it got a bit too serious in the end," jinhyuk ikut tersenyum mendengarnya,

"nah, it's fine. i actually like having serious talks like this, especially when i do it with someone around my age," dan wooseok tidak membalas lagi pernyataan jinhyuk, sisa waktu makan malamnya dia gunakan untuk mengunyah suapan terakhir spagetinya.

*

setelah mereka berdua selesai makan malam dan membersihkan dapur (tadinya jinhyuk bersikeras untuk mencuci semua piring kotornya, tapi wooseok merasa tidak enak, jadilah dia ikut mencuci piring kotornya bersama jinhyuk), wooseok kemudian diajak ke kamar tidur tamu oleh jinhyuk. malam ini akan jadi malam kedua wooseok tidur di kamar ini, jadi harusnya, wooseok _bisa lebih kerasan_ tidur di kamar ini dibanding malam sebelumnya.

"aku udah ganti seprainya sesuai saran madam park, supaya kamu tidurnya lebih nyenyak. kalau kata madam park sih, brookline has the best bed sheets, _walaupun buat aku ya sama-sama aja sih_. aku nggak ngerti soalnya," wooseok cuma tersenyum,

"thanks, jinhyuk. i really appreciate it," ucap wooseok tulus, sambil menaruh tas jinjingnya di atas tempat tidur,

"anyway, besok aku harus berangkat kerja jam tujuh pagi, jadi kemungkinan besar aku nggak bisa nyiapin sarapan buat kamu. feel free to take any cereals and bread yang tersedia di dapur, ya," wooseok mengernyit sebentar, _jinhyuk berangkat kerja pagi-pagi sekali_ , pikirnya, tapi wooseok tidak mau banyak berkomentar soal itu,

"besok madam park bakal jemput kamu sekitar jam sepuluh pagi, dia akan ajak kamu berbelanja baju, aksesoris, _intinya kamu nurut aja sama dia, she has an exceptional taste_. and you can definitely buy any outfit that you want ya, wooseok. as long as it's appropriate and suitable for the upcoming events, _don't worry too much about the price tag, i'll pay for them,"_ wooseok bergidik mendengar kalimat jinhyuk barusan, bisa-bisanya laki-laki ini bilang ke wooseok untuk tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan nominal harga pakaian yang akan dibelinya besok. _mungkin memang benar bahwa jinhyuk punya uang yang terlalu banyak_. 

"aku akan sampai di rumah sekitar jam enam lewat tiga puluh menit, lalu ganti pakaian sebentar, baru kita sama-sama berangkat ke galeri tempat gala dinnernya sekitar jam tujuh malam. harusnya kita nggak bakal telat, karena acaranya baru mulai jam delapan malam. soooo i think that's it? _ada yang mau kamu tanyakan ke aku?_ " 

sejujurnya, sampai sekarang wooseok bingung harus _bertanya soal apa_ , karena serentetan kalimat yang barusan diucapkan jinhyuk membuatnya sedikit pusing. baru lah dia sadar kalau ini _nyata_ , apa yang akan dilaluinya selama sepuluh hari ke depan bukan mimpi. dia benar-benar harus berpura-pura menjadi bagian dari kelas strata sosial yang selama ini tidak pernah bisa dibayangkannya. lebih parahnya lagi, ini bukan cuma jadi pendamping seseorang yang biasa-biasa saja. wooseok harus berpura-pura menjadi pendamping yang punya hubungan dekat dengan _lee jinhyuk_ , pengusaha muda yang kaya raya dan cukup terpandang di korea selatan. mulut wooseok tetap menutup, dan pada akhirnya wooseok hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kayaknya sampai saat ini aku nggak ada pertanyaan buat kamu," jawab wooseok lirih, dan jinhyuk hanya mengacungkan jempolnya,

"great. if you have something to tell, kamu udah punya nomor aku. atau kalau aku lagi di rumah, kamu bisa ketuk pintu kamar atau pintu ruang kerja, aku selalu ada di salah satu ruangan ini,"

"okay," jawab wooseok lagi,

"okay, then. get some sleep, tomorrow is gonna be a long day. good night, wooseok," lanjut jinhyuk sambil kemudian menutup pintu kamar tamu itu perlahan. 

begitu pintunya tertutup sempurna dan langkah kaki jinhyuk tidak terdengar lagi di telinga wooseok, wooseok langsung menghela napas sangat panjang kemudian merentangkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, posisinya telentang dan tangannya direntangkan lebar-lebar.

ditatapnya atap langit-langit kamar tidur yang sedang ditempatinya itu, pandangannya kabur, utamanya karena wooseok memang sedang melamun.

lama wooseok melamun, kemudian dengan pelan-pelan dia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, kemudian pandangannya lurus ke arah jendela besar yang sedang terbuka gordennya, menyuguhkan pemandangan berbagai gedung pencakar langit, kelap kelip lampu berwarna warni dan mikroskopis di mata wooseok. pelan-pelan wooseok bangkit dan memakai sandal selop berbahan katun tebal yang tersedia di kamar itu (wooseok baru sadar bahwa malam itu, lantai kamarnya walau sudah dilapisi karpet tetap dingin), lalu berjalanlah dia ke dekat jendela besar tersebut, guna melihat pemandangan dari luar jendela itu secara lebih dekat. sayup-sayup bunyi klakson mobil dan lampu merah jalan raya terdengar di telinganya, membuat wooseok menghela napasnya kembali.

tidak pernah terbayangkan bahwa dia akan berdiri di apartemen mewah seperti ini, disaat dua hari yang lalu, terlintas pemikiran untuk makan malam dengan tenang saja tidak ada di otaknya. wooseok terbiasa melalui malam-malamnya dengan bekerja, mencari klien yang mau melakukan hubungan seksual dengannya, dengan harapan sang klien mau membayarnya dengan tarif tinggi. saking terbiasanya, wooseok merasa sangat aneh melalui malam ini dengan hanya disuguhi makan malam enak dari jinhyuk. padahal cuma perkara makan malam biasa, tapi buat wooseok, ini adalah _privilese,_ suatu hak istimewa yang tidak biasa wooseok dapatkan di kehidupan sehari-harinya. maka malam ini, mungkin, wooseok harus bersyukur pada sang pencipta.

 _dan mungkin, mulai malam ini, dan malam-malam selanjutnya sampai kontrak kerjanya dengan lee jinhyuk selesai, wooseok harus bisa membiasakan diri dan beradaptasi dengan situasi yang baru ini._ wooseok kira, semua ini akan berjalan lancar tanpa ada hambatan yang berarti. tapi kembali lagi, _tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini._ tapi sudahlah, wooseok tidak mau ambil pusing, untuk malam ini dia hanya ingin tertidur dengan nyenyak dan pulas di atas kasur yang tebal dan hangat.


	5. kesan pertama

apa yang wooseok bisa simpulkan dari sebagian harinya yang diluangkan untuk berbelanja pakaian dan rangkaian macam aksesoris mewah bersama madam park adalah: _berbelanja dengan madam park sungguh menyenangkan. dan sedikit membuatnya pusing serta kewalahan._ bagaimana tidak, madam park benar-benar _cekatan_ dalam berbelanja. dan jalannya _cepat sekali_. tidak jarang wooseok harus dengan cekatan mengejar langkahnya yang tahu-tahu sudah berpindah dari toko ke toko yang lain (beruntungnya, dia tidak harus membawa semua kantung dan tas belanjaannya, ada penjaga yang jinhyuk tugaskan untuk menemani dirinya dan madam park berbelanja. alias, ya tas belanjanya sebagian dipegang oleh si bapak penjaga). bukan cuma cepat berjalan, rasanya hanya dalam satu dua kali tunjuk, dia bisa langsung memilih berbagai macam model pakaian dan aksesoris yang cocok di badan wooseok,

_'no no no, saya butuh sweater full kasmir, bukan campuran katun kayak gini,'_

_'apa kemeja ini satu set dengan kancing mansetnya? kenapa ini keliatan cheap sekali, are you sure these are armani?'_

_'boleh saya lihat koleksi dasi terbaru? oh and i prefer ralph lauren ones. hermes is even better, thank you,'_

_'wooseok, kamu lebih suka jam yang mana? yang ini piguet, sementara yang ini tag heuer, kamu suka yang mana?'_

dan sederetan kalimat tambahan lainnya yang terus dicerocosi madam park yang sesungguhnya, di titik ini, _wooseok pasrah_.

" _aku suka dua-duanya madam park, terserah_ ," begitu jawabnya lemah, sambil terduduk lemas di salah satu toko jam mewah yang sedang mereka singgahi. madam park hanya tertawa tergelak, baru lah dia sadar bahwa wooseok sesungguhnya merasa kewalahan dengan perlakuan yang ekstravagan seperti ini. pada akhirnya, pilihan madam park jatuh pada jam tag piguet berwarna perak, yang di dalamnya terhias dua batu swarovski di dalamnya, sepertinya ini limited edition dan kemungkinan besar tidak akan dibuat lagi di musim berikutnya.

"then piguet it is. saya ambil yang ini, ya, terima kasih," ucap madam park lembut kepada salah satu asisten toko jam itu seraya memberikan kartu kredit (yang khusus diberikan jinhyuk di pagi tadi, kartunya sama dengan kartu yang diberikan ke wooseok kemarin), yang kemudian dengan segera asisten tersebut membawa jam pilihan madam park serta kartu kredit yang diberi madam park barusan ke kasir.

"capek, ya?" tanya madam park sambil tersenyum, wooseok hanya mengangkat bahunya,

" _sedikit_ ," jawab wooseok malu-malu dan sungkan. biar bagaimanapun, wooseok harusnya _bersyukur_ dengan fakta bahwa selama beberapa jam barusan, dia dimanja oleh berbagai macam pakaian dan aksesoris bermerek mahal dan langka. mana pernah wooseok membayangkan bahwa dia akan dibelikan, atau bahkan, sekadar memegang dasi yang harganya setara dengan biaya sewa apartemennya selama satu minggu. atau, mana pernah pula wooseok sanggup untuk membeli satu set kancing manset berbahan sterling silver yang harganya setara dengan uang _kerjanya_ selama tiga hari berturut-turut. wooseok rasa, bahkan dia tidak pernah punya dan sanggup memakai piyama berbahan satin sutra yang lembut sekali (wooseok bisa membayangkan tidurnya akan nyenyak sekali menggunakan piyama itu). _intinya, semua barang yang dibelinya hari ini, melampaui batas dari apa yang dia punya seumur hidupnya._ makanya dia tidak mau kelihatan capek dan tidak mau mengeluh hari ini, sebisa mungkin dia berusaha menunjukkan antusiasmenya ke madam park. madam park kemudian mengelus punggungnya atentif,

"nanti kita bisa istirahat sebentar di butik jas, mereka punya banyak sofa disana. butik jas ini butik langganan keluarganya jinhyuk. biasanya jinhyuk selalu beli customized dan tailored, sesuai dengan bentuk tubuhnya. tapi berhubung waktu kita terbatas dan biasanya customized suit butuh waktu pengerjaan berhari-hari, nanti kita pilih jas yang sudah jadi saja ya, wooseok," ucap madam park manis, wooseok cuma mengangguk,

" _honestly, punya jas bagus aja aku udah senang, madam park_ ," ungkapnya jujur. jelas, mana pernah juga wooseok membayangkan membalutkan dirinya dengan satu set jas yang harganya bisa dua puluh kali lipat dari baju yang dipakai dirinya sehari-hari. maka, dia akan terima saja dengan pilihan madam park hari ini. toh, dari yang wooseok observasi, pilihan madam park semuanya _bagus dan terlihat berkelas_. madam park ikut tersenyum melihat anggukan wooseok,

"you're a very good boy, aren't you? don't worry, i can assure you, we'll find the perfect suit for you in few minutes," dan wooseok kembali mengangguk, sambil tersenyum tipis.

*

paling tidak, madam park benar. selama di butik jas tersebut, wooseok benar-benar rileks dan tenang, _dan tentu lebih banyak duduk di sofa ketimbang berdiri dan berjalan kesana kemari mencoba pakaian yang berbagai macam modelnya_. yang wooseok lakukan disana cuma memilih model setelan jas yang mana yang ia lebih sukai, kemudian nanti asisten tokonya yang akan memilih dan memilah beberapa pilihan setelan jas yang sesuai dengan selera wooseok (lagi, madam park yang lebih memegang kendali untuk ini, jadi wooseok kebanyakan hanya diam saja). prosesnya berjalan kurang dari tiga puluh menit, tahu-tahu wooseok dan madam park sudah tinggal menunggu proses pembayaran setelan jas tersebut. sembari menunggu, mereka duduk di sofa resepsionis toko sambil meminum teh hangat yang disediakan disana.

" _madam park kayaknya suka banget belanja, ya_?" celetuk wooseok sambil menyeruput tehnya, membuat madam park tertawa kecil,

"well, aren't all women love to shop?" tanya madam park kembali sambil menaikkan alisnya,

"well, _not all women i believe._ i don't think it's right to put a typical stereotype about women love to shop, right?" dan madam park kemudian mengeluarkan kata 'ah', lalu mengangguk paham,

"bener juga, sih. _i know some men that love to shop, too_. but yes, i love to do this. paling nggak ini lebih menyenangkan ketimbang disuruh membereskan rumah dan membuat daftar keperluan kantor yang harus dibeli setiap bulannya," dan mereka berdua kemudian tertawa bersama,

" _jinhyuk, however, hates doing this, clothes shopping_. saya masih ingat waktu pertama kalinya saya bawa dia kesini, ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar _menyebalkan._ berkali-kali dia merengek ingin minta pulang, sehingga mendiang ayahnya harus menjewer kupingnya karena dia terus-terusan merengek. ujung-ujungnya dia nangis. dipikir-pikir wajar juga sih, dia nggak suka kesini waktu itu. mana ada anak sepuluh tahun yang bersedia pergi ke butik jas? anak seumuran itu bakal lebih senang dibawa ke toko mainan dibanding kesini," wooseok tersenyum mendengar sentimen madam park. _membayangkan jinhyuk kecil yang menangis dan merengek karena enggan mencoba berbagai setelan jas lucu juga_.

"but anyway, up until now, he prefer not to shop alone. biasanya untuk belanja pakaian, _kecuali pakaian dalam_ _because boy, i don't want to deal with buying men's undergarments_ , dia selalu minta ditemani oleh saya. namun akhir-akhir ini, dia lebih banyak pasrah dengan apa yang saya pilihkan untuknya, karena dia benar-benar nggak punya waktu untuk berbelanja sendiri akhir-akhir ini. ya paling nggak, _setelah dia jadi ceo perusahaan mendiang ayahnya_ , lebih banyak saya yang mengantar beberapa setelan kemeja dan pakaian kerja yang khusus saya belikan untuknya. anak itu benar-benar sibuk sekali, wooseok. sampai-sampai saya harus seringkali mengingatkannya untuk makan. _he's getting skinnier these days that it concerns me_ ," sahut madam park sambil kembali menyeruput tehnya. wooseok bisa lihat ada rasa _iba dan kasihan_ yang terlihat dari raut wajah madam park sewaktu membicarakan jinhyuk. wooseok kemudian terdiam sebentar sambil kembali menyeruput tehnya yang sudah hampir habis. 

"kamu tau wooseok," lanjut madam park,

"kalau orang-orang lihat dari luarnya aja, _hidup lee jinhyuk_ _kelihatannya nyaris sempurna_. tampan, pintar dan pernah berkuliah di amerika serikat, dan sekarang sudah menjabat sebagai ceo sebuah perusahaan yang cukup bonafit. kelihatannya sih memang enak, ya. tanpa harus berusaha terlalu keras, dia udah nggak perlu memikirkan kebutuhan primer dan berbagai kebutuhan lainnya, karena toh, _uangnya banyak_. tapi nggak ada yang tau dibalik itu semua, _jinhyuk tumbuh besar sendirian._ ibunya meninggal sewaktu dia masih muda, ayahnya sangat acuh padanya, _jadilah dia tumbuh jadi pribadi yang pendiam dan tertutup_. dia bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara. saya rasa waktu dia masih kuliah di amerika serikat, dia nggak banyak berteman dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang ada disana. cuma dengan beberapa orang tertentu aja dia berani banyak bicara. orang tertentu itu termasuk saya, _dan mungkin juga kamu_ ," lanjut madam park lagi sambil menatap wooseok atentif. wooseok, sehabis mendengar kalimat terakhir madam park, kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri,

" _aku?_ "

"iya, kamu. saya mungkin udah pernah bilang, tapi jinhyuk jarang sekali punya teman yang seumuran dengannya. well granted, mungkin saya aja yang nggak tau, karena _baru kali ini dia ngenalin orang yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya ke saya_. walaupun saya juga tau dan pernah dengar sih, beberapa kali dia bilang dia pernah pacaran dengan satu dua orang, _tapi nggak pernah bertahan lama_. karena ya kembali lagi, dia selalu memilih untuk fokus bekerja ketimbang mikirin urusan pacaran," 

"aku nggak pacaran-"

"iya, saya tau. _tapi nggak ada yang nggak mungkin dan nggak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, kan?_ tapi yang saya tau dan saya ingin bilang ke kamu wooseok, _please don't hurt him_. udah terlalu banyak kesedihan yang dia alami dari dia masih kecil, _so the least you can do is to be a good friend to him_. dan saya juga berharap sih, jinhyuk nggak terlalu pusing mikirin urusan kerjaannya. nggak tau ya, _akhir-akhir ini saya ngerasa dia lebih kayak boneka dibanding ceo_ , _karena dia nurut sekali sama managernya itu_ ," tadinya wooseok mau menyangkal asumsi madam park soal hubungannya dengan lee jinhyuk, tapi tiba-tiba pikiran dan hatinya berpindah haluan untuk bertanya hal yang lebih penting dari sangkalnya,

"jujur, _aku baru tau ceo bisa punya manager_ ," ucap wooseok membuka percakapannya, madam park hanya menggeleng pelan,

"sebenarnya pak jung dibilang manager juga bukan, sih. beliau lebih dianggap sebagai _legal consultant,_ tapi udah jadi kebiasaan bagi dia untuk menganggapnya sebagai manager. yang saya nggak suka dari dia adalah, _dia controlling sekali_. banyak dari keputusan jinhyuk setelah dia menjabat jadi ceo, yang menurut saya _nggak masuk akal_ , dibuat karena pengaruh pak jung. selain controlling, entah, menurut saya dia _manipulatif_ dan cuma mau meraup keuntungan pribadi aja ketimbang mikirin keberlangsungan jinhyuk dan perusahaan. tapi ya balik lagi, _saya nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengingatkan jinhyuk nyaris setiap harinya_. biar bagaimanapun, saya rasa jinhyuk juga udah menganggap dia sebagai _guidenya._ soalnya, _pak jung itu orang kepercayaan mendiang ayahnya sewaktu beliau masih hidup_. otomatis jinhyuk percaya sekali sama dia, karena kembali lagi, butuh waktu untuk jinhyuk supaya bisa adaptasi pekerjaan barunya sebagai ceo, dan dia butuh panduan dari orang yang lebih lama bekerja dan lebih paham seluk beluk perusahaan ayahnya. tapi saya harap, _dia nggak punya gaya kepemimpinan yang sama dengan ayahnya_ , karena kalau boleh jujur, _what he had done before was not... good. at least morally and ethically_ ," jelas madam park panjang lebar, dan wooseok hanya sanggup menunduk dan mengangguk, mencoba mencerna satu persatu kalimat madam park. 

di titik inilah dia baru sadar bahwa jinhyuk adalah pribadi serta manusia yang sangat, sangat _kompleks_. dia jadi punya perspektif baru soal lee jinhyuk. paling tidak dari penjelasan madam park soal hidup lee jinhyuk yang ternyata _tidak semulus dan semenyenangkan itu_ membuat wooseok berpikir, _mungkin jadi orang kaya tidak semenyenangkan itu kalau tidak pernah merasa bahagia_. wooseok sendiri juga tidak tahu arti dari kata bahagia, karena ya, wooseok sendiri juga punya _masa lalu yang pahit_ , masa lalu yang kemudian membentuknya jadi _pribadinya yang sekarang ini_. 

belum lama wooseok melamun, tiba-tiba sudah ada salah satu wanita asisten butik jas tersebut menghampiri wooseok dan madam park yang masih duduk manis di sofa depan,

"madam park, ini kartu kredit serta bukti pembayarannya. setelan jasnya sudah saya bungkus, ya. terima kasih sudah datang kesini madam park, dan tuan kim," ucap si wanita muda tersebut seraya memberikan tas belanja berisi kotak-kotak yang di dalamnya adalah setelan jas yang sudah dilipat rapi, juga kartu kredit yang sudah dipakai untuk membayar setelan jasnya (wooseok benar-benar tidak mau tahu berapa nominal uang yang _sudah dia habiskan_ untuk belanja hari ini. semoga jinhyuk tidak pingsan melihatnya). paling tidak, _malam ini wooseok akan tampil lebih tampan dan rapi dari biasanya berkat setelan jas ini._ diambilnya tas belanja tersebut oleh wooseok sendiri, dan kemudian wooseok menoleh ke arah madam park,

" _oh well, we finally got the perfect suit_ ," begitu kesimpulan madam park, mengakhiri sesi belanja mereka berdua hari ini.

*

jinhyuk, lagi-lagi, sampai di rumahnya dalam keadaan napas tersengal. dia kira dia akan tiba di rumahnya telat malam ini. paling tidak, dia berjanji pada madam park dan wooseok kalau dirinya akan sampai tiga puluh menit sebelum dirinya dan wooseok berangkat ke galeri seni untuk menghadiri jamuan makan malam hari itu, makanya dia berlari tergesa-gesa ketika dirinya sudah sampai di kompleks penthousenya, supaya tidak telat lagi.

"relax young man, kamu nggak telat kok. you still have time to prepare," ucap madam park sambil memegang pundak jinhyuk erat-erat. jinhyuk, masih mencoba mengatur napasnya supaya kembali normal, kemudian mengangkat kembali tubuhnya yang tadi dibungkukkan,

"wooseok mana-"

"he's in the shower, lagi siap-siap juga. mending kamu mandi juga deh, jinhyuk,"

"jas saya, madam park?" tanya jinhyuk polos,

"udah saya siapin di walk in closet kamu, lengkap dengan kancing manset juga sepatunya. _seriously kid, what would you do without me_?" canda madam park sambil memicingkan matanya, membuat jinhyuk menjadi lebih rileks dan tersenyum,

"okay. thanks madam park, aku mandi dulu,"

" _ya ya ya whatever udah cepetan mandi sana_ ," suruh madam park sambil mendorong punggung jinhyuk supaya jinhyuk bisa lebih cepat cekatan dalam bergerak dan berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya untuk segera mandi dan bersiap-siap.

tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi jinhyuk untuk bersiap-siap. dua puluh menit, hanya dua puluh menit yang jinhyuk butuhkan untuk mandi, berganti pakaiannya dan menggunakan setelan jas yang sudah disiapkan secara apik oleh madam park, dan memakai sepatu pantofelnya. dirasa dirinya sudah rapi dan terlihat layak (tidak lupa, jinhyuk menata rambutnya dengan sedikit gel supaya keningnya terlihat, juga menyemprot parfum yang khusus digunakan untuk acara-acara formal seperti ini), barulah dia keluar dari kamarnya.

"wooseok udah siap belum, madam park?" tanyanya sambil sibuk mengancing kancing ekstra di bagian atas kemejanya untuk mengunci posisi dasinya, supaya tidak tergeser ketika dia bergerak. begitu jinhyuk menoleh ke depan madam park dan wooseok, _jinhyuk terdiam_.

dalam pandangannya, kim wooseok berdiri dengan balutan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu tua, bahan kainnya terlihat tebal dan bermotif kotak-kotak (biasanya motif kotak-kotak di jas bisa terlihat murah dan norak, tapi kalau wooseok yang menggunakannya, menjadi terlihat sangat mahal). celana lurusnya berwarna senada dengan warna jasnya, dan tidak lupa di dalam jasnya, wooseok juga memakai rompi berwarna abu-abu tua yang motifnya juga sama dengan jasnya. dilengkapi dengan kemeja putih dan dasi lurus berwarna hitam, serta tatanan rambut yang rapi, wooseok terlihat, terlihat, kalau boleh jujur jinhyuk tidak tahu harus berkata _apa_ setelah melihat wooseok berpenampilan rapi dan formal seperti ini.

" _bagus, nggak_?" tanya wooseok sambil memutar tubuhnya di depan jinhyuk, ingin menunjukkan semua sisi setelan jas yang sedang dipakainya saat ini. jinhyuk cuma menelan ludahnya sambil terus menatap wooseok. madam park kemudian berceloteh,

"sengaja saya pilihkan jas abu-abu dengan motif ketimbang jas hitam biasa. lagipula, wooseok dan kamu masih muda, jadi bisa lebih banyak bereksperimen sama motif dan model jas yang lebih modern. _and i think this one fits wooseok perfectly_ ," sahut madam park sambil mengusap dagunya, senyumnya puas sambil melihat wooseok,

" _how do i look, jinhyuk_?" tanya wooseok lagi dengan nada antusias. madam park kemudian menengok ke arah jinhyuk yang masih terdiam, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti, seakan dia menyadari _sesuatu_ yang tidak disadari oleh dua pemuda yang sedang ada di satu ruangan bersamanya,

" _well, what do you think_?" tanya madam park sambil mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum. jinhyuk kembali menelan ludahnya, lama dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan madam park, sampai akhirnya dia cuma bisa melontarkan,

" _you look presentable,_ " dan madam park mendengus keras mendengar jawaban jinhyuk. jelas, laki-laki muda yang sudah dibesarkannya ini _salah tingkah_ melihat penampilan wooseok yang berbeda dari biasanya, dan juga _tampan_.

"more than presentable, i think he looks _handsome._ right?" tanya madam park sambil memastikan, _sekaligus menggoda jinhyuk_.

" _yeah, yeah, i guess_ ," lirih jinhyuk, matanya masih terus menatap wooseok, membuat wooseok jadi ikut salah tingkah, kemudian wooseok mengusap telapak tangannya karena gugup dan malu ditatap intens seperti itu oleh jinhyuk. kalau wooseok boleh jujur, _jinhyuk juga terlihat tampan malam ini._ dengan balutan jas berwarna biru tua bermotif garis, lengkap dengan rompi dan celana senada, serta tatanan rambut yang lebih necis dan memperlihatkan keningnya, harusnya wooseok _yang memujinya malam itu_. tapi, wooseok tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya bisa menatap jinhyuk malu-malu. jinhyuk kemudian menyadari sesuatu, lalu mengernyitkan keningnya,

" _wooseok, dasi kamu miring. sini aku betulin_ ," ucap jinhyuk yang kemudian menghampiri wooseok, lalu dibukanya lipatan dasi wooseok yang tadinya dimasukkan ke dalam rompi jasnya guna dibetulkan lagi lipatannya oleh jinhyuk.

dengan proksimitas yang dekat seperti ini, wooseok bisa mencium bau parfum jinhyuk, _baunya enak,_ seperti bau air laut bercampur musk yang lembut. wooseok kemudian menatap jinhyuk atentif, yang masih sibuk melipat dasi wooseok. keningnya mengkerut dan bibirnya digigit karena dia sedang berkonsentrasi penuh melipat dasi wooseok. _melihat ekspresi jinhyuk seperti ini, entah kenapa membuat jantung wooseok berdebar tidak karuan._

 _"there,_ _done,"_ lirih jinhyuk sambil kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menatap wooseok, senyumnya tipis. lama mereka beradu pandang, dengan keadaan jinhyuk memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya, tapi matanya _tidak lepas_ menatap mata wooseok. dalam keadaan itu, jinhyuk baru sadar, _apa mata wooseok selalu sebulat dan berbinar seperti ini_ _?_

deham madam park yang cukup keras membuyarkan lamunan mereka berdua, kemudian dengan gugup jinhyuk berjalan mundur guna melebarkan jarak antara dirinya dengan wooseok. tengkuknya diusap karena masih gugup. madam park, masih _tersenyum-senyum penuh arti_ sambil melipat tangannya.

"oh well, mau berangkat sekarang? saya rasa mobilnya udah nunggu kalian di lobi," celetuk madam park,

"ah, iya. oke, kita berangkat sekarang, wooseok. let's go," ujar jinhyuk cepat sambil melangkah ke depan, sebelum madam park kemudian mendeham keras lagi, membuat jinhyuk menggeram kesal lalu menoleh ke belakang sambil menatap madam park,

" _apalagi, madam?_ " tanya jinhyuk gusar. madam park kemudian melotot lalu memiringkan kepalanya, mengarah ke wooseok yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya. butuh beberapa detik untuk jinhyuk sadar bahwa, oh, _dia paham apa maksud madam park_. jinhyuk kemudian berjalan menghampiri wooseok yang tadinya berdiri di belakangnya, kemudian jinhyuk mengulurkan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum tipis,

" _shall we?_ " lirih jinhyuk, ' _a man should always ask for his partner's hand before entering and exiting the place, and you should always hold your partner's hand gently'._ paling tidak itu yang diingat oleh lee jinhyuk, satu dari didikan madam park tentang adab mengajak seseorang untuk pergi ke pesta formal. madam park tersenyum puas melihatnya, sementara wooseok dengan ragu-ragu mengulurkan tangannya ke jinhyuk. digenggamnya erat (tidak terlalu erat, _genggamannya pas_ ) tangan wooseok oleh jinhyuk, dan mereka berdua berjalan beriringan sampai menuju mobil. sepanjang mereka berjalan berdua, wooseok mengucap ini dalam hatinya, _tangan jinhyuk hangat_.

*

wooseok lebih banyak diam ketika dirinya dan jinhyuk sudah berada di dalam mobil menuju galeri seni tempat dimana mereka akan menghadiri jamuan makan malam tersebut, matanya fokus memandang hiruk pikuk jalan raya di luar jendela. sementara jinhyuk masih sibuk membaca puluhan pesan instan dan email yang dari tadi masuk ke ponselnya, jari-jarinya tidak berhenti mengetik balasan pesan yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"kalau kamu haus, minum aja ya, wooseok," ucap jinhyuk, matanya masih fokus ke layar ponselnya. wooseok kemudian menoleh ke botol air berwarna hijau yang khusus ditaruh di wadah khusus tempat menaruh botol minum di mobil, wooseok rasa dia tidak haus saat ini, maka dia menggeleng sambil menggumam kata terima kasih ke jinhyuk. tidak lama kemudian, wooseok membuka mulutnya,

" _kamu belum bilang ke aku sebenarnya acara gala dinner ini buat apa_ ," tanya wooseok polos. jinhyuk kemudian menoleh ke arah wooseok, benar-benar baru menyadari bahwa sampai sekarang, jinhyuk belum menjelaskan siapa, kenapa, dan apa yang akan ada di acara makan malam yang akan mereka datangi malam ini. maka dengan segera jinhyuk mematikan layar ponselnya lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantung jasnya.

"sorry, kok aku bisa kelupaan, ya? maaf, ya," jawab jinhyuk, yang kemudian wooseok menggeleng lagi,

"nggak apa-apa. kamu kan sibuk, wajar kalau kamu lupa," dan jinhyuk mengangguk dahulu, sebelum menceritakan maksudnya untuk datang ke acara makan malam itu.

"jadi ini sebenarnya acara makan malam untuk merayakan ulang tahun salah satu teman baik mendiang ibuku, sih. beliau pelukis serta pemahat, sekaligus pemilik galeri seni yang juga jadi tempat dia mengadakan acara makan malam ini",

"so this is actually a _birthday_ gala dinner," ucap wooseok memperjelas,

"exactly,"

"terus, kok kita nggak bawa kado?" tanya wooseok polos,

" _aku udah kirim kadonya tadi pagi ke rumahnya_ ,"

"oh? kamu kasih kado apa?" tanya wooseok penasaran,

" _koper_ ," jawab jinhyuk singkat dan santai. wooseok mengernyitkan keningnya, _lucu sekali orang sedang berulang tahun kok hadiahnya koper?_

"kebetulan orangnya suka travelling, jadi aku belikan aja _koper trunk louis vuitton keluaran terbaru_ ," wooseok menelan ludahnya dan matanya membelalak tidak percaya. koper merk biasa saja kadang harganya sudah mahal, ini koper _louis vuitton_ , yang harganya bisa berjuta-juta won,

"i hope she hasn't bought the one that i gave, though. kebetulan juga orangnya suka dengan brand itu," lanjut jinhyuk enteng, dan wooseok menghembuskan napasnya. _orang kaya memang beda_ , begitu pikirnya,

"okay," cicit wooseok pelan, membuat jinhyuk tersenyum melihat tingkah wooseok yang secara gamblang menunjukkan ekspresi tidak percayanya,

"anyway, dia nggak ngundang banyak orang. i think she only invited sixty? eighty people? asumsi aku paling banyak hanya sekitar seratus orang. aku diundang karena aku cukup dekat dengan dia, juga karena aku anak mendiang ayah dan ibuku. pak jung juga diundang, dia beberapa kali memakai jasa konsultasinya. and she also invited the person that i've been targeting recently," dan wooseok langsung mengeluarkan kata 'ah' karena paham percakapan ini akan mengarah kemana,

"orang yang perusahaannya kamu _coba beli_ itu, ya?"

"exactly, the one that started this all. aku biasa memanggilnya pak son, dan sepertinya dia akan datang dengan putrinya malam ini. _kamu mau tau hal lucu, nggak_?" tanya jinhyuk sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat wooseok juga ikut tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya, menanti lanjutan kalimat jinhyuk.

" _dia pernah mencoba menjodohkan aku dengan putrinya_. tapi ya, kamu tau kan, _aku mana bisa menerima tawarannya_ ," dan wooseok tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar apa yang jinhyuk katakan barusan,

"jangan-jangan dia nggak rela ngejual perusahaannya ke kamu karena _kamu tolak lamaran dia sebagai menantunya,_ " canda wooseok, dan jinhyuk hanya menggeleng,

"nggak, sih. waktu itu cuma bercanda aja. lagipula setau aku sekarang putrinya udah bertunangan, and she and i are good friends. at least, we're being nice with each other," dan wooseok mengangguk mendengar jawaban jinhyuk.

"terus, emang perusahaannya bergerak di bidang apa, sih?"

_"mainan,"_

"hah?" tanya wooseok tidak percaya sambil mengkerutkan keningnya,

"mainan, perusahaannya bergerak di industri produsen mainan anak-anak. beliau juga punya beberapa toko mainan yang tersebar di korea selatan juga jepang. ini perusahaan turun temurun sebenarnya, jadi dia cuma melanjutkan apa yang orang tuanya kerjakan, persis keadaannya denganku,"

"that's nice. i'm sure he's very happy with his job. i mean, _his job is literally providing happiness to children_ ," ucap wooseok menanggapi jinhyuk,

" _true that. and he's a very nice man, too. lovable and very kind_. aku udah cukup lama mengenal dia karena dia teman baik mendiang ibuku, and he treats me like his own nephew sometimes," mendengar sentimen jinhyuk terhadap laki-laki paruh baya yang perusahaannya akan dibeli oleh perusahaan jinhyuk tersebut, membuat hati wooseok hangat. tapi kemudian, terlintas suatu pertanyaan di kepala wooseok,

"terus, kenapa kamu ngotot banget mau beli perusahaannya dia?" dan disini lah jinhyuk mulai memasang ekspresi seriusnya,

" _perusahaannya udah mau bangkrut_. this is a sad reality, _but i think you and i have to admit that children these days don't buy toys anymore_. parents prefer buying ipads and tablets and install some games on their gadgets, ketimbang membelikan mainan untuk anak-anaknya. jadi ya, dia sedang dalam keadaan sulit juga saat ini. penjualan mainannya menurun, jumlah orang yang datang ke tokonya juga ikut menurun. _intinya, it's a game over for him_ ," wooseok mengangguk paham. memang perkembangan zaman dan teknologi mampu mengubah gaya hidup seseorang secara drastis. dan buat si pemilik perusahaan mainan ini, sayangnya, kemungkinan besar perusahaannya bisa tidak bertahan lama apabila dia tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan perkembangan zaman. wooseok akhirnya paham dengan alasan kenapa jinhyuk ingin sekali membeli perusahaannya, tapi sesungguhnya, masih ada yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"tapi, jinhyuk,"

"ya?" wooseok menatap jinhyuk dengan tatapan penasaran, sekaligus takut-takut,

"i think rather than buying his company and making his workers lose their job, don't you think that it's better to, nggak tau sih, pasti ada _cara lain kan selain membeli perusahaannya?_ perusahaan kamu bisa kerja sama melakukan kolaborasi misalnya, atau membeli sebagian sahamnya aja dibanding membeli _seluruh perusahaannya_? ya, kan? sorry, i don't know how you run your business, but that's just my two cents," jinhyuk mengangguk, dia tidak menampik usul wooseok tersebut,

"valid point. _tapi aku rasa memang perusahaannya udah nggak bisa ditolong lagi._ lagipula menurut _pak jung_ , ini sudah jalan yang paling terbaik dan feasible. at least, we can try persuade him first tonight," mendengar nama _pak jung_ , wooseok tiba-tiba menurunkan bahunya tidak percaya.

"can i ask you a question," tanya wooseok lagi,

"yes,"

"are you always this attached to... _pak jung?_ maksudnya, apa semua keputusan bisnis kamu harus selalu mengikuti saran dan usul dia?" tanya wooseok dengan sangat hati-hati. pikirannya berkelana ke pembicaraannya dengan madam park di butik jas tadi sore. kalau memang apa yang dikatakan madam park benar, berarti mungkin memang benar kalau jinhyuk _terlalu menurut_ pada konsultan yang juga merangkap sebagai manajernya itu.

"well, i have to admit, most of the time, _yes_. but that's only because he knows what he's doing. mind you wooseok, aku baru setahun menjabat jadi ceo, it will take time for me to digest the role and i'm still learning to work on my title right now. jadi ya, aku rasa _nggak ada salahnya mengikuti saran dia_. toh, dulu ayahku juga bisa sukses menjalankan perusaaan ini dengan usul dan sarannya dia," jawab jinhyuk jujur, dan wooseok cuma mengangkat bahunya,

"i don't know, i just, _have a little faith on yourself, will you? siapa tau kamu bisa bikin keputusan yang lebih baik dari ini_ ," lanjut wooseok jujur,

"and why is that?" wooseok cuma menggeleng lalu menghembuskan napasnya,

"i don't know, this doesn't feel right aja. there's gotta be a better way to solve this problem. mungkin karena aku merasa _kasihan_ sama pak son," dan jinhyuk tersenyum maklum,

"well, _welcome to business world,_ wooseok. mau nggak mau dan suka nggak suka, _kadang keputusan bisnis itu bisa bikin salah satu pihak jatuh_. _it's harsh, but that's the reality that we need to swallow_ ," jawab jinhyuk lugas dan pasti. mendengar jawaban jinhyuk, wooseok hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan iba dan sedih karena memikirkan keputusan jinhyuk yang menurutnya, _masih bisa ditinjau kembali dan masih bisa diubah ke arah yang lebih baik namun masih menguntungkan semua pihak_. tapi untuk malam ini, wooseok tidak mau berargumen dengan jinhyuk. karena toh, perannya malam ini hanya berpura-pura menjadi teman dekat jinhyuk yang bersedia menjadi pendampingnya di pesta makan malam. jadi, wooseok tidak membalas lagi kalimat jinhyuk, dia cuma mengangguk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela lagi. mereka berdua tidak bicara lagi sampai tiba di tempat tujuan.

*

wooseok tidak bisa menampik fakta bahwa ketika dirinya dan jinhyuk masuk ke dalam galeri seni tersebut, dia menjadi sangat sangat gugup. telapak tangannya sedikit berkeringat, dan wooseok merangkul lengan jinhyuk erat, seakan kalau dia melepas rangkulannya, bisa-bisa wooseok jatuh. jinhyuk, yang sadar akan kegugupan dan kecanggungan wooseok, langsung mengelus punggung tangannya,

"relax, you'll be fine," hiburnya sambil terus mengelus punggung tangan wooseok. bagaimana dia bisa rileks? berada di antara puluhan orang yang berpakaian rapi dan formal, dengan para pria memakai setelan jas yang rapi dan terlihat mahal, dan juga para wanita yang memakai gaun indah yang wooseok yakin, gaun-gaun yang mereka pakai ini _bukan sembarang gaun yang bisa dibelinya di toko biasa_ , membuatnya gugup. dan takut. _bagaimana kalau nanti wooseok tidak bisa berbaur dengan orang-orang ini nantinya?_

" _sorry, it's new to me_ ," lirih wooseok sambil berbisik ke jinhyuk, dan jinhyuk mengangguk,

" _you don't like being in a middle of a crowd, don't you_?" bisik jinhyuk balik sambil tersenyum, dan wooseok hanya mengangguk pasrah, membuat jinhyuk tertawa kecil,

" _kok bisa sih orang yang biasanya tidur sama orang asing di setiap malamnya jadi segugup ini_?" tanya jinhyuk dengan nada jenaka, membuat wooseok dengan ringan menepuk bisepnya,

"ya kan _beda_. all of these people seem to be very rich," tukas wooseok sambil melihat-lihat keadaan di sekelilingnya, dan jinhyuk tidak menyangkalnya,

"well, _they are_. mending kita samperin yang punya acara dulu. follow me," dan wooseok digandeng erat, dibawanya berjalan menghampiri seorang wanita paruh baya yang memang sedang berdiri di tengah aula galeri seni tersebut. pakaian wanita itu agak eksentrik, tubuhnya dibalut gaun panjang dengan motif burung merak, tidak lupa memakai topi dengan warna hijau mencolok, model topinya mirip topi yang sering dipakai oleh para wanita bangsawan di negara-negara monarki. di tengah-tengah dirinya sedang sibuk menyapa dan mencium pipi para tamunya, jinhyuk dan wooseok mencoba menyempatkan diri mendatangi si empunya acara,

"auntie miso, good to see you," sapa jinhyuk sopan sambil membungkuk di depan wanita yang sekarang wooseok ketahui adalah namanya miso, wooseok juga ikut membungkuk bersamaan dengan jinhyuk. si wanita yang dipanggil auntie miso ini pun kemudian menepuk tangannya lalu tersenyum lebar, kemudian memeluk jinhyuk erat,

"my boy, jinhyuk. terima kasih sekali kamu sudah datang ke acara ulang tahunku," ucapnya riang, senyumnya lebar memperlihatkan giginya,

"did you get my gift?"

"oh yes, i did. thank you, that's very kind and thoughtful of you, darimana kamu tau kalau aku suka mengoleksi tas louis vuitton?" tanyanya penasaran, jinhyuk hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum,

" _i have my ways_ ," jawab jinhyuk, yang kemudian hanya dibalas dengan senyuman lebar, lalu pandangannya mengarah ke wooseok yang masih berdiri di sebelah jinhyuk,

" _and who is this fine young man, jinhyuk? wow, kamu bawa pendamping, this is definitely new_ ," wooseok hanya mampu mengulum senyumnya, dirinya masih merangkul jinhyuk erat.

"this is kim wooseok. he's my... _well let's just say we're very close_ ," jawab jinhyuk hati-hati, sementara wooseok langsung menyalami si wanita yang sedang berulang tahun tersebut,

"very nice to meet you, ma'am," ucapnya sopan, dan tentu saja jabatan tangannya dibalas dengan erat,

"very nice to meet you too, wooseok. now i don't want to be rude but, please, both of you, take a seat. sebentar lagi acara makan malamnya akan dimulai. _thank you once again, jinhyuk, for coming_ ," ucap si wanita tersebut sambil memegang tangan jinhyuk erat, dan jinhyuk mengangguk kemudian mengucapkan permisi sembari masih menggenggam tangan wooseok.

"she's nice," sahut wooseok,

"well, a bit eccentric, but yeah, she's okay. now, let's sit at that table right there, eh?" tanya jinhyuk sambil menunjuk ke arah meja bundar di arah timur, terlihat dari jauh sudah ada dua orang yang duduk disana. di meja itu, ada seorang bapak yang usianya mungkin sudah tua, karena rambutnya sudah putih semua. bapak tua itu ditemani dengan wanita muda yang mungkin seumuran dengan jinhyuk dan wooseok, _sangat cantik_ , tubuh langsingnya dibalut gaun manik selutut berwarna biru muda. wooseok kemudian menoleh ke arah jinhyuk, dan jinhyuk tersenyum. wooseok langsung paham, _tidak salah lagi_ , itu adalah _pak son serta putrinya yang barusan diceritakan di mobil oleh jinhyuk_.

sambil menyela diantara kursi-kursi yang berhimpit satu sama lain, jinhyuk akhirnya mengampiri pak son serta putri cantiknya tersebut. bapak tua itu pun berdiri dari kursinya, dan langsung memeluk jinhyuk,

"jinhyuk! senang bertemu dengan kamu, apa kabar dirimu, anakku?" serunya sambil terus-terusan mengelus punggung jinhyuk yang lebih tinggi darinya, jinhyuk pun ikut membalas pelukannya. kalau wooseok lihat dari cara pak son memeluk jinhyuk erat, kelihatan sekali bahwa pak son ini adalah orang yang _hangat dan baik hati_. 

"baik pak son, bagaimana kondisi kakimu? i hope you're doing well," ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap lutut pak son, membuat pak son tertawa,

"ah, they're getting better, thank you. saya cuma disarankan supaya tidak banyak berdiri saja, sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik kondisinya, kamu tidak usah khawatir,"

"nice to see you, jinhyuk," sapa sang putri sambil tersenyum ke jinhyuk, jinhyuk pun membungkuk ke putri pak son,

"nice to see you too, seungwan. it's been a while," kalau wooseok boleh jujur, _seungwan seungwan ini cantik sekali, kok jinhyuk bisa sih menolak lamaran wanita secantik ini?_ pikirnya,

"dan siapa ini, jinhyuk? _pacar kamu, ya?"_ mendengar kata _pacar_ , wooseok langsung mengerjap lalu mengedipkan matanya karena gugup, sementara jinhyuk hanya tertawa melihat tingkah wooseok, diusapnya tengkuk lehernya sambil menjelaskan _siapa_ wooseok di depan mereka berdua,

"ini kim wooseok, _teman dekat saya_. wooseok, ini pak son, dan putrinya, seungwan," ucap jinhyuk sambil mengenalkan wooseok,

"very nice to meet both of you," balas wooseok sambil membungkuk di depan pak son dan putrinya, yang kemudian salam wooseok dibalas dengan anggukan keduanya,

"very nice to meet you too, wooseok. wow, jinhyuk, _he's cute. you snatch a good one,_ " goda seungwan sambil mengedipkan matanya, jinhyuk hanya membalasnya dengan kekehan pelan, tidak mau mengulur-ulur percakapan ini lagi. sementara wooseok? cuma tersenyum grogi melihat tingkah seungwan.

"mind if we sit in this table, sir?"

"oh yes, of course. please, have a sit," ujar pak son sambil mempersilahkan jinhyuk dan wooseok duduk di meja bundar bersama dirinya dan putrinya itu.

tidak lama kemudian, sambutan dari si empunya acara mulai. sambutannya tidak berlangsung lama, hanya berisi sentimen ucapan terima kasih untuk para tamu undangan yang sudah hadir di acara makan malam mewah ini, lalu langsung dilanjut dengan makan malam formal.

kalau boleh jujur, wooseok masih agak sedikit bingung dengan penempatan pisau dan garpu serta sendok yang ada di hadapannya. beruntung ada jinhyuk yang duduk di sebelahnya, jadi setiap wooseok akan memulai makan, dia perhatikan dulu peralatan makan mana yang akan diambil jinhyuk, kemudian diikutinya. 

ketika mereka sedang asik bercengkerama dan berbicara (lebih banyaknya, jinhyuk dan pak son yang berbincang-bincang, wooseok dan seungwan lebih banyak diam dan mencoba menikmati makanan yang dihidangkan di depan mereka), datang seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan rambut yang setengah botak, agak tergesa-gesa jalannya kemudian langsung duduk di kursi kosong sebelah wooseok. napasnya agak terengah-engah,

"sorry i'm late, the traffic's crazy outside," celetuknya sambil menaruh serbet di atas pahanya, kemudian tersenyum lebar,

" _pak jung, good to see you_ ," sapa jinhyuk. dan wooseok langsung menatap laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. _jadi ini yang namanya pak jung_ , pikirnya.

"wooseok, kenalkan, _ini pak jung, legal consultant perusahaanku_. pak jung, ini wooseok, _teman dekat aku_ ," dan wooseok langsung mengulurkan tangannya, sebelum akhirnya pak jung berceloteh,

"kalau boleh jujur saya _tersinggung_ lho, jinhyuk. biasanya kamu kan kalau kemana-mana perginya sama saya, sekarang ada yang temani kamu _tapi bukan saya_. _jadi saya berangkat sendiri, deh_ ," dan tiba-tiba _suasananya jadi canggung_. _awkward_. baru lah wooseok mengerti kenapa madam park tidak suka dengannya, laki-laki paruh baya ini _jelas tidak lihai dalam membaca suasana_ , yang ada, dia malah menghancurkan suasana menyenangkan yang dari tadi sudah jinhyuk bangun bersama pak son. _udah telat, nggak sopan lagi_ , pikir wooseok.

sadar bahwa ucapannya tadi membuat semuanya terdiam, pak jung kemudian terkekeh pelan,

" _just kidding_. jadi tadi siapa nama kamu? wooseok? senang berkenalan denganmu," ucap pak jung sambil menjabat tangan wooseok kemudian memperhatikan wooseok lama. ekspresinya kemudian berubah, menjadi sedikit bingung dan seperti menyadari sesuatu,

" _saya seperti pernah liat kamu_. dimana, ya?" tanya pak jung kepada wooseok. wooseok kemudian melepas jabatan tangannya lalu mencoba tenang, _apa pak jung pernah melihatnya di waktu dia bekerja sebagai pekerja seks komersial di malam hari?_ tapi mana mungkin, pikir wooseok. itu adalah hal yang _nyaris tidak mungkin terjadi_ , kalau iya, _berarti semesta sedang mengejeknya saat ini_. 

"masa sih, pak? mungkin kita pernah berpapasan di jalan raya, _mungkin ya_ ," jawab wooseok tenang, dan pak jung untungnya langsung mengangguk percaya,

"mungkin, ya. oh well, i'm starving, mari kita panggil pelayan untuk menghidangkan makananku," ucap pak jung sambil mengangkat tangannya guna memanggil pelayan yang berseliweran di aula makan.

semuanya kembali berjalan seperti biasa lagi, dengan jinhyuk yang berbincang-bincang dengan pak son,

"jadi, how's your business so far, pak son? _i hope it's doing well_ ," ucap jinhyuk sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet,

"yah, begitu-begitu saja, nak. _tidak banyak yang berubah, kami masih menjalankan bisnisnya seperti biasa_. ada yang berubah sih, ini idenya seungwan sebenarnya," kemudian wajah pak son berubah menjadi cerah, begitu juga wajah putrinya,

"udah dua minggu ini kami selalu mengadakan sesi storytelling di toko mainan kami. we use the toys that we have in the store as the main characters for each session, and i think the children like it, paling nggak customer yang datang jadi lebih banyak, ya nggak sih, ayah? _so we will continue doing it_ ," seru seungwan dengan berbinar. wooseok, yang mendengar itu semua, menjadi sangat tertarik untuk ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka bertiga,

"wow, that's very nice," timpal wooseok,

"right?! and to think that children these days read less, i think it's a very brilliant idea," seru seungwan sambil tersenyum lebar,

" _brilliant, but not going to get you a big cash and not going to take you anywhere_ ," timpal pak jung sambil mengunyah dagingnya, membuat seungwan mengkerutkan keningnya tidak percaya dan sepertinya, seungwan tersinggung dengan ucapan pak jung barusan,

" _excuse me_?" desisnya, dan wooseok merasa sangat canggung saat ini, _karena dirinya benar-benar duduk di samping pak jung_ ,

"semoga anda tidak tersinggung nona seungwan, dan pak son. tapi saya rasa kita semua tau bahwa perusahaan pak son saat ini sedang mengalami pailit. penjualan mainan menurun, tidak banyak orang datang ke toko mainan akhir-akhir ini karena ya, mari kita lihat realitanya, _anak-anak jaman sekarang terlalu bergantung pada teknologi_. mainan fisik bukan lagi sarana hiburan bagi mereka, am i right? paling tidak, sudah banyak penelitian dan market research soal fakta ini, _betul kan, jinhyuk_?" seru pak jung sambil menatap jinhyuk. jinhyuk, hanya menghela napasnya kemudian meneguk wine merahnya pelan. pak son yang mendengar itu semua, hanya tertawa getir mendengarnya. belum sempat pak son membalas kalimat pak jung, seungwan angkat bicara,

"saya paham dengan maksud pak jung. but trust me, we're still doing great these days. yes, penjualan mainan menurun dan nggak banyak orang yang datang ke toko mainan kami akhir-akhir ini. but we will do what we can do to survive. besides," seungwan kemudian menghela napasnya,

“ _in everybody’s life there’s a point of no return. and in a very few cases, a point where you can’t go forward anymore. and when we reach that point, all we can do is quietly accept the fact. that’s how we survive_ ,” dan wooseok langsung berbinar matanya, kemudian menoleh ke arah seungwan,

" _haruki murakami_ ," lirihnya, dan seungwan langsung mengerjap tidak percaya,

"sorry?" tanya seungwan memastikan, dan wooseok cuma tersenyum tipis,

" _it's from kafka on the shore, by haruki murakami, right? the quote that you said before_ ," ucap wooseok memastikan, dan seungwan langsung mengerjap senang,

"iya! kok kamu tau sih?! _do you perhaps, read his works_?" dan wooseok tertawa,

"yes, most of them, untuk tugas kuliahku _dulu. i used to study literature,_ " jawab wooseok jujur. ada penekanan di kata _dulu_ dari mulut wooseok, dan hanya jinhyuk yang menyadarinya, sementara pak son dan seungwan berbinar kagum mendengar jawaban wooseok. kuliah? _wooseok pernah kuliah? dan bukan cuma sekadar kuliah, wooseok dulu pernah mengambil jurusan sastra?_ tanya jinhyuk di hatinya.

"oh wow, that's great! aku suka sekali baca buku-bukunya. tapi, apa sekarang kamu masih melanjutkan kuliahmu?" tanya seungwan antusias, dan wooseok cuma menggeleng,

" _let's just say that i'm on a break. but i'd love to continue my study someday_ ," jawab wooseok jujur, dan seungwan langsung mengangguk antusias, disambut dengan senyum seungwan yang lebar dan senyum pak son yang tipis.

"bagaimanapun, saya akui pak jung, yang semua pak jung katakan itu _benar, mungkin benar,"_ cela pak son dengan tenang,

"tapi kalau memang tujuan pak jung mengatakan ini semua karena ada agenda terselubung bagi anda dan jinhyuk untuk membeli perusahaan saya, _saya rasa saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini_ , _don't you think so, jinhyuk_?" tanya pak son sopan sambil tersenyum, tapi wooseok tahu bahwa itu _bukan senyum bahagia,_ melainkan senyum _yang menyindir pak jung dan jinhyuk._ menyindir mereka berdua dengan fakta bahwa, tidak sepantasnya pembicaraan bisnis seperti ini terjadi di acara makan malam, terlebih, di acara makan malam yang diselenggarakan orang lain. jinhyuk tidak menjawab pak son, dirinya hanya tersenyum maklum kemudian meneguk wine merahnya kembali. wooseok yang menyaksikan ini semua merasa sangat tidak enak. sesekali dia melihat ke arah jinhyuk yang masih canggung dengan situasi barusan, juga melihat ke pak jung yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya, masih fokus mengunyah steiknya. di titik ini lah wooseok sadar, _bahwa ada yang tidak menyenangkan dari cara pak jung berinteraksi dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya._ menyebalkannya lagi, _ini orang kepercayaannya jinhyuk._ wooseok tidak mau ambil pusing lagi malam ini, maka dia lanjut mengunyah ikan yang ada di depannya.

*

sesampainya di penthouse, jinhyuk langsung mengerang kemudian mencopot sepatu pantofelnya asal, lalu membuka jasnya dan ditanggalkannya jasnya di atas kursi sofa. dirinya langsung terkulai lemah duduk di atas sofa,

" _akhirnya pulang juga. phew, that was quite a dinner, don't you think_?" tanya jinhyuk sambil memejamkan matanya sebentar. wooseok ikut melepas sepatunya lalu duduk di kursi sofa sebelah jinhyuk,

"well, at least the food was nice. _the conversation, though_ ," kata wooseok mencoba mengingatkan, membuat jinhyuk mengerang lagi,

" _jangan ingetin aku lagi_ ," sungut jinhyuk,

"ya i can't help it, jinhyuk. if i have to be very honest, _both pak son and seungwan are very lovely people_. i love talking with them. _pak jung on the other hand, well, dia tuh memang se nggak bisa itu baca situasi, ya_?" tanya wooseok hati-hati, dan jinhyuk cuma menghela napasnya,

"he is indeed can be very aggressive and blunt sometimes. _but that's just his personality_ ," wooseok menghela napasnya mendengar jawaban jinhyuk,

"i think it is more about the _attitude,_ and _the way he treats people_. it's just... _off for me._ sorry, jinhyuk," ucap wooseok lagi, dan jinhyuk kemudian bangkit dari posisi kulainya di sofa, terduduk tegak kembali sambil melepas dasinya,

"no need to be sorry. i get it," celetuk jinhyuk sambil tersenyum tipis, dan wooseok mengangguk,

" _anyway, besok ada acara yang aku harus temani, kah? atau besok kamu full day dari pagi sampai sore_?" tanya wooseok dengan penuh antisipasi. yang mengejutkannya, jinhyuk membalas pertanyaannya dengan mendengus pelan kemudian menggeleng,

"even worse, _besok aku full day dari pagi sampai jam delapan malam_. aku ada janji video call meeting dengan kolegaku di filipina, jadi aku rasa besok aku nggak bisa menemanimu makan malam di rumah. kalau kamu mau masak atau pesan makanan dari luar, pesan aja ya wooseok. nanti aku ganti uangnya," bukannya wooseok tidak senang karena besok berarti _wooseok tidak harus melakukan apa-apa_ (lagipula, jarang-jarang wooseok bisa punya hari bebas seperti hari besok, ini merupakan sebuah privilese untuknya), tapi tetap saja, _masa benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa sih, besok?_ sebagai orang yang sehari-harinya cukup aktif (walau cuma setelah matahari terbenam), rasanya wooseok bisa mati kebosanan kalau dia tidak ada aktivitas besok.

jinhyuk, yang menangkap ekspresi muram wooseok, langsung mengernyitkan alisnya,

"kenapa, deh?" tanya jinhyuk. wooseok cuma menggeleng,

"beneran nggak ada apa-apa banget? bukan apa-apa jinhyuk, _tapi rasanya aku bisa mati kebosanan kalau harus di rumah seharian_ ," dan jinhyuk tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar jawaban wooseok. dia akhirnya mengerti, pastilah sulit bagi wooseok yang sehari-harinya berada di luar rumah jadi harus mendekam di rumah seharian karena perkara jinhyuk bekerja dan tidak bisa menemaninya.

" _kalau gitu, besok kamu les golf aja gimana_?" tanya jinhyuk spontan, _hah?_

"apa? _aku nggak salah denger, kan_?" tanya wooseok kembali, memastikan apa yang barusan didengarnya adalah benar, _les golf?_

"iya, les golf kilat. lagipula, berguna juga, kok. kan hari sabtu nanti kita _bakal main golf_ untuk acara kumpul-kumpul asosiasi pengusaha muda yang aku ikut terlibat di dalamnya. _ide yang bagus, bukan? nambah skill olahraga baru_?" wooseok terperangah mendengarnya. belum selesai dia pusing karena harus belajar tata krama makan malam formal secara kilat dengan madam park sore tadi, sekarang dia harus ikut kursus golf kilat supaya nanti tidak canggung saat berbaur di acara bermain golf sabtu nanti. 

" _what is it with rich people and golf? i swear, there are millions of sports in this world yet all of you only play golf,_ " seru wooseok tidak percaya, membuat jinhyuk berdecak canda,

"hey, _cut the stereotype_ , not all of them, but _most of them_. anyway, kalau gitu besok aku pesankan mobil untuk mengantar kamu ke lapangan golf langgananku. malam ini juga aku hubungi guru golfnya. tenang, gurunya baik, kok," wooseok sudah tidak mampu melawan atau berargumentasi dengan jinhyuk saat ini, maka yang dia mampu lakukan hanyalah menghela napas panjang, dan _pasrah saja dengan apa yang akan dilakukan jinhyuk untuknya besok._

"ini udah malem, aku ngantuk. aku ke kamar dulu ya, wooseok. besok aku harus berangkat ke kantor pagi-pagi," celetuk jinhyuk sambil menguap lebar, kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya lama sebelum akhirnya dia berbalik menuju kamar tidurnya,

"okay. good night, jinhyuk," lirih wooseok, yang jinhyuk kemudian melambaikan tangannya tanpa menengok ke belakang,

"good night," dan jinhyuk menutup pintu kamar tidurnya, meninggalkan wooseok yang masih duduk bersandar sendirian di sofa ruang televisi.

wooseok kemudian meniup poninya yang menutupi keningnya. kalau boleh jujur, hari ini _cukup melelahkan_ baginya. dari pagi sampai malam ini, waktunya dihabiskan di luar penthouse jinhyuk. baru terasa pegal dan tegang tubuhnya sekarang, mungkin tidur yang cukup akan mampu melemaskan tubuhnya yang lelah. walau jujur, sedari kembali dari acara makan malam tersebut, wooseok punya tiga pertanyaan di kepalanya. yang pertama, jinhyuk bersikeras untuk membeli perusahaan pak son itu karena atas kemauan dan instingnya sendiri, _atau karena ada paksaan dari pak jung_? yang kedua, _kenapa jinhyuk sama sekali tidak bisa membantah atau bahkan menyanggah pernyataan pak jung_ , padahal apa yang dilakukan pak jung tadi menurut wooseok benar-benar tidak sopan? dan yang terakhir, ini yang paling wooseok takuti sekaligus membuatnya penasaran, _apa iya dia pernah bertemu pak jung?_ kalaupun iya, _dimana? dan kapan dia pernah bertemu dengan lelaki paruh baya yang culas dan angkuh itu?_ ada banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi, tapi wooseok harap, kalau pun dia memang pernah bertemu pak jung, dia harap dia memang pernah bertemu laki-laki paruh baya itu _bukan karena pak jung pernah menjadi salah satu kliennya_. 

" _nggak lah, nggak mungkin_ ," geleng wooseok frantik sambil berjalan masuk ke kamar tidurnya. wooseok mencoba menepis asumsinya itu, dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menyikat giginya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> komentar nulis bagian ini: PEGEL.  
> but anyway enjoy the update!


	6. percakapan berdua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: taking bath together. bath sex. grinding, humping, unprotected sex. but this is super short so don't expect too much.  
> unfortunately you can't skip the bath part karena ada clue yang mengarah ke future chapters. but nevertheless please enjoy... and don't forget to take a good cold shower everyone.

satu hal yang bisa wooseok simpulkan soal pagi dan siangnya hari ini: _tidak_ _buruk-buruk amat_. jinhyuk benar-benar menepati janjinya soal dia akan memesan mobil khusus yang akan mengantarnya ke lapangan golf tempat jinhyuk biasa bermain di setiap akhir pekannya. tepat sehabis wooseok mandi dan sarapan (wooseok tidak terlalu banyak makan pagi itu, hanya mengunyah satu buah pisang dan segelas susu putih yang hangat), mobil sedan berwarna silver datang menjemputnya.

dan buat wooseok, ternyata bermain golf _tidak sesulit itu_. atau mungkin memang wooseoknya yang tidak berekspektasi banyak soal olahraga yang sering dimainkan oleh para manusia kalangan kelas menengah ke atas itu, sehingga sewaktu dia berlatih dengan pelatih golf yang khusus diminta jinhyuk untuk mengajarkan wooseok, wooseok lebih banyak menurut dan mengikuti apa yang dilatih oleh sang pelatih. latihan golfnya lebih banyak dilakukan dengan si pelatih mengajarkan cara mengayun tongkat golfnya dengan benar, dan melatih wooseok untuk dapat menjaga postur tubuhnya selama bermain, karena kalau menurut sang pelatih, _salah postur dalam bermain golf bisa menyebabkan letih dan lelah yang tidak seharusnya terjadi_. _lumayan, lah,_ pikir wooseok, dari sekitar lima puluh ayunan, paling tidak delapan kali bola golf yang diayunnya itu masuk ke dalam lubang golfnya. entah karena wooseok memang punya bakat atau memang karena hari itu _wooseok sedang beruntung_ , tapi paling tidak delapan _ace_ dari lima puluh ayunan merupakan sebuah prestasi bagi seseorang yang baru memegang stik golf untuk pertama kalinya.

sesi berlatih dan bermain golfnya tepat selesai di waktu makan siang, jadi wooseok memutuskan untuk kembali ke penthouse dan memesan makanan dari restoran yang ada di dalam kompleks penthouse tersebut untuk dibawa pulang. wooseok benar-benar lapar setelah berlatih, _satu set nasi beserta sup yang dipesannya habis tidak bersisa_. setelah dirinya merasa kenyang, wooseok kemudian bingung. _masih ada beberapa jam lagi sampai jinhyuk pulang_ , sementara bagi wooseok harinya masih sangat panjang, mataharinya bahkan belum terbenam.

akhirnya wooseok memutuskan untuk ke ruang televisi dan dengan asal menonton serial serta film apapun yang tersedia di aplikasi penyedia serial dan film yang diinstal di televisi jinhyuk. wooseok menonton apapun yang dia ingin tonton saat itu, sembari mengunyah popcorn hangat dan minuman soda dingin, menganggap dirinya seolah-olah sedang benar-benar menonton film di bioskop (dan memang, televisi jinhyuk besar sekali ukurannya untuk ukuran televisi normal). setelah menonton dua film, wooseok mulai bosan. ekspresinya datar dan sesekali dia meniup poninya yang jatuh di keningnya. di tengah bosannya itu, dia tiba-tiba _ingin menelepon seungyoun_. wooseok sebenarnya memang berkomunikasi dengan seungyoun setiap harinya, tapi cuma sekadar berkirim pesan lewat aplikasi pesan instan saja. _mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk menelepon seungyoun_ , pikir wooseok. lagipula, ini masih sore. pasti seungyoun belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, mengingat biasanya seungyoun baru keluar dari rumah _setelah matahari terbenam_. setelah beberapa detik menunggu panggilannya tersambung,

" _halo_?" suara seungyoun terdengar jelas di telinga wooseok,

"lagi ngapain lo?" tanya wooseok sambil melipat kakinya di atas sofa, seungyoun terdengar sedang mengunyah sesuatu,

"lagi makan, gue baru bangun sejam tadi karena abis tidur siang. paling bentar lagi keluar," jawab seungyoun jujur, wooseok cuma mengangguk,

"anyway, how's your sugar daddy?" canda seungyoun, membuat wooseok mendengus,

"he's _not_ my sugar daddy, seungyoun. ya dia baik-baik aja sih. he's nice, and i'm completely fine, too. cuma lagi bosen aja," 

"ooooh, kenapa lo bosen, deh? emang lo lagi dimana sekarang?"

"di rumahnya dia, doing nothing. ya tadi pagi gue latihan main golf sih, tapi abis itu ya, nggak ngapa-ngapain," dan seungyoun bersiul di ujung sana.

"wow, playing golf. _that is definitely something that rich people would do on a daily basis_ ," ucap seungyoun, yang sekarang sedang terdengar meneguk airnya,

"terus sekarang kok lo di rumahnya? _orangnya kemana_?" tanya seungyoun lagi, wooseok kemudian menghela napasnya panjang,

" _kerja._ di kantor, ya kali gue susulin dia kesana mending gue di rumahnya aja,"

"ya siapa tau kan, mau samperin dia terus you know, _have impromptu sex in his office_ -"

" _seungyoun_!" teriak wooseok, dan seungyoun tertawa terbahak-bahak,

"ampun, seok. tapi serius deh, there is nothing wrong with going to his office and have some games there. lagian, _okay he paid you to be his escort but that doesn't mean you can't have some fun in between all of this, right? i'm sure he wants it too_ ," wooseok kemudian mengkerutkan alisnya,

"that, i am not so sure about it," dan seungyoun kemudian mengerjap mendengar jawaban wooseok,

"jangan bilang dia belum _nyentuh_ lo selama dua malam lo di rumahnya,"

"belum," jawab wooseok jujur, membuat seungyoun bersiul keras.

"wow, _talk about self restraint,_ " timpal seungyoun,

"kan udah gue bilang," wooseok menghela napasnya dahulu,

" _dia nggak akan maksa gue untuk having sex sama dia kalau guenya nggak mau dan guenya nggak minta_. if i have to be honest with you, youn, he's..."

"what?" tanya seungyoun, sebelum wooseok melanjutkan kalimatnya,

" _he's a very nice man, you know_. very nice. _and gentle_. kayak, mungkin ini gue aja tapi dari pengalaman gue ketemu klien-klien yang punya uang dan kaya raya, dia obviously _nggak snobby dan menyebalkan_. sejauh ini gue menikmati pekerjaan gue sebagai escortnya, karena dia memperlakukan gue dengan sangat baik. orang-orang di sekitarnya juga baik, like, _they all treat me nicely-"_

"well of course they treat you nicely, they thought _you're a part of them, too_. it's given, wooseok," potong seungyoun,

"mungkin ya, tapi nggak tau sih, so far he's very nice. and very considerate, i don't know, maybe it's just me," dan kemudian hening untuk sementara, membuat wooseok kembali membuka mulutnya,

"kok lo diem aja?" tanya wooseok lagi, seungyoun cuma menghela napasnya keras,

"nggak apa-apa. tadi cuma kepikiran abis dengerin lo ngomong, _i feel like now you're starting to sympathize with him, and i don't know if it's a good thing or not_ ," dan wooseok bergumam mendengar kalimat seungyoun barusan, 

"well, _i can't help it_. let's just say in a span of two days, i learn a lot about this man. despite his rich status, dia tuh sebenernya lonely banget, youn, to the point that i can actually relate to him. especially with him having to deal with his ceo status. ah you know what, speaking of this one, _gue mau cerita satu hal sama lo_ ," wooseok kemudian menegakkan badannya di sofa, tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang sudah mengganggu pikirannya sedari tadi malam.

"jadi jinhyuk tuh punya orang kepercayaan, bilangnya sih dia legal consultant, tapi dia juga merangkap sebagai manager dan asistennya jinhyuk. you don't need to know about his job, sih sebenarnya. tapi yang mau gue sampein adalah, dia _menyebalkan_. dan terlihat sangat _manipulatif_ , paling nggak itu kesan yang gue tangkap pas gue ketemu dia tadi malem. sayangnya, _jinhyuk percaya banget sama dia-_ "

"jujur gue masih nggak ngerti hubungannya orang ini sama lo sih, seok,"

"bentar dulu, _gue belum selesai_. tadi malam pas gue berkenalan sama dia, tau nggak dia ngomong apa?"

"what?" tanya seungyoun tidak sabaran,

"dia bilang, _dia kayak pernah liat gue sebelumnya_. terus jujur, gue takut sekarang, youn," dan kemudian hening kembali. seungyoun kemudian hanya bergumam "o ow", sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya,

"seok, you don't think that he is actually one of your past clients, right?" tanya seungyoun hati-hati,

"untuk yang ini kayaknya nggak, youn. _i remember every client that i had in the past_ ,"

" _yakin_? ya siapa tau kan lo pernah satu dua kali kerja dalam keadaan nggak sadar atau lagi mabuk-"

"hey, _you know that i avoid drinking before treating my client, right_? _gue selalu kerja dalam keadaan sadar, youn_. lo kan tau cara gue kerja gimana,"

"iya, sih," seungyoun sedang mengangguk pelan mendengar jawaban wooseok. mereka berdua (lebih tepatnya, wooseok) selalu bekerja dalam keadaan sadar, karena utamanya mereka takut terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan ketika sedang bekerja dengan kliennya di malam itu,

"atau mungkin lo pernah papasan sama dia kali pas kerja, seok. _ya siapa tau kan, ternyata dia suka main ke daerah kita_ ," wooseok menggeleng mendengar kalimat seungyoun,

"i don't know. from his outer appearance, _i don't think he's the type that like to sleep with hookers, or even male actually_ ," 

"nggak ada yang tau, sih?! i mean, you once said this to me, _never judge a book by its cover_. this includes guessing someone's sexual orientation based on someone's outer appearances. who knows," wooseok mendecak lagi mendengar kalimat seungyoun. kadang-kadang apa yang dilontarkan seungyoun ada benarnya juga.

"iya kali ya, siapa tau gue lupa. but my point is that _he seems dangerous_ , youn. gue cuma takut kalau tiba-tiba dia tau _pekerjaan gue yang sebenarnya_ , terus abis itu melakukan sesuatu yang _destruktif_ ke _gue_. like i don't know, it is very possible, youn, considering that he had done it several times before, _walaupun destruktifnya ya lewat jinhyuk_ , karena jinhyuk basically hold the power to buy the companies that he advised jinhyuk to buy," dan wooseok langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa, menghela napasnya. seungyoun ikut menghela napasnya.

"rumit ya ngomongin orang ini," timpal seungyoun,

"i know right. cuma orang ini yang nyebelin, sisanya baik-baik aja sama gue," tanggap wooseok jujur,

"ya intinya, _jaga diri aja, seok_. tapi sejauh ini, _jinhyuk nggak bilang ke siapa-siapa tentang pekerjaan lo yang sebenarnya, kan?_ "

" _nggak_ ," wooseok menggeleng, " _dia nggak bilang ke siapa-siapa soal pekerjaan gue. and he's firm about it_ ," 

"then it's all good for now. tenang aja, seok. mungkin memang lo bisa percaya sama dia, tapi tetep ya, saran gue jaga diri aja," wooseok mendecak mendengar nasihat seungyoun,:

"kalau soal itu lo nggak usah ingetin gue, i always take care of myself, kok," dan sekarang wooseok mendengar bunyi tarikan retsleting dari ponselnya,

"okay, then. gue mau pergi sekarang, nanti kalau ada apa-apa lo bisa telpon gue lagi. or just text me beforehand, okay?" dan terdengar bunyi bantingan pintu yang cukup keras, sepertinya seungyoun sudah siap untuk pergi mencari nafkahnya sore itu.

"okay," lirih wooseok singkat, sambil meneguk tetes terakhir sodanya,

"bye seok, take care,"

"bye," dan sambungan teleponnya putus saat itu juga. wooseok kembali merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa lalu menarik napas sangat panjang. percakapannya dengan seungyoun soal pak jung tadi, bukannya malah membuatnya lega, _malah makin membuatnya semakin pusing dan waswas_. apa iya pak jung pernah menjadi kliennya di masa lampau? wooseok kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, untuk yang ini jelas _salah_. wooseok ingat betul semua wajah kliennya dari _dia pertama kali terjun ke dalam dunia prostitusi ini_. bahkan dalam keadaan remang dan gelap, wooseok selalu ingat raut wajah kliennya, karena dia selalu bekerja dalam keadaan _sadar_. mungkin juga seungyoun yang benar, dia pernah berpapasan dengan pak jung di daerah itaewon, tempat dia biasa bekerja. siapa tahu apa yang dikatakan seungyoun juga ada benarnya, mungkin saja pak jung sekali dua kali pernah melakukan transaksi dengan pekerja seks komersial disana, tapi yang jelas, _bukan sama wooseok._ wooseok mengusap keningnya terlebih dahulu, sebuah gestur untuk menenangkan pikirannya, sampai akhirnya dia sadar keadaan ruang televisi menjadi lebih gelap. bangkitlah wooseok dari posisi berbaringnya dan dilihatnya langit dari luar jendela besar yang ada di ruang televisi. matahari kini sudah benar-benar terbenam, dan langitnya sudah berubah warna dari biru cerah menjadi biru tua bercampur warna jingga. harusnya, _jinhyuk pulang lebih lama hari ini_. wooseok kemudian menghela napasnya lagi kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, sembari membersihkan remahan popcorn dan bungkus-bungkus makanan yang ada di atas sofa dan meja. mungkin, dengan membereskan ini, waktu akan lebih cepat berlalu sehingga wooseok tidak perlu merasa terlalu lama menunggu jinhyuk pulang.

*

jinhyuk pulang dengan keadaan kemeja yang sudah kusut. poninya yang ditata dengan gel beberapa helainya sudah turun menutupi keningnya, dasinya sudah dibuka dan hanya tergantung di lehernya. dan tentu saja, semua orang yang melihat ekspresi dan raut wajah jinhyuk saat itu bisa tahu bahwa jinhyuk benar-benar sudah _sangat kelelahan_ hari itu. helaan napasnya berat ketika dia merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa panjang, punggung tangannya menutupi kedua kelopak matanya. 

wooseok yang menyadari bahwa jinhyuk sudah pulang, langsung keluar dari kamar tidurnya sambil melipat tangannya, melihat jinhyuk yang masih berbaring lelah di atas sofa. kalau boleh jujur, iba juga melihat jinhyuk yang kecapekan seperti ini. dan wooseok rasa, jinhyuk sehari-harinya melewati hari kerjanya seperti ini (belum tau kalau di waktu akhir pekan, apakah jinhyuk juga selalu pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini atau tidak).

"kamu udah pulang," sapa wooseok. yang disapa kemudian langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, lalu duduk menyandar di sofa. jinhyuk cuma tersenyum miring,

" _udah_ ," jawabnya singkat. wooseok kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di dapur, sudah jam delapan lewat tiga puluh menit malam.

"kamu udah makan, jinhyuk? kalau mau, aku pesankan-"

"don't worry about me. tadi aku udah makan di kantor, thank you, wooseok," dan wooseok mengangguk mendengar jawaban jinhyuk. paling tidak, ya tidak tahu sih, paling tidak wooseok masih ada rasa tanggung jawab untuk mengecek apakah jinhyuk sudah makan atau belum, karena madam park sendiri yang memintanya untuk melakukan itu. wooseok akhirnya duduk di samping jinhyuk, memperhatikannya dengan atentif.

"you seem tired," ucap wooseok, yang disambut dengan dengus rendah dan tawa kecil dari jinhyuk. jinhyuk kemudian mengusap kelopak matanya dengan jari-jarinya,

" _tired is an understatement_. i feel wrecked. hari ini pekerjaanku intens banget, but i am glad that it's over for today," dan wooseok mengangguk mendengar jawaban jinhyuk,

"apa kamu sehari-hari selalu begini, jinhyuk? kerja sampai malam seperti ini?" tanya wooseok lagi, membuat jinhyuk berdeham dan berpikir,

"sometimes. kadang bisa lebih intens dari ini, kadang nggak. tapi ya, sehari-harinya ya aku memang selalu pulang setelah matahari terbenam. kadang kerja pas weekend juga, tergantung sih. why?" dan wooseok menggelengkan kepalanya,

"nggak apa-apa. sounds unhealthy aja gitu kedengerannya pekerjaan kamu," jinhyuk cuma tersenyum maklum mendengarnya,

"ya mau nggak mau, this is what i do for a living. at the end of the day, you gotta make pennies, right?" tanya jinhyuk sambil tersenyum timpang, yang kemudian dibalas dengan senyum wooseok. wooseok hanya mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya terlintas sebuah ide di kepalanya.

"jinhyuk, _balik badan, deh_ ," ucap wooseok tiba-tiba, membuat jinhyuk mengernyitkan keningnya.

"kamu mau ngapain?" tanya jinhyuk curiga sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, membuat wooseok tertawa,

"balik badan aja," seru wooseok lagi. jinhyuk pada akhirnya menurut dan mengganti posisi duduknya, kini memunggungi wooseok yang duduk di sebelahnya. tidak lama kemudian, jinhyuk bisa merasakan jari-jari wooseok ada di kedua sisi pundaknya, dan kemudian jari-jari wooseok mulai menekan otot-otot pundak serta punggung atas jinhyuk perlahan. _wooseok ternyata sedang memijatnya_ , dan kalau boleh jujur, pijatan wooseok mampu membuat jinhyuk rileks. perlahan otot-otot yang tadinya tegang mulai mengendur. tanpa sadar jinhyuk mulai memejamkan matanya dan sesekali mengembuskan napasnya panjang.

"hmmm, this feels good," lirihnya sambil menarik napasnya kembali, membuat wooseok tersenyum,

"not bad, right?" timpal wooseok sambil terus memijat jinhyuk, kali ini jari-jarinya pindah ke bagian belakang telinga jinhyuk,

"definitely not bad. you're good at massaging, wooseok. wow, kayaknya kamu harusnya kerja jadi masseur deh dibanding jadi hooker," canda jinhyuk, membuat wooseok tertawa terbahak-bahak. paling tidak jinhyuk sudah benar-benar rileks sekarang.

"do you always do this, though? to your clients?" tanya jinhyuk tiba-tiba sambil menoleh ke belakang sedikit, menatap wooseok. wooseok kemudian tersenyum,

"sometimes. kadang ada klien yang datang ke aku dalam keadaan stres dan tegang, jadi aku pijati aja dia. _working as a hooker doesn't mean that you have to only have sex with your clients, you know_. sometimes, i give different treatments to some clients, contohnya kayak gini. mostly, merekanya juga baik sih ke aku. bahkan ada beberapa klien yang datang ke aku bukan karena mereka mau melakukan hubungan seks, cuma sekadar mengobrol dan butuh teman berbicara aja. tapi ya, nggak setiap harinya aku dapet klien yang begini," jawab wooseok jujur, membuat jinhyuk mengangguk mendengarnya.

"kadang juga, ini lucu, sih. _i had clients that once asked me to take a long bath with them_. cuma berendam di dalam bath tub aja, ngobrol-ngobrol, and _that's it,_ " dan mata jinhyuk membelalak, kali ini dirinya sudah membalikkan badannya dan duduk berhadapan dengan wooseok.

" _really?_ " tanya jinhyuk singkat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang wooseok katakan barusan,

"beneran! you might find it ridiculous but warm bath can actually relieve your stress. _it's very therapeutic, you know_ ," dan jinhyuk menggeleng,

"i don't know, it's been a while since i have a warm long bath. my days mostly consist of taking cold quick shower and that's it," timpal jinhyuk spontan. mereka hening untuk sementara setelah itu, membiarkan suasana di ruangan itu diisi dengan bunyi denting jam dinding. lama mereka menatap satu sama lain, kemudian jinhyuk duluan yang membuka mulutnya,

"can _we_ do it?" tanya jinhyuk pelan, ada penekanan kata _we_ , _kita_ , dalam kalimatnya barusan. mata wooseok membulat mendengar pertanyaannya,

"what?" wooseok sebenarnya tahu maksud jinhyuk _apa_ barusan, tapi dia butuh konfirmasi lebih lanjut dari jinhyuk,

"ya itu, _taking_ _baths together. and talk,"_ lanjut jinhyuk sambil kemudian menelan ludahnya. wooseok juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ada rasa menggelitik kala jinhyuk memintanya untuk _berendam_ di dalam bath tub _bersamanya_ malam ini. wooseok tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya juga, lalu mengangkat bahunya supaya tidak terlihat gugup di depan jinhyuk. sebisa mungkin dia mengatur ekspresinya supaya terlihat tenang,

"well, _we can if you want to,_ " jawab wooseok singkat, dan jinhyuk mengangguk lagi,

"cuma berendam aja, kan? _nggak bakal ada apa-apa lagi setelahnya?_ " tanya jinhyuk lagi sambil memicingkan matanya curiga. harusnya wooseok yang merasa curiga tidak, sih, _kalau jinhyuk akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak dengannya setelah ini_? tapi untuk saat ini, wooseok hanya mengangkat bahunya lagi lalu mengkerucutkan bibirnya,

"ya iya," jawab wooseok lagi, _that is, if you have self restraint_ , gumam wooseok dalam hatinya, berharap jinhyuk tidak mendengar gumamnya.

jinhyuk kemudian bersenandung sebentar, lalu menatap wooseok lama. senyumnya kemudian timpang, tanda dia sepertinya setuju untuk melakukan hal ini. wooseok, yang dengan cepat menangkap sinyal dari jinhyuk, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya sambil tersenyum,

" _well, should i take my bath bombs now_?"

*

dan sekarang, keduanya sudah benar-benar dalam keadaan _telanjang_ dan ada di dalam bath tub kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar tidur jinhyuk yang sudah terisi air dan busa sabun, airnya penuh sampai ke bagian tepi bath tubnya. suasana kamar mandi itu cukup terang, tapi tidak terlalu menusuk terang lampunya. aroma lavender bercampur bau vanila menyeruak di dalam kamar mandi, hasil dari bola-bola sabun yang direndam dalam larutan air di bath tub tersebut. posisinya sekarang, wooseok sedang duduk bersandar di dada jinhyuk, sementara jinhyuk bersandar di sisi bath tub, sambil sesekali memegang pinggang wooseok, utamanya supaya wooseok tidak tersungkur dari permukaan dasar bath tub yang kini sudah licin.

dipikir-pikir, lucu juga posisi mereka sekarang seperti ini. karena awalnya, _jinhyuk benar-benar tidak mau mendekat ke wooseok_. mungkin alasannya karena, susah buat jinhyuk untuk menahan diri supaya tidak _terangsang_ , atau bahkan sekadar menganga begitu melihat wooseok yang begitu tenang membuka bath robenya di depan jinhyuk lalu ikut masuk ke dalam bath tub bersamanya. bagaimana tidak menganga, _kalau boleh jujur, tubuh wooseok terlalu indah untuk dipandang_. ini kedua kalinya jinhyuk melihat tubuh telanjang wooseok, tapi ini _pertama kalinya dia melihat tubuh wooseok dengan begitu jelasnya dibawah sinar lampu yang terang_. maka, di beberapa menit pertama, jinhyuk benar-benar duduk berseberangan dengan wooseok, sebelum akhirnya dia mengiyakan permintaan wooseok untuk diperbolehkan menyandarkan punggungnya di dada jinhyuk. tapi yang pasti, wooseok benar soal berendam di dalam air hangat dapat membuat dirinya lebih tenang dan rileks. paling tidak, jinhyuk sudah benar-benar rileks sekarang.

"i should definitely do this more often," lirih jinhyuk sambil mengusap keningnya sendiri, membuat wooseok menoleh ke belakang,

"what?"

" _this_. taking a warm long bath. you're right, wooseok. sekarang aku udah nggak se-stres itu," wooseok hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan jinhyuk, kemudian mengumpulkan busa sabun yang ada di depannya menutupi dadanya,

"glad that i can help," sahutnya. mereka kemudian sama-sama menarik napas panjang supaya lebih rileks, sebelum akhirnya jinhyuk membuka mulutnya,

"so, now that we are here, _tinggal ngobrol-ngobrolnya aja nggak sih, yang belum_?" wooseok tertawa mendengarnya,

"iya juga sih, kamu yang mulai, deh. mau tanya apa ke aku?" tanya wooseok atentif. butuh beberapa detik untuk jinhyuk supaya bisa berpikir pertanyaan apa yang akan pertama dilontarkannya saat itu, sebelum akhirnya terlintas satu pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"this is not a question, actually. but, _you used to study_ _literature,_ huh? that is unexpected," tiba-tiba jinhyuk teringat malam kemarin, dimana wooseok mengaku di depan seungwan kalau dia pernah berkuliah di jurusan sastra dan literatur. wooseok lalu tertawa kecil,

" _kamu nggak percaya_?"

" _itu beneran_? kalau benar, then you have my respect. no wonder you're very eloquent with your words. what kind of literature, by the way? english?" tanya jinhyuk lagi, dan wooseok mengangguk pelan, mengkonfirmasi asumsi jinhyuk.

"wow, so you're shakespeare type of guy," mendengar tanggapan jinhyuk, wooseok lalu menoleh lagi lalu memicingkan matanya canda,

" _penulis tuh nggak cuma shakespeare ya, jinhyuk_ ," dan jinhyuk tertawa,

"ya maaf, aku nggak tau banyak soal dunia sastra. but at least you definitely learn or observe his works during your study, right?" dan wooseok mengangguk lagi.

"yeah, you're right. aku pernah kuliah dulu, ambil jurusan sastra inggris. ayah dan ibuku tentu aja nggak setuju dengan pilihan jurusan ini, tapi untungnya mereka tetap mau bayar uang kuliahnya. _dulu cita-citaku jadi penulis novel romansa_. kaget, nggak?" jinhyuk mengangguk antusias mendengarnya, tidak menyangka bahwa wooseok ternyata suka dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan romansa, mengingat sekarang pekerjaannya jauh dari kata romansa.

" _why romance novels, though_?"

"ya nggak apa-apa. there's something... heart tugging about reading romance novels. like, when you read very good romance novels, you can actually feel the love and passion between the main characters. and it is something that people always want to have, isn't it? _to be able to live happily ever after with your loved one._ dulu pemikiranku seperti itu. but now, come to think of it, i think it's _ridiculous to have that kind of life in this cruel world._ people fall in and fall out of love too fast these days that i find it a bit stressful, so i stopped having those thoughts. dan ya, sekarang juga aku udah berhenti kuliah, sih,"

"kalau boleh tau, _kenapa kamu berhenti kuliah, wooseok? apa karena masalah biaya_?" tanya jinhyuk hati-hati, maksudnya tidak ingin membuat wooseok tersinggung mendengar pertanyaannya. wooseok terdiam dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan jinhyuk, dilanjut dengan helaan napas yang panjang,

"lebih dari soal biaya kuliah yang nggak bisa ku cover sendiri, aku berhenti juga karena _aku kabur dari rumah,_ sih. aku terlalu takut kalau aku masih datang ke kampus saat itu, orang tuaku bisa aja mendatangiku ke kampus. jadi sejak aku kabur dari rumah, aku nggak melanjutkan kuliahku lagi. tadinya, aku pikir dengan bekerja sebagai hooker, paling nggak aku bisa sisihkan uangku buat ditabung dan lanjut kuliah lagi. tapi kayaknya ini susah buat direalisasikan, jadi ya untuk sekarang, it is what it is now," jawab wooseok jelas. jinhyuk kemudian mengelus pundak wooseok pelan, 

"kamu kabur dari rumah tuh, _purely karena orang tua kamu nggak suka dengan orientasi seksual kamu, atau ada hal lain_?" mendengar pertanyaan jinhyuk, kemudian pundak wooseok kaku, seakan itu adalah pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak boleh ditanyakan untuknya. melihat perubahan gerak-gerik tubuh wooseok, jinhyuk segera menarik pertanyaannya kembali,

"maaf wooseok, kalau kamu nggak mau jawab, nggak apa. _aku nggak maksa_ ," ucap jinhyuk sambil masih mengusap pundak wooseok, membuat wooseok menoleh dan tersenyum maklum,

"it's okay, aku tau kamu bakal nanya soal ini pada akhirnya. tapi maaf, _untuk sekarang ini aku belum bisa cerita alasannya ke kamu,"_

"it's fine. aku nggak se penasaran itu, kok. no need to feel sorry about it," keduanya kemudian mengangguk paham. lama wooseok bermain dengan busa yang ada di depannya, sebelum dia bertanya pada jinhyuk,

"kalau kamu, dulu kuliah di amerika jurusan apa?" tanya wooseok polos, membuat jinhyuk tertawa,

" _business. boring banget, nggak_?" dan keduanya tertawa,

"kamu bilang boring gini aku rasa kamu nggak suka dengan jurusan kuliah kamu," celetuk wooseok sambil masih tersenyum,

"bukan nggak suka, sih. cuma ya, bukan pilihan utama aku aja. aku kuliah di amerika itu udah tinggal terima jadi, yang aku lakukan cuma tinggal menurut sama permintaannya ayah, lalu berangkat. selesai. nggak ada tujuan banget memang, tapi ya aku juga nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain. _ketika seseorang udah menetapkan jalan hidup kamu, dan itu termasuk menetapkan pekerjaan apa yang akan kamu lakukan setelah kamu lulus kuliah, you pretty much cannot do anything about it_. dari kecil," jinhyuk menarik napasnya sebentar, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi,

"dari kecil, aku udah diperlakukan sebagai _penerus perusahaan ayah aku._ everyone treats me like that, even madam park, walaupun dia nggak separah itu perlakuannya. tapi yang pasti, with them giving their respect and having their expectations on me, ultimately, _i have to work hard to fulfill their expectations, and prove myself that i am actually capable of doing it_. i have to admit though, _it's hard_. ada masa aku udah capek banget melakukan pekerjaan ini, to the point that crying over it is actually useless. tapi ya udahlah, you gotta do what you can do, jadi ya aku telan aja semuanya," wooseok mendengar curahan hati jinhyuk yang seperti ini, cuma bisa mengelus dadanya karena merasa iba dan kasihan. _siapa yang tahu dibalik hidup glamornya sebagai ceo, jinhyuk juga mengemban tanggung jawab yang begitu besar di pundaknya_? wooseok rasa, apabila dia ada di posisi jinhyuk, wooseok tidak akan sanggup menjalaninya. 

"but you should know this, jinhyuk," sahut wooseok, sambil menoleh ke arah jinhyuk, menatapnya dalam-dalam,

"from the way i see it, _you're definitely doing it very well_. just, again, have a little faith on yourself. and that also includes on _starting to believe in your own decisions, rather than letting someone else doing it for you_ ," lanjut wooseok jujur, jinhyuk hanya mengangguk,

"kadang aku cuma nggak percaya diri aja. i mean, i have only done this in a span of one year, _what if i make mistakes?"_

"well," kali ini wooseok yang gantian mengelus leher jinhyuk supaya jinhyuk lebih tenang,

"people make mistakes all the time, don't you think? but we can learn from our mistakes. keputusan yang buruk akan selalu mendatangi hidup kita jinhyuk, tapi kita bisa belajar dari kesalahan kita, supaya kita bisa buat keputusan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya," mendengar jawaban wooseok, jinhyuk kemudian tersenyum miring,

"you know, _i'm glad that i meet you, wooseok_. you're right, maybe i do need to have a little faith of myself. i must say, _i actually like talking with you_ ," yang wooseok baru sadar adalah, tahu-tahu tangan kirinya sudah digenggam erat oleh jinhyuk dibawah air, genggamannya seakan memastikan bahwa jinhyuk benar-benar lega sudah berbicara soal kegundahan hatinya dengan wooseok. wooseok yang menyadari itu semua, mempererat genggamannya sambil tersenyum sembari menoleh ke arah jinhyuk, kepalanya didongakkan ke atas guna mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu,

" _i like talking with you, too_ ," lirih wooseok. lama mereka tersenyum dan beradu pandang, sampai akhirnya mata jinhyuk turun ke _bibir wooseok_. jinhyuk kemudian menelan ludahnya, sambil masih menatap bibir wooseok. mata wooseok juga turun ke _bibir jinhyuk_. tanpa mereka sadari, kepala mereka makin mendekat, jarak diantara kepala keduanya makin tipis, sebelum akhirnya wooseok menyadari _sesuatu_ yang kemudian menghentikan pergerakan kepalanya. wooseok kemudian tertawa rendah, membuat jinhyuk mengkerutkan alisnya karena bingung.

" _is there anything wrong_?" tanya jinhyuk polos. wooseok, malah kemudian tertawa,

"i don't know if it's appropriate for me to say this, but _you're hard jinhyuk. i can feel it down here,_ " lirihnya sambil kemudian menekan punggungnya ke belakang, membuat jinhyuk mengerang rendah karena kaget dengan gesekan punggung wooseok yang tepat mengenai kemaluannya yang memang jinhyuk akui, _sudah tegang_ sedari dia tadi menatap bibir wooseok. malu rasanya bagi jinhyuk, maka dia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, membuat wooseok tertawa kembali. 

" _sorry, can't help it_ ," gerutu jinhyuk, _dasar hormon_ , begitu gusarnya. alih-alih tersinggung, wooseok malah makin mendekatkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher jinhyuk. yang tidak disangka-sangka, _leher jinhyuk dikecup oleh wooseok,_

" _well, do you want me to help you_?" seketika jinhyuk membelalakkan matanya menatap wooseok, yang kini, mata wooseok sudah berubah menjadi sayu. jinhyuk menelan ludahnya keras,

" _help me with what?"_ jinhyuk tidak bodoh, dia _tahu maksud wooseok apa_ , tapi dia hanya ingin mengkonfirmasi apakah wooseok punya pemikiran yang _sama_ dengannya. tahu-tahu, wooseok memutar tubuhnya. kali ini posisinya berlutut di hadapan jinhyuk, lalu wooseok duduk berlutut sambil mengunci kedua sisi paha jinhyuk dengan lututnya. yang wooseok lakukan kemudian adalah, menurunkan tubuhnya sedikit dan,

" _this_ ," bisik wooseok sambil masih menatap jinhyuk,

" _ah, wooseok_ ," kepala jinhyuk langsung terlempar ke belakang, kemaluannya barusan tergesek di bagian tengah selangkangan wooseok, _berkali-kali_. bahkan di dalam air, gesekannya masih terasa untuknya. wooseok hanya mendesah kala kemaluan jinhyuk menggesek bagian lubang senggamanya berkali-kali.

lalu wooseok menghentikan pergerakannya, membuat jinhyuk menggeram kemudian memegang pinggang wooseok erat. kalau boleh jujur, entah apa yang ada di pikiran wooseok sampai akhirnya dia mau _melakukan ini secara spontan_ di depan jinhyuk. mungkin, malam ini, _wooseok sama hormonalnya dengan laki-laki yang ada di depannya_. lagipula, tidak ada salahnya juga kan, melakukan hubungan seksual dengan _kliennya sendiri?_

lama mereka beradu pandang, sebelum akhirnya jinhyuk bertanya,

" _is this safe? doing it in the water_?" ditariknya tubuh wooseok supaya lebih dekat dengannya, ditatapnya dalam laki-laki yang ada di depannya itu. wooseok tidak mau bohong, tapi ada aura _dominan_ dari tatapan jinhyuk saat ini, dan _wooseok suka_.

" _you don't have to put it_ _inside_ , _we can just do it like we did earlier_ ," lirih wooseok sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher jinhyuk, deru napasnya makin terdengar dan tersengal, padahal mereka juga _belum melakukan apa-apa_. mendengar jawaban wooseok, jinhyuk kemudian mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit, _kemudian berinisiatif menggesekkan kemaluannya di antara selangkangan wooseok_ , membuat kepala wooseok terteleng ke belakang dan mendesah. kalau sudah begini, berarti jinhyuk _juga mau_ melakukan ini dengannya.

" _then help me_ ," bariton rendah jinhyuk terdengar jelas di telinga wooseok, maka wooseok menurut. ketika dirasa posisi berlututnya sudah nyaman, maka kemudian wooseok kembali melanjutkan permainannya, menggesekkan kemaluan jinhyuk di tengah selangkangannya berkali-kali, dibawah air, dengan tempo yang cepat. sesekali, kemaluan jinhyuk menekan kemaluan wooseok kala wooseok terlalu mundur ketika menggerakkan badannya, membuat wooseok mengerang hebat sambil memejamkan matanya, sementara jinhyuk yang ada di depannya terus menggeram rendah sambil memegang erat pinggang wooseok supaya tidak tergelincir lututnya.

suara desahan dan erangan serta sengal napas mereka berdua menggema di kamar mandi, diiringi dengan bunyi kecipak air dari bath tub yang lama kelamaan, sedikit demi sedikit, tumpah keluar dari bath tubnya karena pergerakan tubuh mereka berdua yang ada di dalam bath tub tersebut. sesekali jinhyuk mencium dada wooseok yang membusung sambil mengelus punggung mulus wooseok, membuat wooseok menelengkan kepalanya nikmat karena kalau boleh jujur, _ada sesuatu yang magis dari cara jinhyuk mencium seluruh permukaan kulitnya,_ wooseok serasa sedang dipuja olehnya. lama kelamaan, jinhyuk mulai _berani_. lidahnya mulai bermain di titik di dada wooseok, lalu wooseok merasakan ada sesuatu yang menginterupsi lubang senggamanya, membuat wooseok memekik,

" _ah! jinhyuk, kamu ngapain_?!" desis wooseok lemah, sementara yang ditanya hanya menggeram,

" _just, returning the favor, ah,_ " _jari-jari jinhyuk tidak berhenti meliuk di dalam lubang wooseok_ , menepuk dan menggesek ke dalam berkali-kali, _bohong kalau wooseok tidak suka dengan perlakuan ini_. lama jari jinhyuk bermain di dalamnya, maka wooseok pun akhirnya berinisiatif memegang kemaluan jinhyuk lalu menempatkannya tepat di tengah jalan masuknya. keduanya kemudian saling beradu pandang lagi dalam waktu yang lama. di tengah sengal napasnya, jinhyuk akhirnya mengangkat pinggulnya ke atas,

" _i'll make sure to not cum inside_ ," ucap jinhyuk dengan oktaf rendahnya, dan begitu milik jinhyuk masuk sempurna di dalam wooseok, wooseok langsung memekik hebat sambil menelengkan kepalanya ke belakang, matanya terpejam. jinhyuk dengan kuat menahan punggung wooseok supaya tidak ikut terpental ke belakang, sebisa mungkin dia tahan tubuh wooseok agar tidak tergelincir di dalam genangan air dalam bath tub tersebut. berkali-kali mereka berdua saling menaik turunkan pinggul masing-masing guna menciptakan friksi yang dapat dirasa di dalam air. wooseok tidak henti menaik turunkan tubuhnya sambil mendesah hebat, sementara jinhyuk masih tetap mencium seluruh bagian depan tubuh wooseok yang terekspos di depannya. tidak lama kemudian, wooseok memekik lagi, tanda sebentar lagi dia akan mencapai putihnya. waktu keduanya sudah selesai mencapai pelepasannya, barulah mereka sadar, _setengah isi air dari bath tub tersebut sudah tumpah ruah di lantai kamar mandi tersebut_.

*

mereka berdua keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan sudah berbalut bath robe, handuk kecil ikut serta menutupi rambut mereka yang basah. keduanya sama-sama tertawa cekikikan. setelah melakukan _permainan tadi_ , keduanya langsung beranjak ke bilik pancuran dan menyeka tubuh mereka dengan air serta sabun (untuk yang ini, _mereka benar-benar mandi_ , sambil diiringi tawa geli mengingat apa yang barusan mereka lakukan sebelumnya). jinhyuk dan wooseok memutuskan untuk membiarkan genangan air di kamar mandi jinhyuk surut dengan sendirinya. lagipula, kebetulan besok pagi akan ada orang yang membersihkan penthouse jinhyuk, jadi jinhyuk tidak ambil pusing soal membersihkan kamar mandinya.

" _well that was fun_ ," celetuk jinhyuk sambil membantu mengeringkan rambut wooseok, membuat wooseok tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya,

" _unexpected, but yeah. that was fun_ ," keduanya sama-sama tersenyum setelah itu.

"anyway, jadi besok aku bakal temenin kamu kemana, ya?" tanya wooseok sambil melepas handuk kecil di rambutnya, dia rasa rambutnya sudah cukup kering sekarang.

"ah iya, besok aku cuti. kita diundang untuk makan siang bersama dengan pak son dan seungwan. setelah itu, mereka bakal ajak kita ke salah satu toko mainan mereka,"

"oh? ada tujuan apa mereka ajak kita ke toko mainan mereka?" tanya wooseok lagi, lalu jinhyuk tertawa,

"seungwan kayaknya terkesan banget sama kamu. she definitely enjoyed your presence waktu dinner kemarin, makanya dia undang kamu dan aku buat datang ke sesi storytelling yang bakal diadakan di toko mainan pak son. kalau aku bisa reka ulang apa yang dia bilang di telepon sih, ' _wooseok harus dateng ya, jinhyuk_ '. keren juga kamu, wooseok. padahal seungwan orangnya lumayan tertutup sama orang baru," jawab jinhyuk jelas. mendengar itu semua, mata wooseok berbinar tidak percaya.

"wow," hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan wooseok,

"wow indeed. _this lunch perhaps will help me to do further negotiation with pak son as well_ ," mendengar itu, wooseok hanya mengangkat bahunya. kalau boleh jujur, d _ia masih sangsi dengan keputusan jinhyuk yang masih ingin membeli perusahaan pak son_ ,

"ya terserah kamu, sih. but it's always good to have lunch with good people," tahu-tahu, mereka berdua sudah ada di luar kamar tidur jinhyuk. jinhyuk ikut berjalan menuju kamar tidur wooseok, mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu kamar tidur wooseok.

"well, then. get some beauty sleep, _and thanks for today_ ," dan keduanya sama-sama tertawa lagi,

"don't mention it," ucap wooseok sambil membuka pintu kamarnya,

" _good night, wooseok_ ," ucap jinhyuk sambil mengacak-acak rambut wooseok, yang masih setengah kering. senyumnya lebar, mau tidak mau wooseok ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

" _good night, jinhyuk_ ," dan begitu wooseok menutup pintu kamarnya, wooseok berdiri lama sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu kamar. senyumnya tidak hilang, bahkan setelah dia tidak lagi mendengar langkah kaki jinhyuk. yang barusan dilakukannya dengan jinhyuk benar-benar _diluar ekspektasinya_. kembali wooseok tertawa geli mengingat insiden melakukan hubungan senggama di bath tub tadi, _ada ada aja, sih_ , gumam wooseok geli. tapi wooseok tidak mau berbohong atau menyanggah, kegiatan barusan benar-benar menyenangkan. _nakal, tapi menyenangkan_. tapi lebih dari itu semua, ada sesuatu yang wooseok sadari. _wooseok baru sadar bahwa sangat mudah baginya untuk membuka diri di depan jinhyuk_ , padahal mereka baru kenal dalam hitungan hari. wooseok juga tidak tahu kenapa, _tapi presensi jinhyuk jelas membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman_ , dan mungkin itu juga yang membuatnya bisa merasa dengan mudah membuka dirinya di depan jinhyuk.

wooseok kemudian merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur dengan posisi telentang. senyum lebar jinhyuk kemudian terlintas di benaknya, dan tanpa sadar, wooseok tersenyum lagi. _mungkin, mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk membayangkan senyum jinhyuk malam ini._


	7. alasan dibalik semuanya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ini chapternya jauh lebih pendek dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya kayaknya. anyway, abis baca ini pasti makin banyak yang sebel sama pak jung hahaha. also, gemes juga nggak sih, sama wooseok dan jinhyuk? semoga suka dengan updatenya ya, enjoy your weekend!

mulut wooseok menganga ketika dirinya dan jinhyuk menapakkan kakinya di depan bangunan toko yang begitu besar, bertingkat dua dan dari eksteriornya, terlihat megah dan memberi kesan mengundang bagi siapapun yang melewati gedung ini, _terutama untuk anak-anak_. wooseok kira, ketika jinhyuk bilang kalau pak son bergerak di bidang usaha mainan anak-anak, toko mainannya mungkin hanya sekadar toko mainan biasa yang letaknya berhimpit di antara toko-toko lain di jalan raya. _perkiraannya meleset_.

"jinhyuk," lirih wooseok,

"ini sih bukan toko mainan, _ini istana_ ," celetuk wooseok asal, membuat jinhyuk tertawa terbahak-bahak. kemudian jinhyuk tanpa ragu menggandeng tangan wooseok, berusaha membawanya masuk,

"ayo, kita udah ditungguin," ajaknya seraya mendorong pintu masuk toko mainan tersebut.

betapa kagetnya wooseok ketika dia masuk ke dalamnya. interior toko mainan ini begitu megah, dihiasi dengan lampu-lampu berwarna warni dan wooseok bisa lihat mainan kereta api yang menjalar dan tergantung diantara kedua lantai bangunan tersebut. beribu mainan yang ada di dalamnya di tata sedemikian rupa dan dibagi berdasarkan fungsinya dalam lorong-lorong dan sudut yang berbeda. wooseok serasa masuk ke negeri dongeng ketika berjalan menuju ke lantai dua toko mainan tersebut, berkali-kali matanya berbinar setiap dia melihat sudut yang menarik, membuat jinhyuk hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memandanginya.

mereka berdua akhirnya sampai ke lantai dua toko tersebut dengan menaiki tangga, jinhyuk masih menggenggam tangan wooseok erat, membuat wooseok sedikit canggung,

"em, jinhyuk," sahutnya,

"iya?" tangannya masih tidak dilepas juga,

"kita udah sampai di lantai dua, boleh aku," lalu matanya tertuju ke genggaman jinhyuk, akhirnya jinhyuk sadar dan segera melepas genggamannya,

" _sorry,"_ jawabnya canggung sambil mengusap tengkuknya, tanpa sadar bahwa pak son dan anak perempuannya itu melihat interaksi mereka berdua. seungwan pun kemudian melambaikan tangannya sambil memanggil nama mereka berdua,

"wooseok! jinhyuk!" serunya sambil terus melambaikan tangannya, sementara pak son hanya duduk manis di sebelah puterinya itu dengan tersenyum. jinhyuk pun ikut melambaikan tangannya dan menghampiri salah satu meja bundar yang ada di lantai dua tersebut dimana pak son dan seungwan duduk. barulah wooseok sadar, _lantai dua ini di desain dan dipergunakan sebagai kafe dari toko mainan tersebut_. dalam hati dia benar-benar kagum dengan pak son, bisa-bisanya kepikiran buat bikin kafe di toko mainan seperti ini. seungwan dan pak son pun langsung memeluk wooseok dan jinhyuk bergantian,

"apa kabar, wooseok? sehat?" tanya pak son dengan ramah, membuat wooseok mengangguk dan memberikan senyum kulumnya,

"baik, pak," jawabnya, dan pak son serta seungwan tertawa,

"ini mungkin baru pertama kalinya kamu datang kesini. _selamat datang di salah satu toko mainan kami, wooseok_. toko ini memang toko yang terbesar diantara yang lain, dan cuma toko ini yang ada kafenya. i hope you don't mind that we'll be eating our lunch here," seru seungwan bersemangat, wooseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya,

"i don't mind. _and i must say, your store is lovely_ ," puji wooseok, yang disambut dengan tepisan tangan seungwan.

"don't mention it, we did our best to create the best experience for our customers so that they can shop with good mood here. anyway, kalian pasti udah lapar. ayo duduk, kita pesan makanannya sekarang," lalu seungwan mempersilahkan jinhyuk dan wooseok duduk di hadapan mereka berdua. tidak lama kemudian, dua pelayan datang menghampiri meja mereka berempat.

makan siang hari itu sungguh menyenangkan bagi wooseok, _dan juga jinhyuk_. mereka kerapkali tertawa dalam makan siang tersebut, karena kalau boleh jujur, _pak son jenaka sekali_. dan sangat ramah. tidak henti-hentinya dia memberikan topik konversasi yang berbeda-beda, tapi tetap penuh dengan wawasan yang mampu membuat jinhyuk dan wooseok berpikir dalam-dalam. wooseok hari itu lebih banyak bercakap-cakap dengan seungwan ketimbang pak son, yang lebih banyak bercakap-cakap dengan jinhyuk. seungwan lebih banyak mengajaknya berbicara soal buku dan sastra, dan wooseok maklum. dia ingat betul bahwa seungwan sepertinya terkesan dan ingin tahu lebih banyak soal wooseok yang dulunya pernah berkuliah di jurusan sastra,

"kamu tahu," celetuk seungwan, lalu dia meneguk airnya,

" _aku masih kepengen banget jadi penulis buku anak-anak_ ," wooseok terperangah kagum mendengarnya,

"that's great! terus apa yang menghalangi kamu?" tanya wooseok atentif, dan seungwan terkekeh,

"nggak percaya diri aja. aku sebenarnya udah nulis banyak, tapi cuma kependam aja tulisannya di folder laptopku,"

"and what made you feel not confident about it?" tanya wooseok lagi, kali ini sambil tersenyum,

"kamu nggak akan tau kalau kamu nggak mencoba untuk memberikannya ke salah satu penerbit buku anak-anak. kemungkinan tulisan kamu bakal ditolak pasti ada, sih. _cuma ya, dari situ, bukannya kamu bisa berkembang dan memperbaiki tulisan kamu_? itu pendapat aku aja sih," lanjut wooseok, membuat seungwan terdiam dan memperhatikannya dengan mata berbinar. jinhyuk dan pak son pun juga ikut menoleh dan mendengarkan tanggapan wooseok,

"aku rasa nggak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, seungwan.i know you can do it, dan aku ngomong ini semata-mata bukan cuma buat nyemangatin kamu aja. you definitely have the talent, terlihat dari cara kamu yang tiba-tiba punya ide buat bikin storytelling session di toko mainan ini. it's a baby step to get there, but i know you'll get there somehow. just... _have a little faith on yourself, will you?"_ lanjut wooseok lagi sambil tersenyum, membuat seungwan yang mendengar kalimatnya terperangah, kagum dengan pemikiran wooseok. mendengar kalimat wooseok barusan, seungwan serasa baru dibukakan ilham untuk segera melanjutkan tulisannya lagi. bukan cuma seungwan yang kagum mendengar apa yang barusan wooseok ucapkan, _jinhyuk juga_. ditatapnya wooseok yang duduk di sebelahnya itu dengan pandangan kagum sambil mengangguk, _sorot matanya teduh menatap wooseok_. pak son, yang sedang duduk di depan jinhyuk, hanya tersenyum penuh arti sambil memotong steiknya. seungwan kemudian bertepuk tangan kecil,

"wow, aku serasa dapat ilham setelah mendengar pendapat kamu. makasih wooseok," lirih seungwan tulus, membuat wooseok menggelengkan kepalanya,

"don't mention it," sanggahnya, lalu kini pak son yang berbicara,

"well, now that we have finished our lunch, turun ke bawah yuk? storytelling sessionnya akan segera dimulai," sahut pria paruh baya sambil mencoba berdiri, tangan kanannya kemudian mengambil tongkat kayunya untuk membantunya berdiri. ketiga pemuda dan pemudi yang duduk bersamanya itu kemudian ikut berdiri. seungwan segera menggandeng tangan ayahnya supaya ayahnya tidak susah berjalan, sementara jinhyuk dan wooseok berjalan di belakang ayah dan anak perempuan itu.

*

sesi storytelling di siang hari itu berlangsung sangat menyenangkan. kebetulan anak-anak yang datang ke sesi itu adalah siswa dari taman kanak-kanak yang memang sedang melakukan karyawisata sekolah, jadi paling tidak suasananya riuh sekali siang itu. kalau boleh jujur, _wooseok kagum dengan seungwan_. menurut pak son, dia yang punya ide untuk bekerja sama dengan sejumlah taman kanak-kanak yang ada di sekitar toko mainan tersebut, dengan cara menawarkan sesi storytelling yang edukatif bagi para siswa yang berkunjung ke toko mainan, lalu timbal baliknya adalah dengan memberikan kupon diskon untuk anak-anak tersebut. 

"memang tidak banyak untungnya sih memberikan kupon diskon seperti ini, _tapi paling tidak cara ini mampu membuat kami bertahan_ ," sahut pak son dengan senyum ramahnya ke wooseok. mereka berdua kini berdiri di belakang keramaian anak-anak yang sedang terduduk manis di atas karpet empuk, mendengarkan satu dari dua pendongeng yang sedang asik bercerita di depannya. seungwan pun ikut turun tangan sebagai salah satu pendongeng. dengan antusias dia bercerita tentang kancil dan kura-kura yang berkompetisi dalam lomba lari, lengkap dengan boneka tangan kancil dan kura-kura yang ada di tangan kanan dan kirinya. anak-anak itu terus tertawa melihat ekspresi seungwan yang berubah-ubah, pak son dan seungwan pun ikut menikmati sesi tersebut. sesekali wooseok memandang ke samping kiri, _terlihat jinhyuk yang saat ini sedang berdiri menjauh dan sibuk mengangkat telpon dan membalas pesan dengan ponselnya._ wooseok menghela napasnya dan menurunkan bahunya melihat jinhyuk yang masih sibuk bahkan disaat _dia sedang mengambil cuti hari ini_. benar kata madam park, jinhyuk terlalu keras dalam bekerja, sampai-sampai di hari liburnya saja dia masih memaksakan dirinya untuk mengangkat telepon dan membalas pesan dari rekan-rekan bisnisnya. lama wooseok melamun, dia mengerjap sewaktu pak son menepuk pundaknya,

"jinhyuk memang seperti itu, biarkan saja dia," ucapnya sambil tersenyum maklum, membuat wooseok mengangguk mendengarnya.

"apa jinhyuk pernah bilang ke kamu wooseok, alasan saya membuat usaha di bidang mainan anak-anak?" tanya pak son sambil tersenyum ramah, wooseok hanya menggeleng,

" _saya terlahir dari keluarga yang tidak mampu, wooseok_. untuk bersekolah saja sudah susah sekali, apalagi sekadar punya mainan. saya masih ingat betul, dulu saya lebih banyak membuat mainan saya sendiri, dari kayu bekas yang sudah tidak digunakan oleh ayah saya, atau dari kertas, saya melipat sendiri mainan saya lalu bermain dengan apa yang saya punya waktu itu," mendengar kalimat pak son, wooseok membelalak tidak percaya,

"pada akhirnya dari keterbatasan tersebut, saya punya mimpi. _nanti kalau saya sudah dewasa, saya mau punya toko mainan sendiri, supaya saya bisa puas bermain dengan beragam mainan yang ada di dalamnya, tanpa harus membeli mainan tersebut_. karena toh, mainannya dari toko mainan sendiri. lucu juga waktu itu dipikir-pikir punya mimpi seperti itu. kedengarannya seperti dangkal sekali, tapi ya, bisa dilihat sekarang hasilnya," lanjut pak son lagi sambil menatap langit-langit toko mainan tersebut, senyumnya tipis,

"kamu tidak perlu tahu detailnya wooseok, bagaimana saya banting tulang untuk sampai ke titik ini. but i want you to know that i work very hard, and i am very happy with i have achieved so far. dan kalau boleh jujur, pada akhirnya saya sadar, _punya banyak uang memang bisa jadi faktor untuk merasakan perasaan bahagia_ , tapi saya rasa _uang bukan segalanya_ ," kali ini pak son menoleh ke arah wooseok, sambil mengusap punggungnya lembut,

"kalau saya bekerja untuk saya sendiri, saya rasa saya tidak akan sepenuhnya bahagia. saya bahagia karena pada akhirnya _saya bisa menghidupi keluarga saya_ , dan dengan mimpi saya, _saya mampu membuat anak-anak tersenyum ketika masuk ke dalam toko mainan saya_ ," dan wooseok mengangguk mendengar kalimat pak son, mencoba mencernanya dalam-dalam. pak son ini benar-benar hebat, dan dari kalimatnya, terasa sekali bahwa pak son adalah pribadi yang _sangat baik_ _dan rendah hati_. bukan apa-apa, tapi wooseok rasa orang seperti pak son ini sudah jarang sekali dia temukan di dunia ini. paling tidak, mendengar kalimat pak son barusan, memberinya harapan bahwa mungkin di bumi ini, _masih ada orang yang baik dan tanpa pamrih memberikan bantuannya kepada orang yang membutuhkan_.

"terima kasih pak atas ceritanya," hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan wooseok, dan pak son tertawa,

"sama-sama, wooseok. justru saya yang berterima kasih sama kamu karena sudah mau memenuhi undangan saya dan seungwan,"

"kalau boleh jujur, setelah mendengar cerita pak son barusan," wooseok menelan ludahnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya,

" _saya makin nggak ngerti kenapa jinhyuk ngotot banget buat beli perusahaan pak son_. i'm sure he knows your story. kayak, buat saya _jinhyuk nggak mungkin setega itu sama bapak,_ " dan pak son menghela napasnya, sambil memukul tongkatnya sesekali,

"kamu tau, anak itu sesungguhnya memang butuh untuk percaya pada dirinya sendiri. kamu mungkin tidak akan kaget mendengar ini, tapi inisiatif untuk membeli perusahan saya itu bukan dari jinhyuk, _tapi dari pak jung_ ," dan wooseok tanpa sadar mendengus, _tuh kan_ , pikirnya,

"alasannya pak son? maksud saya, kenapa beliau ingin sekali membeli perusahaan anda?" pak son hanya mengangkat bahunya,

"tidak tahu pasti, padahal profit yang bisa diambil dari perusahaan saya juga tidak terlalu besar sebenarnya. _atau mungkin ada alasan pribadi yang terselubung,_ _mengingat saya adalah teman baik mendiang ibunya jinhyuk_ ," dan wooseok mengernyitkan keningnya, masih mencoba menemukan benang merah dari percakapan ini,

"saya tidak tahu apa madam park pernah cerita soal ini atau tidak, _tapi orangtua jinhyuk menikah karena perjodohan_. _tidak ada sedikitpun rasa cinta tumbuh diantara kedua orangtua jinhyuk_ , bahkan setelah jinhyuk lahir, tidak pernah mendiang ayahnya berusaha untuk menunjukkan kemesraan, atau yah, bersikap baik saja pada mendiang ibunya jinhyuk. mendiang ayahnya sangat acuh terhadap mereka berdua, _makanya jinhyuk sangat dekat dengan mendiang ibunya_. jadi bisa dibayangkan sewaktu ibunya meninggal, _jinhyuk benar-benar hancur waktu itu_ ," mendengar cerita pak son, wooseok membulat matanya tidak percaya. _kenapa cerita masa kecil jinhyuk sedih sekali, sih?_

"setelah ibunya meninggal, saya dan teman-teman mendiang ibunya, bergantian mengurusnya, walaupun dari jarak jauh. karena ya, _ayahnya benar-benar tidak mengurusnya, terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya_. madam park termasuk salah satu teman dekat mendiang ibunya, dan yang paling dekat dengannya. dia juga yang paling sering bertatap muka dengan jinhyuk, karena waktu jinhyuk masih di usia sekolah, beliau bekerja sebagai guru privatnya. sejak jinhyuk lahir, memang sudah dipastikan bahwa anak itu akan jadi penerus perusahaan ayahnya, _dan disinilah peran pak jung muncul_ ," wooseok mulai berdebar jantungnya, mengantisipasi apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pak son,

"dulu, memang sempat ada desas desus kalau jinhyuk tidak mau menjadi ceo dari perusahaan ayahnya, _maka pak jung lah orang kedua yang dipilih dan dipercaya oleh mendiang ayah jinhyuk_. board of directors semuanya setuju akan hal itu, mengingat pak jung dulu adalah orang kepercayaan mendiang ayahnya jinhyuk. dugaan saya sih, dari awal memang mereka mengira pak jung yang akan jadi ceo ketimbang jinhyuk, mengingat jinhyuk saat itu, _yah, kamu pasti sudah tahu cerita dia dikirim ke amerika oleh ayahnya karena perihal orientasi seksualnya_ ," wooseok cuma mengangguk, dia tahu soal itu,

"yang tidak disangka-sangka adalah, di surat wasiat mendiang ayahnya jinhyuk, _beliau secara spesifik menunjuk jinhyuk sebagai ceo perusahaannya ketimbang pak jung_. keputusan ini jelas membuat semua orang terkejut, tidak terkecuali pak jung sendiri. saya yakin sampai detik ini, beliau pun sebenarnya masih tidak rela dengan keputusan ini. maka dari itu lah dia bersikeras untuk menjadi konsultan sekaligus asisten jinhyuk, karena ya, paling tidak, dia bisa punya pengaruh yang besar dalam membuat keputusan bisnis perusahaan itu, _walaupun mediumnya lewat jinhyuk_ ," sekarang semuanya sangat jelas, wooseok akhirnya mengerti jalan cerita dibalik kuasa pak jung yang begitu besar terhadap jinhyuk, walaupun masih ada yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini,

"tapi saya masih nggak paham apa hubungannya dengan anda sebagai teman baik mendiang ibunya jinhyuk," celetuk wooseok polos. pak son hanya tertawa getir,

"beliau dari dulu tidak suka dengan mendiang ibunya jinhyuk. karena menurutnya, mendiang ibunya lah yang menjadi penghalang dirinya untuk menjadi ceo perusahaan ayahnya jinhyuk. makes sense sih, _karena kalau tidak ada ibunya jinhyuk, jinhyuk tidak akan lahir, bukan_? _dan banyak keputusan bisnis mendiang ayahnya yang cukup terhalang dan gagal waktu itu karena kendali ibunya jinhyuk, yang memang punya kuasa disana_. ayah dan ibu jinhyuk memang tidak akur sebagai pasangan suami istri, tapi mereka adalah _partner kerja yang sepadan dan hebat pada masanya_. i must say, ibunya jinhyuk juga pebisnis yang sangat handal, maka itu lah pak jung tidak suka dengan mendiang ibunya jinhyuk. _maka, setelah ibu jinhyuk meninggal, pak jung langsung memegang banyak kendali dalam keputusan yang akan diambil jinhyuk._ salah satunya ya dengan ini, _menghancurkan perusahaan teman-teman baik mendiang ibunya satu persatu,_ dan sekarang, gilirannya saya," jawab pak son jujur, membuat kepala wooseok panas mendengarnya. bisa-bisanya cuma karena dendam tidak mendapat kuasa pak jung melakukan cara _sejahat_ dan _selicik_ ini. wooseok langsung mendengus dan mengernyitkan keningnya tidak percaya. dalam hatinya, dia sekarang benar-benar iba dengan jinhyuk,

"saya seharusnya tidak berharap banyak sama kamu, tapi wooseok, _kalau kamu ada waktu, bicaralah dengan jinhyuk_. coba pengaruhi dia untuk kembali mempertimbangkan keputusannya untuk membeli perusahaan saya. kalau boleh jujur saya bicara ini bukan untuk kepentingan saya, tapi ini buat kebaikan karyawan-karyawan saya. kasihan kalau mereka harus kehilangan pekerjaan karena perkara beli perusahaan ini. dan juga, ini untuk kebaikan jinhyuk. saya rasa sudah cukup dia dijadikan boneka oleh pak jung," wooseok menelan ludahnya keras mendengar permintaan pak son. tentu saja, dia sekarang benar-benar merasa kasihan dan simpatik pada pak son, serta geram dengan ketidakberdayaan jinhyuk dalam membuat keputusan atas kemauan sendiri. _tapi berbicara empat mata dengan jinhyuk soal ini_? kembali lagi, _siapa dia?_ bagaimanapun, dia cuma _pendamping bayaran_ , bukan seorang teman yang bisa dipercaya oleh jinhyuk. sejatinya wooseok adalah _orang asing bagi jinhyuk, seseorang yang sedang berpura-pura menjadi orang terdekat jinhyuk_.

di tengah kegundahannya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara riang seungwan,

"sekarang kita minta kakak yang berdiri di belakang sana, yuk, untuk bercerita! kak wooseok!" secara spontan anak-anak yang sedang duduk manis di karpet itu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ke arah wooseok. wooseok, yang dipanggil namanya oleh seungwan, melongo tidak percaya. kemudian dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuknya,

"aku?" sebutnya tidak percaya. tak disangka-sangka, jinhyuk sudah selesai bertelepon dan kembali berdiri di sebelah wooseok. seungwan mengangguk,

"iya kamu, wooseok. ayo sini! ayo kita sama-sama panggil kak wooseok ya. _kak wooseok, kak wooseok_ ," lalu suara riang anak-anak itu mulai menggema di telinganya, memanggil nama wooseok supaya wooseok mau berjalan ke depan. jinhyuk hanya tertawa lalu mendorong punggung wooseok agar mau berjalan ke depan.

wooseok dengan malu-malu kemudian berjalan ke depan, lalu berdiri di sebelah seungwan yang langsung memberikan boneka tangan serigala dan boneka anak perempuan yang berjubah merah, sepertinya wooseok tahu seungwan memintanya untuk bercerita tentang dongeng si anak berkerudung merah,

" _aku belum pernah mendongeng di depan anak-anak,_ " bisik wooseok takut-takut ke seungwan, sambil menatap ke anak-anak yang sudah mengantisipasi cerita yang akan dibawakan wooseok untuk mereka,

" _nggak apa-apa, selalu ada yang pertama dalam hidup bukan? you'll be fine,_ " bisik seungwan sambil tersenyum lebar. maka, wooseok mengambil napasnya pelan, kemudian tersenyum tipis,

"hai adik-adik manis. aku wooseok, dan kali ini aku akan bercerita tentang si kerudung merah dan serigala jahat," ucap wooseok sambil masih terbata-bata, dia tutup gugupnya dengan senyum kulumnya. anak-anak itu pun kemudian mendekat ke arah wooseok yang kini sudah duduk manis di kursi mini di depan mereka,

"ini pertama kalinya aku mendongeng, jadi mohon didengarkan dengan baik, ya. pada suatu hari," dan wooseok mulai bercerita di depan anak-anak tersebut. yang tidak disangka-sangka wooseok adalah, ternyata _dia menyukai kegiatan ini_. lama kelamaan dirinya mulai terbiasa dan mulai ekspresif dalam bercerita, sambil sesekali merubah suaranya sesuai dengan karakter yang dia bawakan. anak-anak yang ada disana mendengarkan dirinya dengan sangat atentif. secara keseluruhan, _wooseok berhasil menyampaikan dongengnya hari ini_ , riuh tepuk tangan menggema di toko mainan tersebut. jinhyuk, _termasuk dalam kerumunan yang memberikan tepuk tangannya pada wooseok_. yang jinhyuk tidak sadari adalah, selama wooseok bercerita, _pandangannya benar-benar tidak lepas dari wooseok._ dan senyumnya _terus terpatri di wajahnya_. melihat ini semua, baik pak son dan seungwan yang berdiri berjauhan hanya saling beradu pandang kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. dari saling pandang yang juga diperkuat dengan ikatan batin antara ayah dan anak, mereka sepertinya punya dugaan yang sama _, bahwa jinhyuk sepertinya menaruh perasaan pada wooseok_.

*

setelah melaksanakan sesi storytelling, wooseok malah tertahan di toko mainan itu dan tidak bisa segera pulang. setelah sesi storytellingnya selesai, dirinya malah sibuk ikut mewarnai dan menggambar bersama anak-anak di salah satu sudut toko mainan tersebut. jari-jari wooseok sudah kotor dengan krayon berwarna-warni, tapi dia tidak peduli lagi. karena toh, _ternyata kegiatan ini mampu membuatnya senang dan tenang._

"kak," tiba-tiba ada anak laki-laki yang menghampirinya sambil membawa kertas putih, wooseok pun lalu membalikkan kursinya,

"menurut kakak, mending warna pink atau kuning?" kata anak itu sambil membentangkan kertasnya di hadapan wooseok, kertas itu bergambarkan bunga mawar yang belum diwarnai sama sekali. wooseok tertawa, lalu berdeham sebentar, menunjukkan ke anak itu bahwa dia sedang berpikir,

"bagusan warna pink," lalu anak itu mengernyitkan keningnya, membuat wooseok heran,

"kenapa?" tanya wooseok,

" _i thought pink are only for girls_ ," mendengar jawaban anak laki-laki itu, wooseok terperangah, kemudian tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya,

"menurut aku, _warna itu nggak ada jenis kelaminnya_. _aku laki-laki, dan aku suka warna pink. aku punya teman perempuan, dan dia suka warna biru_ ," sahutnya manis,

"gitu ya, kak," celetuk anak itu lagi. wooseok kemudian mengusap belakang kepala anak itu dengan lembut,

" _aku rasa semua warna itu diciptakan untuk semua orang, tanpa harus membedakan dia laki-laki atau perempuan_. dan menurut aku, bunga mawar lebih cantik warna pink nggak, sih? ketimbang warna kuning?" tanya wooseok jenaka sambil memiringkan kepalanya. anak itu kemudian mengusap dagunya lalu berdeham. beberapa saat kemudian, anak itu tersenyum lebar,

"iya juga sih, makasih kak!" seru anak itu riang, lalu dia kembali ke kursinya dan langsung mengambil krayon berwarna merah muda. wooseok tersenyum melihatnya, kemudian lanjut fokus mewarnai gambar kaktus yang ada di depannya.

jinhyuk, yang memperhatikan itu semua secara seksama, kembali tersenyum. saat ini jinhyuk masih berdiri di dekat sudut tersebut sambil bersandar di salah satu rak mainan, tangannya dilipat. kemudian jinhyuk mengerjap kaget sewaktu dia merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya,

" _kamu nggak mau ikutan mewarnai_?" ternyata seungwan, senyumnya riang sambil menunjuk ke arah kerumunan anak-anak dan wooseok yang masih sibuk menggambar dan mewarnai. jinhyuk cuma menggeleng,

"nggak, melihat dari sini aja udah cukup," sebutnya sambil menolak tawaran seungwan dengan sopan. seungwan kemudian tersenyum lagi,

"kamu tau jinhyuk," mulainya,

"aku kenal kamu udah dari jaman kamu masih pakai popok. kita berteman sudah lama, dan aku tau _kamu tipe orang yang nggak bisa berbohong lewat tatapan kamu._ kamu tuh kalau ngeliatin orang _jujur banget_ , makanya kalau kamu mau bohong, biasanya kamu menoleh kesana kemari, _supaya orang yang kamu ajak bicara nggak nyadar kalau kamu lagi bohong_ ," ucap seungwan dengan tenang, sementara jinhyuk sesungguhnya tidak mengerti percakapan ini akan mengarah _kemana,_

 _"kamu nggak usah bohong dengan perasaan kamu sendiri, jinhyuk. dari tatapan kamu, i can see that you like him,"_ lanjut seungwan lagi sambil menatap jinhyuk tenang, kemudian dia alihkan pandangannya ke wooseok, yang masih sibuk tertawa di kerumunan anak-anak tersebut, kali ini gambar kaktusnya sudah penuh dengan coretan krayon warna warni. mendengar pernyataan seungwan tersebut, jinhyuk langsung terperangah tidak percaya dan mengerutkan alisnya. _masa iya sih?_

"ada-ada aja kamu. aku nggak-"

"aku udah tau kamu bakal menyangkal pernyataan aku, jinhyuk. tapi ya, itu pendapat aku aja, sih. tapi, kayaknya bener kan? _kamu suka sama dia?_ " lucunya, jinhyuk setelah mendengar kata _suka_ , langsung _memalingkan pandangannya dari seungwan_. seungwan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak,

"tuh, kan! kamu nggak mau melihat aku, _berarti dugaan aku bener, dong?_ " goda seungwan lagi sambil tersenyum menyeringai, membuat jinhyuk mengerang kesal. lama seungwan tertawa, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali tenang dan tersenyum lagi melihat jinhyuk yang saat ini malah menundukkan kepalanya sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya. seungwan tahu, saat ini pasti jinhyuk sedang berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang kembali perasaannya.

" _nggak ada yang salah dengan kamu suka sama wooseok, jinhyuk. dia orang yang baik,_ " hibur seungwan, sambil mengusap punggung jinhyuk. jinhyuk kemudian tertawa getir sambil menoleh ke arah seungwan,

"masalahnya kamu nggak tau cerita di belakang ini semua," ucap jinhyuk pelan, membuat seungwan memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung,

" _we come from two different worlds, seungwan_. let's say that i indeed like him, _and if i do, i won't hide that fact_. tapi ya, itu _dunia kita terlalu berbeda_ , _nggak mungkin aku sama dia bersatu_ ," lanjut jinhyuk lagi,

"kalau kamu penasaran bedanya dimana, _maaf, aku nggak bisa cerita ke kamu_. tapi kayaknya, _nggak mungkin aku sama dia bisa menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari apa yang kita punya sekarang_ ," ucap jinhyuk final, membuat seungwan mengangguk paham. lama mereka diam, hanya memandang kerumunan anak-anak yang ada di depan mereka berdua, sebelum akhirnya seungwan kembali membuka mulutnya,

" _well, doesn't hurt to try, right_?" ucap seungwan sambil menoleh ke arah jinhyuk dalam-dalam,

"kamu bilang dunia kalian berdua berbeda. _well, try to learn about each other's world, i guess_? let him enter your side of the world, and vice versa. kamu tuh ya, jeleknya dari dulu tuh suka _nggak percaya diri dan minder terus_. belum apa-apa kamu udah berpikiran negatif, makanya kamu susah dalam mengambil keputusan buat diri sendiri, termasuk dalam _menentukan perasaan kamu sendiri._ kalau wooseok bilang, _have a little faith on yourself_. tapi kalau kata aku," lalu seungwan mendekatkan dirinya ke jinhyuk,

" _follow your heart_ , _ikutin apa kata hati kamu, jinhyuk_. aku rasa nggak ada salahnya untuk membuka diri ke wooseok. dia orang yang sangat baik, dan kamu tau kan, kalau aku susah banget dekat sama orang baru. but it is so easy for me to be open and kind to him, because he treats me very nicely, and he's kind too. _and i'm sure you feel the same way as well, right_?" baru jinhyuk akan mulai berkomentar, tahu-tahu seungwan dipanggil oleh salah satu karyawan tokonya,

"aku ke kasir dulu. _in the mean time, please think about what i just said, okay_?" dan seungwan pun berlari meninggalkan jinhyuk menuju kasir toko mainan bersama karyawannya itu, meninggalkan jinhyuk sendiri dan larut dalam pikirannya.

jinhyuk mendengus keras mendengar nasihat seungwan, _belajar tentang dunia masing-masing katanya_. andai seungwan tahu bahwa dia dan wooseok baru mengenal satu sama lain dalam hitungan hari. terlebih, _hubungan yang mereka punya saat ini bukan hubungan biasa_. _hubungan yang mereka punya saat ini adalah hubungan transaksional_ , dimana jinhyuk membayar wooseok untuk menjadi pendampingnya di acara-acara bisnis, sekaligus menjadi pembantu dalam menyempurnakan keputusannya untuk membeli perusahaan ayah seungwan tersebut. _andai seungwan tahu soal ini mungkin dia tidak akan berpendapat seperti barusan_ , pikir jinhyuk. tapi sebisa mungkin, dia jaga rahasia wooseok itu, karena memang dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengungkap identitas wooseok yang sesungguhnya bekerja sebagai pekerja seks komersial. atau mungkin juga, jinhyuk melakukan ini karena entah, _peduli dengan wooseok?_ entahlah, jinhyuk tidak bisa berpikir jernih setelah mendengar kalimat seungwan.

tapi yang dia tahu pasti adalah, _sesungguhnya jinhyuk senang bisa mengenal wooseok_. hanya dalam hitungan hari, jinhyuk rasanya sudah menceritakan nyaris seluruh kisah hidupnya ke wooseok, dan dia rasa, wooseok juga begitu. entah kenapa, memang mudah sekali baginya untuk membuka diri kepada wooseok. wooseok tidak pernah menghakimi atau berkomentar yang aneh-aneh soal hidupnya. makin lama dia meluangkan waktunya dengan wooseok, makin ingin dirinya untuk _tahu lebih dalam tentang laki-laki ini_. dan kalau jinhyuk boleh jujur, dalam hatinya, _dia ingin wooseok juga bisa terbuka dengannya, walau sedikit demi sedikit_. jinhyuk sendiri tidak tahu beberapa hari setelahnya hubungannya dengan wooseok akan seperti apa. tapi yang jelas, dia menikmati hari-harinya itu dengan wooseok. karena dengan kehadiran wooseok, _jinhyuk tidak terlalu merasa kesepian seperti biasanya_.

tanpa jinhyuk sadar, matanya kemudian beradu dengan wooseok yang tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya. lama mereka saling beradu pandang, sebelum akhirnya wooseok tersenyum padanya. jinhyuk tidak bisa membalas senyumnya, tapi yang dia sadari adalah, _jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya setelah melihat senyum manis wooseok. mungkin, mungkin, jinhyuk harus mulai percaya pada perasaannya sendiri mulai saat ini._


	8. batas antara keduanya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: sex scenes: rimming, blowjob. mentions of drugs as well, just for heads up aja.  
> phew another explicit chapter, tapi jujur ini necessary buat build up perasaan yang mereka punya buat satu sama lain, and i absolutely enjoyed writing this (bukan karena part joroknya, tapi lebih ke build up emosi mereka disini). also! pak jung's part, silahkan berspekulasi sana sini haha. nevertheless, enjoy this update. bacanya pelan-pelan aja ya karena word countnya banyak. toodles!

"jinhyuk," panggil wooseok sewaktu mereka masih berada di dalam mobil menuju perjalanan pulang dari toko mainan pak son. jinhyuk, yang masih sibuk mengetik pesan di ponselnya, kemudian menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"ya?" katanya, lalu menaruh ponselnya di atas pahanya,

" _harus banget kamu ke kantor sekarang?"_ tanya wooseok pelan, sambil memberikan tatapan tidak percaya sekaligus memohon pada jinhyuk supaya, entah, supaya jinhyuk tidak ke kantor untuk bekerja mendadak hari ini. biar bagaimanapun, jinhyuk sendiri yang bilang kalau dia seharusnya cuti hari itu. beberapa menit setelah mereka ada di dalam mobil menuju pulang ke penthouse jinhyuk, tiba-tiba jinhyuk mendapat pesan untuk segera ke kantor, karena ada urusan pekerjaan yang secara mendadak harus diselesaikan. entah kenapa, dari nada suara jinhyuk yang mengangkat telepon soal pekerjaannya itu, sepertinya memang pekerjaan itu tiba-tiba dan mendadak. ada nada panik dan kalut yang terdengar dari suara jinhyuk saat itu.

"unfortunately, yes. aku akan antar kamu dulu ke rumah, baru-"

"emang nggak bisa dikerjain sama orang lain? harus kamu yang kerjain?" potong wooseok tiba-tiba, membuat jinhyuk mengatupkan mulutnya untuk sementara, sebelum dia kembali melanjutkan pernyataannya,

"nggak bisa, wooseok. ini mendadak soalnya, pak jung sendiri yang bilang ke aku kalau beliau butuh tanda tangan dan review dari aku,"

dan wooseok mendengus. _pak jung lagi_ , dengusnya. entah kenapa setiap mendengar nama tersebut wooseok rasanya ingin menggerutu saja. pada akhirnya, wooseok tidak bisa tinggal diam,

"aku rasa beliau seharusnya bisa deh ngerjain kerjaan kamu," sanggah wooseok,

"mungkin iya. tapi katanya beliau butuh review dari aku juga,"

" _tapi kamu lagi cuti, jinhyuk_. apa," wooseok menelan ludahnya dulu sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"apa setiap kali kamu cuti, kamu kayak gini? terpaksa ke kantor buat melakukan pekerjaan yang harusnya bisa didelegasiin ke orang lain? _atau karena kamu nggak percaya sama orang-orang di sekitar kamu makanya kamu terpaksa mengerjakan semuanya_?" _skakmat._ jinhyuk benar-benar terdiam begitu mendengar pertanyaan wooseok. sebisa mungkin jinhyuk mencoba untuk tenang di hadapan wooseok.

"look, wooseok. it's not that simple. i mean-"

"maksud aku, kalau kamu emang nggak percaya sama orang-orang di sekitar kamu, then it's time to change the people? and the way you work?"

" _what is it with you and cutting my sentences, wooseok_?" kali ini raut wajah jinhyuk menunjukkan ekspresi bahwa sesungguhnya dia tidak suka _dicela_ seperti ini oleh wooseok. spontan wooseok terkejut mendengar jawaban jinhyuk barusan. entah, melihat ekspresi wajah jinhyuk yang menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak suka dengan apa yang wooseok sampaikan tiba-tiba membuatnya menjadi kesal. otomatis alis wooseok mengkerut, menunjukkan bahwa dia kesal dengan pernyataan jinhyuk barusan,

"i'm just saying what i think it's right, jinhyuk. _kamu lagi cuti_ , dan orang tuh kalau lagi cuti ya harusnya nggak ke kantor. like, when will you realize that you need to appreciate yourself a little bit more? like-"

"if you're telling me this just because you're mad at what pak jung did to pak son and seungwan, then i swear you're too petty, wooseok," dan akhirnya wooseok ikut meledak mendengar pernyataan jinhyuk. _bisa-bisanya_ , bahkan dari tadi dia tidak membahas soal pak jung sama sekali. tapi bisa-bisanya jinhyuk menuduh yang tidak-tidak?

"don't jump into accusations gitu bisa nggak sih, jinhyuk?! ini nggak ada sangkut pautnya sama dia," nada suara wooseok mulai tinggi,

"kalau gitu kenapa kamu maksa banget buat aku supaya nggak ke kantor?"

"because i don't think this is right. you are the ceo. _you_ are supposed to lead and delegate, bukannya malah ngerjain semuanya sendirian. _dan apa salah aku curiga sama pak jung? kamu nggak sadar apa kalau dia tuh udah banyak berbuat yang aneh-aneh ke kamu dan orang-orang sekitar kamu?_ madam park yang bilang-"

"madam park nggak tau semuanya soal aku, dia-"

"nggak cuma madam park, jinhyuk. pak son juga. when will you realize that this has to stop?"

" _why do you even care, wooseok?! you're not even my_ -" dan jinhyuk berhenti berbicara, matanya membelalak mengingat satu kata yang akan diucapkan olehnya. wooseok ikut membulat matanya mendengar nada tinggi jinhyuk, mengantisipasi apa yang akan dikatakan oleh jinhyuk. pada akhirnya, dia yang tidak sabaran dan mencoba melanjutkan kalimat jinhyuk tadi.

"you're not even my what, jinhyuk?" lirih wooseok, dan jinhyuk menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras,

" _you're not even my boyfriend_. so please, for this once, can you just, let me do my thing?" dan disinilah wooseok sadar bahwa sepertinya dia sudah melewati batasnya. dirinya tertegun mendengar pernyataan jinhyuk. jinhyuk benar, _wooseok bukan pacarnya_. wooseok bahkan bukan juga temannya. disini dia adalah _orang yang dibayar oleh jinhyuk untuk berpura-pura menjadi pendampingnya_. tidak kurang, tidak lebih. maka, wooseok tidak berani berbicara lagi setelah itu. dia alihkan kembali pandangannya ke depan, tidak mau menatap jinhyuk lagi. begitu juga dengan jinhyuk, kembali menegakkan posisinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, dia juga tidak mau, _dan tidak mampu_ menatap mata wooseok lagi. 

mobil mereka pun melaju terus sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan lobi penthouse jinhyuk. wooseok dengan tenang membuka pintu di sisi tempat dia duduk di dalam mobil, lalu melangkah keluar dari mobil tersebut. baru tiga langkah, wooseok diam di tempat. dia balikkan badannya untuk menatap jinhyuk di balik jendela mobil yang masih terbuka. _jinhyuk masih duduk di dalam, pandangannya masih menatap lurus ke depan, tidak mau menatap wooseok_. tidak biasanya jinhyuk seperti ini, bahkan ketika wooseok baru mengenalnya dalam hitungan hari, yang wooseok tahu, dan wooseok duga, jinhyuk adalah pribadi yang _sopan_. setidaknya ketika wooseok keluar dari mobil, dia berharap jinhyuk akan memberi tahunya bahwa dia akan pulang telat malam ini, atau mungkin sekadar menanyakan wooseok soal makan malamnya hari ini. paling tidak, sesedikit-sedikitnya, wooseok berharap ada kalimat 'take care' atau 'tunggu aku pulang' dari mulut jinhyuk. _tapi jinhyuk masih diam disana_ , seakan banyak benang kusut yang memenuhi pikirannya setelah beradu mulut dengan wooseok tadi. maka wooseok kembali memunggungi dirinya, dan berjalan masuk ke dalam penthouse dengan tenang. perangai yang dia tunjukkan di depan semua orang yang ada di depannya adalah tenang dan percaya diri. tapi sesungguhnya, _banyak pernyataan yang melintas di kepala wooseok, pertanyaan yang bahkan dia tidak sanggup untuk dia jawab sendiri._

 _why do i care anyway?_ gusarnya dalam hati, sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu masuk penthouse jinhyuk.

*

wooseok merentangkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya, lalu menghela napas panjang-panjang. tangan kirinya terbentang, sementara tangan kanannya memegang ponsel yang ditempelkan di telinganya. sore itu hujan deras, maka dia besarkan sedikit volume suara di ponselnya supaya dia bisa mendengar suara seungyoun dengan jelas.

"jadi ini ceritanya sampai sekarang lo masih berantem sama dia?" tanya seungyoun, yang disambut dengan dengusan wooseok. dari kemarin wooseok pulang sendirian setelah pergi berdua ke toko mainan pak son, sampai detik ini, dia _benar-benar tidak bertatap muka dengan jinhyuk sama sekali_. wooseok lebih banyak berdiam diri di dalam kamar malam kemarin, bahkan dia hanya makan sedikit saja, kebetulan juga dirinya malam kemarin tidak terlalu lapar. atau lebih tepatnya, _dia malas saja kalau nanti keluar kamar, harus bertatap muka dengan jinhyuk._ wooseok tidak tahu persis jam berapa jinhyuk pulang kemarin malam. yang jelas, dirinya sudah terlebih dahulu terlelap, karena wooseok tidak mendengar bunyi bel atau bunyi pintu rumah yang dibuka malam itu. pagi harinya juga, wooseok mendapati kalau jinhyuk sudah berangkat kerja sebelum wooseok bangun dari tidurnya. maka pagi tadi, ketika wooseok sudah selesai mencuci mukanya dan beranjak menuju meja makan, yang dia temukan di atas meja makan cuma setangkup roti dan selai stroberi beserta kopi hitam. tidak lupa ada secarik kertas berisi pesan yang ditulis oleh jinhyuk sendiri:

_made you breakfast_

_hari ini aku pulang malam lagi ya, wooseok - jinhyuk_

dan wooseok mendengus membaca pesan itu. _kerja malam lagi_ , pikirnya. tapi lebih dari itu, wooseok sebenarnya masih kesal dengan perihal argumennya dengan jinhyuk kemarin sore. pada akhirnya, hari itu wooseok meluangkan waktunya dengan lebih banyak termenung di dalam kamar, sambil sesekali ke ruang makan untuk makan apapun yang ada di dalam kulkas jinhyuk. _bodo amat, deh. kan kata jinhyuk gue boleh ambil apapun yang ada di kulkas dia,_ belanya dalam hati. tapi tetap saja, sedari kemarin malam peristiwa itu terus mengganjal di hatinya. maka, satu-satunya solusi yang dia bisa pikirkan adalah menelepon seungyoun dan menumpahkan semua isi pikirannya.

" _apanya yang berantem, sih_ ," sanggah wooseok sambil memilin-milin ujung selimutnya, seungyoun berdecak,

"lo nggak ngomong sama dia dari tadi malem dan lo nggak mau liat muka dia karena bete. _ya itu namanya lo berantem sama dia, seok_ ," jawab seungyoun lugas, membuat wooseok berdecak sebal mendengarnya.

"ya gue berhak kesel, nggak sih? abis kan apa yang gue bilang bener. mana ada orang normal yang mau kerja di hari cutinya, youn? unless emang ada yang salah sama sistem kerjanya. and i think it's not healthy on him, too. belum lagi," wooseok menghela napasnya,

" _belum lagi gue mulai ngerasa pekerjaan gue tuh nggak jelas, tau nggak_. _i am hired to be his escort, yet i only attended one formal event as of now_. one. event. okay granted kemarin siang gue lunch sama orang yang dia ingin beli perusahaannya, so in a way he employed me to be nice with his colleague. like, i just need clarity, you know,"

"emang lo beneran nggak bakal ada apa-apa lagi abis ini? i mean, nggak bakal dateng ke event manapun lagi?" tanya seungyoun. wooseok mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengingat-ingat event apalagi yang akan didatangi olehnya bersama jinhyuk.

"ya besok ada friendly golf match, sih. remember the other day when i tried playing golf? latihan ini tuh buat acara itu. sama hari minggunya ada acara formal brunch yang dilanjut sama makan siang. other than that, i don't have anything to do in the next few days,"

"and by few days itu tinggal, hmmm bentar gue hitung, empat sampai lima hari lagi. you should be happy, wooseok. _few more days and you're free to go_ ," hibur seungyoun, yang disambut helaan napas wooseok. benar juga kata seungyoun, harusnya dia malah merasa senang karena sesungguhnya wooseok dibayar tanpa harus bekerja _ekstra_ untuk menjadi pendamping di acara-acara yang akan jinhyuk datangi di hari-hari berikutnya. dan harusnya, wooseok menanti-nanti hari dimana akhirnya dia akan _bebas_ dari pekerjaannya sebagai pendamping ini, dan tidak akan bertemu jinhyuk lagi di masa yang akan datang.

"iya, sih," sahutnya pelan, membuat seungyoun berdeham dan kemudian bertanya,

"dari nada bicara lo, i can tell that you're not... happy," begitu kesimpulan seungyoun, membuat wooseok mengkerutkan alisnya,

"elaborate, kenapa gue terdengar nggak happy?"

"i don't know. _it feels like you're going to miss him after this_?" dan mendengar pernyataan seungyoun, wooseok mengerjap,

"lo aneh-aneh aja deh, mikirnya. mana mungkin juga gue-"

"look, wooseok. sebelum lo menyanggah semua perkataan gue, gue mau tanya sama lo," dan wooseok kemudian mengantisipasi pertanyaan seungyoun,

"kenapa lo concern banget sama perihal jinhyuk pakai hari cutinya buat kerja?" dan wooseok mengelus tengkuknya,

"ya karena menurut gue aneh aja. kan udah gue bilang, it's not healthy for him. and i feel like he's been so stressed about his job that i feel pity for him,"

"okay, and why do you feel pity for him? maksud gue gini, dia sendiri juga yang bilang sama lo," seungyoun kemudian berdeham sebentar,

" _you're not even his boyfriend._ heck, bahkan lo sebenernya bukan temen dia. kalian baru kenal dalam hitungan hari. _you're his employee and he's your employer_. that's it. kalau lo tau posisi lo, lo nggak akan peduli soal dia mau kerja di hari cutinya atau nggak. mau dia kerja sampai malam kek, mau dia cuti berapa hari kek, _lo nggak akan peduli soal ini_. karena toh, yang lo kejar kan uangnya dia, _that's it._ unless," seungyoun terdiam sebentar, sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya,

" _unless you care for him_. i'm not saying that you like him whatsoever ya, yang gue tekankan disini adalah lo _peduli_ sama dia, regardless perasaan yang lo punya ke dia tuh kayak gimana. gitu, sih," dan wooseok menghela napasnya sangat panjang. semua yang dikatakan seungyoun benar-benar terputar di otaknya sekarang.

wooseok benci mengakui ini, dia benar-benar benci betapa semua yang seungyoun katakan itu _benar adanya_. wooseok sendiri juga bingung, dalam hitungan hari, _dia seperti sudah menaruh rasa peduli terhadap lee jinhyuk_. dan ini aneh, mengingat wooseok sendiri adalah pribadi yang tertutup dan susah sekali membuka dirinya kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya. tapi dengan jinhyuk, entah, semua terasa _mudah_. mungkin juga karena wooseok kagum dengan kebaikan hatinya, walaupun memang jinhyuk bukan pribadi yang percaya diri dan masih banyak kekurangannya. mungkin juga karena wooseok iba dengan segala kesulitan yang sudah dialami oleh jinhyuk yang usianya masih terlampau muda, karena buat wooseok, kalau dia jadi jinhyuk, belum tentu dia bisa melaluinya dengan baik. mungkin juga karena, yang ini wooseok tidak tahu pasti, mungkin juga semua ini wooseok rasakan karena _dia telah menaruh perasaan lebih terhadap lee jinhyuk_.

" _is it wrong to care, though_?" sahut wooseok pelan, sambil memiringkan tubuhnya lalu meringkuk di atas kasur. digigitnya bibir bawahnya, mengantisipasi apa yang akan seungyoun katakan selanjutnya.

"i'm not saying that it's wrong. i mean, good to know that _you care_. _but you need to know the boundaries as well_. after all," seungyoun lalu menghembuskan napasnya,

"dari awal kan lo juga udah tau, seok, at the end of the day, hubungan lo sama dia kan ada _kontraknya_. dan kalau lo sadar soal ini, ya, harusnya nggak sesulit itu buat lo untuk nggak mikirin kesulitan dia, ya nggak, sih?" dan wooseok berdeham,

"you're right, youn. i probably shouldn't care too much," 

"tapi di sisi lain gue ngerti juga sih, kenapa lo concern sama dia. emang bener sih yang lo bilang, setelah gue denger cerita dia dari lo, gue jadi beneran mikir emang hidup orang nggak ada yang sempurna, ya. _he may be rich in terms of his wealth and status, but i can tell that he's lonely_ ," wooseok mengangguk mendengar perkataan seungyoun,

"ya itu kayaknya yang bikin gue care sama dia. belum lagi soal dia gampang banget dimanipulasi sama manajernya itu," ucap wooseok sambil memijat keningnya.

"speaking of his manager, lo bener-bener yakin tuh, _pak jung pak jung ini nggak pernah jadi klien lo_?" tanya seungyoun memastikan kembali, membuat wooseok mendengus dan berdecak,

"yakin seyakin yakinnya, youn. lo tau gue _selalu inget_ muka klien gue, even in the dark. karena gue selalu kerja dalam keadaan sober,"

"okay, lo mungkin inget semua muka orang yang _pernah tidur_ sama lo. tapi lo inget nggak muka orang yang _nyaris_ jadi klien lo?" dan wooseok termenung mendengar pertanyaan wooseok. dirinya langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya lalu duduk di atas kasurnya, mencoba mencerna pertanyaan seungyoun kembali.

"ini..." wooseok menelan ludahnya,

" _ini gue nggak inget sih, youn_ ," seketika bulu kuduk wooseok meremang. seungyoun lalu mengerang keras mendengarnya,

" _i knew it,"_ ucapnya singkat, sekarang wooseok benar-benar takut,

"youn, _tapi gue juga nggak sesering itu nolak klien_. if i reject the potential client, _pasti dia ada apa-apanya sampai gue menolak dia_ ," ucap wooseok dengan bibir bergetar. sekarang seungyoun mencoba menenangkannya lewat telepon,

"okay, calm down. ini kan juga baru dugaan gue, _he was supposed to sleep with you, tapi nggak jadi karena suatu hal_. bisa aja ada kemungkinan yang lain, lo papasan sama dia di jalan raya. kan bisa aja,"

"tapi kalau dugaan lo bener gimana, youn? jujur gue takut banget sekarang," sanggah wooseok sambil menggigit jarinya, dirinya benar-benar panik sekarang.

"gini deh, coba gue bantu lo. i might not good at remembering faces, tapi gue bisa bantu lo buat menelusuri identitas dia dan seluk beluknya. lo ada fotonya, nggak? atau mungkin nama lengkapnya?"

"terus lo mau apain informasi ini?"

" _ya coba gue cocokkin sama identitas orang-orang yang pernah nyaris jadi klien kita_. lagipula, kita selalu kerja di motel yang sama, kan seok. kita bisa minta bantuan doyeon buat tracking namanya di database tamu motel tempat kita kerja,"

"doyeon si resepsionis maksud lo?"

"exactly. after all, sebelum kita benar-benar have sex sama klien kita, _mereka selalu register nama mereka untuk booking kamar di motel kan_? jadi pasti nama mereka tersimpan di database motel,"

"iya juga, sih,"

"nggak tau sih, seok. feeling gue, pak jung tuh," seungyoun menghela napasnya kembali,

"pak jung tuh _klien yang waktu itu bikin kita kabur tahun lalu._ inget, nggak? ya dia nggak sendirian sih, ada dua sampai tiga orang lagi disitu. _tapi lo inget kan, kejadiannya_?"

" _iya, gue inget_ ," _wooseok benar-benar ingat sekarang_. satu tahun yang lalu, wooseok dan seungyoun pernah nyaris terperangkap dalam pesta seks dan narkoba yang diselenggarakan oleh beberapa pengusaha paruh baya. pestanya berlangsung di salah satu diskotik yang kebetulan berseberangan dengan motel tempat wooseok dan seungyoun biasa membawa klien mereka. wooseok tidak terlalu ingat detailnya karena waktu itu suasananya remang-remang sekali, dan berisik karena gaduh bass akibat diputarnya musik diskotik yang terlalu kencang. wooseok masih ingat betul betapa kagetnya dirinya dan seungyoun begitu mendapati minuman mereka sudah dicampur dengan _serbuk-serbuk putih yang mereka berdua tahu isinya apa_. belum lagi bungkus-bungkus plastik berisikan pil dan berbagai substansi yang wooseok dan seungyoun _sama-sama tidak mau tahu isinya apa_ , tapi yang jelas berbahaya buat mereka berdua. wooseok dan seungyoun punya prinsip, bahwa mereka tidak mau terlibat dalam pesta narkoba, _sekecil apapun pestanya, mereka akan selalu berusaha untuk kabur_. buat mereka berdua, pekerjaan utama mereka saja sebenarnya sudah _ilegal_ dan melanggar norma-norma yang ada, apalagi kalau ditambah dengan unsur _narkoba_.

maka malam itu, di tengah-tengah hiruk pikuk dan keriaan para klien yang sudah tenggelam dalam ekstasenya, wooseok dan seungyoun secara sembunyi-sembunyi meminta izin kepada salah satu pengusaha yang mempekerjakan mereka, dengan alasan mereka ingin ke kamar mandi. butuh usaha keras untuk kabur dari pesta itu, mengingat mereka diantar ke kamar mandi bersama penjaga yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi mereka berdua. pada akhirnya, mereka berdua kabur dengan memanjat jendela kamar mandi diskotik tersebut, dan berlari sekencang mungkin supaya tidak terdeteksi oleh sang penjaga. untungnya juga, mereka berdua tidak dicari lebih lanjut oleh para klien itu.

sampai sekarang, wooseok dan seungyoun masih mengingat-ingat peristiwa itu. dan karena peristiwa itu pula, _wooseok dan seungyoun jadi lebih selektif dalam memilih klien yang akan ditidurinya di setiap mereka bekerja._ karena biar bagaimanapun, risikonya terlalu besar apabila mereka melibatkan substansi terlarang tersebut ke dalam ritme pekerjaan mereka.

"tapi youn, kalau dugaan lo benar, _berarti pak jung membahayakan banget buat jinhyuk? nggak ada yang tau kan setelah ini dia akan berbuat apa ke jinhyuk_?"

"iya juga, sih. in a way, bisa aja kan dia menjerat jinhyuk buat ikut-ikutan pakai narkoba. atau paling nggak ya, kalau benar kata lo dia manipulatif, i don't know. _he can set a trap for jinhyuk_. after all, lo sendiri yang bilang kalau dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang sangat manipulatif dan akan melakukan cara apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau,"

"kalau gitu youn, gue mohon bantuan lo buat cari informasi soal dia. paling nggak, kalau dugaan lo benar, gue sama jinhyuk bisa sama-sama menghindari dia,"

"ya udah. intinya, s _ekarang gue minta foto atau nama lengkapnya dia_. ada nggak, seok?" tanya seungyoun lagi. wooseok langsung turun bahunya,

" _nggak ada fotonya, youn_. gue belum ketemu dia lagi setelah acara makan malam kemarin. i only know his surname, secara jinhyuk cuma memanggil dia dengan sebutan 'pak jung'. mungkin lo bisa cek di website perusahaannya jinhyuk?"

"apa nama perusahaan jinhyuk?"

" _soleil korea corporation_. harusnya ada websitenya," wooseok kemudian mendengar suara ketikan keyboard, sepertinya seungyoun sedang mengalihkan teleponnya karena sedang mengetik nama perusahan jinhyuk itu di ponselnya,

"udah gue simpen nama perusahaannya. nanti malam atau besok pagi gue coba cek di websitenya, ya. mudah-mudahan ada foto profilnya di website perusahaan, karena dia juga punya peran besar kan di perusahaan jinhyuk? also, mungkin gue bisa tanya temen-temen gue yang punya banyak informasi soal orang-orang di sekitar jinhyuk. after all, your current client is a well-known businessman. i'm sure someone has few important information about him _and_ people around him,"

"iya, youn. thanks, ya. _kok gue nggak kepikiran ya untuk cari informasi lebih jauh soal dia_?"

"i mean, _wajar juga nggak sih lo nggak kepikiran_? mengingat lo juga udah panik duluan. dan yang ada di pikiran lo sekarang kan bukan pak jung, _tapi jinhyuk,_ " dan wooseok mendengus mendengar kalimat seungyoun yang terakhir. dari nada suaranya, terdengar bahwa seungyoun sedang menggoda wooseok,

" _siapa yang mikirin dia juga, sih_?" sanggahnya, membuat seungyoun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal,

"but anyway, seok. _talk to him_. mungkin ada alasannya kenapa dia bungkam dan nggak ngomong sama lo sampai sekarang. mungkin dia mikirin apa yang lo bilang ke dia, mungkin juga karena lo dia jadi nggak ingin membeli perusahaan si bapak baik hati itu. _you will never know until you two sit down and have some talk,"_

"okay. mungkin hari ini pas dia pulang gue akan minta maaf ke dia karena gue udah lancang sama dia soal kemarin,"

"and, seok,"

"yes?" ada jeda yang cukup lama saat itu, sebelum akhirnya seungyoun melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"gue nggak mau berasumsi, _karena pada akhirnya lo yang ngerasain, bukan gue_. tapi kalau emang ternyata, you know, _kalau emang ternyata lo udah suka sama dia_ ," dan wooseok tercekat mendengar kalimat seungyoun,

" _i want you to know that it's okay to feel that way towards him._ after all, nggak ada yang salah dengan punya perasaan cinta, seok. _but please make sure that you're not going to get hurt from it, okay_? because last time you had this kind of feeling, ya, _you let your guard down_. and in the end, it only made you feel devastated and miserable," seungyoun mengucapkan kalimatnya tanpa jeda dan dengan nada lugas, tapi wooseok tahu seungyoun semata-mata mengatakan ini karena dia juga _peduli_ dengan sahabatnya itu. biar bagaimanapun, seungyoun adalah satu dari orang yang tahu soal kisah hidupnya hingga dia bisa ada di titik ini sekarang, titik dimana dia bekerja sebagai pekerja seks komersial yang sejatinya adalah pekerjaan _haram_ di dunia yang penuh dengan norma dan adab ini. wooseok sudah tidak sanggup lagi menyanggah atau sekadar menyangkal kalimat seungyoun. soal perasaannya pada jinhyuk, _dia belum tahu saat ini_. tapi yang dia tahu pasti, dia _peduli_ pada jinhyuk, dan _tidak mau jinhyuk jatuh dalam perangkap jahat pak jung_. maka, pada akhirnya wooseok hanya mengangguk pelan.

" _don't worry, youn. i already know the risk, and i won't let my guard down this time_ ," ucap wooseok meyakinkan seungyoun, walau sesungguhnya, dalam hatinya sekarang dia benar-benar bingung apakah dia sebenarnya sudah menurunkan pertahanannya atau tidak,

"good. kalau gitu udahan dulu ya, teleponnya. gue ada janji ketemuan sama temen, ini bentar lagi kayaknya mau berangkat. i'll let you know kalau udah nemu informasi soal pak jung pak jung ini. in the mean time, take care, seok,"

"thanks, youn,"

"okay. bye, seok," dan sambungan telepon diantara mereka terputus saat itu juga. wooseok akhirnya kembali merebahkan dirinya sambil mengerang lalu menarik napas panjang. dipejamkan matanya sebentar, dan alisnya mengernyit. mungkin seungyoun benar. _melakukan tindakan untuk saling acuh dan tidak berinteraksi karena dua-duanya sedang termakan ego dan emosi rasa-rasanya konyol sekali buat mereka berdua._ sekarang wooseok sedikit menyesal karena sudah melakukan ini ke jinhyuk. tapi dipikir lagi, memang keadaannya saja yang tidak memungkinkan untuk mereka berdua agar dapat bertemu, mengingat jinhyuk pulang larut tadi malam dan sudah kembali berangkat kerja disaat wooseok masih terlelap. maka malam ini, wooseok akan memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri jinhyuk _duluan._ mungkin setelah berbicara baik-baik dengan jinhyuk, wooseok bisa lebih tenang dan mampu berpikir lebih jernih setelahnya. maka yang dia lakukan sore ini adalah merebahkan dirinya sebentar dan mencoba sabar untuk menunggu jinhyuk pulang dari kantornya.

*

matahari sudah benar-benar terbenam dan langit di luar sudah berwarna biru tua, tapi rintik-rintik hujan masih turun dengan pelan saat ini. wooseok hanya menghela napasnya sembari menanggalkan helai pakaiannya satu persatu sebelum dia masuk ke kamar mandi. _barulah dia sadar kalau dia belum mandi sedari pagi tadi_ , utamanya karena hari ini terlalu dingin sehingga dia terlalu malas untuk mandi. padahal belum musim dingin. terlebih lagi, ini sudah bulan oktober, dan tidak seharusnya hujan turun dengan derasnya di bulan oktober. tapi mungkin hari ini beda, dan wooseok tidak mau ambil pusing soal cuaca yang mampu membuatnya lebih malas untuk beraktivitas dan bergerak hari ini.

baru wooseok selesai menanggalkan helai pakaian terakhirnya dan bersiap-siap masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, tiba-tiba dia mendengar bunyi passcode yang ditekan dan pintu masuk yang terbuka. _tidak lama kemudian terdengar bantingan pintu yang cukup keras_ , mampu membuat wooseok mengerjap kaget karenanya. mulai terdengar sayup-sayup suara jinhyuk yang cukup keras, sepertinya dari nada bicaranya, jinhyuk terdengar sedang _gusar dan kesal_.

wooseok banyak berkontemplasi saat ini, haruskah dia menghampiri jinhyuk? lama dia berpikir, akhirnya dia putuskan untuk menghampiri jinhyuk yang nampaknya sedang berada di ruang kerjanya. wooseok akhirnya mengenakan bath robe berwarna biru tua yang memang selalu digantung di kenop pintu lemarinya, kemudian dengan pelan-pelan dia berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang kerja jinhyuk yang pintunya memang sedang terbuka lebar.

makin kencang suara jinhyuk terdengar di telinga wooseok seiring langkah kakinya makin dekat dengan ruang kerja jinhyuk, terdengar jinhyuk sedang berargumen dengan siapapun yang sedang diteleponnya saat ini. wooseok akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya dari luar pintu, jinhyuk sedang berjalan ke kanan dan ke kiri. tangan kirinya ada di pinggangnya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang ponselnya. raut wajahnya seperti kalut dan kesal saat ini.

" _pak jung, dengarkan saya. saya rasa ini ide yang buruk. iya. nggak saya nggak setuju soal ini. pak jung tuh gimana sih saya kan udah bilang jangan bilang deal dulu sebelum kita baca proposal yang udah di revisi?! iya. iya. iya saya tau tapi ini nggak bagus buat reputasi perusahaan kita_ ," jinhyuk terus berbicara tanpa jeda, sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya karena kesal. terlihat sekali jinhyuk lelah saat ini. kemejanya sudah keluar dari celananya, walaupun rompinya masih membalut kemejanya. dasinya sudah miring, dan sepertinya jinhyuk sudah tidak peduli dengan fakta bahwa dasinya sudah sangat miring ke kanan. dan tentu saja, _lengan kemeja jinhyuk digulung sampai siku_ , kancingnya dibiarkan tidak tersemat karena mungkin jinhyuk juga tidak sempat mengancingnya. 

lama wooseok menatap jinhyuk yang masih sibuk berbicara dengan pak jung lewat telepon, karena rasanya tidak sopan bagi wooseok untuk mencela pembicaraannya. jinhyuk terus berbicara, sampai akhirnya dia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, _dimana wooseok masih berdiri terpaku disana sambil memilin ujung tali bath robenya_. tertegun karena melihat wooseok yang sedang berdiri disana, akhirnya jinhyuk mulai mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan pak jung,

"look, pak jung. intinya saya minta anda batalin deal ini. saya nggak peduli kerugiannya berapa, tapi saya minta batalkan. this is final. besok kita bicara lagi. bye," dan jinhyuk langsung menekan ikon telepon berwarna merah di layar ponselnya. dengan perlahan wooseok menghampiri jinhyuk yang masih mengusap matanya dengan jarinya, keningnya masih berkerut karena frustrasi.

" _is... everything okay_?" tanya wooseok dengan hati-hati, dan jinhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya sambil meniup ujung poninya yang mulai lemas karena gel rambutnya sudah tidak bisa menahan tatanan rambutnya,

" _nope._ let's just say that my employees just made a bad deal, and i need to do extra work tonight to fix this up," lalu jinhyuk mengerang dan menghembuskan napasnya keras. kelihatan sekali kalau jinhyuk sedang benar-benar _kesal_ dan _frustrasi saat ini._ kalau boleh jujur, ini pertama kalinya wooseok melihat sisi jinhyuk yang seperti ini.

" _i'm sorry_ ," ucap wooseok pelan,

"no it's fine. i just need to-"

"no. i'm sorry for... yesterday. _aku mau minta maaf soal kemarin, jinhyuk_ ," ucap wooseok lirih, membuat mata jinhyuk membulat karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang wooseok katakan sebelumnya.

" _aku minta maaf karena kemarin aku udah lancang_ , karena motong pembicaraan kamu, dan, ya gitu, _i think i overstepped the boundaries_. so i'm sorry, nggak seharusnya aku ngelarang atau marahin kamu karena kamu mau kerja di hari cuti," lanjut wooseok lagi dengan lirih, sambil menatap mata jinhyuk lekat-lekat. jinhyuk, yang mendengar permintaan maaf wooseok, meneduh pandangannya. keningnya sudah tidak berkerut lagi karena kalut dan kesal, dan ekspresinya menjadi lebih tenang begitu mendengar kalimat wooseok. tanpa sadar jinhyuk tersenyum tipis,

"no, it's okay. to be honest," senyum jinhyuk sudah lebih lebar sekarang,

"karena percakapan kita di mobil itu, aku jadi banyak mikir kemarin. _you're right, i deserve a little break for myself. and i should be capable of delegating my work to others_. jadi malam kemarin, sebenarnya aku pulang lebih cepat dari waktu yang seharusnya. walaupun, memang aku pulang disaat kamu udah tidur, sih," wooseok mengangguk pelan mendengarnya,

"i tend to overthink a lot, wooseok. and i don't trust people easily, which is why, i always think that i need to do everything on my own, yang padahal seharusnya bisa didelegasiin ke orang lain. i'm trying to be better anyway, _so i guess thank you? karena udah berani ngomong soal ini ke aku_?" wooseok kali ini mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap jinhyuk dalam-dalam. _terlihat rasa terima kasih yang tulus di mata jinhyuk_ , dan entah, hati wooseok menghangat melihatnya.

"but anyway, what's done is done. unfortunately the delegation went wrong this time, dan cuma aku yang bisa benerin masalah ini," ucap jinhyuk sambil menghela napasnya kembali, lalu memjiat keningnya. sekarang jadi wooseok yang tidak enak dengan jinhyuk,

"is it that bad?" tanya wooseok lagi, jinhyuk tertawa getir mendengarnya,

" _that bad._ god, honestly, i need a little _distraction_ before i can be fully concentrate on fixing this shit," wooseok kemudian hanya menatap jinhyuk lekat-lekat, yang masih memijat keningnya karena stres akibat pekerjaannya. sesungguhnya, dia ada ide. ide yang... _mungkin bisa membuat jinhyuk merasa lebih rileks dan mampu mendistraksi dirinya dari pekerjaannya untuk sementara._

" _what kind of distraction_?" tanya wooseok, masih dengan suara lirihnya,

" _anything_?" jawab jinhyuk asal. jinhyuk masih menutup matanya dengan jari-jarinya, dipijatnya kelopak matanya, lalu jinhyuk menghela napasnya panjang.

" _well, i can be the distraction_ ," ucap wooseok, tapi kali ini dengan suara berbisik. walau hanya berbisik, jinhyuk bisa dengar semua kata demi kata yang barusan wooseok ucapkan. dia buka matanya saat ini, menatap wooseok dengan tatapan ragu,

" _what...?_ " tanyanya tidak percaya. yang kemudian terjadi adalah, wooseok menghampirinya lebih dekat, kali ini jarak tubuhnya sudah sangat dekat sekali dengan jinhyuk. sampai-sampai jinhyuk bisa lihat kelopak mata wooseok yang membuka dan menutup dengan ritme yang teratur, bulu matanya yang lentik terlihat jelas dari tempat dia berdiri. entah apa yang ada di pikiran wooseok saat ini, tapi entah, mungkin dia tergugah dengan pemandangan laki-laki yang ada di depannya, yang masih memakai pakaian formalnya walau sudah berantakan, tapi masih terlihat tampan dan gagah di depannya. mungkin juga wooseok ingin menyalurkan hasrat seksualnya saat ini. karena biar bagaimanapun, sehari-harinya dia bekerja sebagai pekerja seks komersial, maka seharusnya ini sudah menjadi kegiatan sehari-harinya, disentuh dan melakukan permainan ranjang bersama kliennya. dan mungkin juga, karena memang dia _ingin disentuh_ oleh jinhyuk saat ini. wooseok tidak tahu pasti, tapi yang dia sadari adalah bahwa _tidak ada salahnya melakukan permainannya malam ini_.

tangan wooseok kemudian menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan jinhyuk, dibawanya jari-jari tangan jinhyuk olehnya ke bagian tulang selangkanya yang terekspos dari bathrobe yang wooseok gunakan, lalu dibawanya jari-jari itu turun dan makin turun ke bawah, _hingga akhirnya menyentuh simpul tali bathrobe wooseok yang masih terikat kencang di pinggang wooseok_. 

jinhyuk tanpa sadar mendesis karena jarinya tidak sengaja menyentuh kulit dada wooseok yang halus, kemudian ditatapnya wooseok. kali ini tatapan wooseok sudah benar-benar sayu termakan rasa ingin, _ingin disentuh_. _wooseok gila,_ pikir jinhyuk. tapi sesungguhnya, _jinhyuk tidak keberatan disuguhkan tatapan sayu wooseok yang seperti ini_.

" _i can be the distraction. after all_ ," lalu wooseok mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga jinhyuk, seraya berbisik,

" _you're my client, and it's my job to pleasure you,_ " bulu kuduk jinhyuk langsung meremang mendengarnya. kali ini wooseok sudah tersenyum tipis di hadapannya. jinhyuk akhirnya sadar, biar bagaimanapun, wooseok sejatinya adalah _pekerja seks_. ini adalah _keahliannya yang sesungguhnya_ , yaitu melakukan permainan seksual yang mampu membuatnya berada di surga dunia. mata jinhyuk sudah benar-benar hitam legam sekarang, _dia sama inginnya dengan wooseok_. maka diangkatnya dagu wooseok oleh jinhyuk, dan ditatapnya laki-laki yang buat jinhyuk, adalah _salah satu manusia terindah yang pernah dia temui dalam hidupnya_. tawa jinhyuk rendah kala matanya beradu dengan wooseok, membuat jantung wooseok berdegup kencang karenanya. maka, ketika tiga kata yang jinhyuk ucapkan keluar dari mulutnya, wooseok tidak punya pilihan selain _menurutinya_ ,

" _then do it."_

*

jinhyuk duduk di kursi kerjanya. kancing kemejanya terbuka sebagian, dasinya tertanggal asal di lehernya, dan celananya sudah lucut seluruhnya. suara geraman jinhyuk menggema di ruang kerja kala gigi wooseok menyentuh beberapa sudut di kulit kemaluan jinhyuk. sesekali kepalanya terteleng ke belakang dan menggeram rendah, matanya tidak sanggup untuk dibuka seluruhnya. sementara wooseok yang masih berlutut di depannya, mengulum kemaluan laki-laki yang ada di depannya itu sambil mengusap kemaluannya sendiri yang memang dari awal sudah tidak berbalut apa-apa dengan tangannya yang lain ( _lebih tepatnya, bath robenya itu sudah benar-benar lucut sedari dia mengambil pengaman dan pelumas dari kamarnya, membuat libido jinhyuk naik seketika_ ).

" _wooseok_ ," panggil jinhyuk lemah, kemaluannya terus dikulum dan dihisap oleh wooseok yang ada dibawahnya, sambil sesekali tangan wooseok mengenggam bagian kemaluan jinhyuk yang tidak bisa diraih oleh mulut kecilnya. terdengar kekehan wooseok di telinga jinhyuk, membuat jinhyuk mau tidak mau menatap mata wooseok dalam-dalam. gila buat jinhyuk, untuk menyaksikan organ intimnya itu keluar masuk dari mulut kecil wooseok, ditemani oleh suara decap dan jilatan dari laki-laki yang ada di bawahnya itu. tubuh jinhyuk tiba-tiba menegang, dan wooseok tahu bahwa sebentar lagi jinhyuk akan mengalami pelepasannya. wooseok hisap seluruh substansi yang keluar di dalam mulutnya, kemudian dia lepas kulumannya sampai terdengar decapannya.

napas jinhyuk masih tersengal karena permainan mulut wooseok, sementara yang masih berlutut disana hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengusap bibirnya, tatapan matanya masih sama dengan sebelumnya, _menggoda_. jinhyuk, akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga berdiri dari kursi kerjanya, merunduk lalu mencengkeram pinggul wooseok dan memaksa wooseok untuk berdiri di hadapannya. jari-jarinya menekan kulit wooseok keras, membuat wooseok mengerang terkejut karenanya. jinhyuk, yang tidak disangka-sangka wooseok, kemudian tertawa rendah, _dan menatap mata wooseok seakan dia siap menantang wooseok untuk dapat mengelevasi permainannya lagi,_

" _kamu kira kamu aja yang bisa begini, wooseok?_ " bariton suaranya terdengar rendah di telinga wooseok, dan wooseok menelan salivanya, _mengantisipasi apa yang akan dilakukan jinhyuk padanya._

semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. tahu-tahu, wooseok sudah berdiri sambil mencengkeram meja kerja jinhyuk, menunggu jinhyuk memakai pengamannya dengan hati-hati. sesungguhnya kedua kakinya sudah tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya, mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu, laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu _mempreparasinya dengan sangat dominan._ wooseok dipaksa untuk berdiri dan menungging di hadapan jinhyuk. lubang senggamanya dimanja dengan tiga jari panjang berpelumas jinhyuk yang terus menepuk dan menggesek dinding di dalamnya, sambil sesekali dimanja dengan liukan lidah jinhyuk yang basah akan salivanya. wooseok sesungguhnya sudah lemas, _baru dipreparasi saja kakinya sudah tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya sendiri, bagaimana nanti ketika jinhyuk sudah benar-benar masuk di dalamnya?_ tidak sempat berkontemplasi, tahu-tahu punggung wooseok sudah benar-benar menempel dengan dada bidang jinhyuk, pertanda jinhyuk sudah siap masuk ke dalamnya.

" _ah, jinhyuk_ ," desah wooseok terdengar jelas sewaktu jinhyuk sudah benar-benar _masuk sempurna di dalamnya_. dan jinhyuk _menggempur wooseok tanpa ampun_. gerakan pinggul jinhyuk frantik dengan tempo yang cepat teratur membuat kepalan tangan wooseok putih karena terlalu erat cengkeramannya di atas meja kerja yang jadi tumpuannya. posisi ini jelas memberi akses bagi jinhyuk untuk terus mencium pundak, punggung, dan leher wooseok berkali-kali, salivanya membasahi kulit wooseok kala jinhyuk menjilat permukaan kulit laki-laki yang pinggulnya dicengkeram erat oleh jinhyuk itu. setiap jinhyuk berhasil menyentuh titik nikmatnya, wooseok memekik lemah. geraman jinhyuk terdengar sangat jelas di telinga wooseok, dan wooseok hanya mampu mendesah dan mengerang setiap dia mendengar geraman jinhyuk.

wooseok menoleh lemah ke belakang, kepala jinhyuk saat ini sangat dekat dengan kepalanya. deru napasnya _terdengar jelas_ di telinga wooseok, hangat napasnya terasa di telinganya. sekali wooseok menelengkan kepalanya lebih dekat lagi dengan kepala jinhyuk, _maka bibirnya akan menyentuh bibir jinhyuk_. wooseok sudah benar-benar tidak kuat lagi jika harus terus bersenggama dengan posisi berdiri seperti ini. maka ditariknya dasi jinhyuk yang masih menggantung di lehernya oleh wooseok, yang malah makin membuat _kemaluan jinhyuk semakin masuk ke dalam wooseok_ , dua-duanya sama-sama mengerang hebat,

" _jinhyuk, aku udah nggak kuat,_ " lirih wooseok jujur, napasnya sesak. maka jinhyuk melepas cengkeramannya dari pinggang wooseok, lalu membalikkan tubuh wooseok agar dapat berhadapan dengannya. diangkatnya tubuh wooseok yang sudah melemah dengan tangannya, lalu,

" _ah! jinhyuk!_ " wooseok langsung berteriak. yang jinhyuk lakukan setelahnya malah membuat wooseok duduk berlutut di atas jinhyuk yang kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya, kemudian mencoba menaik-turunkan tubuh wooseok dengan cepat. wooseok tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut pada laki-laki yang ada di depannya. di titik ini, tubuh wooseok sudah sepenuhnya berpeluh dan merah, dadanya kerap kali membusung, gestur stimulasi bagian bawahnya yang terus berkedut karena bagian tengah selangkangan jinhyuk yang terus masuk keluar ke dalam lubang senggamanya. 

jinhyuk terus menggeram dan menatap wooseok intens. sesekali jinhyuk mencium tulang selangka dan dada wooseok, membuat wooseok mengerang hebat kala kulitnya disentuh oleh bibir jinhyuk. laki-laki yang sedang menyelimuti kemaluan jinhyuk dengan rongga dalamnya itu masih memejamkan matanya karena friksi yang terus dirasakannya akibat menaik turunkan tubuhnya diatas jinhyuk. tanpa wooseok sadar, pipi wooseok sudah basah karena air matanya mengalir pelan dari pelupuknya. maka jinhyuk mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengusap pipi wooseok dan mencium bagian pipi wooseok yang basah,

 _"sssh, it's okay, it's okay,"_ bisik jinhyuk, sambil mengulum telinga wooseok yang terus mendesah dan memekik kala dinding nikmatnya menyentuh ujung kemaluan jinhyuk yang meliuk di dalam sana. sesekali jinhyuk mengelus punggung telanjang wooseok dengan atentif, mencoba menenangkan wooseok yang masih terus menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

pemandangan _ini terlalu indah di mata jinhyuk, pemandangan wooseok yang tidak berdaya di depannya, hanya mampu mengikuti tempo permainan jinhyuk yang makin kasar dan brutal. salahkan wooseok dan presensinya yang begitu indah dan menggoda baginya_ , maka yang jinhyuk lakukan saat ini adalah mencoba menikmati presensinya sampai wooseok tidak sanggup bergerak lagi di hadapannya. geraman serta erangan keduanya, gesekan kulit antar kulit, serta decitan kursi kerja yang sedang diduduki jinhyuk turut mengkomplemen suara rintik hujan yang ada di luar sana. 

_"jinhyuk, i'm sore,"_ isak wooseok dengan suara lemahnya. bagian bawahnya sudah benar-benar pegal sekarang, lututnya yang ditekuk sudah nyaris tergelincir karena basah akan keringat dan sudah terlalu lemas. jinhyuk sebisa mungkin menahan tubuh wooseok dengan memegang pinggangnya, supaya wooseok tidak terjatuh dari pangkuannya.

gerakan wooseok sudah semakin pelan seiring waktu, maka jinhyuk angkat kembali tubuh wooseok. direbahkannya laki-laki yang lebih mungil darinya itu di atas meja kerjanya tanpa benar-benar mengeluarkan kemaluannya dari dalam wooseok. wooseok sudah bekerja keras malam ini, maka kali ini biar jinhyuk yang memimpin permainan mereka berdua.

pinggul jinhyuk bergerak maju mundur dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. tarikan napas wooseok makin pendek, lidahnya menjulur pasrah dan tubuhnya sudah terkulai lemas.

" _jinhyuk, udah_ ," pinta wooseok lemah, suaranya benar-benar lemah sekarang, nyaris tidak terdengar. yang jinhyuk lakukan kemudian merunduk lalu mencium ceruk leher wooseok, menggesekkan ujung hidungnya di atas kulit halus dibawah telinga wooseok,

" _sedikit lagi_ ," ucap jinhyuk yang kemudian menatap wooseok intens, tanpa melambatkan gerakan pinggulnya. kaki wooseok yang diangkat dan dicengkeram oleh jinhyuk kemudian menegang, jari-jari kakinya menekuk. jinhyuk sadar bahwa wooseok akan mengalami pelepasannya, maka dipercepat lagi gerakan pinggulnya. satu hentakan keras dari jinhyuk, dada wooseok langsung membusung dan wooseok memejamkan matanya. wooseok memekik keras kala mengalami pelepasannya, dibantu oleh telapak tangan jinhyuk yang terus mengusap kemaluan wooseok hingga substansinya benar-benar keluar seluruhnya. jinhyuk lepas tidak lama setelahnya, menggeram rendah sambil mencengkeram pinggang wooseok, membuat wooseok mendesah lemah karena merasa bagian bawahnya terasa sangat _penuh_ karena pelepasan jinhyuk.

lama ruang kerja itu diisi dengan suara deru napas mereka yang patah-patah. lama pula wooseok memeluk jinhyuk yang berdiri di depannya. dirangkulnya erat-erat leher laki-laki yang ada di depannya itu, dan wooseok mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak jinhyuk. setelah dirasa keduanya dapat kembali bernapas dengan teratur, wooseok akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap jinhyuk.

jinhyuk masih mencoba mengatur napasnya, keningnya basah akibat peluh, rambutnya berantakan, _tapi senyumnya lebar dan tulus._ mau tidak mau, wooseok ikut tersenyum malu karenanya.

" _that was..._ " ucap jinhyuk, masih terengah-engah,

" _that was hot_ ," jelas wooseok, yang membuat dua-duanya tertawa karena permainan seksual mereka barusan. jinhyuk hanya mengangkat bahunya,

" _it was hot. thanks, wooseok_ ," dan wooseok memukul bisep jinhyuk ringan, dua-duanya masih tertawa.

" _by the way, was i too rough_? pasti kamu sakit disini," ucap jinhyuk yang kali ini nada suaranya terdengar khawatir, diusapnya pinggang wooseok dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar. wooseok mendesis kala telapak tangan jinhyuk menyentuh bagian kulkit yang tadi dicengkeram erat oleh jinhyuk. tidak sakit sebetulnya, tapi tubuh wooseok masih sensitif saat ini,

"no, i am fine, jinhyuk. _nggak sakit, kok_ ," sanggahnya,

"beneran? i mean i can put some cream or some ointment to lessen the pain here-"

"no, it's fine. i'm... _okay..._ " ketika wooseok menoleh ke arah jinhyuk lagi, barulah dia sadar bahwa wajahnya _sangat dekat_ dengan wajah jinhyuk. wooseok bisa lihat semuanya dengan sangat jelas. mata tajam jinhyuk, hidung mancung jinhyuk, kerut halus yang ada di kening jinhyuk, dan _bibirnya_. lama mereka beradu pandang, sebelum akhirnya tanpa sadar, jinhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah wooseok. pelan tapi pasti, wooseok bisa mendengar deru napas jinhyuk yang semakin jelas seiring mendekatnya wajah jinhyuk dengan wajahnya. hembusan napas jinhyuk kini benar-benar terasa sekali di kulit wooseok, dan _tidak sampai sepuluh senti lagi bibir jinhyuk akan menyentuh bibir wooseok_ -

" _i think, i think we should clean up_ ," ucap wooseok terbata-bata. jinhyuk akhirnya sadar dengan aksinya itu, maka dia jauhkan lagi wajahnya dari wajah wooseok dan menelan ludahnya. _nyaris saja wooseok melanggar peraturan pertamanya._ wooseok lalu menghembuskan napasnya panjang dan melepas rangkulannya di leher jinhyuk. jinhyuk kemudian dengan ragu mengusap tengkuknya,

"yeah, yeah we should. _can you stand up_?" tanya jinhyuk yang kemudian melepas pengamannya yang sudah penuh akan substansinya, diikatnya dan dibuang langsung ke tempat sampah di dekat meja kerjanya.

" _yeah, i- whoa_ ," waktu wooseok mencoba berdiri dari posisi duduknya di meja kerja, wooseok langsung oleng. wooseok tampaknya tidak bisa berdiri tegak, sehingga jinhyuk dengan sigap memegang sisi pinggangnya supaya wooseok tidak terjatuh. jinhyuk tertawa kecil melihat wooseok yang tidak sanggup berdiri tegak, membuat wooseok merona malu karenanya.

" _i guess i was indeed too rough on you_ ," wajah wooseok makin merah padam ketika dia menyadari tekuk kakinya yang masih lemas diangkat oleh jinhyuk, membuat wooseok secara refleks melingkarkan tangannya ke leher jinhyuk supaya dirinya tidak terjatuh.

" _kamu... ngapain..._?" tanya wooseok pelan sambil menatap jinhyuk dengan tatapan tidak percaya. _jinhyuk sedang menggendongnya_ , dan jinhyuk hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan wooseok,

" _carrying you_? kamu nggak kuat jalan, kayaknya. kita mandi di kamar mandi di dalam kamar kamu aja ya, soalnya lebih dekat dari ruang kerja," ucap jinhyuk manis sambil membopong tubuh wooseok. wooseok tidak sanggup menimpali kalimat jinhyuk, hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya.

*

selama mereka mandi berdua, wooseok lebih banyak diam dan membiarkan jinhyuk membantunya membersihkan dirinya. dia diam saja ketika jinhyuk berinisiatif menggosok punggungnya dengan jaring busa yang sudah penuh dengan busa sabun, sementara jinhyuk lebih banyak tersenyum karena gemas melihat wooseok yang tenang saja ketika disentuh olehnya. kalau boleh jujur, _dia suka perlakuan jinhyuk yang seperti ini_. dari cara dia menggosok punggung wooseok perlahan, dari cara dia memijat kulit kepala wooseok dan membersihkan rambutnya secara hati-hati supaya samponya tidak mengenai matanya, dari cara dia mengeringkan rambut wooseok dengan handuk kecil dengan pelan-pelan, dari cara dia bersikeras mengancingkan kemeja piyama wooseok, satu-persatu memastikan kancingnya sudah tersemat secara sempurna, _semuanya_. ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitik di hati wooseok melihat jinhyuk se _atentif_ dan _selembut ini_. 

"ini balsem yang biasa aku oles di tubuhku kalau aku pegal. pakai aja wooseok," ucap jinhyuk sambil memberikan balsem berbau mint kepada wooseok, membuat wooseok terperangah,

" _jinhyuk, aku beneran nggak apa-apa_ ," ucap wooseok sambil menolak balsem tersebut, membuat jinhyuk tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi polos wooseok,

"baiklah kalau begitu. have some sleep, besok kita ada golf match, kan? tidurlah, besok pagi aku bangunin," ucap jinhyuk lagi sambil memasukkan balsemnya ke dalam kantung celana piyamanya. yang membuat wooseok mengkerutkan alisnya, jinhyuk malah melangkahkan kakinya _ke ruang kerja_ , bukan _ke kamar tidurnya_. _jangan bilang jinhyuk mau kerja lagi?_

"kok kamu malah ke ruang kerja? ngapain?" tanya wooseok,

" _kerja?"_ jawab jinhyuk tidak yakin, membuat wooseok menghembuskan napasnya kesal,

"udah malem, jinhyuk. memang nggak bisa dikerjakan hari senin aja?" jinhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,

" _unfortunately nggak bisa_. it's okay, wooseok. _i feel more energized now thanks to you_ ," ujar jinhyuk dengan nada canda, membuat wajah wooseok memerah mendengarnya,

"udah tidur sana. don't worry, i'll work on this as fast as i can so i can get my beauty sleep early. _don't worry, okay_?" ujar jinhyuk lagi sambil melempar senyumnya, berharap wooseok dapat memakluminya. wooseok kemudian menghela napasnya, dia tidak bisa melawan jinhyuk lagi saat ini.

"oke, aku tidur dulu. good night, jinhyuk," ucap wooseok yang kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya, dan jinhyuk tersenyum lagi,

"night, seok," dan pintu ruang kerja jinhyuk tertutup. dengan langkah gontai, wooseok akhirnya merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. lama dia telentang di atas tempat tidurnya, sebelum akhirnya dia menarik selimutnya dan mencoba menutup matanya agar segera terlelap.

*

wooseok tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasa haus. dengan keadaan mata setengah terbuka dia duduk dari posisi berbaringnya, sebelum akhirnya dia sadar bahwa dia lupa mengambil gelasnya dari dapur. wooseok meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya berjalan pelan-pelan menuju dapur guna mengambil gelasnya. sesampainya di dapur, dia minum airnya sembari menatap jam dinding yang tergantung disana. sudah jam dua pagi. lama dia berdiri disana, sebelum akhirnya wooseok menyadari lampu dari ruang kerja masih menyala dari balik pintunya.

wooseok menelan ludahnya, tiba-tiba merasa penasaran, _apa jangan-jangan jinhyuk masih bekerja, ya?_ maka dengan langkah pelan wooseok berjalan menuju ruang kerja jinhyuk. dengan sangat hati-hati, wooseok memutar kenop pintu ruang kerja jinhyuk dan membuka pintunya perlahan. wooseok langsung mencelos melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. _lee jinhyuk sedang tertidur pulas_ , tangannya terlipat di atas meja, dan kepalanya miring di atas lipatan tangannya. laptopnya masih menyala, dan mejanya penuh dengan tumpukan kertas. hati wooseok pilu melihat keadaan jinhyuk yang seperti ini.

sabtu dini hari harusnya dilewati dengan istirahat yang cukup, bukan untuk bekerja lembur seperti ini. wooseok lalu dengan hati-hati berjalan mendekati jinhyuk sambil membawa selimut tipis yang tergeletak di atas sofa jinhyuk. wooseok lalu menaruh selimut di atas punggung jinhyuk, dengan sangat hati-hati. sebenarnya wooseok ingin sekali membangunkannya, tapi dia tidak mau jinhyuk merasa dirinya terlalu lancang terhadapnya. _lagipula, sudah terlalu banyak batasan yang dilanggar oleh wooseok ke jinhyuk._ maka yang wooseok bisa lakukan hanyalah berjongkok guna melihat raut wajah jinhyuk secara lebih dekat.

wooseok tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi jinhyuk yang sedang tertidur pulas. tiba-tiba hatinya diselimuti perasaan iba dan bersalah melihat jinhyuk yang sedang tertidur pulas seperti ini. tanpa sadar, telapak tangan wooseok menyentuh rambut jinhyuk, lalu dielusnya pelan dan hati-hati. begitu jinhyuk bergerak tiba-tiba, dia jauhkan tangannya lagi. jinhyuk kemudian berganti posisi rebahan kepalanya. wooseok hanya menghela napas lega, paling tidak jinhyuk tidak bangun karenanya.

" _lo gila, wooseok,_ " lirih wooseok sewaktu menyadari betapa bodohnya kelakuannya barusan, _mengelus kepala orang yang sedang tertidur? bisa-bisanya_. maka wooseok dengan pelan-pelan melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja jinhyuk dan bercicit menuju kamarnya lagi.

lama dia berkontemplasi, utamanya karena pikirannya berkelana ke _pemandangan jinhyuk yang sedang tertidur tadi._ teduh sekali melihat jinhyuk yang tertidur tenang seperti tadi, pikirnya. wooseok kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya frantik, lalu memejamkan matanya keras-keras.

" _jangan gila, wooseok,_ " lirihnya sambil menutup kepalanya dengan selimut.

*

jinhyuk terbangun dengan keadaan leher dan punggung yang pegal. dirinya mengerang kesal karena bisa-bisanya dia tertidur di ruang kerja. untung saja pekerjaannya sudah selesai, tapi tadi pasti jinhyuk tertidur karena sudah sangat mengantuk sewaktu mengetik kalimat terakhir di proposal yang harus dia revisi itu. setelah benar-benar terbangun, baru lah dia sadar punggungnya diselimuti sesuatu yang hangat. _betapa kagetnya jinhyuk bahwa ada selimut yang menggantung di pundaknya._

" _jangan bilang wooseok tadi kesini_ ," ucap jinhyuk sambil membulatkan matanya. cepat-cepat dia matikan laptopnya, lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamar wooseok. _yang ada di pikirannya cuma takut wooseok memaksakan dirinya terjaga dan tidak tidur karena menunggu jinhyuk untuk segera tidur._ ketika pintu kamar wooseok dibuka perlahan, betapa leganya jinhyuk mendapati wooseok sudah ada dalam selimut, kepalanya menyembul dari selimutnya. 

" _syukurlah_ ," bisik jinhyuk dari balik pintu kamar wooseok. lama jinhyuk berdiri di balik pintu kamar wooseok, sebelum akhirnya dia memberanikan diri melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar wooseok. langkah jinhyuk terhenti tepat di depan kepala wooseok, dan jinhyuk berdiri disana sambil memandang laki-laki yang lebih mungil darinya itu tertidur dengan pulas.

tanpa jinhyuk sadari, senyumnya muncul di wajahnya. bagaimana tidak tersenyum, ketika yang ada di depannya adalah seorang laki-laki yang tertidur dengan manis. _wooseok lucu, persis seperti kucing sedang tertidur_ , begitu pikir jinhyuk. entah apa yang ada di pikiran jinhyuk, tiba-tiba tangannya diangkat, mencoba meraih kepala wooseok dan mengelus rambut wooseok yang terlihat halus. tinggal lima senti, jinhyuk menghentikan pergerakannya. dengan gusar dia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menghembuskan napas panjang,

" _jangan gila, jinhyuk,_ " desisnya pelan. pada akhirnya, jinhyuk berjalan menjauh dari wooseok, dan menutup pintu kamar wooseok perlahan. jinhyuk langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya. _hari mereka berdua panjang besok, maka yang bisa jinhyuk lakukan adalah memaksa dirinya untuk segera terlelap lagi_.


	9. berdua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: mention of drugs, implicit harassment, and abandonment issues.

wooseok benar-benar jadi pusat perhatian di pertemuan para pebisnis yang juga merangkap sebagai pertandingan golf itu. ada dua alasan kenapa semua orang tidak henti memandangnya di pagi menjelang siang itu. pertama, _mungkin karena fakta bahwa dia datang ke acara itu sebagai pendamping atau teman lee jinhyuk_. buat para tamu undangan yang hadir di pertandingan golf itu, lee jinhyuk bukanlah seseorang yang biasanya datang ditemani teman, kolega, atau mungkin (ini dugaan mereka semua) pacar ke acara-acara tertentu. pengusaha muda itu lebih sering datang sendiri, atau biasanya lebih sering ditemani pak jung, yang kebetulan juga hadir di acara tersebut. jadi, melihat pemandangan lee jinhyuk jalan berdua dan bercengkerama dengan kim wooseok ketika sedang menunggu gilirannya tentu menjadi pusat perhatian di acara itu. 

yang kedua, karena _wooseok manis. dan tampan_. tidak sedikit para istri serta pasangan (bahkan, beberapa pengusaha yang ada disana pun) yang memuji penampilan wooseok hari ini. wooseok tampil dengan padu padan pakaian yang simpel sebenarnya, hanya kaus polo yang dibalut dengan rompi berwarna ungu dan celana katun lurus, lalu dihiasi dengan topi beret kecil yang juga berfungsi sebagai penghalang sinar matahari yang begitu terik di pagi menjelang siang tersebut. tapi mungkin wooseok dipuji karena padu padan pakaiannya terlihat berkelas dan mewah (bagaimana tidak, rompinya saja dari dior), mungkin juga karena memang parasnya yang indah, sehingga seringkali semua orang melihat ke arahnya begitu wooseok melewati presensi mereka.

" _kamu tau, lee jinhyuk tidak pernah datang ke acara-acara seperti ini dengan pendamping_ ," sahut salah satu ibu-ibu yang sedang mengkipas dirinya dengan kipas kain guna menyejukkan dirinya dari sinar matahari yang panas. wooseok hanya tersenyum terkulum mendengar penjelasan ibu-ibu tersebut. saat ini dirinya benar-benar dikelilingi banyak wanita yang tidak henti tersenyum dan mengajak wooseok berbicara dengan mereka. pemandangan ini jelas menarik perhatian lee jinhyuk yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari kerumunan tersebut, tongkat golfnya dipegang erat kala dirinya menungu giliran bermain. tanpa jinhyuk sadar, dirinya tersenyum tipis melihat wooseok yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian tersebut.

"wooseok sepertinya populer sekali ya hari ini," celetuk pak son yang sedang berdiri di sebelah jinhyuk, memecah lamunan si laki-laki tinggi itu. begitu jinhyuk menoleh, pak son sedang tersenyum ramah padanya, membuat jinhyuk terkekeh. 

"ya begitulah. what can i say," ucap lee jinhyuk sambil mengangkat bahunya, membuat pak son menepuk bahu jinhyuk,

"sesungguhnya saya masih bingung sih, hubungan kalian itu _apa_. karena kamu sendiri yang bilang kalian _tidak berpacaran._ paling tidak, seungwan yang bilang itu ke saya," mendengar sentimen pak son, mata jinhyuk membelalak tidak percaya. _seungwan bisa-bisanya_ , pikirnya. reaksi jinhyuk otomatis membuat pak son tertawa terbahak-bahak,

"tenang anakku, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka bergosip, kok. tapi aku tau apapun yang kalian punya itu _hubungan yang baik_. i'm glad that you have him, he's a good man," lanjut pak son dengan nada tenang, membuat jinhyuk termenung karena ucapan pak son tersebut. jinhyuk kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke wooseok yang masih sabar menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kerumunan wanita dan ibu-ibu tersebut, sesekali kalau wooseok tidak punya jawabannya, dia hanya tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepalanya. waktu wooseok menoleh ke belakang, tidak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan jinhyuk yang masih memandangnya dengan intens. karena tahu dirinya barusan dipandang seperti itu, spontan wooseok merona malu dan cuma tersenyum tipis, membuat jinhyuk salah tingkah melihat senyum wooseok, tengkuknya berkali-kali diusap dengan telapak tangannya. wooseok akhirnya kembali menoleh ke arah kerumunan ibu-ibu tersebut, membiarkan jinhyuk masih menatap punggung wooseok.

pak son cuma tersenyum melihat tingkah laki-laki muda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai putranya sendiri itu. biar bagaimanapun, dengan usianya yang sudah tidak terlampau muda tersebut, bapak paruh baya itu tahu bahwa kedua pemuda yang saling beradu pandang tersebut tentu punya ikatan hubungan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

"our relationship is somewhat... _intense_ ," celetuk jinhyuk jujur. jinhyuk tidak berbohong soal ini, soal dinamika hubungannya dengan wooseok yang intens. pikirannya berkelana pada aktivitas yang baru saja mereka lakukan semalam. kalau diingat-ingat lagi, jelas itu hubungan seksual paling intens yang pernah dia lakukan dengan manusia manapun. _tapi jinhyuk tidak mau berkilah, dia menyukainya,_

" _but it's all good. we're doing good. no labels but, yeah_ ," perjelas jinhyuk, dan pak son hanya mengangguk,

"asal hubungan kalian berdua baik, saya rasa tidak masalah. tenang anakku, he's a good man, and you're in good hands indeed," timpal pak son, yang kemudian malah memanggil sosok yang barusan dibicarakan dengan jinhyuk itu, 

" _wooseok! sini, nak!_ " ujar pak son sambil melambaikan tangannya ke wooseok. wooseok, kemudian izin kepada beberapa ibu-ibu tersebut kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri pak son,

"ada apa, pak?" tanya wooseok sopan. pak son kemudian tersenyum jahil, kemudian memberikan stik golfnya,

"ayo coba kamu sekarang yang main. satu ayunan saja, wooseok," permintaan pak son membuat wooseok membelalak karenanya. dengan sopan dia menolak permintaan pak son,

"pak, maaf, tapi aku nggak bisa main golf," pak son hanya mendecak canda,

"non sense. cuma satu ayunan aja, kok. _ayo jinhyuk bantu wooseok_. kamu kan bisa, ajari dia," lalu pak son mendorong jinhyuk supaya dirinya jadi lebih dekat dengan wooseok. kali ini jinhyuk berdiri tepat wooseok, sedikit kaget dengan aksi pak son yang tiba-tiba itu. tidak berani menolak, jinhyuk cuma terkekeh lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu wooseok membenarkan posisinya,

"ya udah sini aku bantu. tempo hari lalu kamu kan udah aku kursusin golf," ucapnya dengan nada meledek, membuat wooseok mengkerucutkan bibirnya,

"ya kan cuma sekali, jinhyuk. memangnya aku bisa langsung jago dalam sehari apa?" kilahnya, membuat jinhyuk terkekeh lagi,

"ya udah sini aku bantu ayunin juga. ini posisinya masih salah," ucap jinhyuk lembut, kali ini jinhyuk benar-benar ada di belakang wooseok, badannya menempel dengan punggung laki-laki yang lebih mungil darinya tersebut. telapak tangannya ada di atas telapak tangan wooseok, mengarahkan posisi pegangan wooseok di stik golfnya itu. dengan proksimitas yang sedekat ini, bohong kalau wooseok tidak merasa canggung, _jantungnya benar-benar berdebar sangat kencang sekarang_. jinhyuk wangi, dan _genggamannya erat sekali_ , seakan-akan dia tidak mau wooseok lepas darinya.

setelah beberapa kali mengarahkan wooseok dalam mengayun stik golfnya, pada akhirnya mereka berdua mengayunkan stik golfnya bersama. bola kecil yang terkena ujung stik golf tersebut melambung cukup jauh, membuat wooseok sedikit terperangah tidak percaya, _paling tidak jaraknya cukup jauh, lumayan juga_ ,

" _not bad_ ," lirih wooseok sambil tertawa kecil melihat bola yang barusan melambung tinggi tersebut, disambut dengan kekehan jinhyuk,

" _yeah, not bad_ ," lalu ketika jinhyuk menoleh ke bawah, matanya kembali bertemu dengan mata wooseok yang masih mendongakkan kepalanya. entah, melihat wajah wooseok yang disinari matahari seperti ini, dengan rona merahnya yang muncul karena mungkin wooseok kepanasan, membuat jinhyuk tersenyum manis karenanya. malu karena ditatap seperti itu, wooseok akhirnya hanya menunduk malu. interaksi mereka berdua jelas menarik perhatian kerumunan disana, sesekali wooseok mendengar nada siul dan kekehan para tamu pertandingan tersebut. mungkin buat mereka semua, lucu sekali menyaksikan interaksi dua anak muda yang _jelas-jelas punya perasaan yang sama satu sama lainnya_. pak son pun tersenyum puas melihat interaksi mereka berdua. dia memang sudah tua, _tapi karena usianya yang sudah matang itu pula dia sadar akan sesuatu yang sampai saat ini belum disadari oleh jinhyuk dan wooseok_. 

interaksi manis itu harus terinterupsi dengan bunyi notifikasi dari ponsel wooseok yang ada di dalam kantung celananya. jinhyuk otomatis menjauhkan dirinya supaya wooseok bisa dengan leluasa merogoh ponselnya tersebut. begitu wooseok menyalakan ponselnya, terlihat pesan dari seungyoun,

  


_can i call you asap?_

_gue udah ada informasi tentang you-know-who_

  


ekspresi wajah wooseok berubah menjadi kaku membaca pesan seungyoun. kalau seungyoun sudah mengirim pesan seperti ini, pastilah informasi yang disampaikan seungyoun _sangat penting_. wooseok hanya berharap informasi yang disampaikan tidak akan membuatnya merasa bahaya akan presensi _pak jung_. maka, wooseok langsung memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam kantung celananya. dia harus segera menelepon seungyoun, _sekarang juga_ ,

"jinhyuk, aku permisi dulu ya. mau telepon seungyoun," bisiknya tergesa-gesa, membuat jinhyuk mengerutkan alisnya,

" _is there something wrong?"_ tanya jinhyuk, wooseok cuma menggeleng cepat,

"no it's fine. aku ada... _urusan penting_ sama seungyoun. will be back in few minutes, okay?" ucap wooseok memastikan, kemudian dirinya berlari menghindari kerumunan, sambil dengan tidak lupa wooseok mengucap kata permisi setiap melewati kerumunan para tamu pertandingan tersebut. semua masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik wooseok sampai wooseok masuk ke dalam restoran yang terletak tidak jauh dari lapangan golf tersebut. kebanyakan dari mereka masih membicarakan sikap wooseok yang baik dan sopan, selaras dengan paras indahnya. tampaknya, semua senang dengan presensi wooseok, _kecuali satu orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik wooseok dengan tatapan seksama sekaligus waspada._

  


*

  


wooseok dengan tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam restoran, mencari posisi yang aman untuk menelepon seungyoun. pada akhirnya, wooseok berdiri di lorong menuju toilet dalam restoran. sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, ditekannya layar ponselnya dan dengan sabar dirinya menunggu supaya panggilan teleponnya tersambung ke seungyoun. lima detik kemudian,

" _halo_?" suara seungyoun terdengar nyaring di telinganya,

"youn! sorry banget gue baru bisa telpon sekarang," ucap wooseok dengan nada meminta maaf,

"no no it's fine. lo lagi dimana sekarang? lagi nggak sama jinhyuk, kan?"

"gue masih di area lapangan golf, youn. ini gue lagi di restorannya, misah sama jinhyuk. figured out that it's not safe kalau gue telepon lo di tengah keramaian, jadi gue kesini," terdengar helaan napas yang lega dari seungyoun,

"good. make sure nggak ada orang-orang di dekat lo sekarang ya, seok. because i'm about to tell you something," ucap seungyoun dengan cepat. jantung wooseok rasanya seperti terlempar di perut. mau tidak mau dan suka tidak suka, wooseok harus siap dengan apapun yang akan dikatakan seungyoun setelah ini.

" _it's confirmed_ ," dan wooseok langsung berdiri terpaku,

" _pak jung was indeed the almost client. dia salah satu dari tiga orang yang bikin pesta narkoba yang kita datangi itu, seok_ ," dan wooseok langsung tersungkur kata konfirmasi itu dari seungyoun. kakinya benar-benar lemas sekarang, dirinya sudah tidak sanggup untuk berdiri,

"youn jangan bercanda," ucap wooseok lirih,

"buat apa juga gue bercanda soal ini sih, seok? listen, i looked through his profile in jinhyuk's company website, terus informasi tentang dia ini gue sebar ke salah satu temen gue yang memang banyak koneksi dan kenalan dengan para pengedar dan bandar narkoba. jangan tanya gue siapa orangnya, tapi yang jelas he knows a lot about these people, karena dia pernah jadi salah satu dari bagian dunia tersebut. basically seok, pak jung memang bukan bandar atau pengedar, _tapi dia pemakai aktif, sampai sekarang._ he's been having it for years, _dan alasan kenapa sampai sekarang polisi atau aparat keamanan nggak bisa menangkap dia karena dia bisa bungkam mereka dengan uang._ malah, dia ngasih kokain sama ganja gratis ke polisi-polisi ini, seok. i felt disgusted when i knew about this. segila itu orang ini," wooseok benar-benar merasa lemas, sekaligus jijik mendengarnya. _bisa-bisanya aparat keamanan yang seharusnya menegakkan keadilan malah terlena dengan uang haram,_

"gue juga udah cek ulang nama dia di database motel tempat kita biasa bekerja, dibantu sama doyeon. _nama dia langsung keluar seok, dan memang dia cuma pernah datang ke motel itu sekali, di hari dimana kita kabur dari pesta narkoba itu_. doyeon nggak ingat persis kejadiannya hari itu bagaimana, wajar sih, mengingat ini udah terjadi setahun yang lalu. tapi dia ingat waktu itu pak jung yang jadi penyelenggara acara itu, dengan tujuan dia mau entertain dua pebisnis ini supaya mereka bisa take in deal bisnis gitu. remember the two young prostitutes back then? selain kita? ya itu, mereka dipekerjakan buat entertain dua pebisnis ini," perut wooseok serasa ditonjok mendengarnya,

" _youn, i feel sick right now_ ," ucap wooseok jujur,

" _gue pengen banget kasih tau jinhyuk soal ini_ ," lanjut wooseok lemah,

"calm down, _ini belum seberapa, seok_. i have another important information, _yang gue rasa lo harus kasih tau jinhyuk soal ini_ ," wooseok akhirnya menguatkan dirinya untuk berdiri kembali. disandarkannya kembali punggungnya di dinding. sambil memegang dadanya guna menenangkan dirinya, akhirnya wooseok membuka mulutnya,

"apa?" tidak ada lagi yang wooseok sanggup ucapkan selain _apa_ ,

" _gue rasa kecelakaan mobil yang dialami ibunya jinhyuk bukan benar-benar kecelakaan, seok,"_ dan mata wooseok membelalak mendengarnya, mulutnya tiba-tiba kaku,

" _gue nggak ngerti_ ," bisik wooseok, mengantisipasi kalimat seungyoun selanjutnya,

"hari dimana ibunya jinhyuk meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil, _ada dua mobil yang kejar-kejaran sama mobil yang ditumpangi ibunya jinhyuk, seok_. karena kejar-kejaran ini gue rasa supir ibunya jinhyuk panik, berujung mobil itu menabrak pohon besar dan jatuh terjerambab ke sungai, parit, aduh apapun itu lah gue nggak pinter mendeskripsikannya. anyway, peristiwa kejar-kejaran ini emang nggak dipublikasikan dan nggak dikasih tau ke ayahnya jinhyuk dan jinhyuk sendiri, karena polisi-polisinya disuap supaya nggak membeberkan kasus ini ke mereka berdua. _lo bisa tebak lah ya, siapa yang menyuap polisi-polisi ini_ ," wooseok rasanya ingin menangis mendengarnya. tanpa sadar dia mengerang sambil memejamkan matanya, lalu menyebutkan satu nama yang saat ini terlintas di kepalanya,

" _pak jung?"_ wooseok benar-benar berharap tebakannya salah,

" _iya, dia yang menyuap polisi-polisi ini, seok. dia juga yang menyuruh segelintir orang untuk mengejar mobil mendiang ibunya jinhyuk._ intinya adalah, meninggalnya ibu jinhyuk itu bukan karena kecelakaan, _tapi karena pembunuhan berencana_. pak jung yang merencanakan ini semua, seok. dan kalau lo masih nggak percaya juga soal ini, _gue bakal marah banget sama lo, karena gue udah melakukan banyak hal dan membayar beberapa orang terpercaya buat dapetin informasi ini_ ," lutut wooseok lemas sekarang. pada intinya, _jinhyuk selama ini mempercayakan seluruh kegiatan bisnisnya pada seorang pembunuh sekaligus pelaku kriminal_. kepala wooseok benar-benar pusing sekarang,

" _why would he do that to jinhyuk_?" tanya wooseok lirih,

" _ya apalagi alasannya kalau bukan karena dia orang yang serakah, seok?_ basically, all the things that he did was because of money, higher status, wealth, power, _everything_. lo sendiri kan yang bilang dari informasinya madam park, kalau pak jung itu orang yang arogan, dan dia nggak bakal segan-segan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. _dan buat dia, ibunya jinhyuk mungkin jadi penghalang dia buat mendapatkan semua itu._ now if you think about it, he almost got everything in his hands, kecuali jadi ceo perusahaan mendiang ayahnya jinhyuk. jujur sih, seok, gue takut banget sama orang kayak gini. dia bisa aja membahayakan orang-orang di sekitar jinhyuk buat mendapatkan keinginan dia, _dan bahkan jinhyuk sendiri juga bisa jadi korbannya_ ," ucap seungyoun lugas dan jujur. wooseok mencoba mencerna informasi itu dalam-dalam. _semua yang dikatakan seungyoun benar-benar terdengar menyakitkan sekaligus benar_. siapa yang sangka takdir hidup wooseok dan takdir hidup jinhyuk ternyata pernah ditentukan oleh satu orang ini. wooseok hanya mampu terdiam sambil menghela napas berkali-kali. kalau bisa menangis, dia ingin menangis sekarang. tapi yang wooseok rasakan cuma dada yang sesak dan kepala yang pusing karena menerima rentetan informasi yang begitu banyak dalam waktu singkat.

" _terus gue harus gimana, youn_?" tanya wooseok lirih,

"honestly, if i were you, _i would definitely tell jinhyuk about this_. tell him about pak jung's crime and make jinhyuk fire him or whatever. ini buat kebaikan jinhyuk, dan juga kebaikan lo seok. gue tau ini susah banget dicerna buat lo, dan gue tau lo juga pasti takut. _but believe me, i think the only right thing as of now is to tell jinhyuk the whole truth_ ," ucap seungyoun lagi.

belum sempat wooseok membalas kalimat seungyoun, tiba-tiba wooseok merasakan ada hawa _seseorang yang sedang menguping pembicaraannya_. dengan hati-hati wooseok melirik ke arah kanannya. dari kejauhan, _terlihat bayangan orang yang sedang berdiri, terpantul di lantai restoran tersebut_. jantung wooseok makin berdebar kencang, _posisi bayangannya diam tidak bergerak_. segala pikiran buruk kali ini menyelimuti otaknya,

"seok?" panggil seungyoun lagi, dan wooseok dengan terbata-bata menjawab panggilan seungyoun,

"youn, nanti gue telepon lagi, ya. gue... _gue harus pergi sekarang_ ," tidak mungkin wooseok menjelaskan ke seungyoun kalau dirinya merasa sedang _diawasi_ oleh seseorang saat ini, karena bisa saja orang itu mendengar perkataannya,

"okay. kalau ada apa-apa, lo bisa telepon gue lagi. stay safe, seok. bye," wooseok tidak sempat mengucap kata selamat tinggal pada seungyoun. dengan gemetar dia memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke kantung celananya. dengan pelan-pelan wooseok berjalan keluar dari lorong tersebut, dan segala dugaan buruknya terjadi. _pak jung berdiri tepat di depannya_ , tersenyum ke arah wooseok sambil memainkan ponselnya. wooseok tahu, _itu bukan senyum bahagia atau senyum ramah,_ melainkan senyum yang mengancam eksistensi wooseok.

" _pak jung_ ," sapa wooseok dengan setenang-tenangnya, mencoba melempar senyum tipisnya,

"ngapain pak, disini? kok tidak gabung sama jinhyuk di lapangan golf?" tanya wooseok sopan, dan pak jung cuma terkekeh,

"saya mau ke toilet," jawabnya singkat, masih tersenyum. wooseok cuma melempar kata 'o', kemudian tersenyum lagi,

"oh, oke pak. kalau gitu saya permisi dulu-"

" _eh tunggu dulu, buru-buru amat kamu. sini lah, temani saya ngobrol_ ," ucap pak jung sambil _mencengkeram lengan wooseok_ , mencoba menahan wooseok supaya tidak berlari menjauh darinya. pada akhirnya, wooseok terpaksa menurut dan menghentikan langkahnya. dirinya berdiri kaku di depan pak jung, yang masih tersenyum sambil membenarkan posisi topinya.

"kamu tau," ucap pak jung memulai pembicaraannya,

"saya sudah kenal dengan keluarga jinhyuk cukup lama. bahkan dari jinhyuk baru lahir, saya sudah bekerja dengan ayah jinhyuk. saya tau kehidupan jinhyuk, dari dia dibesarkan oleh ayah dan ibunya, sampai sekarang menjadi ceo perusahaan mendiang ayahnya sendiri. dari dulu, _jinhyuk sangat tertutup soal lingkaran pertemanannya_. dia bukan tipe orang yang punya banyak teman, wooseok. bahkan ketika berkuliah di amerika, anak itu lebih banyak di kamar dan belajar ketimbang bersosialisasi," wooseok hanya mengangguk mendengar kalimat pak jung,

"makanya, tiba-tiba sekarang dia bisa punya pendamping dan ke acara-acara bisnis ditemani kamu, saya... _bingung, sih_. tidak biasanya jinhyuk pergi dengan seorang pendamping. kalau pun dia merasa harus ditemani, _biasanya saya yang menemani dia._ aneh bukan, kalau dipikir-pikir, anak muda yang biasanya pergi sendiri kemana-mana, _tiba-tiba ditemani oleh laki-laki yang kemungkinan besar tidak jelas latar belakangnya seperti kamu ini_?" wooseok masih mencoba tenang mendengar perkataan pak jung. dirinya mencoba menarik napas perlahan, _sebelum tiba-tiba pak jung mendekat ke arahnya dan makin mencengkeram pergelangan tangan wooseok. sakit rasanya_. 

" _saya nggak tau kamu sebenarnya siapa, apa pekerjaan kamu, dan apa tujuan kamu buat dekat sama jinhyuk_ ," tiba-tiba tatapan pak jung berubah menjadi nanar dan galak, matanya melotot nanar menatap wooseok,

"tapi kamu harus tau soal ini, wooseok. _saya tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi siapapun yang menghalangi rencana saya,_ termasuk rencana saya untuk meyakinkan jinhyuk supaya dia mau membeli perusahaan pak son. bodoh sekali rasanya jika rencana saya ini gagal karena dia lebih mendengarkan kamu dibanding saya, dan bodoh juga buat saya kalau saya _kalah_ sama anak muda seperti kamu," ancam pak jung yang makin mengeratkan cengkeramannya di pergelangan tangan wooseok. jarak wajah wooseok dan pak jung sangat dekat saat ini, _dan wooseok takut_. tatapan bapak paruh baya itu begitu mengancam, dan wooseok hanya mampu menelan ludahnya,

"tapi kalau saya pikir, _wajar juga sih kalau jinhyuk nurut sama kamu_ ," ucapnya lagi sambil terkekeh, lalu mata pak jung mengobservasi wooseok dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. tahu-tahu, tangan pak jung yang tidak mencengkeram pergelangan tangan wooseok _turun ke pinggul wooseok,_ kemudian _mengelus paha wooseok pelan,_

" _kamu manis juga_ ," bisik pak jung sambil menggigit bibirnya berusaha menggoda wooseok, dan _wooseok langsung merasa jijik saat itu juga_. _dasar bapak tua tidak tahu diri_ , begitu gusar wooseok dalam hatinya. setengah mati wooseok mencoba lepas dari cengkeraman tangan pak jung, tapi _percuma_. tubuhnya benar-benar lemas sekarang, _dia tidak sanggup lagi melawan bapak paruh baya yang ada di depannya itu_ , sampai akhirnya,

" _wooseok_?" suara pak son memecah interaksi pak jung dan wooseok. dengan segera pak jung melepas cengkeraman tangannya dari wooseok, kemudian berbalik badan dengan percaya diri sambil menyematkan tangannya di pinggangnya. wajah wooseok masih pucat karena perlakuan pak jung barusan, sementara pak jung _bisa-bisanya_ tersenyum tenang, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"wooseok, kamu lama sekali perginya. jinhyuk mencari-cari kamu dari tadi," pak son pun dengan segera menghampiri wooseok yang masih berdiri terpaku. dengan atentif pak son mengelus punggungnya,

" _anakku, wajah kamu pucat sekali. kamu sakit?"_ tanya pak son dengan khawatir. wooseok hanya menggeleng frantik, mencoba meyakinkan pak son kalau dia baik-baik saja,

"nggak pak, saya nggak kenapa-kenapa, kok," jawab wooseok lirih. otomatis pak son langsung menatap pak jung dengan tatapan nanar,

" _kamu apain wooseok?"_ tanya pak son singkat, nada suaranya rendah dan mencoba mengintimidasi pak jung. sementara yang ditanya hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak,

"tidak ada yang penting. saya ke toilet dulu pak son, _permisi wooseok_ ," ucap pak jung sambil dengan santai melenggang masuk ke dalam toilet, bersiul dengan tenang. lama wooseok berdiri bersama pak son di depan lorong toilet tersebut, pada akhirnya pak son menuntun wooseok sambil berjalan bersama guna kembali ke lapangan golf,

"kamu kelihatan sakit, anakku. mungkin kamu lelah, ya? _kita ke jinhyuk dulu, ya. biar dia bisa lihat kamu_ ," sahut pak son sambil terus mengusap punggung wooseok dan menenangkannya. _andai pak son tahu perihal bahwa wooseok barusan nyaris mengalami pelecehan fisik dari pak jung_ (dan sesungguhnya, wooseok tidak ingin pak son tahu soal ini). tapi untuk sekarang, yang wooseok sanggup lakukan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum ke arah pak son. perlahan air mukanya yang pucat berubah seiring dirinya semakin tenang ketika berjalan bersama dengan pak son. p _aling tidak, ada seseorang yang bisa membuatnya tenang setelah kejadian tadi._

  


*

  


" _wooseok, you seemed off_ ," suara rendah jinhyuk memecah lamunan wooseok. yang dipanggil namanya kemudian langsung terperangah kaget, kemudian menoleh ke arah jinhyuk. saat ini dua-duanya sedang di dalam mobil menuju kembali ke rumah, setelah menghadiri pertandingan golf sekaligus makan siang bersama yang diadakan para pebisnis tersebut. wooseok cuma tersenyum tipis setelahnya. jinhyuk mengernyitkan keningnya seraya mendekatkan posisi duduknya ke wooseok,

" _are you okay, wooseok? kamu sakit_?" tanya jinhyuk atentif, otomatis wooseok menggelengkan kepalanya,

"nggak, kok. aku kecapekan aja kali, ya," sanggahnya, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa dirinya sedang _baik-baik saja saat ini_. tapi kalau boleh jujur, pikiran wooseok kalut. dia masih terus mengingat-ingat insiden yang dialaminya barusan dengan pak jung. belum lagi, serentetan informasi yang diberikan seungyoun tadi siang masih terlalu sulit dicerna olehnya. maka, dari sejak waktu makan siang, wooseok lebih banyak diam. dirinya tadi tidak sanggup mengunyah makanan dalam porsi yang cukup banyak, sehingga piringnya masih terlampau lumayan penuh. wooseok kira, jinhyuk tidak akan menyadari hal tersebut. tapi sejatinya, _lee jinhyuk adalah orang yang sangat teliti dan penuh pengamatan_ ,

"iya sih, pasti capek banget ya buat kamu. aku baru sadar nyaris seharian ini kamu dibawah sinar matahari. muka kamu sampai merah begini," ucap jinhyuk sambil mengusap pipi kiri wooseok yang memang masih merah akibat terkena sinar matahari yang terlalu lama. wooseok cuma tertawa kecil mendengar sentimen jinhyuk, sambil dengan perlahan memegang punggung tangan jinhyuk yang masih mengusap pipi wooseok lembut. kalau boleh jujur, _wooseok tidak keberatan diusap pipinya seperti ini oleh jinhyuk._

"wooseok," panggil jinhyuk lagi, seraya dia menghentikan pergerakan usapannya,

"iya?"

" _if you want to say something to me, just say it. jangan sembunyiin apa-apa dari aku, wooseok,_ " lanjut jinhyuk lembut, sambil menatap wooseok dalam-dalam. wooseok, akhirnya hanya mampu menghela napasnya. sesungguhnya dia benar-benar merasa bersalah saat ini. ingin sekali rasanya dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya dengan jinhyuk. tapi saat ini, wooseok masih merasa tidak tega untuk mengatakan perihal pak jung dan fakta tentang meninggalnya ibu jinhyuk. lebih tepatnya, _dia tidak mau jinhyuk merasa sedih saat ini_. wooseok sendiri juga butuh waktu untuk dapat mengatakan yang sebenarnya ke jinhyuk. maka, yang dia bisa lakukan sekarang adalah menurunkan posisi telapak tangan jinhyuk yang masih ada di pipinya, lalu digenggamnya erat dengan kedua tangannya yang lebih kurus dari jinhyuk itu,

"aku nggak bisa bohong sama kamu, jinhyuk. _aku ada sesuatu yang harus aku kasih tau ke kamu_ ," ucap wooseok memulai pembicaraannya. jinhyuk mendengarkannya dengan seksama. wooseok kemudian mendongakkan kepalany sambil menatap jinhyuk lekat-lekat,

" _tapi boleh nggak jinhyuk, kamu kasih aku waktu supaya aku... bisa kasih tau soal ini ke kamu dengan perasaan yang lebih tenang dan firm_? karena kalau boleh jujur, _aku belum siap_ ," lanjut wooseok jujur. lama jinhyuk terdiam, lalu jinhyuk terkekeh mendengar jawaban wooseok. pada akhirnya jinhyuk hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap kepala wooseok,

"fair enough. aku nggak akan memaksa kamu untuk ngasih tau apa masalah kamu sekarang, take your time, okay?" ucap jinhyuk sambil masih tersenyum, membuat wooseok menghela napasnya lega. paling tidak, _jinhyuk mengerti kondisinya saat ini_. mereka berdua kemudian sama-sama melempar senyumnya.

"by the way," lanjut jinhyuk lagi,

"today is saturday," celetuknya. dan wooseok mengangguk mendengarnya,

"iya. today is saturday,"

"and the weather has been really nice today," lanjut jinhyuk lagi, dan wooseok mengangguk lagi,

"iya. the sun is nice and warm today," sejujurnya, wooseok mulai penasaran arah pembicaraan ini akan kemana.

"so i was wondering, seok," kali ini terlihat jinhyuk sedang gugup, membuat wooseok memiringkan kepalanya, menanti apa yang akan dikatakan jinhyuk selanjutnya,

" _would you... would you go out and have a dinner with me tonight?_ aku nggak maksa ya, by the way. kalau kamu kecapekan kita bisa makan di rumah aja," ucap jinhyuk dengan cepat, sambil melambaikan tangannya, gestur yang menunjukkan kalau _tidak apa kalau wooseok menolak ajakannya tadi_. wooseok, mendengar ajakan jinhyuk barusan, membulat matanya. 

" _did you just..."_

"what?" tanya jinhyuk tidak sabaran,

" _did you just ask me out? to go on a date with you?_ " tanya wooseok lirih. jinhyuk lalu menelan ludahnya lalu mengusap tengkuknya, suatu gestur yang akhirnya wooseok sadari, sering jinhyuk lakukan ketika _dirinya sedang gugup_. 

"well, if you want to consider this as a date, then yeah _, it's a date. i mean, yeah, it's a date_ " ucap jinhyuk terbata-bata. mendengar jawaban jinhyuk, wajah wooseok merona malu. _jinhyuk barusan mengajaknya berkencan._ sudah bertahun-tahun rasanya wooseok tidak berkencan atau sekadar makan malam berdua dengan seseorang di luar rumah. tentu saja, dia sering makan di luar rumah berdua dengan seungyoun, tapi jelas sekali kalau itu bukan _kencan_. melihat ekspresi jinhyuk yang gugup dan antisipatif seperti ini, _membuat hati wooseok hangat_. lucu dan menggemaskan buat wooseok, bagaimana laki-laki yang mendominasi dirinya tadi malam bisa terlihat seperti pemuda yang polos dan tidak punya pengalaman untuk mengajak seseorang berkencan saat ini. wooseok masih terdiam dan menatap jinhyuk lama, yang akhirnya membuat jinhyuk melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi,

"wooseok, kalau kamu nggak mau, sumpah aku nggak maksa-"

" _aku mau, kok,_ " potong wooseok dengan malu-malu, matanya mengedip teratur dan pandangannya tunduk ke bawah. jinhyuk sempat termenung mendengar jawaban wooseok, tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi,

" _aku mau, jinhyuk. let's go on a date tonight_ ," ucap wooseok dengan lebih jelas, kali ini senyumnya terkulum. jinhyuk, langsung tertawa mendengar jawaban wooseok, sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya karena entah, mungkin dia merasa bodoh karena jantungnya berdebar kencang sekali barusan. _perihal menunggu jawaban supaya wooseok mau berkencan dengannya saja sudah membuat dirinya seperti ini, lucu,_ pikir jinhyuk _._ maka kali ini jinhyuk yang menggenggam tangan wooseok erat, senyumnya manis ke wooseok,

" _okay, we're going on a date tonight,_ " ucap jinhyuk pasti, _genggamannya tidak lepas dari tangan wooseok selama di perjalanan sampai ke rumah_.

  


*

  


wooseok sampai harus berdeham malam itu, supaya jinhyuk _tidak terus-terusan memandangnya dengan intens._

" _stop staring, jinhyuk,_ " ucap wooseok lirih setelah berdeham. yang dipanggil namanya kemudian kelabakan dan menegakkan posisi duduknya di kursi, salah tingkah. mereka berdua kini sedang duduk di dalam sebuah restoran mewah yang lokasinya tidak jauh dari penthouse jinhyuk. suasana ruangan yang remang yang disertai dengan nyala lilin di atas meja bundar, kemudian diiringi dengan lantunan musik jazz instrumental membuat wooseok benar-benar sadar. _dirinya benar-benar seperti sedang berkencan dengan jinhyuk malam ini_. 

" _sorry, can't help it_ ," gumam jinhyuk, matanya masih menatap wooseok diam-diam. wooseok akhirnya terkekeh karena tingkah jinhyuk,

" _am i that pretty tonight_?" tanyanya dengan nada canda. ketika jinhyuk meminta wooseok untuk berdandan total malam ini karena ini malam yang spesial, _dia tidak menyangka bahwa wooseok benar-benar menuruti permintaannya_. wooseok malam itu memakai kemeja berbahan satin berwarna kuning muda dengan celana lurus berwarna hitam, menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya yang walaupun mungil, jadi terlihat jenjang di mata jinhyuk. tidak lupa tangan dan lehernya dihiasi aksesoris emas yang senada, yang jinhyuk yakin aksesoris ini dibeli bersama madam park sewaktu jinhyuk menyuruh wooseok untuk berbelanja baju tempo hari lalu. mata wooseok yang bulat juga dihiasi pulasan eyeshadow berwarna merah muda dan glitter yang seharusnya, orang normal bila menggunakan eyeshadow bernuansa merah, akan terlihat seperti orang sakit mata, _tapi tidak dengan wooseok._ secara keseluruhan, _wooseok terlihat indah di mata jinhyuk malam ini_.

" _more than pretty._ _you look beautiful, wooseok_ ," celetuk jinhyuk sejujur-jujurnya dengan suara lirih, membuat wooseok jadi salah tingkah mendengarnya. padahal buat wooseok, jinhyuk juga terlampau tampan malam ini. bisa-bisanya hanya dengan balutan kemeja biru muda dan celana lurus, serta tatanan rambut yang rapi memperlihatkan sebagian keningnya, _jinhyuk bisa berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya_. tapi untuk yang ini, wooseok hanya mampu memuji tampilan jinhyuk dalam hatinya saja.

"anyway, let's start ordering. kamu mau makan apa, wooseok?" kilah jinhyuk sambil membuka buku menu yang ada di hadapannya. wooseok akhirnya ikut membuka buku menunya dan dirinya terperangah kaget dengan nominal harga yang ada di samping daftar makanan yang tertera di buku menu tersebut. _bagaimana bisa piring berisi udang dan sayuran harganya mencapai delapan puluh ribu won?_ wooseok tidak sanggup membayangkan nominal akhir yang harus dibayar oleh jinhyuk setelah mereka berdua selesai makan nantinya.

"kenapa? kok diem?" tanya jinhyuk lagi sambil mengernyitkan keningnya. wooseok masih terdiam, kemudian menatap jinhyuk dengan polos,

" _mahal-mahal banget makanannya, jinhyuk,_ " lirihnya polos. tiga detik kemudian, jinhyuk tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar komentar polos wooseok,

"iya lah mahal, wooseok. ini kan restoran bintang lima. ada-ada aja kamu," serunya masih tertawa. alih-alih, wooseok mencoba menampilkan senyum meringisnya. setelah akhirnya jinhyuk tenang kembali, baru lah jinhyuk berceletuk,

" _kamu nggak mau makan disini, ya_?" wooseok langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat,

"mau, kok! cuma..."

"kalau kamu nambahin kata 'cuma', _berarti tandanya kamu nggak mau makan disini_. nggak apa-apa, wooseok. kita bisa pindah ke restoran lain kalau kamu mau. kan makanannya belum dipesen juga," potong jinhyuk sambil mencoba meraih tangan wooseok yang sedang duduk di depannya. jinhyuk tersenyum maklum di depan wooseok, sesungguhnya buat jinhyuk tidak masalah apabila wooseok tidak mau makan di restoran ini. toh, _yang penting kebersamaannya, bukan lokasinya_. wooseok akhirnya menghela napasnya panjang, lalu menelan ludahnya seraya berkata,

"sebenernya aku lagi kepengen makan sesuatu. _tapi takutnya kamu nggak suka_ ," ucap wooseok pelan. mendengar ucapan wooseok tersebut, jinhyuk langsung menggelengkan kepalanya,

"nggak bakal, kok. aku ikut aja maunya kamu malam ini. ayo bilang ke aku, kamu mau makan dimana sebenarnya?" lalu wooseok malah menyematkan kelingkingnya di kelingking jinhyuk, membuat jinhyuk tertawa geli melihatnya. _ada-ada aja wooseok_ , gemas jinhyuk dalam hati.

"janji dulu kamu nggak akan marah kalau aku ajak kamu ke tempat ini,"

"iya, janji. udah deh sekarang kamu bilang ke aku, _kamu mau makan dimana, sih?_ "

  


*

  


" _well. this is definitely unexpected_ ," celetuk jinhyuk sambil melihat keadaan di sekitarnya, asap yang mengepul dari meja yang tidak jauh dari meja jinhyuk dan wooseok membuat jinhyuk mengayunkan tangannya sebentar supaya asapnya tidak mengenai dirinya dengan wooseok. jinhyuk tidak menyangka bahwa setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, dia duduk di dalam tenda kios yang terletak di jalan raya bersama wooseok. tenda itu sesungguhnya benar-benar ramai, mengingat ini adalah malam minggu. bunyi 'kling' dari botol soju terdengar jelas di telinga jinhyuk, juga bunyi desis dari berbagai macam gorengan yang dihidangkan di meja besar yang menampilkan berbagai macam makanan dan jajanan pasar yang sehari-harinya jarang dikonsumsi oleh jinhyuk. wooseok, melihat ekspresi jinhyuk yang masih terkaget-kaget karena dibawa ke tempat ini oleh wooseok, langsung berceletuk cepat,

"kamu nggak suka, ya? maaf jinhyuk. ya udah kita ke-"

"nggak. aku suka kok, wooseok. it's fine," ucap jinhyuk memastikan, sambil tersenyum. pada akhirnya wooseok mengangguk,

"maaf ya. entah kenapa dari kemarin aku ngidam makan tteokbokki sama kimbab. mumpung hari ini bisa keluar, jadi ya," mendengar ocehan jujur wooseok, jinhyuk malah tertawa,

"nggak apa-apa, wooseok. kalau boleh jujur," jinhyuk kemudian mengaduk tteokbokkinya dengan sumpit,

"dulu, waktu aku kecil, _ibuku sering mengajak aku ke pojangmacha_ ," mendengar perkataan jinhyuk, mata wooseok membulat tidak percaya,

"serius?!"

"serius. dia sering pergi berdua dengan aku secara diam-diam, mengingat memang aku tidak dibolehkan oleh ayahku untuk makan 'sembarangan'. aku masih ingat beliau suka sekali dengan eomuk, kalau sudah makan eomuk, dia pasti tidak berhenti mengunyah. minimal dia harus makan lima tusuk. lucu sekali kalau mengingat-ingat masa-masa itu," ucap jinhyuk sambil menatap tusuk kayu yang dihiasi dengan kue ikan bernama eomuk itu. tanpa sadar, jinhyuk tersenyum pilu,

"mendiang ibuku wooseok, meskipun beliau adalah wanita yang kaya raya dan punya status terpandang, hidupnya sederhana sekali. buat dia, _kebahagiaan itu nggak bisa dihitung dari materi, tapi kebahagiaan buat dia adalah ketika dia bisa menyalurkan dan merasakan banyak cinta dalam hidupnya._ no wonder people looked up to her a lot, karena dia memang selain handal dalam berbisnis, hatinya baik sekali, dan selalu tulus membantu orang-orang di sekitarnya," mendengar sentimen jinhyuk tersebut, wooseok langsung berhenti mengaduk mi ramyunnya. menyenangkan, sekaligus menyedihkan melihat jinhyuk bernostalgia tentang kenangannya bersama mendiang ibunya yang sudah tiada. melihat keadaan jinhyuk yang seperti ini, tumbuh dengan keadaan piatu di usia muda, kemudian ditinggal ayahnya di usia dewasa yang masih terlampau muda, membuat wooseok merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri. _wooseok jadi harus merasa lebih banyak bersyukur dengan apa yang dia punya._ dan karena jinhyuk juga, wooseok jadi tahu bahwa _uang bukanlah segalanya dalam hidup._

_"kamu sayang banget sama ibu kamu, ya_?" tanya wooseok, yang jelas-jelas wooseok sendiri sudah tahu jawaban jinhyuk akan seperti apa,

" _very much. i miss her everyday, but i know she's in the better place now_. at least, dia nggak harus merasa menderita lagi karena menjadi istri dari ayahku," ucap jinhyuk jujur sambil menatap wooseok. lama mereka beradu pandang, membiarkan bunyi desis dan suara celotehan pengunjung lain mengisi telinga mereka. pada akhirnya, wooseok berinisiatif mengambil satu potong tteoknya dari mangkuknya, kemudian diarahkan ke mulut jinhyuk. jinhyuk, sedikit terperangah oleh aksi wooseok, kemudian tertawa,

" _ini ceritanya kamu nyuapin aku_?" tanya jinhyuk tidak percaya, sementara wooseok cuma merona malu,

" _iya udah cepet buka mulutnya_ ," seru wooseok dengan cepat, pada akhirnya jinhyuk membuka mulutnya lalu mengunyah tteok yang diberikan oleh wooseok. jinhyuk cuma tersenyum, pipinya menggembung karena masih mengunyah tteok yang ada di mulutnya,

"thanks, wooseok," gumam jinhyuk setelah berhasil menelan tteoknya, sementara wooseok cuma tersenyum,

" _malam ini pokoknya kita seneng-seneng, ya_ ," celetuk wooseok, lalu dia menatap jinhyuk lagi,

" _selama beberapa hari ini, kamu udah nunjukkin dunia kamu ke aku_ ," lanjut wooseok lagi,

" _buat malam ini, aku mau nunjukkin cara aku bersenang-senang ke kamu. kalau kamu mau dan berkenan_ ," ucap wooseok lirih. jinhyuk, mendengar pernyataan wooseok, mengangguk pasti,

" _then show me_."

  


*

  


cara wooseok bersenang-senang ternyata adalah dengan makan, makan, _dan makan lagi, sampai dirinya merasa kenyang dan puas_. diajaknya jinhyuk ke tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di myeongdong, dan mereka berdua mengeksplor daerah tersebut dengan menelusuri jalan lurus tersebut. suasana myeongdong yang dipenuhi dengan kelap-kelip lampu warna warni, riuh celoteh para pengunjung yang berlalu lalang melawan arah langkah mereka berdua, serta tawa keduanya memenuhi suasana riang malam itu. beruntung jinhyuk tidak makan banyak siang hari itu, karena wooseok benar-benar _memaksanya_ untuk mencoba nyaris semua makanan dan minuman yang dijual di sepanjang jalan myeongdong tersebut.

segala macam dan bentuk makanan dicobanya, dari kentang tornado, sampai lobster yang dihiasi oleh keju mozarela, membuat jinhyuk terperangah kagum dengan rasanya,

_'enak banget, seok,'_

_'iya, kan?! beli satu lagi, ya?'_

dan tentu saja jinhyuk berhasil menghabiskan dua porsi lobster malam itu. wooseok sesungguhnya kaget dengan jinhyuk yang ternyata sanggup makan dengan sangat banyak, t _idak henti-hentinya laki-laki yang terus menggenggam erat tangannya itu mengunyah dan mengunyah_. beruntung juga jinhyuk hari itu membawa lembaran uang kertas yang cukup banyak, sehingga mereka berdua sanggup membeli nyaris semua makanan yang dijual di jalanan tersebut. karena ya, tidak mungkin juga buat jinhyuk membayar makanan yang dibelinya dengan kartu kreditnya.

setelah puas dan merasa kenyang, wooseok kemudian membawa jinhyuk ke salah satu tempat yang menawarkan berbagai permainan game arcade, letaknya tidak jauh dari jalan raya yang barusan mereka datangi. begitu mereka berdua berdiri di depan pintu masuk gedung tersebut, jinhyuk langsung mendecak sambil berkacak pinggang,

"salah banget kamu bawa aku ke sini, seok," serunya dengan nada congkak, sebelah alisnya naik dan senyumnya menyeringai. wooseok, yang melihat ekspresi jinhyuk langsung merasa tertantang,

"ooooh, someone is being arrogant here," goda wooseok sambil tertawa,

"tapi serius, aku jago banget main arcade game. _kamu siap-siap aja sering kalah dari aku, ya_ ," tantang jinhyuk sambil menatap wooseok dengan senyum menyeringai. wooseok hanya terkekeh sambil mendekatkan kepalanya ke jinhyuk,

"bring it on, then," tantang wooseok balik.

dan jinhyuk tidak bercanda soal dirinya sangat lihai dalam bermain aneka permainan yang tersedia di dalam gedung tersebut. _jinhyuk benar-benar jago, nyaris semua permainan yang dimainkan mereka berdua, jinhyuk selalu menang dari wooseok_. dari sekadar main tembak menembak, melempar bola ke ring, bahkan permainan dansa di atas mesin dansa pun, _jinhyuk yang terus-terusan menang._ wooseok benar-benar tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat kaki jinhyuk yang tidak henti-hentinya bergerak kesana kemari mengikuti lampu yang menyala di atas papan dansa itu. harus wooseok akui, _ternyata jinhyuk lihai juga dalam permainan ini_. satu-satunya permainan arcade yang jinhyuk kalah dari wooseok cuma permainan mobil balap virtual, alasannya pun juga sederhana, _karena jinhyuk tidak selihai wooseok dalam urusan menyetir_. untuk yang ini, jinhyuk akhirnya mengalah dengan wooseok dan mengakui kekurangannya.

permainan terakhir mereka akhirnya jatuh kepada siapa yang lebih dahulu dapat mengambil boneka yang ada di dalam mesin capit boneka. tiga kali wooseok mencoba, _dirinya selalu gagal_. jinhyuk tertawa mengejek ke wooseok,

"payah ah kamu," celetuknya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. wooseok kemudian mengkerucutkan bibirnya kesal,

" _emang aku nggak pernah beruntung deh main mesin capit kayak gini_ ," kilah wooseok sambil masih manyun. jinhyuk kemudian tertawa sambil mengulurkan tangannya,

"sini koinnya kasih ke aku. kalau aku dapet mainannya, aku kasih kamu, deh," ucap jinhyuk sambil mengambil satu koin dari telapak tangan wooseok, lalu berjongkok guna mensejajarkan dirinya dengan konsol mesin capit yang ada di depannya. wooseok mendesis tidak percaya,

" _jangan sombong kamu_ ," kilahnya lagi. benar saja, begitu jinhyuk menggerakkan tombol dan gagang konsolnya, dengan cepat jinhyuk berhasil meraih salah satu boneka berbentuk pot bunga berwarna merah menyala. wooseok langsung menganga melihat jinhyuk _dengan mudahnya_ mengatur capitnya, _kok bisa sih?!_ tanyanya dalam hati. tidak sampai satu menit, boneka berbentuk tanaman bunga itu keluar dari kotak biliknya. jinhyuk langsung tersenyum puas melihat boneka itu keluar dengan mudahnya. diambilnya boneka itu dengan tangannya sendiri, dilempar ke atas selama tiga kali sebelum akhirnya diberikannya boneka tanaman itu ke wooseok,

" _nih, as promised. buat kamu_ ," seru jinhyuk riang. dengan ragu-ragu wooseok meraih boneka itu, lalu wooseok tersenyum,

" _kok bonekanya bentuknya tanaman gini, sih? aneh amat_ ," celetuk wooseok, mencoba menggoda jinhyuk. jinhyuk hanya mendecak, lalu menggulung lengan mantel yang sedang dipakainya,

"dasar nggak bersyukur. udah bagus aku kasih bonekanya ke kamu. ya udah sini koinnya aku minta lagi," ucap jinhyuk sambil merajuk, membuat wooseok tertawa geli melihat jinhyuk yang merajuk kesal seperti ini. _jinhyuk lucu juga kalau manyun-manyun begini_ , pikirnya. 

"bercanda jinhyuk, aku suka kok," ucap wooseok menenangkan. dengan malu-malu dia mengeratkan genggamannya di boneka tanamannya,

" _makasih, ya,_ " ucap wooseok lirih sambil tersenyum menunduk, matanya tidak sanggup menatap jinhyuk. wooseok tidak tahu ekspresi jinhyuk saat ini, tapi rasa-rasanya _jinhyuk juga ikut tersenyum bersamanya_.

  


*

  


wooseok dan jinhyuk menutup kencan mereka dengan berjalan berdua menelusuri sungai cheonggyeochon, _sambil masih menyematkan jari-jari mereka berdua satu sama lainnya_. malam itu sesungguhnya udaranya cukup dingin, tapi beruntung keduanya memakai mantel yang cukup tebal, sehingga mereka berdua masih merasa hangat dalam balutan mantel mereka. suasana tempat rekreasi malam itu sungguh ramai. maklum, _ini malam minggu_ , sudah seharusnya wooseok dan jinhyuk punya ekspektasi bahwa tempat-tempat umum akan penuh dengan ribuan orang yang ingin melepas penatnya malam ini.

"i had fun today. thanks, wooseok," celetuk jinhyuk sambil menoleh ke arah laki-laki yang sedang berjalan beriringan bersamanya. wooseok cuma mengulum senyumnya sambil mengangguk. setelah mereka berdua berjalan bersama, barulah mereka sadar bahwa area rekreasi cheonggyeochon saat ini _penuh sekali dengan pasangan yang sedang berbagi kasih dan sayang satu sama lainnya_. spontan keduanya langsung canggung ketika mereka berdua melihat pasangan yang sedang asik _berciuman_ di depan mereka. dengan gugup jinhyuk melepas genggamannya dari tangan wooseok, langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya karena gelisah dan canggung. wooseok juga sama malunya, kedua tangannya langsung refleks memegang boneka tanaman yang tadinya hanya dipegang di tangan kirinya. 

lama mereka berjalan dalam diam, jinhyuk akhirnya membuka mulutnya lagi,

"i am seriously thankful for today, wooseok," ucapnya lirih, kemudian berhenti melangkah, ditatapnya wooseok dengan pandangan teduh,

"akhir-akhir ini aku beneran stres banget karena urusan pekerjaan yang nggak ada habisnya. _spending a day with you today made me realize that happiness can actually come in a form of small things_. so thank you, really. i mean it, wooseok," lanjutnya sambil masih tersenyum. wooseok hanya mendongakkan kepalanya, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa,

"anyway, thank you for showing me your world, too. mungkin aku harus sering-sering main arcade game supaya nggak stres-stres amat," celetuknya sambil tertawa, kemudian jinhyuk melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. wooseok, mendengar fakta bahwa _jinhyuk berterima kasih padanya karena sudah ditunjukkan dunianya olehnya_ , merasa terenyuh. siapa yang sangka bahwa dia bisa menenangkan hati seorang pemuda dengan sebuah gestur yang simpel seperti ini? kegiatan yang mereka lakukan hari ini sebenarnya sangat sederhana, hanya makan-makan dan bermain saja, tapi hal ini mampu membuat jinhyuk senang tidak karuan. wooseok akhirnya merasa, _mungkin memang ini saat yang tepat untuk membuka dirinya ke jinhyuk secara lebih jauh._ wooseok masih terpaku dalam posisi berdirinya. jinhyuk, yang sadar bahwa wooseok tidak lanjut melangkah, akhirnya memutar balikkan badannya dan menghampiri wooseok,

"wooseok?" panggil jinhyuk lembut. wooseok kemudian mengambil napas sangat panjang, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya agar matanya dapat bertemu dengan mata jinhyuk.

" _aku kabur sama mantan pacarku,"_ ucapnya lirih. mendengar kalimat wooseok, barulah jinhyuk sadar. _wooseok akan menceritakan masa lalunya kepada jinhyuk._ dengan cepat jinhyuk melarang wooseok untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. dia tidak mau memaksa wooseok untuk menceritakan masa lalunya yang pahit kepada jinhyuk,

"wooseok, kalau kamu nggak mau, beneran, aku nggak akan maksa atau minta kamu untuk-"

"no, jinhyuk. i guess... i guess this is the right time for me to tell you more about myself," potong wooseok tiba-tiba. kembali wooseok mengambil napasnya, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"alasan aku kabur dari rumah waktu itu selain karena orang tuaku nggak terima soal orientasi seksualku, juga karena _aku dihasut sama mantan pacarku buat kabur, jinhyuk_. dan aku kabur dengan _membawa uang yang cukup banyak,_ " lanjut wooseok lagi, jinhyuk hanya diam mendengarnya,

"aku mungkin bukan orang kaya, jinhyuk, tapi bisa dibilang aku tumbuh di keluarga yang cukup mampu, paling nggak orangtuaku bisa membiayai pendidikan sarjanaku. aku ketemu mantan pacarku waktu tahun kedua kuliah. _i was so in love at that time_. gimana ya, coba kamu ada di posisi aku. bertahun-tahun mencoba menerima fakta bahwa aku tuh nggak bakal bisa suka sama perempuan, terus ketemu orang yang ternyata kondisinya sama dengan aku tuh kayak, _seneng banget_. _i was so blindly in love with him that i always said yes to whatever he asked me to do at that time_ ," wooseok kemudian tertawa getir mengingat-ingat masa lalunya,

"dia juga yang membuat rencana aku kabur dari rumah, _dia juga yang minta aku untuk mencuri uang simpanan ayah dan ibuku_. kami berdua kemudian tinggal bersama selama dua bulan, dan kami benar-benar menghabiskan uang yang aku curi dari ayah dan ibuku itu. _hidup aku waktu itu benar-benar cuma diisi makan, tidur, dan seks_. tapi bodohnya, aku senang-senang saja dengan keadaan itu. karena ya kembali lagi, _karena cintaku yang begitu besar buat dia_. waktu itu aku merasa, cuma dia satu-satunya tumpuan hidup aku, sampai," kali ini suara wooseok agak bergetar,

"sampai apa?" tanya jinhyuk, kali ini jinhyuk mengusap punggung wooseok guna menenangkan laki-laki yang ada di depannya,

" _sampai akhirnya dia kabur, membawa sisa uangku_. ponselnya mati total dan aku nggak bisa menghubungi dia. aku ditinggalkan sendirian di motel, nggak sedikitpun uangnya disisain buat aku. aku putus asa banget, jinhyuk. _biar bagaimanapun, aku butuh uang supaya bisa bertahan hidup_. nggak mungkin aku kembali ke rumah orangtuaku dan memohon-mohon sama mereka supaya bisa menerima aku lagi. nggak mungkin juga aku kembali kuliah, karena aku takut kalau orang tuaku mencari aku di kampus. pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk mencari kerja. _tapi siapa juga sih yang mau mempekerjakan anak ingusan yang nggak punya keahlian apa-apa?"_ setengah mati wooseok menahan tangisnya, yang pada akhirnya jinhyuk memutuskan untuk mengusap pipinya, berjaga-jaga kalau wooseok tiba-tiba menangis,

"dan akhirnya, disaat itu juga aku ketemu seungyoun, yang waktu itu udah bekerja jadi pekerja seks komersial lebih dulu dari aku. _i had no choice at that time, jadi lah aku seperti sekarang ini._ kalau boleh jujur jinhyuk, _aku pengen keluar dari lingkaran setan ini_. seungyoun pun juga pikiran yang sama dengan aku. but obviously, _it is easier said than done_. aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi memang pada akhirnya manusia butuh _uang_ untuk bertahan hidup. that's why i still do this until now, ini udah jadi rutinitasku sehari-hari, _no matter how disgusting and dreadful it is, i just have to do it in order to survive,_ " jinhyuk langsung mencelos mendengar cerita pilu wooseok. banyak sekali yang ingin diucapkan olehnya untuk wooseok, tapi pada akhirnya, dirinya hanya mampu berdiri terpaku di depan wooseok.

"karena kejadian ini juga, aku menetapkan dua peraturan yang pernah aku sebutkan di malam pertama kalinya kita ketemu. no kiss on the lips, and no 'i love you'. _i honestly have enough with those words, as i don't think i can love someone wholeheartedly again. i don't know, jinhyuk_ ," ucapnya lirih, kali ini air matanya tidak terbendung lagi. _wooseok benar-benar menangis sekarang, air matanya turun perlahan._ refleks jinhyuk memeluknya erat, membiarkan wooseok menangis dalam benaman dadanya. jinhyuk benar-benar tidak tega melihat wooseok menangis seperti ini, maka yang dia bisa lakukan adalah membiarkan airmata wooseok membasahi kemejanya, membiarkan wooseok menangis sampai puas.

lama mereka berpelukan dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya wooseok benar-benar berhenti menangis. wooseok lalu mendongakkan kepalanya sambil mengusap pipinya yang basah,

"maaf ya, kemeja kamu jadi basah, deh," celetuknya pelan, membuat jinhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. pelan-pelan kepala wooseok diusap dengan jinhyuk guna menenangkan wooseok,

"nggak apa-apa, wooseok. yang penting kamu udah lega sekarang," ucap jinhyuk lembut, sambil mengusap pipi wooseok yang basah,

"makasih ya, wooseok, udah cerita soal masa lalu kamu ke aku. aku jadi lebih mengerti tentang keadaan kamu sekarang. aku mungkin nggak bisa bantu banyak, but i want you to know this," kali ini jinhyuk merangkul wooseok erat, memaksa wooseok untuk mendekatkan tubuhnya ke jinhyuk. diangkatnya dagu wooseok oleh jinhyuk,

"semua manusia pernah melakukan kesalahan dalam hidupnya, semua manusia pernah punya hari-hari yang sangat buruk, sampai-sampai dia merasa nggak bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan itu. kamu, aku, semuanya. tapi buat aku, _nggak ada salahnya mencoba membuat dan membenarkan jalan hidup kita yang rusak ini menjadi lebih baik_. mungkin kamu sekarang merasa kamu nggak pantas lagi buat merasa bahagia," kali ini kepala wooseok diusap lagi oleh jinhyuk,

"but believe me, _after knowing you, i think you deserve the happy life that you've always wanted_. _to me, you are more than just a hooker, wooseok. more than just an escort_. aku nggak pintar bertutur kata, tapi aku cuma mau bilang makasih karena udah nunjukkin berbagai kebaikan ke aku dengan cara kamu sendiri. kamu berhak bahagia, wooseok. after all, like you always say to me," kali ini jinhyuk benar-benar menatap wooseok dalam-dalam. wooseok bisa lihat _ketulusan dan kehangatan dari mata tajam jinhyuk._

" _have a little faith on yourself, right_?" tanya jinhyuk dengan penuh keyakinan, sambil mengusap pipi wooseok atentif dengan menampilkan senyum lembutnya. wooseok tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi setelah mendengar rangkaian kalimat jinhyuk barusan. malam semakin dingin, angin semilir melewati tubuh mereka berdua, _tapi wooseok benar-benar merasa hangat malam itu._ dan wooseok rasa, kehangatan itu datang dari cara lee jinhyuk mendekapnya erat, dan makin hangat wajahnya ketika dia dipandang dengan penuh _kehangatan dan kasih sayang_ dari lee jinhyuk.

*

  


mereka berdua sampai di rumah dengan selamat, setelah tiga kali mencoba memanggil taksi di jalan raya yang memang sedang sibuk-sibuknya. jinhyuk menghela napas lega ketika kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, diikuti dengan wooseok yang menutup pintu masuk penthouse jinhyuk itu. jinhyuk kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar sembari membuka mantelnya,

"tidur yang nyenyak malam ini ya, wooseok. besok kan kita ada acara makan siang," celetuk jinhyuk sambil masih tersenyum. wooseok hanya mengangguk sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" _okay, makasih sekali lagi ya jinhyuk, buat hari ini_ ," sahut wooseok pelan, membuat jinhyuk terkekeh,

"anytime, seok," jawab jinhyuk, sambil masih menatap wooseok yang pelan-pelan membuka mantelnya lalu menggantung mantelnya di gantungan mantel yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk. jinhyuk masih berdiri diam di posisinya, memperhatikan gerak-gerik wooseok dengan seksama. aksi ini jelas membuat wooseok bingung, karena biasanya, jinhyuk kalau sudah masuk ke dalam rumah setelah bekerja akan langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

" _jinhyuk_?" panggil wooseok, alisnya mengernyit karena jinhyuk masih berdiri di posisinya. jinhyuk seperti sedang berkontemplasi saat ini. tangannya diusap-usap berkali-kali, sambil menggigit bibirnya. wooseok langsung memiringkan kepalanya, _jinhyuk kenapa sih?_

yang tidak disangka-sangka wooseok kemudian adalah, jinhyuk dengan cepat melangkah menghampirinya, lalu menangkup kedua sisi rahang wooseok dan _akhirnya, wooseok bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh keningnya._ wooseok langsung mematung, matanya membulat. _jinhyuk baru saja mencium kening wooseok dengan lembut._ mata jinhyuk terpejam ketika mencium kening wooseok, mencoba meresapi bagaimana kening hangat wooseok menempel di bilah bibirnya. sementara yang dicium keningnnya tidak mampu bergerak, _kalau boleh jujur wooseok ingin tersungkur saat itu juga_. setelah bibir jinhyuk lepas dari keningnya, wooseok hanya mampu menatap jinhyuk dengan bibir terbuka. beberapa detik kemudian, _baru lah jinhyuk sadar bahwa dia barusan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat impulsif dan di luar akal sehatnya._

"jinhyuk, aku-"

" _wooseok. maaf. aku. aduh. ya gitu deh sori banget. aku. aku ke kamar dulu. bye, wooseok_ ," ucap jinhyuk terbata-bata sambil berjalan mundur menjauh dari wooseok, tanpa sadar dirinya tersandung ujung karpet tebal yang ada di ruang televisi. jinhyuk langsung memekik kaget, untungnya jatuhnya tidak membuat kakinya sakit, tapi tetap membuat wooseok terkejut,

"jinhyuk, kamu nggak ap-"

"i'm fine!!! really!!!! no need to come!!! good night wooseok," dan jinhyuk _langsung berlari setelahnya, pintu kamarnya dibanting keras._ wooseok bisa mendengar erangan keras dari luar kamar jinhyuk. wooseok langsung terduduk lemas di kursi ruang makan, sambil memegang erat boneka tanaman pemberian dari jinhyuk.

  


*

  


" _bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh lee jinhyuk bodoh_!" racau jinhyuk di dalam kamarnya sambil mengusap lutut sebelah kanannya yang tadi terbentur lantai yang tidak dilapisi karpet, _sesungguhnya lututnya sakit, tapi rasa malunya lebih besar dari rasa sakitnya_. jinhyuk berjalan mondar mandir di dalam kamarnya sendiri sambil mengusap keningnya berkali-kali. sesekali dia mengerang karena mengingat-ingat _peristiwa yang barusan terjadi_. lebih tepatnya, _insiden cium kening barusan tidak akan terjadi kalau jinhyuk tidak secara tiba-tiba melakukannya_.

" _i just kissed wooseok's forehead_ ," lirih jinhyuk, yang kemudian terduduk lemas di ujung tempat tidurnya. _jinhyuk benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang_ ,

" _aduh tau, ah! aw!"_ kali ini, jinhyuk langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya, dengan tanpa sengaja kali ini kepalanya yang terbentur papan kepala tempat tidurnya.

  


*

  


wooseok langsung termenung sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. boneka tanaman bunga merahnya dia peluk erat-erat, dan wooseok menghela napas sangat panjang. jantungnya masih berdebar sangat kencang saat ini, _dan makin kencang detak jantungnya ketika dia mengingat-ingat bagaimana lembutnya bibir jinhyuk yang barusan menempel di keningnya_ -

" _god, this is crazy_ ," lirih wooseok sambil mengelus dadanya sendiri guna menenangkan debaran jantungnya. pada akhirnya wooseok mengusap bagian keningnya yang tadi dicium oleh lee jinhyuk, _masih hangat rasanya_. tiba-tiba wooseok mengerang frustrasi,

" _hhhhh tau ah_ ," serunya sambil membenamkan kepalanya di atas bantal, lalu mengayun-ayun kakinya karena frustrasi. wooseok benci mengakui ini, _tapi dia sebenarnya senang dengan cara jinhyuk mencium keningnya_. di kepala wooseok saat ini cuma terbayang-bayang berbagai ekspresi seorang lee jinhyuk. wooseok juga benci mengakui bahwa, sepertinya, _dirinya_ _mulai kembali optimis untuk kembali jatuh cinta_. wooseok benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa pertahanannya selama bertahun-tahun harus runtuh karena hubungan dengan seorang laki-laki yang baru dijalin selama beberapa hari.

" _at least_ ," lirih wooseok, sambil memeluk boneka tanamannya erat, tanpa sadar senyumnya tersungging di bibir mungilnya,

" _at least i won't say it out loud,"_ begitu kesimpulan wooseok saat ini. _paling tidak, untuk sekarang, kalaupun wooseok jatuh cinta dengan lee jinhyuk, wooseok bisa mencintai lee jinhyuk dalam diam._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akhirnya..... kita sampai di titik ini guys...... perjuangan banget nulis ini karena SEHARIAN AKU DIGANGGU ORANG RUMAH!!!! *marah* gila deh when your surroundings se-mengganggu itu you just gotta make the best effort out of it i guess. kalau chapter ini nggak dibaca aku sedih banget jujur!!! selamat membaca aja pokoknya, kiss kiss love love, jangan lupa komen di cc/quote di twitter. mwah!


	10. hadiah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone. i am back! this chapter is definitely lighter dan semacam filler aja buat future chapters yang emang... haha... oh boy... but you can definitely see the relationship development here. nevertheless enjoy the update!

jinhyuk hanya tersenyum simpul dari kejauhan, melihat interaksi wooseok dengan sesama tamu makan siang semi formal yang dihadirinya bersama dengan dirinya hari ini. kalau jinhyuk bisa mengingat-ingat hari pertama wooseok menemani jinhyuk sebagai pendampingnya, jelas wooseok yang ini terlihat lebih _santai dan percaya diri_. tidak henti-hentinya sosok laki-laki berparas indah itu dihampiri puluhan tamu. utamanya karena memang wooseok selain juga _tampan_ , pemuda itu supel dan mudah diajak berdiskusi santai dengan para tamu lainnya. dalam hatinya, jinhyuk sedikit iri dengan wooseok yang sebegitu mudahnya membuka topik pembicaraan dengan tamu yang kebanyakan baru dikenalnya dalam hitungan jam. tapi di sisi lain, jinhyuk juga _lega_ , paling tidak wooseok merasa nyaman ada di acara ini dengannya.

selesai berbicara dengan salah satu wanita paruh baya yang ada disana, wooseok pun akhirnya permisi karena ingin mengambil mocktail yang kebetulan, meja tempat menaruh berbagai varian mocktail tersebut dekat dengan posisi berdiri jinhyuk. begitu wooseok sudah berada di dekat meja tersebut, maka jinhyuk dengan hati-hati menghampirinya dan merangkul pinggang laki-laki yang lebih mungil darinya itu.

" _you're definitely getting better at this_ ," bisiknya pelan ke telinga wooseok, membuat wooseok cuma tersenyum seraya mengambil salah satu gelas mocktail yang tersedia disana,

"getting better at what?" tanya wooseok balik,

" _mingling with rich people,_ " jawab jinhyuk sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, membuat wooseok tertawa. mau tidak mau, jinhyuk juga ikut tertawa,

"ya kan semuanya karena _terbiasa._ besides, they're all nice people, makes it easier for me to talk with them," sanggah wooseok sambil menyeruput mocktailnya,

" _or maybe because you're young and handsome, wooseok,"_ goda jinhyuk, membuat wooseok mendengus,

"either way, _makasih udah nemenin aku disini_. having you here is definitely making me feel at ease, at least. i'm less nervous now," ucap jinhyuk lagi dengan nada tulus. wooseok kemudian menaruh gelas mocktailnya yang sudah nyaris kosong, kemudian menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di punggung jinhyuk, lalu mengusap punggung laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan pelan. gestur ini jelas cukup membuat jinhyuk terkejut, _tapi dia tidak keberatan dengan proksimitas ini_.

"there's nothing to be nervous about, jinhyuk. you're doing great today, mingling and making businesses with these people. _have a little faith on yourself, right_?" sahut wooseok dengan volume suara yang cukup pelan, matanya menatap jinhyuk dengan tenang, dan senyumnya tipis. entah di luar kesadaran mereka berdua, lama-lama kepala mereka berdua semakin mendekat, _sampai-sampai dahi keduanya bertemu_. lama mereka beradu pandang, _sampai akhirnya hidung mereka berdua bertemu dan_ -

" _well, look at our favorite couple_ ," celetuk salah satu bapak-bapak paruh baya yang menghampiri mereka berdua. spontan keduanya sama-sama menjauhkan jarak, wajah wooseok benar-benar merah sekarang. _bisa-bisanya barusan dia dan jinhyuk nyaris, ah, wooseok tidak mau mengingat-ingat insiden itu lagi_. dibanding wooseok, reaksi jinhyuk lebih tenang, pemuda itu cuma terkekeh sambil mendentingkan gelas airnya. bukan jadi rahasia lagi di kalangan para tamu jamuan makan siang itu kalau _jinhyuk dan wooseok memang terlihat seperti dua insan yang sedang berpacaran_. walaupun, berkali-kali jinhyuk menampik rumor tersebut, karena ya, _memang keduanya tidak berpacaran_. 

kini keduanya dikelilingi oleh beberapa tamu jamuan makan siang, termasuk pak son sendiri. bapak tua itu hanya tersenyum melihat kedekatan mereka berdua,

"kamu tahu jinhyuk, aku gemas sekali melihat kedekatan kalian berdua. _kalian yakin kalian tidak berpacaran?_ " tanya salah satu ibu-ibu yang tersenyum goda melihat jinhyuk dan wooseok. wooseok sedikit kelabakan mendengar pertanyaan ibu itu. tapi jinhyuk, malah tertawa kecil sambil _menggamit tangan wooseok_. wooseok langsung membelalakkan matanya, lalu menoleh ke arah jinhyuk, yang pandangannya tenang ke para tamu yang mengelilingi mereka berdua,

" _we'll see about that,"_ jawabnya tenang,

" _tapi kamu suka kan sama wooseok, jinhyuk_?" kali ini giliran bapak-bapak paruh baya yang bertanya padanya. lama jinhyuk terdiam, membuat semua yang ada disana mengantisipasi jawabannya, _termasuk wooseok sendiri_. tangan wooseok masih digamit erat oleh jinhyuk. kemudian jinhyuk langsung menoleh ke arah wooseok sambil tersenyum, _tulus senyumnya_ , membuat wooseok merona malu karenanya,

" _what's not to love about him?_ " jawab jinhyuk tenang, yang langsung membuat semua tamu yang mengelilinginya bersiul goda dan mendesah canda mendengar jawaban jinhyuk yang _terdengar ambigu itu._ sementara wooseok, yang sedang jadi topik pembicaraan, hanya mampu menatap jinhyuk malu. niat ingin menundukkan kepalanya pun tidak bisa, _bisa-bisanya jinhyuk_ , gusar wooseok dalam hati.

"kamu tau jinhyuk, _kamu persis sekali sama ibu kamu._ ibu kamu juga selalu memberikan jawaban yang diplomatis seperti kamu begini kalau sudah didesak oleh orang banyak," celetuk ibu-ibu paruh baya yang tadi sambil tertawa. jinhyuk hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya,

"iya, ya?"

"iya, anakku. mendiang ibu kamu itu selalu punya jawaban untuk semua pertanyaaan yang kita lontarkan, no matter how hard the question was, she could always answer it eloquently,"

"benar juga, ya. _but that means jinhyuk is a great person, right? just like his late mother_ ," timpal ibu-ibu yang satunya lagi. jinhyuk, mendengar sentimen bahwa dia mirip dengan ibunya, cuma mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum maklum.

"your mother was amazing, jinhyuk. not that your father was not amazing as well, but your mother definitely did something beyond her capabilities and role, in a good way, of course,"

"both of his parents were amazing business people. and great leaders, too," timpal salah satu bapak paru baya yang lainnya lagi,

" _pasti susah buat kamu ya jinhyuk, memimpin dan mengelola semua ini dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua tahun_?"

jinhyuk, mendengar pertanyaan itu, cuma bisa tersenyum maklum sambil menundukkan kepalanya. entah kenapa, wooseok bisa merasakan bahwa sesungguhnya jinhyuk tidak mau berkomentar banyak soal posisinya sebagai ceo perusahaan ayahnya. wooseok hanya menatapnya sendu. dia tahu bahwa sampai detik ini, jinhyuk masih berjuang dan berusaha untuk dapat menyeimbangkan semua kegiatan profesionalnya dan pribadinya. wooseok lihat sendiri bagaimana jinhyuk benar-benar bekerja dari pagi sampai malam, hanya agar dia dapat membuat perusahaan ayahnya bertahan. belum sempat wooseok melanjutkan renungannya, 

" _jelas susah. tapi paling tidak ada saya yang membantunya_ ," tiba-tiba pak jung yang juga diundang ke acara makan siang tersebut menghampiri kerumunan tersebut dengan senyum congkaknya, sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung jinhyuk, yang jelas-jelas tidak merasa nyaman ditepuk seperti itu. dan seketika suasana hangat percakapan barusan berubah menjadi dingin dan tidak nyaman.

"gaya kepemimpinan jinhyuk tentu masih banyak yang harus diperbaiki. after all, yang tadi pak lee bilang barusan, susah buat dia untuk mengurus perusahaan yang tidak pernah dipegang sebelumnya. anak ini masih banyak ragunya, dan belum percaya diri dengan keputusan-keputusan yang dia buat," jinhyuk masih tetap menunduk mendengarnya, karena dia juga tidak bisa menyangkal kalau dia masih belum _sepenuhnya percaya diri_ dengan keputusan-keputusannya terhadap perusahaannya. wooseok masih menatapnya dengan mata iba.

"apa karena itu juga anda punya banyak andil dalam membuat keputusan perusahaan, pak jung?"

"ya begitulah. benar kan, jinhyuk? _tapi tidak apa-apa, saya senang membantu dia_ ," dari nada suara pak jung, wooseok rasanya ingin mendengus kencang mendengarnya. itu bukan nada tulus, tapi nada suara yang menunjukkan kesombongan dan rasa congkak. maka, secara perlahan wooseok mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan jinhyuk, sangat erat sampai jinhyuk menyadarinya,

" _tapi saya rasa jinhyuk ceo yang baik, dia udah melakukan yang terbaik buat perusahaan ayahnya_ ," celetuk wooseok tiba-tiba dengan pasti, membuat semua mata langsung menuju ke arahnya, sementara wooseok hanya menatap jinhyuk. pak jung, merasa tertarik dengan pernyataan wooseok tersebut, langsung mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah wooseok,

" _dan atas dasar apa kamu bisa bilang kalau jinhyuk sudah memimpin dengan baik, wooseok_?" wooseok baru saja _ditantang_ oleh pak jung, terlihat dari sorot mata pak jung yang menatap wooseok dengan angkuh, disertai dengan senyum sombongnya,

"karena... saya lihat sendiri dari dia berinteraksi dan berusaha bergaul dengan para tamu serta pebisnis di setiap acara yang kami datangi. jinhyuk selalu berusaha untuk dapat bisa berbaur dengan semua orang, tanpa harus _merendahkan_ atau _mengucilkan_ lawan bicaranya," jawab wooseok yakin,

"dan juga, _saya yang lihat sendiri bagaimana dia kerja dari pagi sampai dini hari,_ karena dia sendiri yang harus turun tangan dan mengkoreksi semua kesalahan yang dibuat sama _bawahannya sendiri._ and if that is not admirable enough, then i don't know anymore, pak jung," ada penekanan di kata _bawahannya sendiri_ yang terucap dari mulut wooseok barusan, seakan wooseok barusan menyindir pak jung,

"yang saya tau, _jinhyuk bukan cuma sekadar ceo yang hanya memikirkan profit dan memikirkan dirinya sendiri_. he cares a lot about his people. yes, he's still learning, and he's definitely not perfect. masih banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan yang harus jinhyuk perbaiki, tapi saya percaya dia bisa jadi pemimpin yang baik, bahkan bisa lebih baik dari ayah dan ibunya," dan kali ini wooseok benar-benar tidak melepas genggamannya dari jinhyuk. mendengar pembelaan wooseok, jinhyuk langsung menoleh ke arah wooseok dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya bahwa barusan wooseok _mengkonfrontasi_ pak jung dengan kalimat yang lugas, dan dibawakannya semua argumennya itu dengan tenang.

mendengar semua pernyataan wooseok, pak jung kemudian berkacak pinggang lalu mendengus, dengusannya seakan mengejek wooseok,

"kamu sepertinya tahu banyak sekali tentang jinhyuk ya, wooseok. tell me, _darimana kamu bisa tahu banyak soal dia?_ _mengingat saya bahkan baru bertemu kamu dalam hitungan hari_ ," dan disinilah wooseok tidak bisa berkutik. tidak mungkin wooseok bilang jujur ke pak jung kalau selama ini dia _sudah tinggal_ di bawah atap yang sama dengan jinhyuk,

"dan kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, seperti yang sudah saya bilang waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan kamu, _rasa-rasanya saya pernah bertemu dengan kamu_. dan sekarang, saya makin yakin kalau kita pernah beneran bertemu, _bukan sekadar berpapasan di jalan raya,"_ dan wooseok langsung mengeratkan genggamannya dengan jinhyuk, dirinya benar-benar merasa terancam. di dalam hatinya, _dia cuma berharap pak jung tidak benar-benar ingat kalau wooseok dulu pernah nyaris melakukan hubungan seksual dengan pak jung._ melihat tatapan takut dan terancam wooseok, jinhyuk langsung maju dua langkah,

"saya rasa ini bukan hal yang pantas ditanyakan ke wooseok, pak jung," ucap jinhyuk dengan volume suara rendah, tatapannya tajam menatap pak jung. pak jung, melihat jinhyuk yang tiba-tiba bisa bersikap berani di depannya langsung tertawa,

"wow, jinhyuk. bisa-bisanya saya _kalah_ sama anak muda yang baru kamu kenal dalam hitungan hari,"

" _urusan hubungan saya sama wooseok biar jadi urusan saya, pak jung. tapi yang jelas, saya nggak suka bapak memojokkan wooseok kayak begini_ ," kali ini suara jinhyuk makin rendah, dan tatapannya seperti ingin marah,

"jinhyuk," sahut wooseok pelan,

" _terserah kamu jinhyuk. yang pasti, kamu membuat kesalahan besar karena sudah terlalu percaya dengan anak muda ini_ ," seru pak jung sambil menunjuk wooseok dengan jarinya, tatapannya nanar dan mengancam. belum sempat kerumunan melerai argumen antara jinhyuk dan pak jung, pak jung sudah duluan mendengus dan membalikkan badannya. langkahnya cepat dan gusar menghindari kerumunan tersebut. sekarang, hanya tersisa diam dan tatapan saling bingung antar kepala, sambil sesekali orang-orang yang ada di kerumunan tersebut melihat ke arah wooseok dan jinhyuk yang masih bergandengan tangan. _insiden tadi jelas menarik perhatian, sampai-sampai satu ruangan besar itu menjadi hening_. jinhyuk dan wooseok tidak mengucap sepatah kata apapun karena masih terlalu terkejut dan bingung, sampai akhirnya pak son menghampiri mereka berdua,

"ayo, kita pergi sebentar cari angin," sahutnya sambil tersenyum, kedua telapak tangannya mengusap punggung kedua pemuda itu perlahan. sembari berjalan meninggalkan keramaian tadi, pak son kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah jinhyuk,

" _you've definitely have grown to become a better man, my son_ ," ucapnya sambil tersenyum, yang kemudian kali ini pak son berganti pandang ke arah wooseok yang masih menunduk dalam langkahnya. melihat wooseok yang seperti ini, jinhyuk tahu, _dia harus menghibur wooseok sekarang juga_.

*

" _aku minta maaf, jinhyuk_ ," lirih wooseok ketika keduanya sudah ada di dalam mobil menuju perjalanan ke restoran yang dekat di penthouse jinhyuk untuk bersantap makan malam sebelum akhirnya pulang ke rumah. hari itu sudah sore, sebentar lagi mataharinya akan terbenam. paling tidak, dari dalam jendela mobil, wooseok bisa lihat langitnya berubah warna menjadi jingga. jinhyuk, mendengar permintaan maaf wooseok, malah tersenyum lebar.

" _aku mau minta maaf karena udah buat keributan tadi. dan udah bikin pak jung marah karena kata-kata aku_ ," lirih wooseok lagi. kali ini, jinhyuk menyampingkan posisi duduknya supaya dia bisa melihat wooseok secara lebih dekat,

" _wooseok_ ," panggil jinhyuk lembut,

"iya?" tangan jinhyuk kemudian meraih kepala wooseok, diusapnya kepala wooseok dengan lembut, _senyumnya masih tulus_ ,

"kamu nggak perlu minta maaf. _kamu nggak salah apa-apa._ if anything, _i'm the one who should say thank you to you, for defending and standing up to me_ ," kepala wooseok masih diusap dengan lembut oleh jinhyuk. kali ini, telapak tangannya turun ke pipi wooseok,

"kamu bikin aku sadar kalau selama ini aku udah terlalu sering dianggap remeh oleh orang-orang. kamu juga bikin aku sadar kalau selama ini aku kurang percaya sama diri aku sendiri, while in fact i am actually capable on handling things myself. termasuk dengan aku selalu nurut sama apapun yang diminta pak jung. i need to trust my instinct more from now on. dan aku jadi sadar soal ini karena kamu. so please, no need to be sorry, wooseok. i think it's already the right time to take matters in my own hands, rather than relying and trusting others' opinion," lanjut jinhyuk lagi, wooseok hanya terdiam mendengarnya,

"seriously, thank you wooseok. aku nggak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi selain _terima kasih,"_ ucap jinhyuk final. wooseok hanya bernapas lega mendengarnya.

" _in fact, karena ketemu kamu juga aku sekarang jadi consider apakah aku harus beli perusahaan pak son atau nggak_ ," mendengar pernyataan jinhyuk barusan, wooseok langsung membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, 

"jadi kamu nggak akan beli perusahaannya pak son?!" tanya wooseok antusias, sementara jinhyuk hanya tertawa,

" _as of now, kayaknya nggak. i'm thinking about something else, though. something that can make the company stand on its own, tapi nggak merugikan di sisi aku juga_ ," jawab jinhyuk yakin sambil masih tersenyum. wooseok sangat lega mendengarnya. memang keputusan jinhyuk belum _pasti_ hingga saat ini, tapi dia tahu apapun keputusan yang akan jinhyuk buat nantinya, hasilnya _jauh lebih baik_ dari sekadar membeli perusahaan pak son. wooseok tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, dia cuma terdiam sambil tersenyum lebar. dari senyumnya, jinhyuk tahu wooseok senang dengan keputusan jinhyuk barusan. lama mereka memandang satu sama lain dalam senyum, tiba-tiba jinhyuk memajukan tubuhnya, lalu menepuk jok kursi supir yang ada di depannya dua kali,

" _pak, sebelum kita ke restoran, mampir dulu ke toko perhiasan favorit ibu ya_ ," celetuknya kepada supir paruh baya yang ada di depannya. mendengar kata 'toko perhiasan', wooseok langsung membulat matanya. _buat apa mereka mampir ke toko perhiasan terlebih dahulu?_

"kita mau ngapain, jinhyuk?" tanya wooseok panik. yang ditanya malah tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. kalau boleh jujur, ekspresi panik wooseok _menggemaskan_ buat jinhyuk.

" _kamu tau five languages of lovenya gary chapman, nggak_? nggak mungkin kamu nggak tau, kamu kan mahasiswa literatur," celetuk jinhyuk dengan nada canda. sesungguhnya, kalaupun wooseok bukan mahasiswa literatur, dia tahu perkara lima bahasa kasih yang terlampau populer itu. maksud wooseok, _siapa juga yang tidak tahu soal ini_? tapi yang wooseok masih belum bisa menerka-nerka, dia tidak tahu kenapa jinhyuk tiba-tiba bertanya soal perkara lima bahasa kasih itu kepada wooseok.

"aku dulu pernah baca bukunya, dan aku rasa aku relate dengan salah satu love languagenya, which is _giving gifts_. aku tuh," jinhyuk menarik napasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya,

" _everytime i care about someone, i give gifts to them_. which is why, we're heading to my mother's favorite jewelry store now. _i'm buying you a gift_ ," lanjut jinhyuk jelas dan yakin sambil menatap wooseok dalam-dalam. mendengar fakta bahwa wooseok akan dibelikan _hadiah_ oleh jinhyuk, wooseok langsung mengerjap dan melambaikan tangannya untuk menolak hadiah _apapun_ yang akan diberikan oleh jinhyuk ke wooseok,

" _jinhyuk! nggak usah. kamu udah_ ," seru wooseok cepat,

" _kamu udah ngasih banyak banget ke aku_. i mean, the clothes, accessories, i mean-" dan jinhyuk tertawa geli melihat wooseok yang panik,

"ya _itu kan beda_. kamu beli semua pakaian dan aksesoris yang kamu pakai sekarang karena _aku yang suruh, tuntutan pekerjaan._ this time," kali ini jinhyuk menggamit tangan kanan wooseok, dibawanya tangannya yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke dekat dagunya,

" _this time, let me buy you a gift, yang beneran dari aku._ anggap aja ini sebagai wujud terima kasih aku karena insiden tadi. _nggak boleh protes, nggak boleh nolak. okay_?" ujar jinhyuk sambil tersenyum santai. wooseok tidak bisa berkutik lagi, apalagi makin erat genggaman tangan jinhyuk di tangannya. maka, wooseok hanya mampu menunduk dan mengangguk dua kali, tanda dia mengiyakan permintaan jinhyuk barusan.

*

sesampainya di toko perhiasan yang didalih jinhyuk sebagai toko perhiasan favorit mendiang ibunya itu, wooseok cuma bisa terduduk di kursi tinggi dengan gugup. matanya sekilas melihat deretan perhiasan mewah yang ada di depannya. wooseok langsung tahu bahwa _ini bukan toko perhiasan_ _biasa_ , mengingat memang hari itu, entah bagaimana caranya hanya wooseok dan jinhyuk yang sedang mengunjungi toko perhiasan tersebut. jinhyuk, yang duduk di kursi tinggi di sebelah wooseok, masih tersenyum santai sambil melipat tangannya. tidak lama kemudian, keluarlah perempuan paruh baya dari balik konter toko perhiasan tersebut.

"tuan jinhyuk, sudah lama sekali tuan tidak kesini," sahut si perempuan paruh baya tersebut, yang wooseok duga adalah manajer toko perhiasan tersebut. dan dari cara perempuan itu melafalkan nama jinhyuk dengan lancar, _sepertinya memang toko perhiasan ini adalah toko perhiasan langganan jinhyuk, atau lebih tepatnya, toko perhiasan langganan mendiang ibunya jinhyuk._ jinhyuk cuma tersenyum sambil menunduk memberi tanda hormat,

"it's been a while, indeed," celetuk jinhyuk,

"so, what's the occassion, sir? ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya si perempuan paruh baya tersebut, sambil menatap wooseok dengan senyum sopan. tanpa jinhyuk beri tahu si wanita tersebut pun, dirinya, serta seluruh asisten toko yang ada di ruangan tersebut tahu bahwa wooseok lah _yang akan dibelikan perhiasan oleh jinhyuk._

"aku mau belikan wooseok sesuatu, tapi aku masih bingung sih mau belikan apa," ucap jinhyuk sambil mengusap dagunya. tiba-tiba tangan kanan jinhyuk ada di belakang leher wooseok,

"kayaknya kalau kalung, nggak akan terlalu kelihatan ya. apalagi kalau ketutupan kerah kemeja kayak gini," ucap jinhyuk sambil mengusap leher wooseok yang tertutup kerah kemejanya, lalu tangannya turun ke pergelangan tangan wooseok,

"dan kalau gelang, bisa gampang tergores kalau banyak bergerak, nggak sih?" tanya jinhyuk lagi pada dirinya sendiri. kalau boleh jujur, wooseok benar-benar mematung sewaktu tangan jinhyuk turun dari belakang leher wooseok hingga sampai ke pergelangan tangannya. akhirnya, kedua tangan jinhyuk mengangkat jari-jari wooseok, dilihatnya dalam-dalam sepuluh jari yang sedang digamit oleh jinhyuk itu,

"jadi kayaknya aku mau belikan wooseok cincin aja. _kamu suka cincin kan, wooseok?_ " tanya jinhyuk atentif, sambil menatap wooseok antisipatif. wooseok hanya mampu menelan ludahnya. di titik ini, sesungguhnya apapun yang akan dibelikan oleh jinhyuk akan wooseok terima _dengan senang hati_. apalagi ini bukan sekadar cincin biasa, ini _cincin mahal_. maka, sang perempuan paruh baya langsung mengangguk,

"baik tuan. biar saya pilihkan model yang sesuai dengan tuan wooseok. boleh saya tahu ukuran jari tuan wooseok, tuan jinhyuk?" belum sempat wooseok menjawab ukuran jarinya (karena sesungguhnya, mana mungkin jinhyuk tahu ukuran jarinya?), tiba-tiba jinhyuk bergumam sambil tersenyum, matanya masih menatap jari-jari wooseok yang masih dipegangnya,

" _even your fingers are pretty,_ " suara jinhyuk sangat kecil, tapi cukup terdengar jelas oleh wooseok. mendengar sentimen tersebut, mulut wooseok langsung terkatup. tiba-tiba jinhyuk langsung menoleh ke arah sang manajer toko tersebut,

"aku rasa ukuran jarinya sama kayak ukuran jarinya mendiang ibu. ya nggak, sih?" ucap jinhyuk sambil mengangkat jari-jari wooseok untuk diperlihatkan ke sang manajer toko. lalu jinhyuk dan manajer toko melihat jari wooseok dengan seksama. tidak lama kemudian, sang wanita paruh baya manajer toko itu pun tersenyum simpul,

"jari tuan wooseok indah sekali. _dan sepertinya iya tuan jinhyuk, rasa-rasanya ukurannya mirip dengan ukuran jari mendiang nyonya lee_. kalau begitu," dengan sigap sang manajer kemudian menarik tuas salah satu laci bening yang ada di depannya. kemudian dikeluarkannya salah satu kotak beludru yang terbuka, dan diangkatnya ke atas meja kaca yang bening yang ada di depan wooseok dan jinhyuk. di hadapan mereka berdua, kini ada dua belas cincin yang berurutan. badan cincinnya tipis berwarna perak, dan tiap cincinnya dihiasi satu batu kecil yang sepertinya, _batunya berbeda-beda di setiap cincinnya_. desain cincinnya sangat simpel, tapi masih tetap terlihat elegan dan terlihat mahal.

"ini perhiasan model terbaru kami, tuan jinhyuk. tiap batunya berbeda di setiap cincinnya, karena ini batu berdasarkan bulan kelahiran. kalau nyonya lee masih ada disini, dia pasti akan dengan cepat mengambil yang ini," sang manajer toko kemudian mengambil cincin yang ada di urutan ketiga di sisi kanannya. diangkatnya cincin itu kemudian diperlihatkan di depan jinhyuk. cincin berwarna perak dihiasi batu kecil berwarna merah muda.

"mendiang nyonya lee lahir di bulan oktober bukan, tuan? dia pasti akan suka dengan cincin ini. ini cincin dengan batu tourmaline, _batu yang ditujukan untuk orang-orang yang lahir di bulan oktober_. dan sengaja kami pilihkan tourmaline dengan warna merah muda, karena konon katanya tourmaline warna merah muda melambangkan _rasa cinta, kasih sayang, dan kelemah lembutan,_ " jelas si manajer toko dengan antusias, sambil memutar cincin itu di hadapan jinhyuk. mata jinhyuk menghangat melihat cincin itu sambil mengingat-ingat sosok ibunya,

" _iya, ibu pasti akan suka sekali dengan cincin ini_ ," lirih jinhyuk dengan suara agak bergetar. dengan hati-hati jinhyuk meraih cincin itu dari pegangan sang manajer toko, dilihatnya cincin itu dengan atentif.

"kalau begitu, boleh saya tahu tuan wooseok lahir di bulan apa? jadi bisa langsung saya pilihkan cincin yang sesuai dengan tuan wooseok," celetuk sang manajer toko. wooseok, langsung menelan ludahnya karena gugup. matanya melihat ke arah jinhyuk dulu, baru ke arah sang manajer toko,

"aku... _aku lahir di bulan oktober..._ " jawab wooseok dengan suara sangat lirih. mendengar jawaban wooseok, spontan satu ruangan menjadi hening. ekspresi wajah jinhyuk benar-benar tidak terbaca saat ini, matanya masih menatap wooseok dalam-dalam.

" _oh... wow... what a coincidence_ ," lirih sang manajer toko yang sama terkejutnya mendengar jawaban wooseok. jinhyuk, yang masih memegang cincin itu di jarinya, kemudian dengan hati-hati memasangkan cincin batu tourmaline itu ke jari manis wooseok. _ukurannya pas, tidak kendur atau tidak ketat sama sekali di jari wooseok_. pelan-pelan, ekspresi wajah jinhyuk yang tadinya masih kaku dan tidak terbaca perlahan berubah jadi hangat. _senyum jinhyuk sangat lebar setelahnya, matanya tidak lepas dari jari wooseok yang kini sudah dihiasi cincin perak tersebut_ ,

" _it's a perfect fit,_ " lirih jinhyuk, yang kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wooseok. wooseok, hanya mematung, tapi dia tahu wajahnya benar-benar merah dan panas saat ini. tapi wooseok benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menatap jinhyuk yang masih tersenyum di depannya. 

"aku ambil yang ini kalau begitu," lanjut jinhyuk yang kini menoleh ke arah sang manajer toko. sang manajer toko pun kemudian tersenyum puas, kemudian menunduk di depan jinhyuk,

"cincin itu cuma diproduksi dalam kuantitas yang sangat sedikit, tuan jinhyuk. _tuan wooseok beruntung, itu cincin batu tourmaline yang terakhir._ kalau begitu, akan segera saya siapkan nota pembayarannya. permisi," dan sang manajer toko pun langsung pergi ke belakang bilik display perhiasan tersebut, bergegas menuju kasir guna menyiapkan nota pembayaran perhiasan tersebut. para asisten lainnya pun ikut pergi, meninggalkan jinhyuk dan wooseok duduk berdua untuk sementara waktu sambil menunggu nota pembayarannya selesai. di tengah keheningan itu, wooseok benar-benar tidak berani menatap mata jinhyuk. matanya hanya tertuju ke jari manisnya yang sekarang dihiasi cincin yang begitu indahnya. terlintas rasa bahwa sesungguhnya _wooseok tidak pantas menerima hadiah semahal dari seorang lee jinhyuk_ , tapi rasa itu langsung ditepis oleh jinhyuk,

"kalau kamu sempat kepikiran kamu nggak pantas menerima cincin ini, _then i want you to know that you're wrong, wooseok_ ," lirih jinhyuk, yang langsung bisa membaca pikiran wooseok. diusapnya jari wooseok perlahan,

"aku beliin cincin ini sebagai wujud rasa terima kasih aku sama kamu, karena kamu udah ngebuka mata aku akan banyak hal yang nggak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. _you deserve this, and i want you to know that you deserve every bits of happiness in this world_. kalau kamu mau membalas rasa terima kasih aku ke kamu," kali ini jinhyuk mengangkat dagu wooseok, memaksa wooseok untuk menatap jinhyuk, yang masih tersenyum dengan tulus. wooseok harus jujur sekarang, _rasanya wooseok tidak akan pernah lelah menatap mata lee jinhyuk yang tajam, tapi masih diselimuti kehangatan dan kebaikan di dalamnya_.

" _jangan dilepas ya cincinnya_ ," begitu pinta jinhyuk final. dan mendengar permintaan jinhyuk tersebut, wooseok hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya.

*

sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari membeli cincin, makan malam di restoran yang tidak jauh dari penthouse jinhyuk, dan sampai di depan pintu rumah, _wooseok lebih banyak diam_ , sambil menatap jari manisnya yang kini dihiasi lingkaran perak tersebut. dan jinhyuk tidak memaksa wooseok untuk terus menimpali semua pembicaraannya. jinhyuk juga lebih banyak tersenyum melihat tingkah wooseok yang menurutnya _menggemaskan_ itu. jinhyuk tahu pasti masih susah untuk wooseok mencerna semua insiden yang terjadi padanya hari ini, maka jinhyuk juga lebih banyak diam dan membiarkan wooseok larut dalam pikirannya.

begitu pintu rumah jinhyuk terbuka, ketika wooseok menaruh mantelnya di gantungan mantel yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu masuk, jinhyuk kemudian memanggil namanya,

"wooseok," panggil jinhyuk,

"iya?"

" _besok, kamu temani aku ke suatu tempat, ya_?" tanya jinhyuk pelan. wooseok langsung memiringkan kepalanya bingung. bingung karena, _besok bukannya jinhyuk harus ke kantor?_ apa wooseok akan diajak ke kantornya besok?

"kita akan ke tempat ini dulu sebelum ke kantor, setelah itu, terserah kamu mau kemana aja. _tapi, i don't know, i want you to come with me tomorrow_ ," mendengar permintaan jinhyuk, wooseok tidak mau berkomentar banyak. mungkin ini adalah tempat yang _spesial_ buat jinhyuk, dan apa salahnya menemani laki-laki yang _sudah berbuat begitu banyak ke wooseok ini_? maka, wooseok cuma melempar senyum simpulnya dan mengangguk,

" _okay, are we meeting someone special tomorrow_?" tanya wooseok pelan, dan jinhyuk terkekeh,

" _i guess_. jadi kalau kamu mau pake baju yang lebih bagus, it's definitely good," wooseok mengangguk lagi,

"okay, kalau begitu aku besok akan pakai baju yang lebih formal," jinhyuk langsung mengacungkan jempolnya,

"great. kalau begitu aku bersih-bersih diri dulu. _makasih buat hari ini, wooseok_ ," mendengar kata terima kasih, wooseok langsung menggigit bibirnya. harusnya, hari ini wooseok yang mengucap banyak _terima kasih_ ke jinhyuk. dari awal jinhyuk membela wooseok di jamuan makan siang tadi, lalu membelikannya cincin mahal yang sekarang ada di jarinya, atau bahkan sebenarnya, _wooseok harusnya mengucap terima kasih atas segala yang sudah dilakukan jinhyuk untuknya sampai detik ini._

lama wooseok berdiri di posisinya, membuat jinhyuk bingung dibuatnya. pada akhirnya, jinhyuk menghampiri wooseok yang masih berdiri terpaku di depannya,

" _wooseok? is there something wrong_?" tanya jinhyuk khawatir. wooseok kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap jinhyuk sambil mengkerutkan alisnya. terlihat bahwa wooseok sedang _gugup_ saat ini, tapi sesungguhnya jinhyuk tidak tahu _apa penyebab wooseok bisa sampai gugup seperti ini_. yang tidak disangka-sangka jinhyuk, tahu-tahu wooseok berjinjit dan mencoba mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan jinhyuk, lalu ditangkupnya leher jinhyuk oleh wooseok dan-

" _ini... hadiah makasih dari aku... buat kamu. good night jinhyuk_ ," dan kali ini wooseok yang berlari kencang meninggalkan jinhyuk yang masih berdiri terpaku di posisinya, lalu membanting pintu kamarnya keras. jinhyuk kemudian meraih pipi kanannya yang barusan _disentuh oleh bibir lembut wooseok_. selama mereka berinteraksi, bahkan ketika sedang melakukan hubungan seksual, _selalu jinhyuk yang mencium wooseok, bukan sebaliknya_. tapi malam ini berbeda. _jelas berbeda_. wooseok yang berinisiatif terlebih dahulu _mencium pipi jinhyuk_. jinhyuk kemudian langsung terduduk lemas di kursi ruang makan. satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik kemudian, _jinhyuk tersenyum lebar_. tanpa sadar tawanya keluar dari mulutnya,

" _kim wooseok just kissed me_ ," lirihnya, lalu jinhyuk melafalkan kalimat itu lagi,

" _kim wooseok just kissed me_ ," kali ini lebih keras volumenya, lalu jinhyuk tertawa lagi sambil masih memegang pipinya. matanya tertuju ke pintu kamar wooseok yang tertutup rapat, senyumnya malu mengingat ekspresi wooseok barusan. kali ini jinhyuk tidak mau berkilah lagi dengan perasaannya sendiri, _rasa-rasanya dia sudah jatuh cinta dengan kim wooseok_.

*

sementara kim wooseok, sang pelaku utama kejadian barusan, hanya mengerang sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya di dalam kamarnya. kemudian wooseok merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang sambil memegang dada kirinya. _cepat sekali jantungnya berdebar_ , yang wooseok rasa, bisa saja jantungnya itu jatuh ke perut. yang ada di otak wooseok, adalah perasaan menyesal dan tidak menyesal. menyesal karena wooseok merasa apa yang dilakukannya barusan _bodoh sekali_. _bisa-bisanya dia mencium pipi lee jinhyuk._ dan lebih parahnya, tadi posisi mencium pipinya sebenarnya _sudah dekat sekali dengan bibir jinhyuk._ wooseok sampai bisa mencium bau permen mint yang dikulum jinhyuk dalam mulutnya-

" _god, kim wooseok you fool_ ," erang wooseok lagi sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal tebal. lalu bantal itu dihempaskan lagi dari wajahnya, karena wooseok merasa sesak napas menutup wajahnya dengan bantal tersebut. tapi di sisi lain, _wooseok juga tidak menyesal sudah mencium pipi lee jinhyuk._ karena kalau boleh jujur, pipi lee jinhyuk lembut dan jinhyuk wangi dan-

" _aduh tau ah,_ " gusar wooseok lagi. lama dia merentangkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, sebelum akhirnya dia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya. lama wooseok berkontemplasi, sebelum akhirnya wooseok mengetik pesan singkat yang ingin dia kirim ke seungyoun. dengan cepat jari-jarinya mengetik pesan yang menggambarkan _kegundahan perasaannya_ ,

_hey, seungyoun_

_i think i'm in love_

dibacanya berulang-ulang pesan tersebut, berkali-kali, dari atas sampai akhir katanya, _sebelum akhirnya wooseok menghapus seluruh pesannya._ memang pesannya sudah terhapus dan tidak jadi dikirim oleh wooseok ke seungyoun, tapi wooseok sadar betul, _kalau perasaannya tidak bisa semudah itu dihapus dan dihilangkan_. makin kuat wooseok menyangkalnya, _makin kuat juga perasaan yang dia punya ke lee jinhyuk itu._ maka, kali ini wooseok tidak mau menyangkal perasaannya lagi,

" _i think i'm in love_ ," lirih wooseok pelan, sambil menatap jari manisnya yang kini dihiasi cincin emas putih pemberian laki-laki yang wooseok rasa wooseok _cintai_ itu.


	11. ciuman dan rasanya dicinta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we have finally reached to this point people. kalau kalian baca tweetku aku pernah bilang chapter 9 itu chapter pivotalnya hooked. tapi buat aku, this chapter is so special, lebih pivotal dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. the scenes in the latter part of this chapter are basically THE scenes that inspired me to write hooked since end of march (yes, end of march, and it's end of july already hahaha). jadi kalau nggak ada scenes ini, basically hooked nggak akan ada. and after ten chapters, we're finally here. okay i am getting a bit sappy so imma end the notes now, happy reading and feel the love (and angst) everyone.

wooseok harus mengakui bahwa jinhyuk hari ini sedikit _berbeda_ dari biasanya. bukan dari perkara penampilan dia untuk bekerja hari ini, karena toh, jinhyuk memang selalu memakai blazer dan kemeja katun formal sehari-harinya ketika bekerja (kadang pakai dasi, kadang tidak. khusus hari ini, jinhyuk tidak memakai dasi). yang berbeda buat wooseok adalah _ekspresinya_ hari itu. jinhyuk buat wooseok, sesungguhnya adalah pribadi yang cukup riang, dan murah senyum. jinhyuk pun masih melempar senyumnya ketika mereka berpapasan dan sarapan bersama hari ini. tapi hari ini, entah, _senyum jinhyuk terlihat sendu_. raut mukanya terlihat seperti menyembunyikan _kesedihan,_ atau mungkin, ini hanya asumsi wooseok, _seperti menyembunyikan kerinduan terhadap seseorang_. 

"kita beli bunga dulu ya, wooseok," celetuk jinhyuk ketika keduanya sudah ada di dalam mobil. spontan wooseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena heran. _sebenarnya mau dibawa kemana wooseok olehnya, sampai-sampai jinhyuk harus membeli bunga dulu?_ tapi wooseok tidak mau terlalu banyak berasumsi dan berpikir, pada akhirnya, pemuda itu cuma mengangguk dan mengiyakan permintaan jinhyuk.

setelah mereka berdua selesai membeli bunga di toko bunga yang letaknya tidak jauh dari penthouse jinhyuk (jinhyuk membeli buket berisikan bunga mawar dan bunga peony dengan warna serupa, yaitu merah muda), baru lah mereka berdua menuju tujuannya. setelah sekitar dua puluh menit ada di dalam mobil, baru lah _kemana_ jinhyuk mengajak wooseok di pagi ini. _mobil yang ditumpangi mereka berdua berhenti di depan lokasi pemakaman yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, sepertinya ini pemakaman privat_. tiba-tiba jantung wooseok berdebar sangat kencang, _rasa-rasanya wooseok tahu maksud jinhyuk membawanya kesini_.

"kita udah sampai," lirih jinhyuk sambil membuka pintu mobil di sisi wooseok duduk di dalamnya, sebelah tangannya memeluk erat buket bunga besar yang baru saja dibelinya. senyum jinhyuk masih sama, tipis, _tapi tersirat rasa sedih di matanya_. wooseok pun akhirnya berjalan perlahan, langkahnya lebih lambat dua langkah dari jinhyuk yang berjalan tenang di depannya.

setelah berjalan mengitari pemakaman tersebut, langkah jinhyuk terhenti di satu kluster nisan kecil, batu nisannya berbahan marmer putih, dan tertulis nama wanita yang wooseok tahu betul, _itu adalah nama mendiang ibunya jinhyuk_. jinhyuk cuma terdiam sambil menatap batu nisan tersebut, kemudian berjongkok dan menaruh buket bunga tersebut di atas nisannya. jinhyuk masih tersenyum, sambil mengusap batu nisan itu perlahan,

" _halo ibu, it's been a while_ ," lirih jinhyuk pelan, tapi wooseok bisa dengar dengan jelas suara jinhyuk yang sedikit bergetar. lama jinhyuk berjongkok di hadapan batu nisan mendiang ibunya, maka yang wooseok bisa lakukan cuma mengusap punggung jinhyuk perlahan dan mencoba menenangkannya. setelah dirasa puas jinhyuk menatap nisan ibunya, sambil diselingi doa (jinhyuk sempat menutup matanya, alisnya mengkerut seakan dia sedang mengirim dan menggumamkan doa untuk ibunya), barulah jinhyuk berdiri kembali. jinhyuk menarik napas sangat panjang, sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arah wooseok. jinhyuk berusaha tersenyum ketika menoleh ke arah wooseok,

"ibuku paling suka bunga mawar dan peony," celetuk jinhyuk tiba-tiba, membuat wooseok memandang dalam ke arahnya,

" _hari ini tepat enam belas tahun ibuku meninggalkan dunia ini, wooseok_ ," lirih jinhyuk,

"enam belas tahun, _and i miss her everyday_ ," lanjutnya lagi, sambil menghela napasnya. wooseok cuma mengangguk, lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke jinhyuk,

"jinhyuk," lirih wooseok,

"iya?" wooseok pun lalu menelan ludahnya sebelum lanjut berbicara,

" _kalau kamu mau nangis, nggak apa-apa_ ," dan tentu saja perkataan wooseok barusan membuat jinhyuk membulatkan matanya. lama mereka menatap satu sama lainnya, akhirnya pandangan jinhyuk menjadi tenang kembali. pandangannya seakan berkata bahwa dia sangat berterima kasih pada wooseok karena sudah ditemani ke pemakaman ibunya hari ini. pandangannya juga seakan berkata bahwa dia berterima kasih, _karena wooseok paham, bahwa hari ini, sepertinya tidak apa-apa untuk jinhyuk kalau dia ingin menangis karena merindukan sosok ibunya._

jinhyuk masih tersenyum, tapi wooseok bisa lihat ada tumpukan air di pelupuk matanya. maka yang wooseok lakukan adalah secara perlahan menangkup salah satu pipi jinhyuk dengan telapak tangannya, lalu diusapnya pelan pipi jinhyuk guna menenangkannya. _akhirnya air mata jinhyuk jatuh perlahan dengan tenang_ , jinhyuk tidak bergeming sama sekali, malah ikut menangkup punggung tangan wooseok yang masih ada di pipinya. pada akhirnya, wooseok maju dan merengkuh tubuh jinhyuk erat, diusapnya punggung jinhyuk perlahan. lama kelamaan pundak jinhyuk turun, dan jinhyuk kembali tenang,

" _makasih ya wooseok, udah mau nemenin aku kesini_ ," bisik jinhyuk, masih merengkuh wooseok erat. wooseok juga bisa merasakan bibir jinhyuk yang bergetar di atas puncak kepalanya, maka yang wooseok lakukan adalah membenamkan kepalanya di dada jinhyuk, mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan mendengar detak jantung jinhyuk yang teratur. lama mereka berpelukan dalam diam, sesekali wooseok menatap batu nisan yang dihiasi buket bunga merah muda tersebut. pikirannya tiba-tiba berkelana pada pembicaraannya dengan seungyoun tempo hari. kalau mengingat-ingat lagi percakapan tersebut, dan mengetahui bagaimana nyawa ibu jinhyuk direnggut, wooseok hanya bisa merasa pilu dan pasrah. mungkin, wooseok benar-benar harus menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan perihal kecelakaan mendiang ibu jinhyuk dengan laki-laki yang sedang dipeluknya saat ini.

tapi untuk sekarang, biarlah wooseok memeluk erat jinhyuk untuk lebih lama lagi. _laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu membutuhkan kehangatan darinya pagi ini, maka yang wooseok bisa lakukan sekarang adalah memeluk jinhyuk lebih erat lagi._ jinhyuk berterima kasih pada wooseok karena wooseok sudah mau menemaninya ke tempat peristirahatan mendiang ibunya, tapi sesungguhnya, wooseok juga _sama berterima kasihnya_ pada jinhyuk, karena wooseok sudah dibiarkan masuk ke dalam dunia jinhyuk, sudah dibiarkan masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, dan memperbolehkan wooseok untuk _mengisi ruang hatinya_. wooseok tidak berani untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya tersebut, tapi wooseok harap, _jinhyuk bisa merasa bahwa wooseok ada disini menemaninya_.

*

jinhyuk dan wooseok sampai di gedung kantor jinhyuk setelah mereka berdua makan siang di kafe yang tidak jauh dari kantor jinhyuk. gedung kantor jinhyuk tipikal gedung kantor pada umumnya, penuh dengan kubikel-kubikel tempat para karyawannya duduk di depan layar komputer dan bekerja. tapi wooseok tahu bukan di lantai itu tempat jinhyuk bekerja. ruangan kerja jinhyuk khusus bertempat di lantai yang berbeda dari karyawan-karyawannya, ukurannya memang tidak besar dan interiornya biasa saja, tapi paling tidak suasananya nyaman, dan terang karena jendela kacanya besar dan dibiarkan terbuka tanpa ditutup tirai apapun. _sesampainya di ruang kerja jinhyuk, sudah ada madam park yang menyambut mereka berdua._ mata madam park langsung mengarah ke wooseok yang berdiri di belakang jinhyuk,

" _wooseok?! wow, glad to see you here, how are you_?" matanya membelalak karena kaget wooseok ada di ruangan kerja jinhyuk, tapi tidak menampik fakta bahwa madam park sepertinya senang bertemu dengan wooseok setelah sekian lama. wanita paruh baya yang terlihat elegan dengan blazer ungunya itu kemudian memeluk wooseok erat, tapi tidak sampai membuat wooseok sesak karena pelukannya,

"i'm doing good madam park. udah lama nggak ketemu," sahut wooseok sambil tersenyum manis. madam park pun kemudian mengusap pundak wooseok, lalu menatap ke arah jinhyuk,

" _wooseok tadi menemani kamu ke makam, jinhyuk_?" tanya madam park sambil mengkerutkan alisnya karena penasaran. jinhyuk kemudian mengangkat bahunya kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya secara cepat. mata madam park kemudian membulat, ekspresi yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sesungguhnya _terkejut_ karena jinhyuk benar-benar mengajak wooseok menemaninya ke makam mendiang ibunya,

" _really_ ," lirih madam park, tapi kemudian madam park tersenyum tipis,

" _that's something_ ," lanjutnya, sambil menatap wooseok dengan lembut. kalau boleh jujur, wooseok tidak tahu kenapa madam park harus terkejut dengan fakta bahwa barusan wooseok menemani jinhyuk ke makam mendiang ibunya jinhyuk, _bukannya itu sesuatu yang normal?_ pikir wooseok. belum sempat wooseok melanjutkan lamunannya, madam park kemudian membuka mulutnya,

"ah! jinhyuk, ada sesuatu yang harus saya bicarakan sama kamu. this is related to the shanghai deal,"

"bukannya ini bisa dibicarakan sama pak jung, ya?" mendengar nama 'pak jung', madam park langsung berdecak,

" _iya, but for some reasons i couldn't call him today. dia juga nggak datang ke kantor hari ini, jinhyuk_ , " jinhyuk langsung berdeham mendengar jawaban madam park. sementara wooseok, langsung kaku dan mematung mendengar nama 'pak jung'. tidak dapa dipungkiri kalau wooseok masih selalu _waswas_ setiap mendengar nama bapak paruh baya tersebut. melihat reaksi wooseok dan jinhyuk, madam park langsung berasumsi,

"oh don't tell me he's throwing tantrums _again_. did something happen yesterday?" tanya madam park sambil melipat tangannya, mengantisipasi jawaban jinhyuk,

"i'll tell about it later madam," lirih jinhyuk,

"okay. but please be mindful that the shanghai deal discussion will take a while, though," jinhyuk kemudian mengangguk, lalu menghampiri wooseok yang masih berdiri di depan madam park,

"wooseok, maaf. aku mau bicara soal deal bisnis sama madam park. bakal lumayan lama. kamu nggak apa-apa nunggu disini? aku bisa panggil supir buat antar kamu ke rumah, jadi kamu nggak harus menunggu di kantor," telapak tangan wooseok dielus oleh jinhyuk dengan perlahan, gestur jinhyuk meminta wooseok untuk memakluminya. melihat gestur tersebut, madam park lanngsung tersenyum. tiba-tiba ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi bersemangat, seakan ada ide yang barusan muncul di otaknya,

" _or, he can actually wait in the recreation room, you know. ada banyak buku yang bisa dibaca disana_ ," celetuk madam park. mendengar kata _buku_ , binar mata wooseok berubah menjadi antusias,

"buku?" tanyanya singkat, dan madam park tertawa melihat ekspresi wooseok yang dalam hitungan detik berubah menjadi antusias dan antisipatif,

"yes, we actually have quite a lot of books to read in that room. and magazines, too. tell you what, wooseok. jinhyuk dan saya akan mengantarkan kamu kesana, selagi menunggu kita berdua, kamu bisa membaca buku-buku yang ada disana sepuasnya. is that okay with you?" tanya madam park dengan lembut, dan tentu saja wooseok menganggukkan kepalanya senang. jinhyuk bisa bernapas lega, paling tidak dia tidak harus repot-repot meminta supirnya untuk mengantarkan wooseok kembali ke rumah. dan tentu saja, buat wooseok, menunggu jinhyuk sambil membaca puluhan atau mungkin ratusan buku dengan berbagai topik dan genre rasa-rasanya _jauh lebih baik_ dibanding hanya menunggu jinhyuk di rumah.

*

" _kamu nggak pernah pergi ke makam mendiang ibu kamu dengan orang asing, jinhyuk_ ," celetuk madam park sambil merapikan tumpukan kertas yang cukup berantakan di atas meja santai di ruangan kerja jinhyuk. diskusi mereka soal bisnis dengan perusahaan yang basisnya ada di shanghai itu sudah selesai, dan tidak terasa diskusinya berjalan cukup lama sampai-sampai waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 lewat tiga puluh menit sore. mendengar celetuk madam park, jinhyuk langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya, kemudian berdeham pelan. melihat reaksi jinhyuk, madam park langsung tersenyum,

" _kamu nggak pernah pergi ke makam mendiang ibu kamu dengan orang asing_ ," ulang madam park lagi,

" _kalaupun kamu harus ditemani seseorang untuk kesana,_ _biasanya kamu cuma ajak saya_ ," lanjut madam park,

" _then why wooseok, jinhyuk? out of all people?_ " tanya madam park sambil memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha menatap jinhyuk yang masih mengusap tengkuk lehernya karena _grogi_. dan _bingung_. madam park bisa lihat tengkuk leher jinhyuk merah sekarang. jinhyuk kemudian berusaha tenang, bahunya diangkat,

" _ya pengen aja_ ," jawabnya asal. madam park malah tertawa lagi,

"saya udah kenal kamu sangat lama, jinhyuk. kamu bukan tipe orang yang melakukan sesuatu karena ' _pengen aja_ '. apapun yang kamu lakukan itu _pasti ada alasannya. walaupun biasanya kamu juga nggak sadar dan nggak tau alasan kamu melakukan itu, tapi saya tau untuk urusan yang ini, kamu udah pikirin matang-matang semuanya,_ " begitu kesimpulan madam park. pada akhirnya, jinhyuk menghela napasnya panjang. madam park kemudian mendekat ke arahnya, lalu mengusap pundak jinhyuk,

"in case you didn't notice, bringing him to your mother's graveyard means that you _trust him enough_ , jinhyuk. saya tau betapa pentingnya buat kamu untuk datang ke makam ibu kamu setiap tahunnya, and you never let someone, _except me_ , to go there dan menemani kamu. granted, kamu ajak saya karena kamu _udah percaya sepenuhnya sama saya._ selebihnya, kamu selalu pergi sendiri, _except for today_ ," ucap madam park. lalu, kalimat skakmat itu pun akhirnya keluar dari mulut madam park,

" _you've fallen in love with him, aren't you my boy?_ " dan jinhyuk langsung menghela napasnya lagi, kali ini lebih keras desahannya dan jinhyuk langsung menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya karena entah, _wajahnya panas sekarang_. madam park kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak dan langsung memeluk jinhyuk erat,

"awww, jinhyuk. _it's okay to fall in love, you know_?" ucap madam park sambil mengelus punggung jinhyuk,

" _even if he lives in a different world than mine, madam_?" mendengar jawaban jinhyuk, madam park langsung melepas pelukannya, lalu menaikkan alisnya,

"how different?" jinhyuk mendengus,

" _different enough_ ," jawab jinhyuk singkat,

"and what we currently have is so bizarre and out of place. i can't explain it to you, sorry. tapi, jujur madam park, _saya takut_ ," mendengar keluh kesah jinhyuk, ekspresi madam park berubah menjadi lembut. dengan tenang madam park mengusap punggung jinhyuk, seperti seorang ibu mengusap punggung anak laki-lakinya sendiri,

"i think it's okay to be afraid of your newfound feelings, jinhyuk. after all, this is something new for you," ucap madam park, memulai pembicaraannya,

"tapi saya rasa nggak ada salahnya juga untuk _memulai perasaan baru ini._ try talk to him, jinhyuk. maybe, just maybe, he might feel the same way as you do. but let me tell you this, jinhyuk," kali ini mata madam park benar-benar fokus ke mata jinhyuk,

" _i think he feels the same way as you do_. saya hidup lebih lama dari kamu jinhyuk, pengalaman hidup saya udah lebih banyak dari kamu, saya udah liat cukup banyak interaksi manusia, lebih banyak dari kamu, and i can see it through his eyes that _he also cares for you_. then why don't you try and give this a shot?" tanya madam park sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut. jinhyuk tidak bereaksi apa-apa, hanya membiarkan madam park terus mengusap punggungnya supaya dirinya menjadi lebih tenang. lagipula, jinhyuk juga sudah menganggap madam park sebagai ibunya sendiri, jadi tidak apa baginya apabila madam park memberikan perlakuan seperti itu. jinhyuk cuma terdiam mendengar sentimen madam park, mencoba mencerna semua kalimatnya itu di dalam pikirannya.

kalau boleh jujur, jinhyuk sampai sekarang juga _belum terlalu yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri_. lebih tepatnya, _jinhyuk takut_. andai semua orang yang dikenalnya itu tahu bahwa hubungan jinhyuk dan wooseok tadinya dimulai sebagai hubungan _transaksional_ , bukan hubungan pertemanan biasa yang seperti dikatakan mereka berdua ke orang-orang, rasa-rasanya jinhyuk akan lebih _mudah_ dalam menerima perasaan asing yang ada di hatinya itu.

tapi untuk sekarang, jinhyuk tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing. mungkin di hari ke sepuluh, sesuai dengan kontraknya bersama wooseok nanti, jinhyuk akan dengan _berani_ mengutarakan perasaannya kepada wooseok. maka, yang sekarang jinhyuk bisa lakukan adalah menggamit jemari wooseok erat kala dirinya menghampiri wooseok yang sedang berdiri dan memasukkan kembali buku autobiografi sosok terkenal yang baru saja dibacanya ke dalam salah satu rak buku yang dipajang di ruang rekreasi kantor jinhyuk.

"lama ya nunggunya? maaf, ya," ucap jinhyuk, jari-jarinya masih tersemat di jari wooseok. wooseok pun cuma menggeleng pelan,

"nggak kok," jawab wooseok singkat,

"oke, yuk," ajak jinhyuk sambil menarik tangan wooseok, membuat wooseok sedikit terkejut dengan gestur yang tiba-tiba itu,

"kerjaan kamu udah selesai?" tanya wooseok,

"udah. my work is done for today," jawab jinhyuk lembut, kemudian tangan wooseok yang digenggamnya itu diangkat sedikit, lalu diusap pelan olehnya,

" _let's go home_ ," ajak jinhyuk lirih, yang kemudian disambut dengan anggukan polos wooseok.

melihat bagaimana dua insan itu berinteraksi, madam park cuma tersenyum. dirinya tidak mau berkomentar banyak, dan juga tidak mau terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan hubungan mereka berdua. buat madam park, _biarlah kedua pemuda dewasa itu mencari tahu dan memahami perasaan mereka berdua terhadap masing-masing pihak itu dengan sendirinya_. tapi dari sudut pandang madam park, dugaannya tidak salah lagi. _wooseok dan jinhyuk benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta dengan satu sama lainnya._

*

ini sudah malam, dan wooseok tiba-tiba terbangun karena dirinya mendengar sayup sayup _bunyi denting piano_ dari luar kamarnya. tadinya wooseok kira dia sedang bermimpi atau berhalusinasi, tapi begitu wooseok benar-benar membuka kelopak matanya dan benar-benar tersadar, bunyi denting pianonya makin jelas. tidak salah lagi, tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya dan jinhyuk di penthouse ini, maka bisa dipastikan yang sedang bermain piano yang terletak di dekat ruang televisi itu adalah _jinhyuk_. 

karena penasaran, maka wooseok dengan perlahan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, memakai sandal tidurnya kemudian berjalan perlahan guna keluar dari kamarnya. begitu wooseok membuka pintu kamarnya, benar saja. _ada jinhyuk yang sedang bermain piano dengan tenang disana_. laki-laki itu sudah mengenakan piyamanya, dan seperti sedang berada dalam elemennya sambil terus menggerakkan jarinya kesana kemari dan menekan puluhan tuts piano yang ada di depannya. dengan pelan-pelan wooseok melangkah menghampiri jinhyuk, karena dia tidak mau membuyarkan konsentrasi jinhyuk.

tapi tentu saja, baru beberapa langkah, _jinhyuk langsung sadar akan presensi wooseok yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya_. maka, jinhyuk langsung menoleh ke arah dimana wooseok sedang melangkah. wooseok langsung berhenti, dan jinhyuk juga langsung berhenti memainkan pianonya,

"jinhyuk. maaf. aku-"

"harusnya aku yang minta maaf. kamu kebangun karena suara pianonya terlalu kencang, ya? maaf ya, wooseok," potong jinhyuk sambil memutar posisi duduknya menghadap wooseok, senyumnya tipis. wooseok langsung menggeleng,

"nggak apa-apa. nice play, by the way," ucap wooseok jujur, membuat jinhyuk tertawa kecil. kemudian jinhyuk menggeser posisi duduknya, lalu menepuk sisi kursi yang masih kosong berkali-kali. itu adalah gestur jinhyuk untuk memperbolehkan wooseok duduk di sampingnya. pada akhirnya, wooseok berlari kecil dan duduk di sisi kursi yang kosong itu, menyisakan sedikit ruang untuk jinhyuk supaya laki-laki yang ada di sebelahnya itu masih bisa punya ruang untuk menggerakkan tangannya. mereka berdua kemudian saling menatap satu sama lain.

"aku tadi mainin lagu favorit ibuku," ujar jinhyuk,

" _love me by yiruma_. kamu mau tau nggak wooseok, gara-gara lagu ini, aku jadi belajar bermain piano. ibuku suka banget sama lagu ini, so she used to play this for me almost every day. so naturally and unconsciously, it becomes my favorite song to play, too. aku masih ingat karena ibuku terus-terusan memainkan ini tiap malam, aku akhirnya memaksa ibu aku untuk mendaftarkan aku buat kursus piano. _sayangnya, waktu aku udah benar-benar mahir memainkan lagu ini, ibuku udah nggak ada._ lucu juga sih, dipikir-pikir. kebanyakan orang-orang ingin bisa main piano karena ingin bisa memainkan lagu-lagu klasik, aku malah karena ingin bisa memainkan lagu yiruma," ucap jinhyuk sambil tersenyum, lalu menekan satu hingga dua tuts piano yang ada di depannya. wooseok tersenyum lalu mengangguk. mendengar cerita masa lalu jinhyuk dengan ibunya entah kenapa selalu berhasil membuat hatinya hangat. dan malam ini, wooseok kembali diberikan kesempatan untuk mengenal jinhyuk secara lebih dalam karena permainan pianonya.

"kalau kamu baca judulnya, kamu bakal mengira ini lagu yang romantis dan bisa bikin orang senang mendengarnya. iya sih, but i don't know, whenever i hear this song, there's always this longing feeling in my heart. dan terdengar sendu juga, nggak sih? but i think that's the beauty of this song, you can interpret it in many ways, depending on how you currently feel at the moment," lanjut jinhyuk sambil mengusap tangannya yang kini ada di lututnya. dari pandangannya, wooseok tahu kini jinhyuk mencoba mengingat-ingat memorinya di masa kecil bersama ibunya. dari senyumnya, wooseok juga bisa merasa, bahwa mungkin, dengan memainkan lagu ini, jinhyuk bisa merasakan presensi ibunya, walau hanya lewat permainan jari di atas piano.

"aku mau dengar dari awal," celetuk wooseok, membuat jinhyuk menoleh terkejut atas permintaan wooseok,

" _aku mau dengar kamu mainin lagu ini dari awal, boleh nggak_?" pinta wooseok kepada jinhyuk. jinhyuk terdiam untuk sementara sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum. kembali dia putar posisi duduknya, menegakkan tubuhnya, dan perlahan jari-jarinya menekan tuts piano yang ada di depannya.

wooseok hanya terdiam mendengarkan permainan piano jinhyuk. rasa-rasanya jinhyuk benar. ketika mendengarkan lagu yang sedang dimainkan laki-laki di sebelahnya itu, entah, tiba-tiba wooseok merasa sendu, _ada rindu terdalam yang muncul dari dalam hatinya_. juga, ada rasa hangat dan nyaman menyelimuti dirinya kala dia mendengar lantunan lagu tersebut. pelan-pelan, pandangan mata wooseok berpindah dari permainan jari jinhyuk di atas balok putih dan hitam menjadi ke arah sisi samping wajah jinhyuk. jinhyuk tampak tenang, tapi masih tetap mengalihkan konsentrasinya pada permainan jarinya. melihat ekspresi jinhyuk yang tenang dengan senyum yang terkulum, _jantung wooseok berdebar dengan cepat namun tetap teratur._ sorot mata wooseok kemudian berubah menjadi lebih lembut makin lama dia memandang jinhyuk. wooseok akhirnya sadar, rasa-rasanya _tidak apa-apa buatnya kalau ini adalah pemandangan yang dia bisa liat setiap harinya_.

tidak terasa, lagu itu selesai dimainkan dalam kurun waktu kurang dari empat menit. wooseok tidak bereaksi apa-apa untuk sementara, kemudian menepuk tangannya berkali-kali, gestur bahwa dia menikmati permainan piano jinhyuk. jinhyuk kemudian cuma terkekeh, sambil melipat tangannya.

"aku dari dulu pengen banget bisa main piano. tapi nggak ada kesempatan buat kursus. nggak bakat juga sih, kayaknya," timpal wooseok sambil tersenyum meringis, membuat jinhyuk terkekeh lagi. kemudian, muncul ide jenaka di kepala jinhyuk,

"ya udah sini aku ajarin," tahu-tahu, satu tangan jinhyuk melingkari tubuh wooseok, dan jinhyuk menaruh tangannya di atas punggung tangan wooseok. kali ini, kedua punggung tangan jinhyuk benar-benar ada di atas punggung tangan wooseok, dan jari-jari wooseok sudah ada di atas tuts piano yang ada di depannya. _wooseok benar-benar dirangkul sangat dekat oleh jinhyuk_ , sampai-sampai wooseok masih bisa mencium sisa bau parfum yang menguar dari kulit leher jinhyuk,

"kamu mau ngapain?" tanya wooseok sambil tertawa geli,

"katanya mau coba main piano. ya udah ikutin aja, ya," lalu jinhyuk menekan jari-jari wooseok dengan jarinya sendiri, mencoba mengajak wooseok untuk menekan tuts piano yang ada di depannya secara pelan-pelan. baru lima tuts piano ditekan, wooseok akhirnya sadar bahwa jinhyuk mencoba mengajarinya bermain lagu twinkle twinkle little star. wooseok spontan tertawa, dan jinhyuk ikut menimpali tawanya. mereka berdua hanya tertawa saja selama duet permainan piano mereka berlangsung, utamanya karena kebanyakan, permainan jari wooseok di atas tuts piano itu nadanya meleset. tapi tidak masalah, karena buat mereka, bercanda dan bersenda gurau berdua dengan cara bermain piano secara asal _begitu hangat rasanya._ padahal malam itu cukup dingin, tapi wooseok lebih tepatnya, _merasa sangat hangat dan aman ada di dalam rengkuhan jinhyuk yang begitu erat_. tidak lama kemudian, lagunya selesai dimainkan, dan keduanya mengakhiri permainan piano asal mereka masih dengan tawanya.

"gampang kan, main piano?" canda jinhyuk pada wooseok. wooseok yang masih tertawa, kemudian menoleh dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap jinhyuk,

"iya. gampang, kok," begitu wooseok benar-benar menoleh ke atas, _baru lah dia sadar bahwa jarak wajahnya dengan wajah jinhyuk sangat dekat saat ini_. sampai-sampai, hidung mereka tanpa sadar bergesekan satu sama lainnya. wooseok bisa melihat jinhyuk menelan ludahnya karena gugup, matanya yang tajam menatap mata wooseok lama. wooseok yang terlebih dahulu menempelkan keningnya ke kening jinhyuk, _dia bisa dengar debaran jantungnya sendiri sekarang_. makin lama, jarak wajah mereka berdua semakin dekat hingga wooseok bisa merasakan helai bulu mata jinhyuk secara halus mulai menyentuh kelopak mata wooseok. tiba-tiba, jinhyuk berhenti bergerak, kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah wooseok. jinhyuk kemudian berdeham, mencoba menenangkan dirinya,

" _sorry, wooseok. i almost make you break your first rule. we should... we should sleep now. it's getting late,_ " lirih jinhyuk dengan suara yang agak bergetar, kemudian jinhyuk dengan perlahan menutup pianonya, dan tersenyum tipis ke arah wooseok. wooseok, yang masih duduk mematung untuk sementara, akhirnya hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu berdiri dari duduknya. pelan-pelan wooseok mulai melangkah menjauh dari jinhyuk, yang masih berdiri di posisi yang sama.

"good night, wooseok," ucap jinhyuk dengan suara setengah berbisik, senyumnya masih terpatri di wajahnya. wooseok tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa, hanya mampu mengangguk dan membalikkan tubuhnya, mencoba melangkah kembali menuju kamarnya. 

baru tiga langkah, wooseok berhenti. dadanya terasa sesak dan aneh sekali sekarang, maka yang wooseok lakukan adalah memegang kemeja piyamanya sendiri lalu berusaha menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang temponya jadi berkali-kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

kalau boleh jujur, di satu sisi wooseok sebenarnya berterima kasih pada jinhyuk. dengan cara jinhyuk menolak untuk _mencium bibirnya_ , berarti wooseok sekarang bisa mengkonfirmasi kalau jinhyuk benar-benar _menghormati prinsip wooseok_ , jinhyuk benar-benar _menghargai aturan yang sudah ditetapkan dari awal oleh wooseok_ sedari pertama kali mereka bertemu. jinhyuk benar-benar berperilaku sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan madam park kepadanya, _yaitu seorang gentleman_ , dan wooseok benar-benar berterima kasih karenanya. di sisi lain, wooseok _kecewa_. _kecewa karena ternyata jinhyuk ingat dengan dua peraturan yang pernah ditetapkan di awal mereka bertemu itu_. hati dan pikiran wooseok benar-benar kalut sekarang. pertahanannya yang sudah dibentuknya selama bertahun tahun itu malam ini rasanya akan runtuh, _dan semua harus runtuh karena laki-laki yang masih berdiri di belakangnya itu_. wooseok langsung menepuk pipinya sendiri guna menenangkan dirinya, matanya berair. wooseok tahu ini salah ( _salahkah_ , menurut wooseok, _karena ingin melanggar peraturan yang dibuatnya sendiri_? pikirnya), tapi untuk malam ini, _wooseok sudah benar-benar tidak peduli lagi._

maka, yang wooseok lakukan selanjutnya adalah kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap laki-laki tinggi yang masih berdiri di dekat grand pianonya itu. tatapan dan ekspresi wooseok benar-benar tidak terbaca oleh jinhyuk, tapi jinhyuk tahu bahwa wooseok sepertinya sedang _bingung_ ,

"wooseok, kenapa?" tanya jinhyuk khawatir. mendengar suara jinhyuk kembali menyadarkan wooseok. wooseok akhirnya menarik napas panjang, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. _it's now or never, wooseok_ , ucapnya dalam hati. masih membiarkan jinhyuk disana, pada akhirnya wooseok melangkah dengan sangat cepat menghampiri jinhyuk. kemudian, ketika wooseok benar-benar berdiri di depan jinhyuk, ditatapnya kedua mata jinhyuk. ada _ketulusan dan kehangatan disana_ , dan rasanya wooseok ingin larut dan tenggelam di dalamnya. maka yang wooseok lakukan kemudian adalah berjinjit, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pundak jinhyuk, dan yang jinhyuk tidak sangka-sangka terjadi. _kim wooseok barusan mencium bibir lee jinhyuk_. ciuman itu memang cuma sekadar menempelkan bibir wooseok ke bibir jinhyuk dan hanya berlangsung kurang dari dua detik. tapi ciuman itu mampu membuat jinhyuk membelalakkan matanya lebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua barusan. 

wooseok pun akhirnya kembali memijakkan kakinya. beberapa saat kemudian, barulah dia sadar bahwa apa yang terjadi barusan benar-benar _impulsif. bisa-bisanya wooseok barusan mencium bibir jinhyuk_. maka, dengan gugup wooseok melepas rengkuhannya dari pundak jinhyuk,

" _jinhyuk, m-m-maaf, aku-_ " wooseok tidak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya. karena yang terjadi setelahnya adalah jinhyuk tiba-tiba melingkarkan satu tangannya ke belakang pinggang wooseok, ditariknya wooseok agar lebih dekat dengannya, hingga tubuh mereka berhimpit seutuhnya. wooseok bisa merasakan debaran jantung jinhyuk di dadanya, dan wooseok bisa mendengar deru napas jinhyuk yang begitu jelas.

kali ini kening mereka kembali bertemu, dilanjutkan dengan ujung hidung mereka berdua, lalu kembali, wooseok bisa merasakan bagaimana helai bulu mata jinhyuk menyentuh helai bulu matanya sendiri, dan akhirnya, _bibir mereka berdua kembali bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya, kali ini lebih dalam rasanya_.

jinhyuk secara perlahan kemudian menaruh salah satu telapak tangannya di belakang tengkuk leher wooseok, mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua. wooseok melenguh kala bilah bibir jinhyuk mulai mengecap dan menyentuh seluruh permukaan bibir wooseok, membuat wooseok kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pundak jinhyuk. wooseok benar-benar lemas sekarang, takut sekali dia terjatuh dan tersungkur. _tapi ada jinhyuk yang merengkuhnya erat, memastikan bahwa wooseok tidak akan terjatuh karena lemas yang dirasanya._

tanpa sadar, wooseok melangkah mundur sambil masih berciuman dengan jinhyuk, sampai-sampai tubuhnya tertekan di bagian tempat dimana tuts pianonya berada. tanpa melepas bibirnya dari bibir wooseok, jinhyuk akhirnya berinisiatif untuk mengangkat tubuh wooseok dan membuat wooseok duduk di atas piano grandnya. wooseok sempat merintih dan mengerang sewaktu tubuhnya diangkat, tapi kemudian yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi decap bibir dan bunyi geraman jinhyuk, hasil permainan bibir mereka berdua.

sesak karena terlalu lama berciuman, akhirnya wooseok duluan yang melepas tautan bibir mereka berdua, napasnya terengah-engah. di hadapan wooseok sekarang adalah lee jinhyuk, yang tersenyum lebar, _sangat lebar dan manis_ , masih memeluk pinggangnya erat dan masih menatap wooseok dengan tatapan _kasih sayang_. wooseok bisa merasakan wajahnya panas, wooseok juga menjamin bahwa wajahnya merah padam saat ini. jinhyuk, yang ada di depannya, hanya tertawa rendah, kemudian mencium leher wooseok lembut,

" _you're good,"_ lirih jinhyuk di sela-sela kecupnya, membuat wooseok merintih. bukan sekali dua kali jinhyuk mencium bagian lehernya, tapi entah, _malam_ _ini kulit wooseok rasanya sensitif sekali jika disentuh,_

" _good at what_ ," tanya wooseok terengah-engah, suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar. jinhyuk kemudian tertawa, lalu kembali mendongakkan kepalanya,

" _kissing_ ," jawab jinhyuk, yang kemudian meraup dan melumat bibir wooseok lagi. dalam hatinya, wooseok ingin meratapi keputusannya. _wooseok baru saja melanggar peraturan pertamanya_. tapi, ada yang lebih penting dari ini semua, yaitu dari cara jinhyuk mencium bibir wooseok dengan lihai dan nyamannya. _harusnya wooseok yang memuji jinhyuk, bukan sebaliknya_. karena kalau boleh jujur, ciuman jinhyuk benar-benar membuat wooseok _merasa tidak berdaya_. lebih tepatnya, _ciuman jinhyuk benar-benar membuat merasa wooseok merasa sangat dicinta_.

di sela-sela ciumannya, jinhyuk pun lama-lama berani, _kedua telapak tangannya yang lebar mulai masuk ke dalam piyama wooseok, lalu dengan perlahan telapak tangan itu mengusap perut kemudian punggung wooseok_. wooseok, refleks kaget dengan sentuhan jinhyuk, maka dia kembali melepas tautan bibir mereka berdua.

" _jinhyuk_ ," panggil wooseok pelan. kali ini, jinhyuk mengusap kepala wooseok perlahan, disematkannya jari-jarinya diantara helai rambut wooseok,

"we had sex for three times already, yet _i still want more_ ," ucap jinhyuk lembut sambil menatap mata wooseok dalam-dalam. mendengar kalimat itu, jantung wooseok rasanya ingin dilempar ke perut,

" _i want to do it tonight. this time, i want to treat you properly_ ," mendengar permintaan jinhyuk, wooseok rasanya _terenyuh_. dieratkannya rangkulannya di antara pundak jinhyuk,

" _didn't you always treat me properly_?" tanya wooseok memastikan, masih dengan suara lirihnya. jinhyuk tertawa, kemudian menempelkan ujung hidungnya ke ujung hidung wooseok. wooseok rasanya seperti ingin tenggelam dalam tatapan mata jinhyuk yang begitu dalam, kali ini dia bisa lihat rasa _ingin_ yang terselip diantara pandangannya,

"yes, but this time, it's different. _i want to do more, and i want to make sure that you feel comfortable with me_ ," mendengar kalimat yang terucap langsung dari mulut jinhyuk itu, _dada_ _wooseok benar-benar terasa penuh sekali sekarang_. dan wooseok, _benar-benar tidak bisa menolak permintaan laki-laki yang masih merengkuhnya itu_. wooseok tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. yang dia bisa lakukan kemudian adalah memajukan tubuhnya dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang jinhyuk, merengkuh pundak jinhyuk, dan kembali menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir jinhyuk. gestur ini diterima baik oleh jinhyuk. maka dengan perlahan diangkatnya tubuh wooseok dan dibawanya ke dalam kamar tidurnya, _tanpa benar-benar melepas tautan bibir mereka berdua_.

*

setengah mati wooseok mencoba menahan desahan dan erangannya, _tapi percuma_. jinhyuk selalu punya cara supaya wooseok tidak menahan desahan dan erangannya, saat ini dengan cara mengangkat kedua kaki wooseok dan menyandarkan kaki langsingnya itu di atas pundak jinhyuk sendiri. pelan tapi pasti, jinhyuk mencium bagian dalam paha wooseok yang benar-benar sudah terekspos seutuhnya. _tidak ada lagi helai kain yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua_ , pakaian mereka berdua tergeletak asal di lantai, berceceran _entah dimana_. jinhyuk tidak peduli, yang dia pedulikan sekarang adalah memberi rasa _puas_ dan _nikmat_ untuk wooseok yang sedang berbaring di bawahnya.

" _jinhyuk_ ," lirih wooseok lagi, ketika jinhyuk mencium bagian paha dalam wooseok, posisinya benar-benar dekat sekali dengan bagian tengah selangkangan wooseok. wooseok pun kemudian menegang, dadanya membusung sewaktu dia bisa merasakan _lidah jinhyuk mulai menjilat pangkal kemaluan wooseok_ ,

" _mmmmhmh,_ " wooseok mencoba menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, menahan desahan nikmatnya, tapi kemudian tangan itu dikesampingkan oleh jinhyuk, dan disematkannya jari-jari wooseok dengan jarinya sendiri,

" _jangan ditahan, wooseok_ ," ucap jinhyuk dengan suara rendahnya, yang kemudian ketika jinhyuk mulai mengecup dan mengulum kemaluan wooseok, _wooseok akhirnya tidak tahan_. keluar juga desahan dan rintihannya, mengisi keheningan dalam kamar tidur jinhyuk,

" _ah! ah! jinhyuk, jinhyuk,"_ rintih wooseok berulang kali ketika jinhyuk mengulum, menghisap, sesekali menjilat kemaluan wooseok dengan mulutnya sendiri. wooseok tidak habis pikir. selama ini, selalu wooseok yang memimpin permainan seksual mereka berdua. tapi malam ini, wooseok pasrah. _wooseok benar-benar membiarkan jinhyuk yang memimpin kegiatan malam mereka berdua, dan wooseok tidak keberatan dengan hal ini._

lama jinhyuk ada di bawah sana, pada akhirnya wooseok bisa merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak di bagian bawah tubuhnya. _wooseok lepas_ , dan seluruh substansinya dihisap oleh jinhyuk. kaki wooseok yang masih ada di atas pundak jinhyuk pun akhirnya melemas, langsung jatuh seutuhnya ketika jinhyuk akhirnya melepas cengkeramannya di paha wooseok. napas wooseok terengah-engah, dan wooseok tidak sanggup membuka matanya untuk saat ini, _lemas rasanya_.

jinhyuk pun akhirnya memberi waktu untuk wooseok supaya wooseok bisa kembali tenang. jinhyuk kemudian mencium seluruh permukaan wooseok yang bisa dicium olehnya. dimulai dari mencium perut wooseok yang langsing, kemudian naik ke bagian rusuknya, lalu jinhyuk mencium dua titik di dada wooseok, sambil sesekali menjilat pelan kedua titik tersebut, membuat wooseok mendesah dan merintih karenanya. setelah puas memanjakan bagian dada wooseok, pada akhirnya bibir jinhyuk naik ke kedua sisi tulang selangka jinhyuk, lalu ke ceruk leher wooseok, dagu wooseok, dan akhirnya _bibir kedua insan itu bertemu kembali dalam waktu yang cukup lama_. 

bibir mereka masih saling terus bertemu dan bersapa, bahkan ketika jinhyuk sedang mempreparasi wooseok dengan jari-jarinya. wooseok terus melenguh dan merintih sewaktu jari-jari jinhyuk _berhasil menyentuh dinding-dinding nikmat di dalam tubuhnya_ , sesekali matanya terbuka dan menatap jinhyuk, yang juga masih memandang wooseok dengan tatapan intens. 

" _enak, wooseok?_ " bariton rendah suara jinhyuk menggema di telinga wooseok, jari-jarinya yang ada di bawah tidak berhenti meliuk dan menekan dinding dalam wooseok, membuat wooseok mendesah keras karena berkali-kali, jinhyuk berhasil menyentuh titik ternikmatnya,

" _en-enak, ah! jinhyuk,"_ wooseok sesungguhnya malu mendengar suaranya sendiri, _tapi dia benar-benar tidak tahan_. maka yang wooseok bisa lakukan adalah makin mengeratkan rengkuhannya ke jinhyuk, memaksa jinhyuk untuk lebih merunduk dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh wooseok, nyaris tidak tersisa jarak diantara mereka.

" _jinhyuk, i want more,_ " pinta wooseok, sambil mencium malas bibir jinhyuk, sesekali lidah keduanya bertemu. _jinhyuk paham_. maka dengan cepat jari-jarinya dikeluarkan dari dalam wooseok, kemudian jinhyuk memposisikan dirinya sendiri supaya bagian selangkangannya bisa benar-benar sejajar dengan wooseok. ketika kemaluan jinhyuk yang sudah terlapisi pengaman dan pelumas itu masuk perlahan ke dalam wooseok, refleks wooseok langsung menegang dan mengeratkan rengkuhannya ke leher jinhyuk. kedua tungkai kakinya pun dilingkarkan ke pinggang telanjang jinhyuk, seakan-akan kalau wooseok tidak melingkarkan kakinya, _maka dia akan dilepas seutuhnya oleh jinhyuk_.

tapi tentu saja, _jinhyuk tidak akan melakukan itu_. ketika kemaluannya sudah benar-benar masuk sempurna, _jinhyuk berhenti bergerak_. ditatapnya wooseok dalam-dalam, dan tiba-tiba saja, _air mata wooseok mengalir pelan, turun dari pelupuk matanya_. jinhyuk, melihat wooseok yang tiba-tiba menangis, seketika panik,

" _wooseok, did i hurt you? do you want to stop_?" lirih jinhyuk, sambil mengusap bagian pinggang dan paha wooseok perlahan, mencoba menenangkan wooseok. wooseok menggelengkan kepalanya. dadanya terasa sesak. wooseok menangis bukan karena bagian bawah tubuhnya sakit karena sedang diinterupsi jinhyuk, _tapi wooseok menangis karena dia merasa sangat dicintai dan disayang saat ini_. ini mungkin keempat kalinya mereka berdua berhubungan seksual, tapi mereka berdua sama-sama tahu, _kalau malam ini adalah malam pertama kalinya mereka bercinta_ , saling memberi kasih dan sayang satu sama lainnya. saling sama-sama tahu bahwa keduanya _memiliki perasaan yang sama_. memikirkan hal itu di tengah-tengah permainan seksual mereka berdua jelas membuat wooseok _terenyuh dan terharu._

wooseok menggeleng pelan. masih mengalir air matanya, wooseok kemudian meraih pipi jinhyuk dengan telapak tangannya. wooseok kemudian tersenyum, lalu menaikkan kepalanya guna mencium bibir jinhyuk lembut,

" _it's okay, please, continue,_ " sahut wooseok patah-patah, karena dadanya masih terasa sesak sekali sekarang, kalimat yang barusan diucapkannya keluar dengan susah payah. jinhyuk pun akhirnya mencium kening wooseok lembut, sambil menyematkan jari-jarinya diantara jari-jari wooseok, yang kemudian, tangan wooseok diangkat ke sisi kepalanya, _tidak dilepas genggamannya_ ,

" _i'll be gentle,_ " lirih jinhyuk sambil menatap wooseok lembut.

 _dan jinhyuk benar-benar menepati janjinya_. di tengah dorongan dan tarikan pinggulnya, jinhyuk tidak pernah lupa untuk mencium bibir wooseok guna menenangkan desahan dan rintihannya. jinhyuk juga terus mengelus pinggang dan pinggul wooseok di kala badan wooseok menegang karena kaget dengan pergerakan pinggul jinhyuk. semua permukaan tubuh wooseok yang bisa dia sentuh dan cium, _dia sentuh dan cium_. maka, ketika wooseok akhirnya mulai terbiasa dengan sensasi penuh yang ada di bagian bawah tubuhnya, wooseok yang berinisiatif mengangkat pinggulnya sendiri supaya jinhyuk bisa masuk lebih dalam ini. spontan aksi ini membuat jinhyuk menggeram.

jinhyuk kembali paham, _wooseok minta lebih dari ini_. maka jinhyuk pun kembali menepati permintaan wooseok, digerakkannya pinggulnya secara lebih cepat dan keras, membuat wooseok mendesah nikmat karenanya. permainan cinta mereka berdua pun akhirnya bertemu di tempo yang teratur dan cepat. di kamar tidur jinhyuk, hanya terdengar suara desahan dan rintihan wooseok yang terus memanggil nama jinhyuk, sesekali diselingi dengan geraman rendah jinhyuk. bunyi decap bibir, gesekan kulit antara keduanya, serta bunyi decit tempat tidur yang ikut bergerak mengikuti pergerakan mereka berdua pun turut menggema di setiap sudut ruangan tersebut.

berkali-kali wooseok memanggil nama jinhyuk lemah setiap jinhyuk berhasil menyentuh titik surganya,

" _jinhyuk, jinhyuk,_ " panggil wooseok, dan jinhyuk membalasnya dengan ciuman yang begitu lembut guna menenangkan wooseok. jinhyuk benar-benar berusaha _membayar_ rasa sayangnya dengan terus memberikan kecupan lembut di bibir wooseok, _dan dia tidak peduli lagi dengan fakta bahwa saat ini bibir keduanya benar-benar sudah bengkak, bibir wooseok benar-benar membuat dirinya ketagihan._

makin lama, pergerakan pinggul jinhyuk makin tidak teratur. dan dari cara wooseok makin mengeratkan kakinya di pinggang jinhyuk, _keduanya tahu bahwa tidak lama lagi baik wooseok maupun jinhyuk akan mencapai surga dunianya_.

satu hentakan keras dari jinhyuk, _wooseok akhirnya lepas untuk yang kedua kalinya malam ini._ pekikannya keras terdengar, matanya menutup sempurna, mencoba merasa nikmat pelepasannya yang juga dibantu dengan usapan tangan jinhyuk. jinhyuk lepas tidak lama setelah wooseok, substansinya benar-benar penuh dalam pengamannya. sambil menunggu benar-benar keluar seluruhnya, jinhyuk pun menurunkan kepalanya dan kembali menempelkan keningnya diatas kening wooseok. lama mereka ada di posisi itu, sambil terus menempelkan bilah bibirnya dengan satu sama lainnya. wooseok hanya mampu memeluk jinhyuk erat dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada jinhyuk. bisa dia dengar detak jantung jinhyuk yang teratur, dan yang jinhyuk lakukan kemudian adalah merengkuhnya dari samping dan mencium puncak kepalanya khidmat, mencoba membuat wooseok tenang setelah turun dari surga dunianya. keduanya sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, tapi yang mereka tahu pasti, _keduanya i_ _ngin tidur di kamar yang sama malam ini_.

*

wooseok sejatinya memang lebih mudah terbangun ketika tertidur di tempat yang belum familier baginya. maka, di waktu subuh, wooseok tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. hal pertama yang dia sadari adalah _dia tidak tidur di kamar tamu_ , _dan tidur dalam keadaan telanjang seutuhnya_. hal kedua yang dia sadari adalah di atas nakas sebelah sisi tempat dia berbaring, ada kotak kecil berisi sisa karet pengaman yang belum terbuka dan terpakai, membuat wajah wooseok kembali merah padam. _wooseok dan jinhyuk melakukan hubungan_ _bercinta beberapa kali untuk malam ini._ wooseok tidak ingat berapa kali (dan dia juga tidak mau mencoba mengingatnya), tapi yang wooseok tahu pasti, _jinhyuk menghabiskan lebih dari satu karet pengaman untuk malam ini_. lalu, yang terakhir, wooseok sadar, dalam posisi duduknya, _ada jinhyuk_ , yang sudah terlelap di sebelahnya, menghadap ke arah wooseok.

wooseok menghela napasnya, kemudian berbaring lagi, menatap jinhyuk yang sedang berbaring di hadapannya. bertahun-tahun wooseok menjadi seorang pekerja seks komersial, seluruh peraturan dan batasan yang sudah dibangunnya harus runtuh malam ini. _ini pertama kalinya wooseok tidur di kamar yang sama dengan kliennya_. wooseok kemudian kembali berkontemplasi. _bukan, buat wooseok, jinhyuk bukan sekadar kliennya lagi_. dada wooseok kembali sesak mengingat-ingat seluruh rangkaian kejadian yang telah dilaluinya malam ini bersama jinhyuk, _dan wooseok tidak tahu apakah ini pertanda baik atau tidak_.

lama wooseok mengobservasi wajah jinhyuk, dan hati wooseok serasa penuh melihat ekspresi tenang jinhyuk yang sedang tertidur. dengan hati-hati, tangan wooseok diangkat dan kemudian menyentuh wajah jinhyuk dengan jari telunjuknya. dimulai dari keningnya yang sudah dihiasi kerut halus, alisnya yang tebal, pangkal hidungnya, lalu jari telunjuk wooseok berhenti di bibir jinhyuk. wooseok kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya, menatap bibir jinhyuk yang sedang tertutup rapat. _bibir ini yang barusan mencium bibir dan seluruh permukaan tubuh wooseok dengan begitu lembutnya_ , pikir wooseok. 

" _this is bad_ ," gumam wooseok dengan volume suara yang sangat kecil, wooseok rasa hanya dirinya yang mampu mendengar suaranya saat ini. wooseok makin mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala jinhyuk, lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir jinhyuk secara perlahan. diciumnya bibir jinhyuk, tanpa sadar air mata wooseok mengalir lagi,

" _i think i'm in love with you, jinhyuk,_ " lirih wooseok sejujur-jujurnya, dengan nada bercampur sesal dan penuh pengharapan. _dan pada akhirnya, malam ini, wooseok juga melanggar peraturan keduanya_. pengecut memang, hanya berani mengucap kata _cinta_ pada seseorang ketika seseorang itu sedang tertidur pulas. tapi perasaan yang wooseok punya itu benar adanya, _dia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta dengan jinhyuk_. jinhyuk memang tidak akan pernah mendengar pengakuan yang barusan diucapkan wooseok itu, karena sesungguhnya, wooseok masih belum _berani_ dan _mampu_ untuk mengutarakan perasaannya secara langsung. maka yang wooseok lakukan selanjutnya adalah menjauhkan kepalanya kembali, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi jinhyuk. dengan sekuat tenaga dan tekadnya wooseok mencoba menutup matanya, mencoba lari dari dunia nyata ini dan berusaha berkelana masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya.

*

yang wooseok tidak sadari adalah, _jinhyuk sebenarnya tidak benar-benar tertidur_. dia tahu bahwa wooseok barusan menyentuh wajahnya dengan jari telunjuknya, dia tahu bahwa wooseok barusan mencium bibirnya lembut, dan jinhyuk, _mendengar apa yang barusan diucapkan wooseok, satu persatu katanya_. maka ketika wooseok berbalik memunggunginya, tidak lama kemudian, _jinhyuk membuka matanya_. jinhyuk hanya bisa menghela napasnya keras, _andai wooseok tahu bahwa jinhyuk juga sama takutnya dengan wooseok. andai wooseok tahu bahwa jinhyuk juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya._ dan tentu saja, jinhyuk juga ingin mengutarakan apa yang dia rasakan ke wooseok. siapa yang menyangka bahwa jatuh cinta pada seseorang akan _serumit_ dan _sekompleks_ ini. kalau jinhyuk mampu bertumpu hanya pada otak dan akal rasionalnya, _dia juga tidak mau jatuh cinta dengan keadaan yang seperti ini_. tapi sang pencipta yang punya rahasia dibalik ini semua, dan _jinhyuk tidak mau menyangkal perasaannya lagi_. besok pagi, mungkin, kalau jinhyuk sudah benar-benar berani, dia akan mengucap tiga kata sakral itu di depan wooseok. tapi untuk sekarang, yang jinhyuk bisa lakukan adalah mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh wooseok, lalu memeluk pinggang wooseok erat. diciumnya puncak kepala wooseok, sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya.


	12. pahitnya realita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: harsh words, attempt blackmailing, mention of rude words (p*lacur), neck strangling, attempt torture/murder/rape.

wooseok terbangun dengan keadaan tubuh yang cukup pegal, walau dia tidak menampik bahwa tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak setelah terbangun di waktu subuh tadi. sambil mengusap kelopak matanya dan mencoba membukanya secara perlahan (beruntung sinar matahari yang masuk perlahan lewat tirai mampu membantunya untuk membuka kelopak matanya lebih cepat), wooseok akhirnya benar-benar terduduk di atas tempat tidur. begitu dia menoleh ke samping, _sisi sebelah ranjang itu kosong_. wooseok lalu melihat ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding kamar jinhyuk, waktunya sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. baru lah wooseok sadar, _jinhyuk pasti sudah berangkat kerja dan tidak ada di rumah saat ini_. 

wooseok kemudian menghela napasnya, sedikit menyesal karena tidak terbangun lebih awal hari ini. dalam hatinya, tersimpan keinginan untuk _melihat wajah jinhyuk sebagai satu hal pertama yang dilihatnya ketika membuka mata disaat dirinya bangun dari lelapnya_. sesaat kemudian wooseok tersenyum tipis, mengingat-ingat kejadian yang dialaminya tadi malam. wooseok tidak mau bohong, _tadi malam mungkin adalah salah satu momen paling membahagiakan baginya_. bertahun-tahun wooseok tidak berpacaran, atau bahkan sekadar menjalin hubungan kencan kasual dengan seseorang, jadi wooseok lupa rasanya _dicinta dan mencinta_. tapi dengan kejadian tadi malam, dimana jinhyuk benar-benar memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, wooseok akhirnya yakin bahwa ternyata _dia masih mampu untuk mencintai seseorang dengan begitu tulusnya._ senyumnya benar-benar geli sekarang, karena wooseok melihat dan menelaah seluruh permukaan tubuhnya yang kini dipenuhi bekas kecupan dan gigitan cinta dari pemuda yang mengasihinya tadi malam.

tidak lama kemudian, senyumnya hilang dan alis wooseok mengkerut. wooseok tiba-tiba teringat akan realita pahitnya. biar bagaimanpun, mau seindah dan semenyenangkan kejadian tadi malam, wooseok akhirnya sadar akan _statusnya_ yang masih menempel pada dirinya saat ini. wooseok sadar betul bahwa seharusnya hubungannya dengan jinhyuk adalah hubungan transaksional, dimana wooseok _dibayar_ oleh jinhyuk untuk menjadi pendampingnya, dan ya memang, secara implisit wooseok juga dibayar oleh jinhyuk untuk menjadi _teman mainnya di ranjang_. tidak kurang, tidak lebih. perut wooseok sekarang sakit mengingat-ingat realita pahit itu. dalam waktu kurang dari dua hari, semua kejadian yang dialami oleh wooseok selama ini akan berakhir. lucu buat wooseok, bagaimana dia akhirnya jatuh dan terperangkap pada permainannya sendiri dan tidak bisa bangkit dari ini semua. untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, wooseok baru kali ini bisa merasakan _cinta_ , tapi keadaan dan realita di sekelilingnya seakan tidak memperbolehkannya untuk bahagia. wooseok kemudian menghela napasnya panjang, _andai dia bisa putar balik ke waktu semula, dimana dia tidak bertemu dengan jinhyuk_. karena kalau tidak bertemu dengan jinhyuk, wooseok tidak akan melanggar peraturannya sendiri. wooseok tidak akan merasa se pelik dan se gundah gulana ini.

pada akhirnya, wooseok pun beranjak dari tempat tidur jinhyuk dan meraih helai pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai kamar tidur jinhyuk. dipakainya piyamanya secara asal dan wooseok berjalan ke kamar tidurnya guna mandi dan membersihkan diri. sesampainya di kamar tidurnya, barulah wooseok sadar bahwa ada notifikasi panggilan tidak terjawab yang menyala di ponselnya yang memang tergeletak di atas nakas sebelah ranjangnya. mata wooseok membulat karena antusias, _jinhyuk barusan mencoba meneleponnya, sekitar sepuluh menit lalu_. 

dengan segera wooseok meraih ponselnya dan menekan kembali nomor jinhyuk. tidak sampai lima detik, teleponnya diangkat,

"halo?" wooseok tersenyum mendengar suara rendah itu di telinganya,

"halo, jinhyuk. kamu tadi telepon aku?" tanya wooseok lirih, yang wooseok dengar kemudian hanya lah tawa rendah dari seberang sana.

"iya, i just want to make sure that you're already awake. baru bangun banget, ya?"

"iya, sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu," jawab wooseok singkat,

"maaf aku berangkat kerja tanpa membangunkan kamu. tidur kamu nyenyak banget, aku nggak tega kalau harus bangunin kamu pagi buta tadi," mendengar kata 'pagi buta', alis wooseok mengernyit.

"kamu memang berangkat jam berapa tadi?"

"jam enam lewat empat puluh lima menit. ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan, jadi aku harus berangkat lebih cepat," wooseok menghela napasnya, _jinhyuk benar-benar epitome pria yang bekerja terlalu keras_ ,

"don't be too hard on yourself, jinhyuk. nanti kamu sakit," pinta wooseok pada jinhyuk. jinhyuk tertawa lagi,

"i'll be fine, wooseok. thank you for caring," mendengar kalimat terakhir jinhyuk, wooseok kemudian diam. lama panggilan mereka berdua itu sunyi tanpa suara, seakan keduanya sedang berkelana dengan pikirannya masing-masing. wooseok tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan jinhyuk larut dalam diamnya disana, tapi yang wooseok rasakan dan pikirkan sekarang banyak sekali. soal kejadian tadi malam, soal hari-harinya yang sudah dilaluinya bersama jinhyuk, soal _kontrak kerjanya dengan jinhyuk_ , soal perasaannya sendiri dan apa yang dia rasakan terhadap jinhyuk, _semuanya_. semua hal itu terus terpatri di otaknya dan membuat wooseok benar-benar gundah. maka, wooseok duluan yang menghentikan sunyi diantara mereka berdua,

"jinhyuk," panggil wooseok,

"hm?"

"about last night, i-"

"if you want to talk about last night, honestly wooseok, this is my opinion. _i don't regret doing it_ , _and i hope you don't regret it as well._ since, you know, _you broke all the rules_ ," wooseok terpaku mendengar kalimat jinhyuk. bahkan sampai di titik ini, jinhyuk seakan masih menghargainya, sekaligus memperingatkannya bahwa tadi malam, _wooseok benar-benar melanggar dua aturan yang pernah ditetapkannya di depan jinhyuk_. tapi kembali lagi, wooseok saat ini benar-benar tidak menganggap jinhyuk sebagai _kliennya lagi_ , melainkan sebagai manusia biasa, orang yang disayangnya. tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

"no, i don't regret it," lanjut wooseok lirih,

"then it's all good," timpal jinhyuk,

"but still," wooseok menghela napasnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya,

" _we need to talk. about things. a lot of things_. banyak yang harus kita bicarakan berdua jinhyuk. as much as i cherish the moment we had last night, i feel like we should, you know, _untangle whatever we have at the moment as well_. at the end of the day, jinhyuk, what we have in the beginning of this is an employer and an employee relationship. sekarang, aku, aku nggak tau _hubungan kita itu tuh apa_ ," ini yang wooseok butuhkan sekarang. mereka berdua _butuh bicara_. _butuh kejelasan_. karena pada akhirnya, ini realita dunia, bukan mimpi. pada akhirnya wooseok dan jinhyuk harus sama-sama meluruskan niat hubungan mereka berdua. dalam hati wooseok, sejujurnya wooseok tidak lagi mempedulikan nominal upah yang akan diterimanya di hari terakhir dia _bekerja_ sebagai pendamping jinhyuk. yang dia pedulikan sekarang adalah mencoba menelaah dan menerka perasaannya sendiri, dan bagaimana perasaan itu akan ditumpahkan dalam suatu hubungan kasih sayang dengan jinhyuk. itu juga, _kalau jinhyuk punya perasaan dan niat yang sama dengannya._

jinhyuk menghela napasnya panjang, dan wooseok bisa membayangkan senyumnya setelah helaan napasnya selesai dari nada jinhyuk berbicara,

"i get it. tell you what, hari ini aku bisa pulang lebih awal, so when i come back, _let's talk, about a lot of things. about us._ tunggu aku pulang ya, wooseok?" pinta jinhyuk dengan lembut. wooseok mau tidak mau tersenyum, kakinya ditekuk, dan dengan erat wooseok memeluk kedua kaki jenjangnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. _lucu buat wooseok, bagaimana suara seseorang saja bisa membuat hatinya terasa penuh dan hangat._

"o _kay, i'll be waiting_ ," timpal wooseok, menyetujui apa yang barusan jinhyuk ucapkan,

"i hate to end this conversation, but unfortunately i have to, wooseok. aku mau lanjut kerja lagi," ucap jinhyuk, terdengar nada sesalnya. wooseok paham dan maklum, biar bagaimanapun ini masih dalam waktu jam kerjanya jinhyuk, wooseok bisa membayangkan betapa sibuknya jinhyuk di kantor saat ini,

"okay, talk to you later, jinhyuk. don't skip your lunch," ucap wooseok, sementara yang di seberang sana hanya tertawa mendengar kalimat wooseok,

"okay. bye, wooseok,"

"bye, jinhyuk," dan begitu panggilannya dimatikan, wooseok langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur, menarik napas dan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. apa yang dia alami dan miliki dengan jinhyuk sesungguhnya masih kabur saat ini, walau dia tahu (lebih tepatnya, wooseok hanya mencoba membuat segala dugaan dan prediksi) kalau _wooseok dan jinhyuk memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap satu sama lainnya_. tiba-tiba, diangkatnya tangan kirinya ke atas. _cincin pemberian jinhyuk masih terlingkar di jari manisnya yang langsing._ wooseok tersenyum tipis karena kembali mengingat kejadian tadi malam. _berkali-kali jinhyuk mencium jari-jarinya dengan lembut, terlebih di jari manisnya tadi malam._ kalau sudah begini, wooseok kembali yakin dan optimis. wooseok benar-benar berharap, setelah melakukan percakapan serius dengan jinhyuk hari ini, semoga wooseok bisa mendapatkan _kejelasan dan kepastian hubungannya dengan jinhyuk_.

*

wooseok benar-benar baru selesai mandi ketika mendapat panggilan tak dikenal di ponselnya. alisnya mengernyit, _nomor siapa ini_? pikirnya. tapi tidak ada sedikitpun rasa curiga yang muncul di hatinya ketika melihat nomor yang tertera di layar ponselnya. maka yang wooseok lakukan sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah adalah menggeser ikon hijau di layar ponselnya dan menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga kanannya,

"halo?" tidak ada suara selama lima detik, _sampai akhirnya wooseok mendengar tawa rendah dari sang penelepon_. tubuh wooseok langsung kaku, _dia kenal betul tawa itu walau hanya didengar dari ponsel saja,_

"saya tidak menyangka kamu akan mengangkat telepon saya. apa kabar, wooseok? saya harap kamu baik-baik saja," jantung wooseok langsung berdebar,

" _pak jung,_ " lirih wooseok sangat pelan, dengan suara berbisik. yang di seberang sana cuma tertawa,

"hebat juga kamu bisa menebak suara saya. berarti kamu orang yang sangat observan, ya?" 

"ada perlu apa ya pak, menelepon saya? _dan bagaimana bapak bisa tahu nomor_ -"

"wow, slow down, wooseok. pelan-pelan bicaranya. santai saja. and anyway, _i have my ways, wooseok._ perkara mencari nomor handphone kamu itu bukan masalah yang rumit buat saya," jawab pak jung santai.

wooseok langsung gemetar mendengar jawaban pak jung. saat ini dia cuma bisa terduduk lemas di ujung tempat tidurnya, tangan satunya lagi tidak mampu untuk diangkat guna mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah. seketika wooseok menyesal mengangkat telepon dari pak jung, andai tadi dia matikan saja teleponnya.

"anyway, wooseok. saya ada... _urusan sama kamu_. bisa kita bertemu sekarang? saya kira kamu sudah mandi dan sudah sarapan, bukan?" tanyanya dengan nada kelewat manis, _tapi wooseok seakan mendengar nada ancaman yang terselip di kalimat pak jung_ ,

"urusan apa ya, pak?" tanya wooseok singkat,

"ya bisa kita bicarakan nanti kalau sudah bertemu. yang jelas, _ini soal jinhyuk, dan kelangsungan hidupnya_. saya rasa kalau soal urusan jinhyuk, _kamu nggak akan menolak ajakan saya, kan?"_ kepala wooseok langsung pusing mendengarnya. dia tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan pak jung saat ini, tapi dia bisa merasakan hawa _ancaman_ dan rencana yang kemungkinan besar, _jahat dan bisa membahayakan jinhyuk_. wooseok langsung kalut, dia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. menyedihkan buat wooseok, bagaimana sekarang dia seakan diancam oleh pak jung dengan kelemahannya, yaitu _tentang jinhyuk_. terlebih, wooseok sekarang tidak tahu keadaan jinhyuk sekarang.

"kalau kamu menolak ajakan saya, _too late, wooseok_. saya sudah kirim mobil untuk menjemput kamu. saya rasa mobilnya sudah sampai di lobi penthouse jinhyuk," wooseok langsung membulat matanya. benar saja, tidak sampai sepuluh detik tiba-tiba alat interkom yang terpasang di penthouse jinhyuk berbunyi kencang. wooseok belum keluar dari kamar tidurnya, tapi cukup terdengar suara salah satu sekuriti dari interkom tersebut dari dalam kamarnya,

"maaf tuan wooseok, mobil untuk menjemput anda sudah sampai," ucap sang sekuriti tenang. jantung wooseok serasa jatuh dan lepas dari dadanya, _dia tidak bisa kabur,_

"kalau kamu berpikiran untuk tidak datang menemui saya, saya cuma mau bilang ini, wooseok," kemudian nada suara pak jung berubah seutuhnya, kini yang wooseok dengar cuma nada suara bapak paruh baya yang _bengis dan mengancam_ ,

" _saya tidak akan segan-segan menyakiti jinhyuk, dan juga orang-orang di sekitarnya, termasuk pak son dan madam park,"_ wooseok langsung merinding mendengarnya,

 _"and if you tell jinhyuk about this, then i can guarantee you, i will hurt him in instant,"_ ancam pak jung lagi. wooseok menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan rasa takutnya. mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, _wooseok benar-benar harus mengiyakan permintaan pak jung_. dia tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan pak jung saat ini. wooseok hanya bisa menduga dan menerka, _apapun yang direncanakan pria paruh baya itu, sangat besar kemungkinannya untuk menelan satu dua nyawa_. mengingat apa yang pernah dilakukan pak jung di masa lampau, rasa-rasanya wooseok bisa menduga kalau wooseok tidak _menurut_ dengan ajakan pak jung, bisa-bisa jinhyuk terperangkap dalam bahaya. maka, wooseok dengan sekuat tenaga berdiri dari duduknya, menghela napasnya dan mengucap kalimatnya dengan lirih,

"saya segera kesana, pak," bisiknya dengan bibir gemetar. wooseok bisa mendengar tawa pak jung di ujung sana, _dia benar-benar benci tawa itu_ ,

"baiklah. see you, wooseok," dan panggilannya langsung dimatikan. wooseok langsung mengerang frustasi sambil menutup wajahnya, kemudian berjalan kesana kemari di kamarnya. dia berpikir keras, _apa yang akan direncanakan pak jung?_ apa jangan-jangan pak jung akan mencoba mengkonfrontasi wooseok? apa jangan-jangan pak jung akhirnya ingat bahwa dia pernah bertemu wooseok tahun lalu dan pernah nyaris menjadi kliennya? apa jangan-jangan pak jung akan menyerah dan mengakui semua kesalahannya? wooseok benar-benar tidak tahu sekarang. tapi yang dia bisa lakukan saat ini adalah dengan cepat memakai pakaiannya dan mengeringkan rambutnya cepat dengan hair dryer yang tersemat di dinding kamar mandinya.

setelah dirinya dirasa siap, tiba-tiba terlintas ide di pikirannya. dengan cepat dia menekan pesan instan di ponselnya dan dikirimnya pesan itu ke seungyoun, serta menambahkan kontak nomor ponsel jinhyuk dalam pesan instan tersebut,

_seungyoun_

_i'm in trouble_

_if anything happened to me, please call jinhyuk_

_dia di kantor sekarang, i cannot contact him_

_tolong gue_

maka wooseok akhirnya berjalan cepat keluar dari penthouse jinhyuk. sepanjang dia turun ke lantai dasar di elevator, wooseok hanya mampu mengusap tangannya karena takut dan gugup, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. dan ketika wooseok sampai di lantai dasar dan keluar dari lobi penthouse tersebut, ada mobil sedan hitam yang sudah menunggunya di depan,

"tuan kim wooseok," ucap sang supir sambil membuka pintu sisi penumpang, nada suaranya datar. wooseok kemudian menarik napasnya dan mengepalkan tangannya. _everything's going to be okay_ , hiburnya pada diri sendiri, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya akan _baik-baik saja_. maka wooseok masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. dan begitu pintu mobilnya tertutup, mobil itu melaju ke suatu tempat yang _wooseok sendiri tidak tahu dia akan dibawa kemana oleh sang supir_. _dia cuma bisa berharap, dia masih bisa punya nyawa hari ini_.

*

wooseok tidak tahu dia ada dimana sekarang, tapi mobil yang ditumpangi wooseok sampai di sebuah gedung yang menyerupai gudang, gedungnya tidak terlalu besar dan dari luar, _terlihat gelap dan kumuh_. wooseok hanya mampu menelan ludahnya, dan ketika dia benar-benar berdiri di depan pintu masuknya, mobil yang ditumpanginya kemudian melaju pergi meninggalkannya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. _wooseok benar-benar tidak bisa kabur sekarang._ maka dengan pelan-pelan dan langkah yang berat, wooseok mendorong pintu kecil menuju gudang tersebut.

di tengah remang cahaya lampu yang berwarna kuning bercampur putih, _wooseok akhirnya bisa melihat sosok pak jung dari kejauhan_. pria paruh baya itu memakai jas formal, dan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celana lurusnya. pak jung tersenyum, _tapi wooseok tahu itu bukan senyum yang baik_.

"ah, wooseok. sudah lama sekali saya tidak bertemu kamu. come closer, my boy," seru pak jung sambil merentangkan tangannya, mencoba mengajak wooseok untuk mendekat ke arahnya. dengan pelan-pelan wooseok melangkah mendekat ke arah pria paruh baya yang bengis itu, sambil pelan-pelan memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya dimana wooseok menaruh ponselnya. niatnya untuk diam-diam merekam suara pak jung sebagai usaha preventif dan untuk melindungi dirinya _gagal total_ , karena pak jung langsung menyadari gestur wooseok tersebut,

"wooseok," panggil pak jung lagi, membuat wooseok menghentikan langkahnya. kali ini raut wajah pak jung berubah menjadi datar,

" _keluarkan ponsel kamu_ ," suruhnya, dan mau tidak mau, wooseok dengan ragu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantung celananya, _sial,_ gerutu wooseok,

" _matikan ponsel kamu, lalu taruh ponsel kamu di lantai_ ," wooseok pada akhirnya hanya mengikuti aturan permainan pak jung. dimatikannya ponselnya, lalu diletakkannya ponselnya itu di atas lantai yang kotor. _wooseok hanya mampu berharap seungyoun sudah membaca pesan yang dikirimnya beberapa saat yang lalu._ begitu wooseok kembali berdiri, pak jung kemudian tersenyum lagi, lalu pria paruh baya itu melipat tangannya,

"pertama-tama terima kasih wooseok, sudah mau datang. saya tidak menyangka, _ternyata kamu bisa selemah dan se-menurut ini ya sama saya?_ _cuma karena jinhyuk? wow, i am impressed,_ " seru pak jung sambil tertawa. wooseok sudah benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. kali ini hanya ada amarah dan kekesalan menyelimuti hatinya. maka yang wooseok lakukan hanyalah mengepalkan tangannya lalu mengerutkan alisnya karena frustrasi,

"cukup basa basinya, pak jung. anda ada perlu apa dengan saya sehingga saya dipaksa untuk kesini?" geram wooseok rendah. pak jung makin keras tawanya, lalu menatap wooseok dengan senyum menyeringai,

"oh tenang, urusan saya banyak sama kamu. tapi coba kita urutkan dan jabarkan satu persatu ya," lanjut pak jung lagi, yang sekarang malah berjalan mendekat ke arah wooseok yang masih berdiri terpaku di posisinya sekarang.

"kamu tau, waktu pertama kali kita bertemu dan berkenalan, saya pernah bilang kalau saya _rasa-rasanya pernah bertemu kamu sebelumnya_ ," wooseok langsung ingin meringkuk saat itu juga,

" _sekarang saya benar-benar ingat, wooseok, kapan pertama kali kita bertemu._ i must say, hebat juga kamu waktu itu bisa kabur dari pesta yang sedang saya adakan saat itu. tapi sayang juga ya, _kamu jadinya nggak tidur sama saya deh, malam itu._ what a shame, _padahal saya bisa bayar kamu dengan uang yang sangat banyak_ ," wooseok langsung menatap pak jung dengan tatapan takut. dia benar-benar lemas sekarang, _pak jung akhirnya ingat semuanya_ ,

"saya rasa ini kebetulan yang menyenangkan, bukan? bisa bertemu lagi di tahun berikutnya, terlebih, wow, sekarang klien kamu adalah _lee jinhyuk_ , seorang pebisnis muda yang kebetulan, mempekerjakan _saya_ sebagai _orang kepercayaannya_. hebat juga kamu ya, wooseok, bisa merayu dan menggoda seorang lee jinhyuk. _you are definitely a very, very smart whore_ ," mendengar kata yang begitu rendah itu dari mulut pak jung membuat wooseok seketika merasa jijik dan malu pada dirinya sendiri. dia tahu statusnya sebagai pekerja seks komersial, dia tahu statusnya sebagai orang yang dipekerjakan jinhyuk menjadi pendampingnya. tapi mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut pak jung rasanya membuat dirinya semakin merasa rendah dan kecil.

"saya nggak tahu urusan kamu dengan jinhyuk jadinya seperti apa dan bagaimana kalian berhubungan, tapi yang jelas, wooseok, _eksistensi kamu jelas memberi perspektif baru buat jinhyuk. dan juga, mengancam reputasi dan status saya sebagai orang kepercayaan dia,_ " lanjut pak jung lagi dengan nada datar,

"andai kamu nggak hadir di kehidupan jinhyuk, _saya rasa jinhyuk pasti dengan tidak ragu menyetujui usul saya untuk membeli perusahaan pak son._ dan mungkin, sekarang saya sudah bisa duduk di ruang kerja saya dengan tenang, karena saya sudah tau saya sudah bisa lebih kaya dari sekarang," mata wooseok membelalak mendengarnya. _berarti jinhyuk_ ,

"berarti jinhyuk-"

"iya, alih-alih membeli perusahaan pak son, dia malah rencananya akan menawarkan bantuan dana untuk perusahaannya dan membuat deal baru yang menurut dia, _lebih menguntungkan buat kedua belah pihak_. tapi jelas, _ini merugikansaya, wooseok_ ," jelas pak jung dengan tatapan yang gelap dan mengerikan. wooseok hanya menunduk, mencoba berpikir keras, _berarti jinhyuk mengikuti saran wooseok untuk tidak membeli perusahaan pak son._ belum sempat wooseok melanjutkan pikirannya, tiba-tiba wooseok merasa sesak dan badannya sedikit terangkat. dengan tanpa aba-aba pak jung merenggut kerah kemeja wooseok, memaksa wooseok untuk menatap mata pak jung yang jelas-jelas sudah hilang kesan main-mainnya, yang ada hanyalah tatapan bengis dan keji. wooseok benar-benar merasa sesak sekarang,

" _saya nggak tau apa yang kamu tawarkan ke jinhyuk selain tubuh kamu ini, wooseok. kamu cuma pekerja seks komersial, pelacur, tapi bisa-bisanya punya wewenang yang lebih dari saya yang jelas-jelas punya kekuasaan dan materi yang jauh di atas kamu,_ " seru pak jung dengan nada keras, telinga wooseok pengang mendengarnya,

" _saya, sekali lagi, tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi siapapun yang menghalangi rencana saya, wooseok, maka dari itu,"_ lalu kerah kemeja wooseok dilepas oleh pak jung, membuat wooseok tersungkur, badannya terlalu lemas karena tadi dia susah sekali bernapas. di tengah tarikan napasnya yang masih terengah-engah, wooseok dengan sekuat tenaga mendongakkan kepalanya. yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah pak jung yang kemudian menunjukkan layar ponselnya. mata wooseok membelalak tidak percaya,

"kamu lihat wooseok, ini adalah artikel yang sudah siap disebar dan diposting di kanal berita internal perusahaan jinhyuk. begitu saya tekan tanda 'kirim' ini, maka artikel ini akan terkirim di sistem aplikasi pesan perusahaan jinhyuk. kamu bisa baca sendiri, wooseok. kalau artikel ini tersebar, _reputasi jinhyuk akan hancur,_ " wooseok bisa baca dengan jelas judul artikel itu,

_skandal: pebisnis muda lee jinhyuk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pelacur yang ditemuinya di jalan raya_

tertera juga foto jinhyuk dan wooseok saat sedang berada di acara golf yang mereka hadiri tempo hari lalu. perut wooseok rasanya seperti ditonjok berkali-kali, kepalanya sakit dan dadanya sesak. sementara pak jung hanya tersenyum tipis melihat keadaan wooseok yang begitu lemah,

"kalau kamu mau artikel ini tidak saya sebarkan, saya minta satu hal sama kamu," ucap pak jung selanjutnya,

" _bujuk jinhyuk untuk membatalkan rencananya membantu pak son. setelah itu, jangan muncul di depan jinhyuk lagi. saya akan bayar kamu, berapapun nominalnya, melebihi apa yang sudah ditawarkan jinhyuk ke kamu,_ " ancam pak jung, masih mengangkat ponselnya. alih-alih menurut, yang wooseok lakukan kemudian adalah dengan gontai berusaha berdiri dari posisi sebelumnya, lalu menatap mata pak jung dengan nanar, meski dia juga tahu bulir air matanya siap jatuh saat ini,

" _kenapa anda melakukan ini, pak jung? dan kenapa harus jinhyuk? dia nggak salah apa-apa, kenapa harus membuat jinhyuk menderita?"_ suara wooseok benar-benar lirih dan parau, dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir bahwa ada orang _sejahat_ ini di dunia yang ditinggalinya. pak jung kemudian tertawa keras, menggema tawanya di seluruh sudut ruangan gudang tersebut,

"kamu tanya saya kenapa saya melakukan ini? wooseok, kamu kan pintar, harusnya kamu sudah tau alasannya," jawab pak jung dengan tatapan mengejek. kemudian pak jung mendengus keras,

"lee jinhyuk. anak itu benar-benar terlalu beruntung dan tidak tau diuntung. masih muda, tidak punya pengalaman bisnis, tidak percaya diri, tapi dipercaya oleh mendiang ayahnya untuk menjadi ceo perusahaan ayahnya. kalau kamu jadi saya, _apa kamu tidak kesal dan marah, wooseok?_ bertahun-tahun saya bekerja keras dan melakukan segala cara supaya saya bisa mendapat jabatan dan posisi yang lebih tinggi dari ini, _usaha saya harus kalah karena anak ingusan yang tidak tahu menahu soal menjalankan bisnis,"_ tatapan pak jung kembali menunjukkan rasa iri dengkinya terhadap jinhyuk,

"maka itu wooseok, saya melakukan segala cara supaya saya bisa punya kekuasaan itu,"

" _termasuk merencanakan pembunuhan ibunya jinhyuk,"_ kalimat itu benar-benar terlontar dari kalimat wooseok, dengan harapan pak jung akan sedikit terintimidasi karenanya. yang ada, pak jung malah tertawa lagi kemudian menimpali kalimat wooseok,

"you got that right, _termasuk merencanakan pembunuhan ibunya jinhyuk. that woman was pain in the ass,_ betul-betul menghalangi semua rencana saya," wooseok benar-benar gemetar sekarang, pria paruh baya yang ada di depannya ini jelas _tidak waras dan gila_. tiba-tiba pak jung kembali mendekat ke arah wooseok, kali ini jarak wajah antara mereka berdua hanya tersisa kurang dari lima belas senti. wooseok bisa merasakan deru napas pak jung, bau napasnya tercium bau rokok bercampur ganja, mual rasanya,

" _jadi bagaimana, wooseok? mau kah kamu menerima tawaran saya_?" tanya pak jung dengan senyum menyeringai. wooseok hanya mendengus dan mengkerutkan alisnya mendengar tawaran pak jung. yang wooseok lakukan kemudian meludahi pak jung, _biar bagaimanapun dia tidak akan mau menerima tawaran tersebut_. tapi seketika wooseok refleks melotot kaget, menyesali apa yang sudah diperbuatnya barusan. dan benar saja, pak jung langsung melotot dan mendengus, tiba-tiba tangannya kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantung celananya, dan ditekannya ikon 'kirim' yang tadi sudah ditunjukkannya itu. _terlambat, artikel yang memojokkan dirinya dan jinhyuk itu sudah pasti terkirim ke sistem pesan perusahaan jinhyuk_.

" _you left me with no choice, wooseok_ ," lalu dengan sekuat tenaga pak jung mengangkat kembali kerah kemeja wooseok dan mencoba merobek kemeja yang sedang dipakai wooseok. sekuat tenaga wooseok melawan, _tapi pak jung terlalu kuat,_ beberapa kancingnya di bagian atas kemejanya sudah terlepas, mengekspos dada wooseok. wooseok pun kembali tersungkur, dengan gemetar dan napas terengah-engah dia mencoba memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh dari pak jung, sementara pak jung berjalan terus dengan sambil berkacak pinggang. tawa bengis pak jung memenuhi sudut ruangan tersebut,

" _now i wonder, kira-kira apa ya yang bikin jinhyuk mau tidur sama kamu_?" mendengar kalimat pak jung, _wooseok benar-benar takut dan pasrah_. dia tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk melawan pak jung. ketika pak jung mulai membungkuk ke arah wooseok, tiba-tiba terdengar bantingan pintu yang cukup keras, membuat keduanya terkejut.

pintu yang dibuka itu membuat ruangan gudang itu menjadi lebih terang, dan disana, _ada lee jinhyuk, dan beberapa aparat polisi yang berdiri mengelilinginya. ada seungyoun juga disana, berdiri di sebelah jinhyuk_ ,

" _angkat kedua tangan anda, tuan_ ," teriak salah satu aparat polisi yang sedang menodongkan pistol ke arah pak jung. wajah pak jung seketika panik, air wajahnya pucat. dengan perlahan pak jung mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu dengan sigap kedua aparat polisi lainnya berlari mendekati pak jung. tangan pak jung seketika diborgol, tapi tidak selesai sampai disitu. lee jinhyuk kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga dan berteriak geram. kemudian, ditonjoknya wajah pak jung berkali-kali, membuat polisi yang ada disana kewalahan dan harus ikut menenangkan jinhyuk,

"tuan, jangan gegabah-"

" _anda gila, pak jung!!! anda gila!!! bisa-bisanya melakukan ini ke wooseok, saya nggak akan pernah maafin bapak!!!_ " teriak jinhyuk keras, kemudian jinhyuk berhenti menonjok wajah pak jung. matanya nanar dan raut wajahnya kesal dan terlihat ingin mengancam pak jung, napasnya terengah-engah. pak jung cuma terkekeh pelan, tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi, wajahnya benar-benar bengkak dan biru akibat ditonjok oleh jinhyuk. maka pak jung pun diseret oleh kedua polisi yang sedang mencengkeram dan memegangnya, keluar dari gudang tersebut.

setelah pak jung benar-benar keluar dan tidak terlihat lagi, jinhyuk pun kemudian berjongkok dan melihat ke arah wooseok yang masih terduduk lemas di posisinya. wooseok tidak bereaksi apa-apa, yang dia lakukan hanya mencoba menutupi dadanya yang terekspos akibat beberapa kancing kemejanya yang terlepas itu dengan kedua tangannya. tidak lama kemudian, wooseok menangis pilu dan tersedu-sedu. bulir air matanya tidak henti jatuh, seluruh sisi tubuhnya bergetar karena masih ketakutan. maka yang jinhyuk lakukan adalah memeluknya dengan erat, lalu mengusap punggung wooseok guna menenangkannya,

" _it's okay, it's okay. aku udah disini, wooseok. aku udah disini_ ," lirih jinhyuk sambil mengusap punggung wooseok dengan lembut, membiarkan wooseok membenamkan kepalanya di dada jinhyuk, kemeja jinhyuk basah seutuhnya karena airmata wooseok. sementara seungyoun, yang melihat semuanya dari kejauhan, hanya menghela napasnya. _seketika seungyoun bersyukur dia melihat pesan wooseok tadi dan berinisiatif menelepon jinhyuk serta melaporkan kejadian itu ke kepolisian_. telat beberapa menit saja, _wooseok bisa saja sudah dilukai oleh pak jung_. untuk sekarang, yang seungyoun bisa lakukan adalah membiarkan wooseok kembali tenang dalam dekapan lee jinhyuk.

*

wooseok benar-benar merasa bersyukur karena dia bisa selamat dari kejadian membahayakan barusan. beruntungnya karena selain tadi pagi dia punya ide untuk menghubungi seungyoun, keberuntungan lainnya adalah sang supir yang tadi menjemputnya, memang hanya supir yang ditugaskan untuk menjemput wooseok dan tidak tahu menahu apapun selain itu. maka, ketika dengan tanpa sengaja sang supir membeberkan lokasi tempat yang akan wooseok datangi tersebut ke resepsionis, sang resepsionis yang curiga dengan penjemputan wooseok pun akhirnya ikut melapor pada madam park,

" _setau saya tuan jinhyuk tidak pernah mengirim mobil ke tuan wooseok seperti ini, beliau sendiri yang selalu menjemput tuan wooseok,_ " begitu kesimpulan sang resepsionis pada madam park. maka dengan informasi tersebut, jinhyuk, yang memang sudah dihubungi seungyoun sebelumnya bisa dengan mudah melacak lokasi dimana wooseok berada. secara keseluruhan, _wooseok beruntung masih bisa hidup hari ini_. 

tapi sekarang, _bukan itu fokus utama wooseok_. yang jadi fokus utamanya saat ini adalah seorang lee jinhyuk yang sedang berargumen dan adu mulut dengan madam park di ruangan kaca tertutup, tepat di depan ruangan kerja jinhyuk yang sedang ditempati wooseok. dengan erat wooseok memegang bagian depan blazer jinhyuk yang sengaja jinhyuk berikan guna menutupi tubuh wooseok yang walau masih dibalut kemeja, kemejanya sudah rusak total dan tidak mampu menutupi tubuh wooseok lagi. wooseok menatap kedua manusia di ruang kaca itu dengan tatapan sesal dan sendu. _wooseok bisa menerka bahwa mereka sedang membicarakan artikel yang sudah tersebar luas di gedung kantor jinhyuk._

alasan wooseok bisa tahu bahwa artikel itu sudah tersebar adalah, ketika wooseok masuk ke dalam lobi kantor jinhyuk bersama jinhyuk sendiri, seluruh mata yang ada di depannya langsung menatap mereka berdua dengan berbagai tatapan yang penuh arti. tatapan menghakimi, tatapan jijik, tatapan bingung, semua ekspresi yang menurut wooseok tidak menyenangkan, _dia lihat dan dia observasi semuanya_. berada dalam dekapan jinhyuk tentu makin membuat semua karyawan yang ada disana semakin yakin, bahwa _lee jinhyuk memang memiliki hubungan spesial dengan seorang pekerja seks komersial yang sedang didekapnya_.

wooseok tahu, jinhyuk setelah ini akan susah sekali memperbaiki reputasinya, _maka dari itu dia bisa lihat betapa gusarnya madam park terhadap jinhyuk_. biar bagaimanapun, _madam park menganggap jinhyuk sebagai anaknya sendiri. biar bagaimanapun, madam park pasti tidak mau jinhyuk menunjukkan imej yang buruk di depan karyawannya sendiri_. wooseok paham betul soal ini, dan wooseok tidak berani berargumen soal ini. karena, _siapa dia?_ memang benar apa yang disebutkan di artikel itu, _wooseok adalah pelacur_. tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

samar-samar suara jinhyuk dan madam park mulai terdengar karena mereka sudah keluar dari ruang kaca tersebut,

" _i'll take care of this damage, boy. meanwhile, please, talk to wooseok,_ " ucap madam park, yang kemudian menatap jinhyuk lewat jendela kaca. madam park hanya bisa menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum tipis ke arah wooseok. kemudian madam park segera berlari meninggalkan jinhyuk. dengan pelan-pelan jinhyuk masuk ke dalam ruangan kerjanya. wooseok refleks mengeratkan pegangannya di blazer jinhyuk yang sedang dipakainya itu, berusaha menutup dadanya yang terekspos. wajahnya termangu, kepalanya menunduk, _banyak sekali yang sedang dipikirkan wooseok saat ini_. 

jinhyuk kemudian menghela napasnya, lalu duduk di sebelah wooseok, matanya masih belum mampu menatap wooseok. lebih tepatnya, _jinhyuk merasa menyesal dan sedih karena wooseok harus mengalami kejadian pahit ini_. buat jinhyuk, _harusnya dia bisa melindungi orang yang dicintainya._ yang ada, malah wooseok saat ini sedang terluka, lahir dan batin. lama mereka tidak berbicara, hanya duduk di posisi masing-masing, membiarkan ruangan kerja itu hanya dipenuhi oleh suara mesin pendingin ruangan. pada akhirnya, jinhyuk yang mulai bicara,

" _kalau kamu nggak mengirim pesan ke seungyoun_ ," ucap jinhyuk lirih, sambil menatap wooseok yang masih menunduk,

" _kalau kamu nggak mengirim pesan ke seungyoun, mungkin aku nggak akan bisa menyelamatkan kamu tadi_ ," lanjut jinhyuk lagi,

" _aku minta maaf, wooseok_ ," sesal jinhyuk, membuat dada wooseok sesak. wooseok menggeleng pelan. _ini salah_ , pikirnya. tidak seharusnya jinhyuk minta maaf atas kesalahan yang jelas-jelas tidak dilakukan olehnya. banyak sekali yang terlintas di pikiran wooseok saat ini. tapi yang wooseok tahu pasti, memang sedari awal, _tidak seharusnya wooseok dan jinhyuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekadar penyedia jasa dan klien_. tidak seharusnya wooseok melibatkan perasaannya sewaktu dia pertama kali setuju dengan pekerjaan ini, tidak seharusnya wooseok meruntuhkan temboknya dan melanggar peraturan yang sudah dibuatnya selama bertahun-tahun itu, dan tentu saja, _tidak seharusnya wooseok jatuh cinta pada lee jinhyuk._ karena biar bagaimanapun, wooseok tertampar realita keras bahwa dunia mereka _benar-benar berbeda_. jinhyuk yang sedang duduk di sampingnya punya masa depan yang begitu cerah dan mengemban tanggung jawab yang begitu besar. banyak orang berharap lebih kepada seorang lee jinhyuk. sementara wooseok, _selamanya dia bukanlah siapa-siapa_. wooseok hanya bisa berharap bahwa hari esok akan lebih baik dari hari ini, karena sungguh, _seorang pelacur sejatinya tidak punya hak untuk memiliki masa depan yang cerah_. maka, dengan tarikan napas yang begitu panjang, wooseok mengucap kalimat yang memang seharusnya sudah diucapkan berhari-hari yang lalu,

" _i think we should stop,_ " lirih wooseok, membuat tubuh jinhyuk kaku. air wajah jinhyuk pucat pasi, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan diucapkan wooseok. masih terlalu ambigu maksud kalimatnya, maka wooseok kembali memperjelas kalimatnya,

" _i think we should stop all of this. i think we should stop seeing each other, jinhyuk_ ," lirih wooseok lagi, kali ini matanya berani menatap jinhyuk yang masih tidak percaya dengan kalimat wooseok barusan. bahu jinhyuk turun, dan bibirnya bergetar. sekuat tenaga wooseok menahan dirinya agar air di pelupuk matanya tidak jatuh dengan bebasnya, walau wooseok tahu, _hatinya sedang menangis saat ini_. dunia mereka berdua hari itu runtuh seutuhnya, karena dua-duanya sama tahu, _realita yang pahit ini akhirnya datang juga._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew. trigger di beginning note memang banyak, tapi memang harus wajib kutaruh di atas supaya yang baca aware. sekarang udah ngerti ya kenapa aku maju mundur nulis ini karena susah banget nulis ini. aku beneran sesak napas dan nangis nulisnya. while i know some of you abis ini bakal teriakkin aku karena ini chapternya, dark, angst dan serem banget, i feel like this is very necessary for both characters to grow. at the end of the day, ini cerita weishin, jadi aku nggak bakal bikin mereka pisah lama-lama. tapi ya balik lagi, conflicts are necessary, and i hope you can learn a lot from this one.  
> also! lewat chapter ini aku juga mau ngajak kalian semua untuk aware soal rape and sexual assault attempts. a lot of times, korban rape/sexual assault mengalami apa yang wooseok rasain disini (nggak berdaya, nggak bisa bereaksi apa-apa, lemas, etc) dan lewat ini aku pengen banget nyampein: please, jangan pernah judge korbannya, apalagi ngomong "kenapa nggak dilawan aja kan bisa," no. sometimes, and most of times, we can't control our emotions and bodies like that, apalagi dengan situasi membahayakan dan mencekam kayak gitu. semoga dari chapter ini kita sama-sama implicitly bisa belajar untuk saling menghargai, and if you know someone that had been through things like wooseok had in this chapter, please console them, and give them the best possible help and care out there.  
> akhir kata, semoga kalian suka ya sama chapter ini, dan makasih udah baca.


	13. berhenti, dan kembali memulai

" _i think we should stop seeing each other, jinhyuk,_ " begitu mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut wooseok, kepala jinhyuk rasanya serasa berputar tidak henti, tubuhnya menunjukkan rasa gamang tidak percaya. sementara wooseok, makin mengeratkan genggamannya di blazer jinhyuk, tubuhnya sama bergetarnya dengan pemuda yang ada di depannya. wooseok tahu kalimat yang barusan dilontarkannya itu cukup (terlalu, malah) membuat jinhyuk terkejut, dan menyakiti hati jinhyuk adalah satu hal yang tidak ingin dilakukannya, tapi mau tidak mau, wooseok-

" _kenapa?_ " lirih jinhyuk bertanya, nada suaranya masih bergetar,

" _kenapa, wooseok?_ " tanya jinhyuk lagi mengkonfirmasi, kali ini volumenya lebih keras. wooseok menghela napasnya panjang sebelum menatap jinhyuk lekat-lekat,

"karena, karena memang seharusnya seperti ini, jinhyuk. we should've stick with our initial plan, you hire me as your escort in the first place, and i should've... i should've stick to the rules instead of doing... this. i shouldn't do this to you. _we shouldn't,_ " jawab wooseok terbata-bata, sementara jinhyuk masih terdiam,

"jinhyuk, kamu sadar nggak sih, _dunia kita terlalu berbeda_. you have all of these responsibilities that you have to bear, and you have such bright, bright future upon your shoulders. terus karena ini, karena semua ini, kalau aku masih ada disini," wooseok menarik napasnya lagi,

"kalau aku masih ada disini, things will change for the worse. i don't want to bring more damage to you. this is for your own good, and for my own good-"

" _i don't see anything good in this, wooseok_ ," waktu wooseok kembali melihat mata jinhyuk, _ekspresinya berubah_. kali ini terlihat wajah kesal dan marah, walaupun wooseok tahu jinhyuk bukan marah karena wooseok, dia marah karena _keadaan yang menimpa mereka berdua._ alisnya berkerut, matanya menatap wooseok dalam,

"for my own good? _who cares about what other people think_? wooseok, dengerin aku, we can solve this. kamu lihat sendiri kan, madam park akan bantu aku menghapus-"

"ini bukan cuma perkara artikel yang barusan tersebar di message app perusahaan kamu, jinhyuk," sanggah wooseok lagi, kali ini matanya berkaca-kaca.

"ini tentang diri aku. iya, sehabis ini mungkin artikelnya akan terhapus, tapi apa terlintas di pikiran kamu soal _imej_ kamu? soal _perasaan aku yang kali ini benar-benar terpojok saat ini?_ dan sekali lagi, berapa kali aku harus bilang kamu punya tanggung jawab yang besar, jinhyuk? terlalu besar, dan aku nggak mau kamu mengorbankan semua ini buat aku, _yang bukan siapa-siapa_. dan kalau kamu mau marah dan menyanggah soal aku yang terlalu merendahkan diri sendiri saat ini, _it is what it is, jinhyuk_. _my feelings are valid_ , and right now, _my confidence and my self-worth level is at the lowest._ and i," tiba-tiba wooseok terisak lagi, tubuhnya bergetar. ingin rasanya jinhyuk menyentuh dan memeluknya erat, _tapi tidak bisa_. lebih tepatnya, _dia tahu begitu dirinya akan memeluk wooseok, wooseok akan dengan sekuat tenaga menolak rengkuhan itu_ ,

" _and i just want to stop, feeling this way. feeling worthless, i am so sorry, but i want to stop, jinhyuk_ ," lanjut wooseok, masih menangis pelan.

kemudian mereka berdua kembali larut dalam diam. jinhyuk benar-benar mencerna semua perkataan wooseok barusan. egoiskah jinhyuk apabila dia tidak mau mendengar semua perkataan wooseok dan tetap memilih untuk tidak peduli? _egoiskah jinhyuk apabila dia ingin bersama wooseok, dalam keadaan apapun?_ jinhyuk kembali berpikir, sampai akhirnya dia _paham_.

ini bukan cuma perkara soal wooseok berkorban untuk dirinya, _ini juga perkara wooseok yang tidak mau merasa rendah diri lagi_. merasa rendah diri karena diperlakukan seperti obyek, merasa rendah diri karena dipandang sebagai suatu anomali diantara masyarakat sosial yang 'normal' karena pekerjaannya yang tidak biasa. dan jinhyuk, jinhyuk tidak mau wooseok jadi semakin merasa rendah dan tidak ada nilainya karena _dirinya_. jinhyuk paham, _dunia mereka terlalu berbeda_. akan selalu ada halang rintang diantara mereka berdua yang terlalu sulit untuk diruntuhkan. pada akhirnya, jinhyuk tidak mau wooseok merasa sedih dan merasa rendah diri karenanya.

kalau jinhyuk bisa marah pada wooseok dan menyanggah semua perkataan wooseok bahwa sesungguhnya di dunia ini, _ada banyak pekerjaan lain selain menjadi pekerja seks komersial_ , bisa saja. kalau jinhyuk bisa membuat wooseok meninggalkan dunianya itu dan memaksa wooseok untuk ikut masuk ke dalam dunianya, bisa saja. tapi akar masalahnya _lebih dari itu_. _ini soal harga diri wooseok, ini soal bagaimana wooseok melihat dan menilai dirinya sendiri._ dan jinhyuk rasa, cuma wooseok yang bisa menyelesaikan konflik dalam dirinya sendiri itu, dan jinhyuk tidak berhak berkomentar soal perasaan wooseok terhadap dirinya sendiri. dan jinhyuk, _tidak mau wooseok makin merasa dan makin tenggelam dalam perasaan yang buruk serta beracun itu._

makin jinhyuk sadar bahwa sebenarnya _dangkal sekali_ pemikirannya bahwa semua ini akan selesai ketika wooseok menyatakan dia mau _berhenti_ melakukan semua ini. dangkal rasanya ketika jinhyuk merasa, dengan jinhyuk mau menerima wooseok apa adanya, _wooseok akan merasa lebih bahagia dan mau menerima dirinya sendiri dengan apa adanya juga_. pada akhirnya, jinhyuk juga yang harus menunggu wooseok sampai dia _siap_ , siap untuk bangkit dari perasaan terpuruk itu. tapi masalahnya, _jinhyuk tidak tahu kapan wooseok akan siap dengan semua ini_. dari wooseok, jinhyuk akhirnya belajar, _kalau kamu benar-benar mencintai seseorang, kamu juga harus siap apabila orang itu mau pergi dari hadapan kamu_. maka, yang jinhyuk katakan selanjutnya adalah sebuah kepastian,

" _jadi, maunya kamu gimana_?" tanya jinhyuk gamang, pandangan matanya kabur menatap wooseok, entah karena air mata yang menumpuk, atau karena kepalanya yang berputar,

" _we should end everything tomorrow, as promised, as it should be. let's end this as an employee and a client, jinhyuk_ ,"

dan begitu jinhyuk mendengar kalimat itu dari wooseok, yang dia bisa lakukan hanya mengangguk pelan. apabila itu permintaan wooseok, maka itulah yang akan dikabulkan oleh jinhyuk, _walau permintaan itu dikabulkan dengan hati yang sangat berat._

*

hari ke sepuluh, dan langit diluar sana berwarna abu-abu bercampur putih karena mendung, awannya kusut seperti perasaan wooseok sekarang. wooseok menghela napas sembari memindai seluruh sudut kamar tidur yang sudah ditempatinya dalam beberapa malam. _sebentar lagi wooseok akan meninggalkan kamar tidur ini._ wooseok kembali menghela napasnya sembari membawa dirinya ke waktu sore ke malam kemarin. mereka, wooseok dan jinhyuk, tidak banyak bicara setelah keduanya sama-sama sepakat untuk mengakhiri hubungan transaksional mereka kemarin. jinhyuk sendiri tidak sanggup menatap mata wooseok lama-lama, begitu juga wooseok. malam terakhir di kamar tidur itu, wooseok benar-benar tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dan pegal akibat kurang tidur, _tapi yang paling penting, hati dan pikirannya berantakan dan gundah_. siapa yang sangka bahwa mengakhiri hubungan kerja dengan seorang pebisnis muda akan sebegini sakitnya? koreksi, pikir wooseok, _wooseok sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apakah hubungan ini masih bisa dikategorikan sebagai hubungan kerja atau tidak._

setelah berkali-kali menarik napas panjang, dengan berat hati wooseok meraih tas yang pertama kali dibawanya bersamanya ke penthouse jinhyuk, dan dengan langkah pelan wooseok keluar dari kamar tidur itu. _jinhyuk sudah duduk tenang disana,_ di ruang makan, badannya tegak dan wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, _datar_. wooseok tidak mau membuat dugaan yang aneh-aneh yang malah makin membuatnya merasa sedih, tapi dalam hati kecilnya, _dia juga berharap jinhyuk sama sedihnya dengan dirinya_. jinhyuk kemudian berdiri ketika wooseok berjalan mendekatinya guna akan pamit. jinhyuk kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya, digenggamnya sebuah tas saku yang kecil ukurannya, tapi terlihat ada sesuatu yang tebal di dalamnya. jinhyuk kemudian meraih tangan wooseok, sambil meletakkan tas saku itu di atas telapak tangan wooseok. wooseok rasanya ingin menangis, bahkan disaat jinhyuk mencoba bersikap dingin, _tangan jinhyuk tetap hangat,_

"enam setengah juta won, sesuai perjanjian kita berdua di awal. aku udah mastiin nominalnya nggak ada yang kurang, so you don't need to worry," lirih jinhyuk, sambil mencoba memperlihatkan senyum tipisnya. wooseok ingin menggelengkan kepala rasanya, _kenapa berat sekali rasanya menerima uang ini?_ padahal ini yang tadinya dinanti-nantikannya di hari pertama dia menginap di penthouse jinhyuk,

"kalau kamu merasa nggak pantas menerima uang ini, please jangan merasa kayak gitu. anggap aja ini uang hasil upah pekerjaan kamu. _a gentleman never breaks his promise, dan aku udah menepati janjiku sekarang_ ," lanjut jinhyuk tenang, kali ini mengusap punggung tangan wooseok perlahan. setelah diusap, baru lah wooseok sadar, jari jinhyuk secara tidak sengaja menyentuh cincin batu tourmaline yang masih melingkar di jari manis wooseok. wooseok mengerjap kaget, maka dengan tiba-tiba wooseok menarik tangannya lalu mencoba melepas cincin itu dari jarinya. biar bagaimanapun, _jinhyuk sudah memberi terlalu banyak buatnya._ tapi yang kemudian terjadi adalah, pergerakan tangan wooseok ditahan oleh jinhyuk,

"jinhyuk," lirih wooseok, seraya memandang jinhyuk yang menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menahan wooseok untuk melepas cincinnya itu,

"itu hadiah dari aku, wooseok. dan kamu juga udah janji kan sama aku," lanjut jinhyuk,

 _"jangan dilepas cincinnya_ ," begitu permintaan jinhyuk untuk terakhir kalinya. maka, wooseok tidak mampu melawan, dia menurut. dikembalikannya tangannya itu ke samping pinggangnya, dan wooseok akhirnya menunduk sambil mengucap kalimatnya,

" _thank you jinhyuk, for everything. i hope, i hope you'll always be healthy and happy_ ," lirih wooseok dengan suara bergetar, dia benar-benar tidak mampu menatap jinhyuk saat ini,

"likewise, wooseok. i hope you'll always be healthy and happy, too," timpal jinhyuk, kemudian menghela napasnya,

"anyway, mobil buat mengantar kamu ke rumah udah siap di lobi. kalau kamu merasa barang kamu nggak ada yang ketinggalan, kamu, _kamu boleh pulang ke rumah sekarang,_ " dan hati wooseok rasanya seperti diremas sekencang-kencangnya. _rumah_. realita benar-benar menamparnya saat ini, begitu wooseok berbalik dan melangkah, disaat itulah wooseok benar-benar meninggalkan jinhyuk. tapi mau tidak mau, wooseok harus segera pergi dari sini. maka, yang wooseok lakukan kemudian membungkuk sedikit sebagai rasa hormatnya pada jinhyuk, kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya guna melihat jinhyuk, _mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya_. karena biar bagaimanapun, jinhyuk pada akhirnya akan diperlakukan sebagaimana wooseok biasa memperlakukan kliennya. _satu waktu melakukan hubungan seksual, dan wooseok tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan kliennya lagi_. dan tentu saja, _sorot mata itu masih sama. hangat, walau ada kesedihan serta keikhlasan yang pilu di matanya_.

"good bye jinhyuk. again, thank you," ucap wooseok, yang disambut dengan anggukan jinhyuk. maka, setelah itu wooseok mengangkat tali selempang tasnya, lalu berbalik badan berjalan ke arah pintu utama penthouse jinhyuk. baru sekitar lima langkah, jinhyuk tiba-tiba bersuara,

"asal kamu tau, wooseok," dan wooseok menghentikan langkahnya, tanpa berbalik badan dan memunggungi jinhyuk,

" _i wasn't fully asleep that night,"_ mata wooseok membulat karena kaget,

 _"i heard everything. i heard everything you said that night, wooseok_ ," dan di saat itu lah, wooseok merasa tubuhnya seperti sedang dihempas angin yang begitu kencangnya, serasa ingin jatuh dan tersungkur. sesak sekali dadanya, mengingat dan mengetahui bahwa jinhyuk sebenarnya _tahu_ , jinhyuk tahu bahwa wooseok sesungguhnya menaruh perasaan padanya. tapi buat wooseok, semuanya sudah terlambat. _no more turning backs_ , pikirnya. buatnya ini yang terbaik. maka, wooseok tidak bergeming, dan melanjutkan langkahnya sampai terdengar bantingan pintu yang tidak terlalu keras, tapi cukup membuat jinhyuk sadar bahwa ketika wooseok keluar dari pintu tersebut, _maka kemungkinan besar wooseok tidak akan kembali lagi_. ketika jinhyuk benar-benar sudah memastikan bahwa wooseok benar-benar _sudah pergi_ , barulah jinhyuk dengan lemas duduk tersungkur di kursi ruang makannya, seraya mengusap keningnya gusar. jinhyuk paling benci menangis, karena buat dia, menangis membuatnya lelah secara fisik dan batin. tapi kali ini, dirinya sudah tidak tahan. _jinhyuk biarkan air matanya membasahi pipinya, karena toh, dia juga manusia yang bisa merasa._

*

sekuat tenaga wooseok berusaha tegar dan mengangkat kepalanya sedari dia turun dari elevator dan masuk ke dalam mobil yang memang khusus akan mengantarnya kembali ke apartemennya. bahkan, wooseok dengan sekuat tenaga memberi senyum kepada para penjaga dan sekuriti yang berlalu lalang di lobi penthouse mewah itu. karena buat wooseok, rasanya dia tidak pantas menangis saat ini, tidak disaat sesungguhnya wooseok sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. _uang yang dijanji-janjikan jinhyuk sudah ada di genggamannya saat ini_ , maka tidak seharusnya wooseok merasa sedih dan gamang lagi. karena sekali lagi, _ini yang dia mau dari awal bukan?_ begitu pemikirannya, mencoba merayu dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa _ini adalah keputusan yang benar_. maka, wooseok sering menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya panjang-panjang selama perjalanannya di dalam mobil sedan yang ditumpanginya itu. karena buat wooseok, kalau dia tidak melakukan ini, rasa-rasanya _sesak akan memenuhi seluruh rongga di dadanya_. kalau wooseok tidak melakukan ini, rasa-rasanya wooseok _tidak akan mampu membendung air matanya_.

*

tapi sekuat-kuatnya dan setegar-tegarnya seorang manusia, _tidak selamanya_ _dia bisa menahan segala perasaannya_. maka, ketika wooseok sampai di unit apartemennya dan melihat sosok seungyoun yang memang sudah menunggunya, _pertahanan wooseok runtuh_. seketika saat melihat wajah seungyoun, bahu wooseok naik turun dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, pandangan matanya kabur,

" _seungyoun_ ," panggil wooseok dengan nada terisak. seungyoun paham, biar bagaimanapun, _ini semua terlalu berat buat wooseok_. maka yang seungyoun lakukan adalah langsung berlari dan memeluk sahabatnya yang masih berdiri terpaku di depan pintu masuknya dengan erat. pelukan seungyoun dibalas langsung oleh wooseok, tanpa wooseok peduli bahwa tas saku berisi uang enam setengah juta won itu kini tergeletak di lantai apartemen mereka berdua.

*

kali ini wooseok sudah lebih tenang. wooseok hanya terduduk di ranjang seungyoun sambil memegang cangkir berisikan teh hangat yang dibuat oleh seungyoun. pandangan matanya datar, menatap tas saku yang tergeletak di atas nakas sebelah ranjang seungyoun. wooseok hanya mampu menghela napasnya panjang, membiarkan seungyoun mengusap punggungnya pelan guna menenangkan sahabatnya itu. lama mereka tidak berbicara dan bersuara, utamanya karena seungyoun ingin _wooseok tenang dulu_. setelah dirasa sahabatnya itu sudah tenang, barulah seungyoun memulai kalimatnya,

"gue kira," sahut seungyoun, yang kemudian berhenti dulu, karena buat seungyoun pun, _berat juga memulai percakapan ini_ ,

" _gue kira lo nggak akan ninggalin dia, seok_ ," seungyoun menelan ludahnya, lalu menatap langit-langit apartemen.

"waktu kejadian di gudang itu, gue liat semuanya," lanjut seungyoun,

"gue liat gimana kalian berdua berinteraksi. _man, i can tell that you two love each other so much_ , and at that time, i wished i can feel that kind of love, you know. makanya gue bingung, kenapa, kenapa lo harus melakukan ini, wooseok," kali ini seungyoun menatap wooseok lekat-lekat.

" _do you not love him anymore_? or did you do this because you feel that you need to protect him? i swear if you did this because-"

"a part of me did this because i want to protect him, yes," potong wooseok tiba-tiba, yang langsung menatap seungyoun sendu,

"but it's more than that, seungyoun," lanjut wooseok, yang kemudian meletakkan cangkirnya di nakas. wooseok menarik napasnya terlebih dahulu, sebelum dia memulai kalimatnya,

"i love him, i love him so much. tapi ada sebagian dari diri gue yang masih merasa, kalau gue lanjutin ini semua, _gue akan selamanya merasa rendah diri dan worthless_. karena seungyoun, coba lo pikirin, realitanya dunia gue sama dia _beda banget._ dia, punya semua hal dan materi yang nggak akan bisa gue dapatkan dengan mudahnya, mau sekeras apapun gue berusaha dan bekerja. belum lagi, reputasi dia sebagai pebisnis muda yang kaya raya. sementara gue, _i am nobody, seungyoun_. i am just a hooker, no more than that. walaupun gue bisa aja berusaha mengejar dan mengikuti langkah dia dan mencoba masuk ke dunianya dia, at the end of the day, if i continue this relationship, selamanya gue akan merasa _gue nggak pantas ada di samping dia_. and that is, the worst feeling ever," dan begitu seungyoun mendengar semua sanggahan dan argumen wooseok, seungyoun akhirnya mengerti.

ini bukan cuma perkara wooseok berusaha melindungi jinhyuk, _ini juga perkara bagaimana wooseok menilai dirinya sendiri_. seungyoun akhirnya paham,

"kayaknya gue ngerti, wooseok," timpal seungyoun,

" _before you fall in love with someone else, you need to love yourself first_ ," lanjut seungyoun, dan wooseok mengangguk mengiyakan seungyoun,

" _and i don't think i can do that now, not with the current condition that we have_ ," jawab wooseok jujur. keduanya kemudian sama-sama menghela napas, lalu terdiam untuk sementara. keduanya sama-sama menatap langit-langit apartemen mereka, menikmati presensi masing-masing, sebelum akhirnya seungyoun kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"jadi, sekarang kita harus ngapain?" tanya seungyoun,

"honestly," timpal wooseok,

" _i want to stop being a hooker_ ," dan jawaban wooseok membuat mata seungyoun membulat. seungyoun benar-benar terkejut, karena sesungguhnya, _ini adalah keputusan yang kemungkinan besar tidak akan terlintas atau bahkan terlontar dari mulut wooseok._

"and why is that?" tanya seungyoun, dan wooseok tertawa meringis,

" _this is silly, but i don't think i can show my naked body to anyone else anymore_ ," dan hati seungyoun menghangat mendengarnya. memang wooseok tidak benar-benar implisit mengatakannya, tapi sekarang seungyoun benar-benar bisa mengkonfirmasi bahwa perasaan wooseok ke jinhyuk _tulus_ , lebih dari sekadar hubungan fisik antar klien dan pekerja seks komersial. mendengar bahwa wooseok tidak sanggup lagi menunjukkan tubuh telanjangnya ke orang lain selain jinhyuk membuat seungyoun kagum, sekaligus iri ke wooseok. maka seungyoun tertawa kecil setelahnya,

" _you fall hard, huh_?" dan wooseok mengangguk,

" _too hard_ ," jawab wooseok jujur, dan ruangan itu kembali hening.

"on another serious note, i do think we should stop doing this. _we should stop working as hookers, seungyoun_. bukan karena gue merasa pekerjaan ini terlalu rendah, tapi lebih ke karena gue rasa, kita bisa punya pekerjaan lain yang benar-benar kita sukai. gue mau kuliah lagi, seungyoun. gue mau belajar literatur lagi. _i think spending time with jinhyuk made me realize that i can do a lot of things i've never thought before, and i would love to improve my life from now on._ dan gue rasa, kalau gue terus jadi hooker, gue nggak akan bisa melakukan apa yang gue benar-benar mau," seungyoun menghela napasnya panjang. tentu saja dia senang dengan ide wooseok. sudah lama dirinya dan wooseok ingin keluar dari dunia malam yang begitu gelap dan tidak ada ujungnya itu, tapi sesungguhnya, seungyoun bingung harus mulai darimana.

"gue setuju, wooseok. tapi lo tau kan, kita masih butuh uang untuk bertahan. kalau kita berhenti saat ini juga, _kita dapat uang darimana_?" tanya seungyoun antisipatif. wooseok terdiam, lalu menengok ke arah tas saku yang masih tergeletak di nakas sebelah ranjang seungyoun itu. diraihnya tas tersebut, lalu dibukanya retsleting tasnya itu. mata seungyoun membelalak, banyak sekali lembaran uang berwarna kuning di dalamnya,

" _kita bisa mulai dari sini_ ," lirih wooseok,

"uang ini bisa kita pakai untuk kebutuhan hidup kita selama satu sampai dua bulan ke depannya, seungyoun. dan selama dua bulan ke depan, kita bisa pelan-pelan cari pekerjaan lain, sembari mencari tempat tinggal yang lebih layak. lagipula, kita berdua sama-sama tau tempat tinggal kita ini ada di lingkungan yang nggak aman, and i just don't want to live here anymore," ditatapnya berpuluh-puluh lembaran uang itu oleh wooseok dalam-dalam. _mungkin memang ini jalannya, uang ini nyatanya benar-benar akan digunakan untuk wooseok dan seungyoun guna mendapatkan kualitas hidup yang lebih baik_.

"dan dari sini, mungkin, kita berdua bisa sama-sama bangkit, dan mendapatkan apa yang kita mau selama ini," lanjut wooseok lagi, sambil tersenyum. seungyoun akhirnya juga ikut tersenyum, sambil menepuk kepala wooseok,

"you know, sekarang gue benar-benar berharap _semesta bisa menyatukan lo sama jinhyuk lagi_. both of you love each other so much, wooseok. it hurts me that it had to end this way," mendengar sentimen seungyoun, wooseok cuma menghela napasnya,

" _gue nggak bisa bohong kalau gue juga punya harapan bisa ketemu jinhyuk lagi, seungyoun_ ," timpal wooseok jujur. biar bagaimanapun, _sulit untuk melupakan orang yang begitu kita cintai dalam waktu yang singkat seperti ini_ ,

" _but for now, let's try, seungyoun. we can do this, i know it._ and maybe, maybe, like you've said before, _kalau semesta memperbolehkan gue buat ketemu sama jinhyuk lagi, maka gue pasti akan ketemu dia lagi_. tapi untuk sekarang, kita sama-sama usaha buat keluar dari lingkaran setan ini ya, seungyoun," ucap wooseok final, dan kemudian seungyoun memeluk wooseok lagi erat. mulai malam ini, mereka tidak keluar dari rumah dan berjalan berlalu lalang di gang yang penuh dengan dentuman musik keras, tidak berusaha untuk mencari mangsa yang akan menemani mereka di atas ranjang yang lengket dan kotor. karena kini dua-duanya sama-sama saling menyemangati bahwa mereka bisa, _bisa keluar dari dunia yang gemerlap tapi begitu gelap itu_. dan di hatinya yang paling dalam, wooseok juga berharap, semoga perpisahannya dengan jinhyuk tidak berakhir dengan sia-sia. wooseok juga berharap, _semoga saat dimana wooseok akhirnya bertemu jinhyuk lagi, wooseok sudah dalam keadaan mencintai dirinya sendiri dengan apa adanya._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> berat banget nulis ini karena banyak banget yang terlintas di kepala pas nulis ini hahaha. mostly because i have a hard time thinking that i'll let this universe go in a couple of weeks. anyway, only two chapters left, then we're done with hooked. happy reading everyone! and i hope you're enjoying your long weekend. merdeka!


	14. baru, dan suatu awal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating this is such a bittersweet moment for me. we finally reached this point geng, now you can unbuckle your seat belt :') the ride is about to end.

lee jinhyuk tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya dia melihat langit secerah dan sebiru ini. beberapa minggu terakhir, langit di kota metropolitan bernama seoul itu lebih sering berwarna biru bercampur abu-abu, sesekali berwarna putih yang kusam karena tercampur dengan polisi kendaraan bermotor yang tidak berhenti lalu lalang di setiap detiknya. tapi hari ini, entah, _hari ini terasa beda_. langitnya begitu indah, berwarna biru muda dan dihiasi gumpalan awan putih yang jinhyuk rasa, kalau jinhyuk bisa terbang ke langit, dia akan tidur di atas awan itu dan bergerumul diantaranya. lee jinhyuk kembali menghela napasnya, mungkin memang benar dugaannya, _musim semi datang lebih cepat tahun ini_. dan kali ini, jinhyuk menatap gumpalan kapas putih di atas langit itu tidak sendiri, ada pak son yang turut menatap ke atas langit dari balik jendela kaca yang begitu besar dan tebal, senyum pak son tipis sembari mengamati bagaimana gumpalan awan itu bergerak,

“tidak terasa ya, musim semi sudah tiba,” gumam pak son sambil meneguk teh peppermintnya. jinhyuk hanya menghela napasnya, kemudian mengangguk sambil ikut meneguk teh bunga krisantemum yang sudah disiapkan oleh pak son sedari dirinya sampai di ruang kerja pak son tadi pagi.

“iya pak, menakutkan buat saya bagaimana waktu berjalan sangat cepat,” timpal jinhyuk, yang disambut kekehan pak son,

“waktu itu relatif, jinhyuk. kamu bisa saja merasa waktu begitu lama berjalan, kalau,” pak son lalu menoleh ke arah jinhyuk,

“ _kalau kamu merindukan seseorang,_ ” ucap pak son kriptik. jinhyuk kembali menghela napasnya, lalu makin mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

 _enam bulan_ , pikir jinhyuk, _enam bulan sudah wooseok memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan tidak normalnya itu dengan jinhyuk_. dan di setiap bulannya, di setiap harinya, di setiap saatnya, _tidak ada satu saat pun jinhyuk lupa akan presensi wooseok._ lucu bagaimana interaksi kurang dari sepuluh hari mampu membuat jinhyuk merasa dunianya sedang dibolak-balik oleh semesta. karena presensi bernama kim wooseok itu juga, jinhyuk membuat beberapa keputusan terbesar yang selama ini tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya selama ini. salah satunya, dengan tidak jadi membeli perusahaan pak son. beberapa hari setelah wooseok pergi, jinhyuk akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberi suntikan dana kepada pak son untuk kelangsungan bisnis industri mainan anak-anaknya. hal ini tentu disambut baik dengan pak son, yang dengan rendah hatinya, pak son juga memberikan kesempatan kepada jinhyuk untuk dapat bekerja sama dengannya lewat membangun sejumlah perpustakaan dan toko buku khusus untuk anak-anak dengan _atas nama jinhyuk dan pak son_. bentuk kerja sama ini tentu disambut baik oleh jinhyuk, _juga masyarakat awam dan karyawan perusahaan jinhyuk,_ terutama pasca skandal yang pernah terjadi di masa lampau itu. 

walau sesungguhnya, andai wooseok tahu dan wooseok mau bersabar, _skandal itu akhirnya hilang dengan sendirinya_ , karena jinhyuk berhasil membersihkan imejnya dengan memberi gebrakan-gebrakan baru dalam perusahaannya, sehingga banyak orang mulai meninggalkan berita buruk tersebut dan mulai memandang jinhyuk dari sisi yang berbeda. lewat wooseok, jinhyuk juga jadi tahu, ternyata dia _mampu_ dan _bisa_ melakukan hal-hal diluar dari apa yang dia anggap adalah sebuah batas yang tadinya tidak mampu dicapai oleh jinhyuk sendiri. 

_“have a little faith on yourself,_ ” gumam jinhyuk tiba-tiba, yang terdengar oleh pak son,

“sorry?” tanya pak son, mencoba memastikan. jinhyuk cuma menggeleng,

“nggak pak, tadi tiba-tiba keinget sesuatu,” jawab jinhyuk.

“kamu tahu anakku,” lanjut pak son lagi,

“walaupun saya tahu pada akhirnya kamu tidak akan membeli perusahaan saya, tapi saya pada waktu itu cukup kaget karena kamu akhirnya bisa mengambil keputusan itu atas kemauan sendiri, tanpa ada pengaruh orang lain. why the change of mind, though?” dan jinhyuk, hanya mampu terkekeh dan mengusap ujung cangkirnya dengan jarinya, dirinya menunduk dan tersenyum tipis,

“ _i_ _t was more a change of heart_ ,” begitu kesimpulan jinhyuk. mendengar kalimat jinhyuk, pak son kemudian langsung paham, dan tersenyum lagi,

“ _you love him_ ,” timpal pak son. keduanya sama-sama tahu siapa pemeran utama yang sedang dibicarakan mereka berdua saat ini, dan jinhyuk hanya mampu mengangguk,

“ _very much_ ,” timpal jinhyuk lagi.

“saya punya pertanyaan lagi buat kamu, jinhyuk,” timpal pak son lagi,

“ _kenapa kamu membiarkan wooseok pergi_? maksud saya, bisa saja kamu menahan dia, kalau memang masalahnya adalah dia malu dengan identitas dan pekerjaannya saat itu. saya rasa orang tidak akan terlalu peduli dengan statusnya, karena dia anak yang baik. dan lewat kamu, entah, dia bisa saja memperbaiki jalan hidupnya, _bersama kamu di sisinya_ ,” jinhyuk tahu cepat atau lambat akan ada seseorang akan menanyakan soal ini padanya. mungkin orang akan mengira jinhyuk terlalu pasrah dalam menghadapi masalah ini. mungkin juga orang akan mengira jinhyuk pengecut, tidak berani mengambil risiko untuk menjalani hubungan romansa dengan seseorang yang jelas-jelas dunianya begitu _gelap_ dan _tidak ada ujung kebaikannya_ . mungkin juga, orang akan mengira jinhyuk sebenarnya memang tidak _benar-benar mencintai wooseok_ . tapi jinhyuk tahu, _pak son bukanlah orang-orang itu_ , dia sudah jinhyuk anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri. maka, jinhyuk katakan alasan yang sebenar-benarnya kenapa dia rela wooseok pergi dari kehidupannya,

“ _karena saya nggak mau dia jalan di belakang saya,_ ” pernyataan jinhyuk membuat alis pak son mengernyit karena bingung. maka, jinhyuk perjelas lagi kalimatnya,

“saya tau, dari awal kita bertemu, dunia saya sama dia udah terlalu banyak perbedaannya. dulu, saya pikir, saya juga bisa langsung membawa wooseok ke dunia saya. peduli amat sama omongan orang kalau saya menjalin hubungan dan mencintai seseorang yang bekerja sebagai pekerja seks komersial. hal-hal kayak gitu nggak penting buat saya. tapi, saya akhirnya sadar, _hubungan saya dan wooseok itu bukan cuma soal saya, tapi soal dia juga,_ ” jinhyuk menarik napasnya panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi,

“sedih dan pedih rasanya melihat bagaimana wooseok merasa terlalu rendah diri ketika bersanding dengan saya. setiap saya berjalan sama dia, saya sadar, _dia selalu berjalan dua tiga langkah lebih lambat dibanding saya_. saya akhirnya sadar, pada akhirnya, _saya ingin wooseok menghargai dan mencintai dirinya sendiri dulu, sebelum akhirnya dia cinta sama saya. wooseok can do more, so much more_. ini juga yang waktu itu dibicarakan sama wooseok di hari dia bilang ke saya kalau dia mau pergi. dan saya rasa, _saya nggak bisa menolak maunya dia_ , karena saya tau itu yang terbaik buat dia pada waktu itu. makanya, _saya biarkan dia pergi_. karena saya punya harapan, ketika kita ketemu lagi, _dia bukan lagi jalan di belakang saya, tapi benar-benar disamping saya_. tapi ya, soal ketemu laginya itu, sampai sekarang…” jinhyuk menunduk lagi. sampai sekarang, _dia belum bertemu lagi dengan sosok kim wooseok_. sampai-sampai muncul ketakutan dalam dirinya bahwa jangan-jangan wooseok memang _sudah lupa_ dengan lee jinhyuk. 

pak son, mendengar kalimat jinhyuk, langsung mengangguk maklum. pak son kemudian mendekat ke arah jinhyuk, lalu diusapnya punggung lelaki muda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri itu,

“saya pernah dengar pepatah ini, ‘ _if you love someone so much, sometimes, you have to let them go_ ’,” pepatah itu benar adanya buat jinhyuk. saking cintanya jinhyuk dengan wooseok, jinhyuk benar-benar membiarkan wooseok pergi dari hadapannya, dengan harapan wooseok bisa menemukan kebahagiaan yang selama ini dia cari dalam hidupnya,

“i guess so,” gumam jinhyuk lagi sambil tersenyum ikhlas.

“tapi kamu pernah mencoba mencari-cari dia, jinhyuk? atau paling tidak menghubunginya lewat telepon dan pesan singkat?” tanya pak son lagi. jinhyuk menggeleng, sembari tertawa kecil dan mengusap tengkuknya,

“nggak, pak. utamanya karena saya sendiri juga _masih takut_ , _takut akan banyak hal yang nantinya malah membuat wooseok merasa nggak nyaman_. saya sendiri selama ini merasa belum mampu untuk bertemu dia lagi,” jawab jinhyuk jujur,

“sejujurnya, saya pernah sekali datang ke apartemen wooseok beberapa minggu lalu. waktu itu saya merasa sudah siap untuk ketemu dia lagi. tapi begitu saya sampai disana, ternyata wooseok udah pindah ke tempat tinggal yang baru bersama sahabatnya. sayangnya, tetangganya nggak tau wooseok pindah kemana, dan saya nggak berusaha untuk mencari tau karena _saya nggak mau aja mengganggu dia._ saya sendiri juga nggak tau apakah nomor hpnya yang ada di hp saya ini aktif atau nggak. tapi yang pasti,” jinhyuk berhenti sebentar,

“yang pasti, _saya yakin sekarang wooseok menjalani hidupnya dengan baik_ ,” mendengar kalimat yang barusan diucapkan jinhyuk, tiba-tiba senyum pak son berubah menjadi penuh arti. pak son kemudian berdeham sambil seraya mengusap punggung jinhyuk lagi,

“ _he sure does_ ,” ucap pak son dengan nada samar, seakan dia mengetahu sesuatu yang _jinhyuk tidak tahu._ alis jinhyuk mengernyit heran, yang malah membuat pak son melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan tenang,

“kamu tau perpustakaan dekat taman kota, jinhyuk? perpustakaan yang kita berdua berdua bangun, yang baru selesai sekitar dua bulan lalu?” jinhyuk makin mengkerut dahinya, _kenapa tiba-tiba jadi membicarakan tentang perpustakaan?_ pikirnya,

“waktu saya datang kesana sekitar, yah, kira-kira tiga minggu lalu, _saya lihat ada laki-laki muda_ , kira-kira dia seumuran kamu. rambutnya cokelat tua dan dia pakai kacamata dengan frame bulat. saya cuma melihat dia dari kejauhan sih, karena dia sedang sibuk merapikan buku-buku di lorong rak buku anak-anak,” mendengar kalimat pak son, jinhyuk langsung membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. beruntung tangannya masih kuat memegang cangkirnya itu, karena bisa saja cangkir itu lepas dari genggamannya akibat mendengar kalimat pak son barusan,

“dari raut wajahnya, saya bisa lihat dia menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai pustakawan. dan tentu saja, _benda mengkilap di jarinya itu, dari kejauhan pun, masih terlihat dengan jelas_ ,” dan jinhyuk rasanya ingin tersungkur sekarang juga. 

“ _kenapa bapak nggak bilang sama saya dari tiga minggu lalu kalau wooseok kerja di perpustakaan bapak_?!” seru jinhyuk dengan nada bercampur gusar, lega, senang, _semua perasaannya jadi satu_ . ada rasa antisipatif yang tiba-tiba muncul di hatinya. jadi selama ini, _selama ini pak son tahu dimana keberadaan wooseok,_ hanya saja dia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberi tahu jinhyuk soal ini. pak son, melihat ekspresi jinhyuk yang tiba-tiba berubah dari sendu menjadi panik sekaligus antisipatif, langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak,

“memang kalau saya kasih tahu kamu tiga minggu lalu, _kamu sudah siap untuk ketemu sama dia_?” jinhyuk langsung tertegun. dan kemudian dia paham dengan maksud pak son untuk menunda informasinya itu. pada akhirnya, percuma kalau jinhyuk sudah tahu soal dimana wooseok berada, _tapi dirinya sendiri belum berani dan belum sanggup untuk bertemu sosok laki-laki itu_. pada akhirnya, ini soal dirinya siap atau tidak bertemu dengan wooseok,

“buat sebagian orang, jinhyuk, menunggu itu kegiatan yang tidak menyenangkan. tapi buat saya, _menunggu itu, kalau memang kita sabar menjalankannya, kadang akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang baik._ menunggu itu tidak melulu buruk, kok. kalau dihubungkan sama konteks kamu dan wooseok ya, _kalian sama-sama saling menunggu supaya kalian bisa tumbuh jadi pribadi yang baik ke depannya_ ,” timpal pak son, yang kemudian menghadap ke jinhyuk, lalu menepuk pundak jinhyuk berkali-kali,

“nah, sekarang, saya mau tanya sama kamu,” lalu tepukan pundak dari pak son terhenti,

“ _kamu masih mau menunggu atau tidak?_ ” dan jinhyuk langsung paham dengan maksud pak son. maka, dengan cepat dia taruh cangkirnya yang sudah kosong itu di atas meja kerja pak son. kemudian jinhyuk membungkuk hormat ke pak son, lalu mengambil blazernya yang tergeletak di atas meja kopi di depan meja kerja pak son,

“ _saya permisi, pak_ ,” maka jinhyuk pun berlari sambil mendorong pintu kaca ruangan kerja pak son. pak son cuma tersenyum melihat tingkah jinhyuk, dia memaklumi segala spontanitas yang terjadi di depannya hari ini.

dalam perjalanannya menuju perpustakaan yang menjadi topik pembicaraannya dengan pak son itu, jinhyuk punya banyak spekulasi. pikirannnya terus berkelana pada sosok kim wooseok, yang jinhyuk harap memang benar ada disana. matahari belum terbenam sepenuhnya, dan kali ini, _jinhyuk tidak mau lagi menunggu._ kali ini, jinhyuk yang memulai untuk mendatangi dan menemui seseorang yang jinhyuk harap, _masih menunggunya hingga saat ini._

*

  
"jadi ini lo beneran nggak bakal makan malem di rumah?" tanya wooseok dengan suara lebih lirih, tapi paling tidak masih bisa terdengar oleh seungyoun yang masih ada dalam panggilan teleponnya. mau tidak mau, wooseok harus berbicara dengan volume kecil ketika ada di dalam perpustakaan. shift kerjanya berakhir kurang dalam tiga puluh menit lagi, tapi beruntung semua pekerjaannya sudah selesai untuk hari ini. maka, wooseok sempatkan untuk mengangkat telepon dari seungyoun,

"nggak, seok. sorry banget, gue nambah extra shift hari ini, terus abis itu mau makan malem di luar aja sama sejin," wooseok kemudian tersenyum dalam diam, membuat seungyoun langsung berasumsi macam-macam sambil sembari mengerang, dia tahu wooseok akan menggodanya ketika seungyoun menyebutkan nama pria yang memang _akhir-akhir ini cukup dekat dengan seungyoun_ ,

"sama sejin, ya?" tuh kan, benar dugaan seungyoun, nada bicara wooseok menggoda dan menjahili seungyoun,

"wooseok, gue sama sejin cuma temenan. jangan aneh-aneh, deh," sangkal seungyoun, membuat wooseok tertawa kecil,

" _ya kalau lebih dari temen juga nggak apa-apa, tau_. selama sejin baik sama lo, kenapa nggak?" lanjut wooseok lagi sambil tersenyum. dari seberang sana terdengar helaan napas seungyoun,

"iya, sih," jawab seungyoun singkat,

"you know that i'm happy if you're happy, youn," lanjut wooseok sambil merapikan berkas-berkas yang ada di depan matanya, sambil menempelkan ponselnya itu ke telinganya dengan ujung pundaknya,

"likewise, wooseok,"

"anyway, jadi beneran ya lo nggak bakal makan malem di rumah?"

"iya, seok, jadi jangan tungguin gue, ya. please don't skip your dinner," wooseok tertawa mendengar seungyoun mengancam wooseok untuk tidak lupa untuk makan malam, _seungyoun masih sama saja, selalu berusaha untuk menjaga wooseok_ ,

"i won't. talk to you later, youn. gue mau beres-beres dulu,"

"okay. bye, seok," dan panggilan telepon itu pun terputus tiga detik setelahnya. wooseok kemudian memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam kantung celananya, kemudian lanjut membereskan berkas-berkas yang ada di depannya itu.

setiap harinya, wooseok tidak pernah lupa bersyukur pada sang pemilik alam semesta karena sudah diberikan kesempatan yang kedua kalinya, _kesempatan untuk kembali memulai hidupnya dengan awal yang baru_. sembari berhasil melunasi sewa apartemen lama wooseok dan seungyoun selama dua bulan pertama, setiap harinya seungyoun dan wooseok mencari kerja. wooseok ingat betul betapa lelahnya mereka berdua dari pagi hingga matahari terbenam sibuk mencari kerja dan berjalan kesana kemari mencari lowongan di beberapa tempat yang sekiranya, _mau menerima mereka berdua dengan segala kekurangan dan keterbatasannya_. seungyoun duluan yang akhirnya mendapatkan pekerjaan baru sebagai pelayan di salah satu kafe yang letaknya memang di pinggir kota dan dekat dengan universitas. kafenya memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi paling tidak, selalu ada pelanggan yang datang kesana setiap harinya.

 _setelah itu, semuanya berjalan dengan baik._ sembari mencari pekerjaan tetap, wooseok yang ternyata masih punya kemahiran dalam kemampuan literaturnya, membuat jasa proofreading artikel dan tugas perkuliahan kepada mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang kerapkali datang ke kafe tempat seungyoun bekerja. dari situ, pelan-pelan semakin banyak orang yang mempekerjakan dan memakai jasa wooseok. dan dari situ lah, muncul sebuah kesempatan bagi seungyoun dan wooseok untuk pindah dari apartemen lama mereka ke apartemen baru yang letaknya juga tidak jauh dari tempat seungyoun bekerja. biaya sewanya lebih murah dari apartemen lama mereka. wajar, karena lokasinya memang di pinggiran kota dan jaraknya memang sedikit lebih jauh dari pusat kota. tapi tidak masalah buat mereka berdua. apartemen baru mereka berdua itu relatif lebih besar, dan kini keduanya bisa tidur di kamar sendiri, tidak lagi hanya dilapisi sekat-sekat saja. dan dari situ lah, wooseok mendapat info soal lowongan pustakawan yang akan dipekerjakan di perpustakaan baru yang letaknya di taman kota. tentu saja wooseok tidak melewatkan kesempatan emas ini. dan tentu saja, dengan kualifikasi yang memang sesuai dengan lowongannya, _wooseok langsung diterima disana_.

wooseok tidak mempermasalahkan fakta bahwa setiap harinya dia harus naik kereta selama tiga puluh menit menuju tempat dia bekerja. wooseok suka dengan rutinitasnya, suka bagaimana dia bisa bangun di pagi hari dengan perasaan yang tenang dan senang karena dia sekarang hidup dan melakukan pekerjaan yang dia sukai, yaitu berada di antara tumpukan buku. maka, selama dua bulan terakhir ini, wooseok benar-benar beradaptasi dengan pekerjaan barunya itu. lamunannya pecah ketika dia mendengar suara anak berusia sekolah dasar yang juga menunjuk ke arahnya dengan jari mungilnya,

" _cincin kakak bagus_ ," celetuk anak laki-laki itu sambil menunjuk ke arah jari wooseok yang memang terangkat dan terlihat dari balik meja tinggi tempat dia berdiri. wooseok, kemudian menengok ke arah sumber suara, lalu menoleh dan mengamati jari manisnya sendiri. _cincin batu tourmaline itu masih melingkar di tangannya,_ dan tidak sedetik pun cincin itu lepas dari jari wooseok. karena cincin itu adalah sebuah janji. _wooseok pernah berjanji kepada laki-laki yang memberikannya cincin itu untuk tidak melepasnya._ maka wooseok pun berusaha menepati janjinya itu. wooseok kemudian tersenyum tipis ke arah anak laki-laki itu,

" _thank you_ ," lirih wooseok. tidak lama kemudian, sosok perempuan muda menghampiri wooseok dan anak laki-laki itu. perempuan muda itu kemudian menggendong anak laki-laki itu, kemudian mengusap kepala si anak,

"wooseok belum pulang?" tanya si perempuan, hyojung namanya. perempuan yang usianya lebih tua dari wooseok itu adalah salah satu pengunjung rutin perpustakaan, dan anak laki-laki yang digendongnya itu adalah anak kandungnya. wooseok kemudian menggeleng,

"belum, kak. lima belas menit lagi, sih, sekalian perpustakaannya tutup. gimana kak, tesisnya? udah selesai?" mendengar kata 'tesis', hyojung langsung mendengus,

"bab empatnya nih seok, molor lagi deadlinenya. pokoknya jangan ambil pendidikan pascasarjana pas udah nikah, ya seok. nanti kayak aku gini nih, repot mengurus anak sekaligus repot mengurus perkuliahan," gerutu hyojung, membuat wooseok tertawa terbahak-bahak karena sentimen hyojung.

"bisa kok, kak. kan tinggal direvisi aja bab empatnya, abis itu bisa lanjut bab lima. sedikit lagi selesai, kok," hyojung cuma terkekeh,

"iya sih. tapi untung banget bab tiga sama bab empat aku dibantu sama kamu buat proofreading. kalau nggak ada kamu, kayaknya aku stres, deh. anyway, kamu kapan mulai kuliahnya, seok?"

"bukan kuliah, kak. kursus pendek aja, dua minggu lagi sih," koreksi wooseok,

"still, it's a good start. happy for you," timpal hyojung, yang disambut dengan anggukan wooseok.

dua minggu lagi, wooseok akan memulai kursus pendeknya. akhirnya, sekarang wooseok punya kesempatan untuk mendaftarkan diri ke kursus menulis kreatif. sengaja wooseok pilih kursus yang bisa dilakukan secara daring, utamanya karena wooseok juga masih bekerja sembari menghadiri kelas tersebut. memang, pada akhirnya, wooseok belum punya kesempatan untuk berkuliah secara formal lagi. tapi untuk saat ini, _wooseok mensyukuri apapun yang dia punya saat ini_. dan buat wooseok, mendaftarkan diri ke kursus menulis kreatif adalah langkah awal buatnya untuk kembali terjun ke dunia literatur yang begitu dicintainya. 

"anyway wooseok, aku pulang dulu, ya. suamiku sebentar lagi pulang kerja, jadi aku harus siapin makan malam. thanks buat hari ini, wooseok. ayo nak, say bye bye to kak wooseok," ucap hyojung sambil menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki yang masih digendongnya itu,

"bye bye, kak wooseok," ucap anak itu riang sambil melambaikan tangannya, yang disambut dengan lambaian tangan juga oleh wooseok. dan ketika hyojung serta putra satu-satunya itu sudah tidak tampak lagi, baru lah wooseok kembali merapikan berkas-berkasnya, lalu memasukkan tumpukan kertas itu ke dalam laci meja kerjanya. hari ini beruntungnya tidak terlalu melelahkan, dan dalam kurun waktu sepuluh menit lagi, shift kerjanya sudah selesai.

masih sibuk dirinya menatap layar komputer yang ada di depannya, di tengah bunyi ketikan keyboardnya, wooseok samar-samar mendengar suara laki-laki dari balik meja kerjanya,

 _"saya mau pinjam buku ini,"_ begitu ucap seseorang, _laki-laki yang sepertinya usianya masih muda_ , yang ada di balik meja kerjanya. maka, wooseok, yang matanya masih menatap layar komputernya, kemudian berdiri karena kalau sesuai dengan ritme pekerjaannya, setelah ini wooseok akan mengambil buku yang akan dipinjam tersebut, lalu memindai barcode buku tersebut di atas mesin pemindai yang terletak persis di sebelah komputernya. ketika wooseok berdiri, matanya langsung tertuju pada dua hal. pertama, buku yang dipinjam oleh pemuda yang di depannya itu adalah buku kafka on the shore yang ditulis oleh haruki murakami. kedua, _wooseok kenal betul dengan lima jari tangan kanan yang masih terletak di atas buku yang ditaruh di atas meja kerja itu._ jari-jari itu, adalah _jari-jari yang pernah mengusap wajah wooseok dengan begitu lembutnya_. sekujur tubuh wooseok merinding, lalu dengan perlahan wooseok mendongakkan kepalanya.

 _lee jinhyuk berdiri tegak di depannya, hanya dipisahkan oleh meja tinggi yang ada diantara mereka berdua_. jantung wooseok berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, kemudian wooseok refleks mencubit lengannya. _sakit,_ ringisnya, _ini bukan mimpi_ , kata wooseok lagi dalam hatinya, memastikan bahwa kali ini dia tidak berhalusinasi. _lee jinhyuk benar-benar ada di depannya,_ sinar matahari senja menyinari presensinya dari balik jendela-jendela besar perpustakaan itu. lee jinhyuk, dengan senyum manis dan tenangnya, kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya, gestur yang wooseok dulu pernah observasi, _selalu jinhyuk lakukan ketika dia sudah merasa tenang dan berada dalam elemennya._ maka, yang kemudian terjadi adalah jinhyuk mendekatkan diri ke wooseok, seraya berkata,

 _"apa kabar, wooseok?"_ ucap jinhyuk dengan lembut. dan sungguh, barulah wooseok sadar, _wooseok rindu dengan suara itu_.

*

baik wooseok dan jinhyuk kini duduk berdua di taman kota yang memang tidak jauh letaknya dari perpustakaan tempat wooseok bekerja. jinhyuk tadi dengan sabar menunggu wooseok merapikan semua berkas dan pekerjaannya, _dan wooseok melakukan itu semua dengan perlahan, tidak terburu-buru._ wooseok sendiri juga bingung kenapa dia bertingkah seperti ini. padahal, biasanya jam pulang adalah waktu yang ditunggu-tunggunya ketika dia selesai bekerja. tapi entah, mungkin hati kecilnya berperan besar hari ini, bahwa dia sesungguhnya _rindu dengan presensi jinhyuk dan ingin meluangkan waktu lebih lama dengannya._ maka, wooseok benar-benar memanfaatkan waktunya dengan jinhyuk. 

baik wooseok maupun jinhyuk masih tidak berani beradu pandang, keduanya masih sama-sama menunduk dalam duduknya, sambil sesekali menghela napas. pada akhirnya, jinhyuk yang memulai percakapannya,

"apa kabar, wooseok?" tanya jinhyuk lagi. pertanyaan itu belum dijawab wooseok dari tadi. wooseok lalu mengangguk sedikit,

"baik. kamu sendiri gimana, jinhyuk?"

"baik juga," jawab jinhyuk. lalu hening lagi. _bodoh,_ pikir mereka berdua. konyol sekali rasanya pertanyaan basa-basi tadi, karena dua-duanya sama-sama tahu bahwa keduanya _tidak benar-benar baik-baik saja saat ini._ tidak ketika orang yang ada di bagian hati masing-masing pihak duduk di sampingnya. lama keheningan itu terjadi, pada akhirnya wooseok tidak tahan juga. biar bagaimanapun, dia harus tahu darimana jinhyuk bisa _tahu_ lokasi kerja wooseok.

"kamu," wooseok menelan ludahnya terlebih dahulu, sebelum akhirnya dia menoleh ke arah jinhyuk,

"kamu tau darimana aku kerja di perpustakaan itu?" tanya wooseok pelan, sambil masih menatap jinhyuk. _lucu buat wooseok bahwa perkara menatap fitur wajah jinhyuk dari samping saja, jantungnya bisa berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya._ jinhyuk kemudian tersenyum,

"dari pak son," mendengar jawaban jinhyuk, mata wooseok membelalak tidak percaya. _darimana pak son tahu kalau wooseok bekerja di perpustakaan?_ apa pak son diam-diam menguntitnya? melihat ekspresi tertegun wooseok, jinhyuk tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. _wooseok menggemaskan_ , pikirnya,

"perpustakaan tempat kamu bekerja itu, dibangun sama dia dan aku. jadi ya, _bisa dibilang perpustakaan itu milik aku dan pak son, wooseok_. beberapa minggu lalu pak son memergoki kamu sedang bekerja, tapi dia baru bilang sekarang sama aku soal ini. makanya," kali ini raut wajah jinhyuk berubah menjadi serius. tubuh jinhyuk lalu menghadap ke samping, tepat menghadap wooseok,

"makanya aku baru bisa ketemu sekarang. _i am so sorry, i wanted to meet you as soon as possible, though,_ " lanjut jinhyuk begitu lugas dan jujur. mendengar pernyataan jinhyuk barusan, wajah wooseok merona malu. _bohong kalau wooseok tidak rindu dengan jinhyuk, dan bohong kalau wooseok benar-benar mengantisipasi pertemuan ini secepatnya,_ karena sesungguhnya, wooseok juga menunggu sampai jinhyuk benar-benar siap untuk ada di hadapannya,

"it's okay," lirih wooseok,

" _at least you're here now,_ " lanjut wooseok lagi sambil mengusap tangannya. karena gesturnya tadi, baru lah jinhyuk sadar bahwa ternyata, _cincin pemberiannya itu masih tersemat manis di jari wooseok_. melihat bagaimana cincin itu masih ada di jari wooseok membuat hati jinhyuk terenyuh, _wooseok benar-benar menepati janjinya,_

 _"you're still wearing the ring,"_ gumam jinhyuk sambil seraya menatap tangan wooseok. refleks, wooseok malah menutupi bagian jarinya yang masih tersemat cincin itu dengan telapak tangan satunya lagi. senyumnya tipis dan malu, kepalanya masih menunduk,

" _because you told me to not take it off_ ," timpal wooseok dengan suara lirih. jinhyuk tersenyum mendengar jawaban wooseok, lalu tiba-tiba jinhyuk berdiri dari duduknya. kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celananya, badannya tegak dan pandangannya ke depan, menatap matahari yang mulai terbenam,

"kamu tau," ucap jinhyuk,

"setelah kamu pergi, _nggak ada sedetik pun aku nggak rindu sama kamu, wooseok_ ," lanjut jinhyuk jujur, suaranya sedikit bergetar. wooseok, yang masih dalam posisi duduknya, cuma bisa menggigit bibirnya sambil memandang punggung tegap laki-laki yang ada di depannya itu,

"seumur hidup aku, aku nggak menyangka kalau aku akan jatuh cinta _sebegininya_. i find it amazing that in a span of days, i can fall in love with someone like this. terlebih, aku jatuh cinta dalam keadaan yang aneh banget. bisa-bisanya tuhan mempertemukan kita dalam kondisi yang begitu anehnya, but oddly it works for us. at least, i think it works for me," kemudian jinhyuk berbalik badan, kali ini matanya benar-benar beradu dengan wooseok yang masih duduk di depannya,

"waktu kamu bilang sama aku kalau kamu mau mengakhiri semua ini, _i was devastated, wooseok_. i cried for days, because the thought of not seeing you again, _it's scary_. it's scary how your presence made such huge impact on my life, yet at the same time, i don't regret it. i don't regret meeting you, wooseok. meeting you is probably one of the best things that i've ever experienced in my life. makanya, waktu kamu bilang kamu mau pergi, _aku sedih banget_ ," kali ini wooseok tidak tahan lagi. dengan segera dia berdiri lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah jinhyuk. tanpa sadar, kini telapak tangan wooseok sudah ada di pipi jinhyuk. diusapnya pelan pipi jinhyuk, yang tentu saja disambut baik oleh jinhyuk. dada wooseok sesak, _dia benar-benar tidak suka melihat jinhyuk yang rentan dan sedi seperti ini_ , maka, yang ada di pikiran wooseok adalah dia ingin _minta maaf,_

"jinhyuk, aku-"

 _"aku belum selesai ngomong, wooseok,"_ potong jinhyuk, maka wooseok kembali mengatupkan bibirnya,

"aku memang sedih banget waktu itu, dan aku benci sama diri aku sendiri, _bisa-bisanya aku membiarkan kamu pergi waktu itu_. tapi sekarang wooseok, akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa waktu itu kamu memutuskan untuk pergi dan ninggalin aku. at the end of the day, aku cuma ingin kamu merasa bahagia ketika ada di sisi aku. dan akhirnya aku tau, aku nggak akan bisa maksain kamu untuk tetap di sisi aku, selama kamu masih merasa inferior, insecure, dan merasa rendah terhadap diri kamu sendiri. makanya, setelah itu aku berusaha _ikhlas, ikhlas membiarkan kamu pergi,_ dengan harapan setelah ini, _kamu bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan kamu_ , dan ketika kita ketemu lagi nantinya, _kamu udah jalan di samping aku dengan percaya diri, bukan lagi jalan di belakang aku._ maka dari itu, wooseok," kali ini tangan wooseok yang ada di pipi jinhyuk dibawa turun oleh jinhyuk. kini kedua tangan wooseok digenggam erat oleh jinhyuk, sesekali ibu jari jinhyuk mengusap jari manis wooseok yang masih dilingkari cincin pemberian jinhyuk itu. lama jinhyuk menunduk dan hanya mampu menatap telapak tangan wooseok, sebelum akhirnya jinhyuk mengambil napas panjang dan menatap mata wooseok dalam-dalam,

" _let's start over_. let's redo everything, wooseok. kali ini, nggak sebagai klien yang mempekerjakan pekerja seks komersial buat jadi pendampingnya," dan kemudian salah satu tangan jinhyuk melingkar di pinggang wooseok, memaksa wooseok untuk berdiri lebih dekat dengan jinhyuk. sementara tangan satunya lagi, masih mengusap jari manis wooseok dengan lembut,

" _this time, i want to start the relationship as two ordinary people who fall in love with each other._ nggak kurang, nggak lebih. udah cukup buat aku untuk menunggu kamu sampai kamu siap, wooseok. dan aku rasa sekarang, _aku dan kamu udah sama-sama siap._ _i love you, wooseok, and i hope you feel the same way as i do,_ " dan ketika ketiga kata magis itu terucap dari mulut jinhyuk, _jantung wooseok bergemuruh dengan sangat keras_. seluruh tubuhnya lemas, beruntung wooseok masih ada dalam dekapan erat jinhyuk, karena bisa saja dia terjatuh dan tersungkur saat ini. wooseok mulai merasa pandangannya kabur, mungkin karena pengaruh airmata yang menumpuk di ujung matanya. tapi di tengah itu semua, wooseok masih bisa melihat mata jinhyuk dengan begitu jelasnya. tatapan jinhyuk, buat wooseok, _adalah sebuah tatapan yang penuh kejujuran dan kelugasan_ , tidak ada sedikitpun keraguan dan dusta di mata jinhyuk. mata yang tajam itu seakan menyimpan begitu banyak cinta dan kasih sayang yang siap tercurah untuk wooseok, _dan hanya untuk wooseok seorang_. 

maka, dengan perlahan, dengan tangan satunya yang masih bebas, wooseok kembali mengangkat tangannya dan menaruh telapak tangannya di sisi di antara rahang dan pipi jinhyuk. diusapnya pelan pipi jinhyuk, sangat pelan, karena wooseok mau jari-jarinya benar-benar merasa seluruh permukaan kulit jinhyuk dengan sangat seksama. pada akhirnya, air mata wooseok turun perlahan. tapi wooseok tahu ini bukan air mata kesedihan, _ini air mata bahagia dan lega, lega karena akhirnya, mereka berdua sekarang bisa berada di titik yang sama._ maka yang wooseok lakukan selanjutnya adalah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher jinhyuk, memaksa jinhyuk untuk merunduk. kini kening kedua mereka bertemu, dan _senyum jinhyuk sama hangatnya dengan matahari senja hari itu,_

 _"i love you, lee jinhyuk,_ " lirih wooseok pada akhirnya, sebelum akhirnya bibir mereka berdua bertaut dengan manisnya. wooseok bisa merasa jinhyuk tersenyum dalam ciumannya, seraya memiringkan kepalanya supaya dia bisa memperdalam ciumannya di atas bibir wooseok. air mata wooseok tidak berhenti mengalir setelahnya, maka yang jinhyuk lakukan selama bibir mereka bertaut adalah mengusap air mata wooseok dengan lembutnya. wooseok rasanya tidak mau berhenti, _perasaan hangat benar-benar menyelimuti seluruh partikel di permukaan tubuhnya kala bibirnya terus beradu dengan bibir jinhyuk_. wooseok rindu dengan segala presensi yang ditawarkan dengan lee jinhyuk, dan pada akhirnya, wooseok bisa bernapas lega, _penantiannya dan kesetiaannya akhirnya tidak berakhir dengan sia-sia_.

di tengah sengal dan deru napas setelah mereka berdua selesai berciuman, wooseok kembali menatap mata jinhyuk dalam-dalam. mata itu masih sama, _penuh cinta_. lama mereka dalam posisi yang sama, hanya saling menatap, sebelum keduanya akhirnya sama-sama tersenyum lebar dan tertawa lega. _yang kemudian terjadi setelahnya adalah mereka berciuman lagi, lagi, dan lagi,_ tidak peduli dengan fakta bahwa mereka kini menjadi tontonan para pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang di taman tersebut. wooseok kemudian memekik kaget sekaligus girang ketika jinhyuk dengan tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh wooseok dan menggendongnya sambil berputar. tawa wooseok terdengar merdu di telinga jinhyuk, dan jinhyuk rasa, _jinhyuk tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk tidak mendengar tawa ini ke depannya_. hari itu, wooseok dan jinhyuk sama-sama tahu, _bahwa ternyata_ _semesta memperbolehkan mereka untuk bertemu kembali dan saling mencinta lagi._ dan ketika matahari sudah seutuhnya terbenam, keduanya sama-sama mengucap syukur dalam hatinya, _bahwa akhirnya_ _mereka diperbolehkan untuk saling mencinta satu sama lainnya, kali ini untuk selama-lamanya._


	15. epilog: satu dunia

dulu, wooseok tidak pernah suka dengan pagi hari. bertahun-tahun bekerja sebagai pekerja seks komersial yang mengharuskannya untuk terjaga sampai larut malam pada akhirnya membuat tubuh wooseok merasa _remuk,_ apalagi di pagi hari. maka, dulu wooseok tidak pernah berusaha untuk bangun pagi. peduli setan dengan istilah pagi hari adalah saatnya mengais rejeki, karena pernyataan itu kontradiktif buat wooseok, nyatanya dia justru aktif bekerja di malam hari.

 _tapi itu dulu._ sekarang, _wooseok benar-benar suka bangun di pagi hari_. atau mungkin, lebih tepatnya, _wooseok selalu terbangun lebih dahulu dari seorang pria yang kali ini masih terlelap sambil mendekapnya erat_. ketika wooseok benar-benar terbangun sepenuhnya, baru lah wooseok membalikkan tubuhnya guna memandang sosok seseorang yang akhirnya mampu mengisi seluruh rongga di dalam hatinya. wooseok selalu suka ketika dia bisa bangun terlebih dahulu dari jinhyuk, _karena dia benar-benar menikmati memandang fitur wajah jinhyuk yang tenang ketika tertidur._ wooseok tidak mampu menahan senyumnya ketika melihat wajah jinhyuk. pelan-pelan jari telunjuknya diangkat, menelusuri seluruh sudut wajah jinhyuk. dari mulai kening, alisnya yang tebal, kelopak matanya, hidung, sampai akhirnya sampai di bibir jinhyuk. perlahan wooseok mendekatkan kepalanya, lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir jinhyuk dengan lembut. cuma sekadar ditempel, tapi mampu membuat jinhyuk menggeliat, walau kelopak mata jinhyuk masih tertutup seutuhnya. tapi paling tidak, wooseok bisa memastikan bahwa jinhyuk sudah terbangun dari lelapnya,

 _"morning, sleepyhead,"_ lirih wooseok sambil masih mendekatkan kepalanya, lalu mengusap pipi jinhyuk. jinhyuk kemudian meracau, tidak jelas apa yang diucapkannya, kemudian mengerang. wooseok tertawa melihat tingkah jinhyuk yang seperti ini, walau kalau boleh jujur, _wooseok tidak keberatan apabila bisa disuguhi pemandangan yang seperti ini di setiap paginya_. pada akhirnya, suara jinhyuk mulai jelas terdengar dari balik selimutnya,

"jam berapa sekarang?" tanya jinhyuk, yang kemudian membuat wooseok menoleh ke arah jam meja yang terletak di nakas sebelah wooseok berbaring,

"jam sepuluh. ayo bangun, jinhyuk. katanya kamu mau ajak aku jalan-jalan hari ini," rengek wooseok sambil mengusap pipi jinhyuk lagi. _ini hari ketiga mereka di paris,_ dan jinhyuk sudah berjanji akan mengajak wooseok berkeliling di kota yang dinobatkan sebagai salah satu kota paling romantis sedunia itu. jinhyuk masih tidak bergeming, malah lanjut tertidur lagi. kalau sudah begini, _mau tidak mau wooseok harus melancarkan aksinya supaya jinhyuk terbangun._ diciumnya lagi bibir jinhyuk, kali ini berkali-kali, sampai decapannya terdengar. akhirnya, setelah berkali-kali dicium bibirnya, jinhyuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya kemudian memindahkan tubuhnya supaya ada di atas wooseok. wooseok memekik karena kaget, tapi suaranya tertahan karena bibirnya terkunci dengan bibir jinhyuk. dan akhirnya, jinhyuk kali ini benar-benar membuka matanya, sambil tersenyum. wooseok tertawa malu melihat laki-laki yang ini ada di atasnya,

 _"morning,_ " ucap wooseok lagi sambil masih tersipu. lucu buat wooseok, _bahwa bahkan setelah sudah sekian lama tinggal dan tidur bersama jinhyuk, masih akan selalu ada kupu-kupu yang terbang bebas di dalam perutnya._ jinhyuk tidak langsung menjawab sapaan wooseok, diciumnya bibir wooseok terlebih dahulu dalam waktu yang cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya bibir jinhyuk berpindah ke kening wooseok,

" _morning, love,_ " jawab jinhyuk sambil mengusap bisep wooseok dengan lembut. seraya mengusap rambut jinhyuk, wooseok berkata,

"kamu nggak kedinginan tadi malem tidur nggak pakai atasan kayak gini?" tanya wooseok sedikit khawatir. laki-laki yang ada di depannya itu benar-benar tertidur hanya dengan berlapis celana bokser tadi malam. mendengar pertanyaan wooseok, jinhyuk malah mendengus sambil menempelkan keningnya ke wooseok,

 _"bajunya kan dipake kamu, gimana sih,"_ goda jinhyuk, membuat wooseok tertegun untuk sementara, kemudian tertawa. konyol, _ya jelas saja jinhyuk tidur tidak pakai baju tadi malam, karena baju piyamanya dipakai wooseok saat ini_ ,

"sorry, do you want me to take it off?" tanya wooseok setelah puas tertawa,

"it's fine. _it looks good on you, though_ ," gumam jinhyuk, kali ini bibirnya menempel di sisi diantara tulang rahang dan telinga wooseok, diciumnya pelan dan khidmat, berkali-kali, membuat wooseok mengerang. _sudah lama juga hidup bersama jinhyuk, wooseok masih seringkali merasa lemah dan tidak berdaya setiap bibir jinhyuk menyentuh permukaan kulit wooseok_.

pagi mereka seringkali dimulai dengan ciuman dan pelukan mesra, salah satunya seperti pagi ini. jinhyuk tidak henti-hentinya mencium bibir wooseok, berkali-kali, sampai membuat wooseok seringkali merasa sesak napas karena sungguh, _jinhyuk benar-benar lihai dalam berciuman_ ,

"hmmm, jin- hmmm," _percuma_ , selama bibir jinhyuk masih mengunci bibir wooseok, _maka wooseok tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk berbicara._ tidak lama kemudian, wooseok bisa merasakan bagian tengah selangkangannya sedang _digesek_ oleh laki-laki yang ada di atasnya itu, mau tidak mau wooseok mendesah dan mengerang,

 _"jinhyuuuuk,"_ erang wooseok bercampur rengek, membuat jinhyuk tertawa karena reaksinya,

"iya?" tanya jinhyuk balik sambil mengangkat alisnya jenaka, senyumnya jahil. wooseok langsung mengkerucutkan bibirnya,

" _ini masih pagi, tau_ ," jinhyuk langsung paham dengan maksud wooseok, maka jinhyuk langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak,

 _"i don't think it matters, you know. the time. if we want to do it now we can do it, anyway,_ " ucap jinhyuk lagi sambil mencium bibir wooseok lama,

" _emang tadi malem kurang-ah!"_ kali ini wooseok mengerjap kaget, telapak tangan jinhyuk kini sudah masuk ke dalam kemeja wooseok, tepat di kedua sisi pinggulnya lalu menekan pinggul wooseok dengan telapak tangannya. jinhyuk tertawa lagi, sambil kini mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik kemeja wooseok dan mengangkat kedua telapak tangan wooseok,

" _i will never get enough of you, wooseok,_ " lirih jinhyuk, sambil menatap jari manis wooseok lama. jinhyuk langsung tersenyum, dan mau tidak mau wooseok juga ikut tersenyum ketika dirinya mendapati jinhyuk menatap jarinya lama. sekarang, dan untuk selamanya, ada cincin tambahan yang dipasang bertumpukan dengan cincin batu tourmaline yang diberikan jinhyuk, _yaitu cincin pernikahan mereka berdua._ diciumnya jari manis wooseok lama dan khidmat, lalu ditempelkannya kening jinhyuk di atas kening wooseok,

 _"you're mine, forever mine,"_ lirih jinhyuk dengan lembut. dada wooseok sesak, hatinya selalu terenyuh setiap jinhyuk mengatakan untaian kalimat manis yang cuma ditujukan hanya untuk wooseok. maka wooseok lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di belakang leher jinhyuk,

 _"i'm yours, forever yours,_ " jawab wooseok mengkonfirmasi, sebelum akhirnya menipiskan jarak antara bibir mereka berdua. lama mereka berciuman, sebelum akhirnya wooseok menyadari sesuatu yang belum sempat disampaikan ke jinhyuk,

"by the way, jinhyuk, _draf novelku udah jadi, dan udah dikirim ke penerbit buat di review ulang,_ " ucap wooseok antusias, sambil tersengal akibat mencoba mengatur napasnya kembali setelah puas beradu bibir dengan jinhyuk. jinhyuk langsung membulat matanya karena sama antusiasnya dengan wooseok. jelas ini berita yang sangat baik, _bertahun-tahun kemudian, akhirnya wooseok berhasil menerbitkan novel pertamanya_. jinhyuk langsung mencium seluruh permukaan wajah wooseok berkali-kali, membuat wooseok tertawa geli karenanya,

 _"i'm so, so, so proud of you,_ " ucap jinhyuk, yang kemudian mencium bibir wooseok lagi, lalu mengusap kepala wooseok,

"can you believe it? my first ever romance novel," jinhyuk mendengus kecil,

" _you mean our semi-autobiography,"_ sentimen jinhyuk membuat wooseok tertawa terbahak-bahak. jinhyuk tidak sepenuhnya salah. novel romansa pertamanya ini memang banyak terinspirasi dari kisah cintanya dengan jinhyuk.

"kamu nggak keberatan, kan? kalau kisah cinta kita secara nggak langsung diceritain lewat buku aku?" tanya wooseok atentif sambil mengusap kepala jinhyuk. jinhyuk kemudian mencium kening wooseok lagi,

" _buat kamu apa yang nggak, sih,_ " wooseok tertawa, tapi syukurlah, _paling tidak jinhyuk suportif dengan apapun yang dilakukan oleh wooseok_ ,

 _"anyway, have you thought about the title of the book?"_ tanya jinhyuk penasaran. lama wooseok tidak mengucap sepatah kata, hanya memandang pria yang bernama lee jinhyuk itu dengan seksama. _wooseok, setiap harinya bersyukur pada sang pencipta, bahwa dia sudah diberi kesempatan untuk mencintai, dan dicintai oleh laki-laki yang sedang merengkuhnya erat ini._ menakjubkan buat dia, serta jinhyuk, bagaimana takdir bisa mempertemukan mereka dan menyatukan mereka di tempat yang sama seperti ini. dan wooseok rasa, hal ini rasanya tidak bisa digantikan dengan apapun. _karena sungguh, buat wooseok, merasa dicinta dan bisa mencinta membuatnya bahagia, sangat bahagia, dan wooseok ingin terus merasa seperti ini._ tiba-tiba dirinya diselimuti rasa _ingin, ingin bercinta dengan jinhyuk sekarang juga_. _mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk ada di tempat tidur ini lebih lama lagi,_ pikir wooseok. maka, sebelum wooseok menjawab pertanyaan jinhyuk, dia rangkul kembali leher jinhyuk, kemudian ditipiskannya jarak diantara tubuh mereka berdua di balik selimut tebal yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. diciumnya jinhyuk terlebih dahulu, sebelum wooseok akhirnya benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan suaminya itu,

_"i think it's going to be 'hooked'"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aku nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi selain makasih, makasih, dan makasih. in approximately one hour after i posted this one, bakal ada surat dan kesan pesan dari aku. kalau kalian berkenan, head off to my twitter dan dibaca aja ya. again, thank you. i love you all.


End file.
